Harry Potter und der PhönixKrieger
by Wild Terminator
Summary: Harry wurde verraten und verkauft und langsam geht ihm Voldy ordentlich auf den Sack. Was tun? Blei am Morgen, bringt reichlich Sorgen. Ich hab jetzt mal ein paar Fehler korrigiert und die verdammten Trennlinien eingefügt, die ich nie gefunden habe.
1. Vorbereitungen

**Vorbereitungen**

Es war heiß im Ligusterweg. Noch heißer als letztes Jahr. Auch dieses Jahr waren die Rasenflächen vor den Häuser braun und verbrannt und wieder waren alle Fenster aufgerissen um doch wenigstens eine kleine kalte Brise in das überhitze Wohnzimmer zu locken.

Harry Potter störte das nicht. Er hatte einen Kältezauber über sein Zimmer gesprochen und so saß er bei angenehmen 20 Grad (draußen waren es 35 Grad im Schatten) und trainierte so wie jeden Tag. Ja, Harry trainierte und sein Training hatte sich ausgezahlt. Aus dem einst mageren schwächlichen Jungen war eine regelrechte Kampfmaschine geworden.

Er sah nicht aus wie Arnold Schwarzenegger in seinen besten Tagen, aber seine Muskeln waren durchtrainiert und wohl definiert.

Nach dem sein Pate Sirius Ende letzten Schuljahres gestorben war hatte sich Harry geschworen es mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern aufzunehmen und endlich aktiv zu werden. Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius wurde Harry auch jetzt noch das Herz schwer, aber er wusste dass er das Geschehene nicht ändern konnte. Alles was er machen konnte war Old Voldy kräftig in den Arsch zu treten und genau das würde er tun.

Um dies fertig zu bringen hatte Harry sich schon ein paar Dinge überlegt die der Schlangenfresse hoffentlich ziemlich zu schaffen machen würde.

Zu erst hatte er mit seinem Ausdauer und Muskel-Aufbau Training angefangen und nebenbei begonnen Fortschrittliche Magie zu studieren.

Wieder eine der Dinge die Harry erstaunte, denn er konnte tatsächlich lernen wenn er wollte und war dabei wahrscheinlich noch besser und erfolgreicher als Hermine.

Hermine, immer wenn er an sie dachte hatte er so ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch das ihn irgendwie an Cho erinnerte, aber war er tatsächlich in sie verliebt?

Nein, das konnte nicht, er konnte sich doch nicht in seine beste Freundin verlieben. Damit würde er nur ihre schon so lange bestehende Freundschaft zerstören.

Aber das Training von Körper und Magie war nicht alles war Harry getan hatte.

Er hatte Dudley bestochen, damit der ihn mit ein paar seiner Freunde bekannt machte. Die hundert Pfund die er ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte hatten ihn nicht wirklich geschmerzt, denn er wusste das er es mit Voldemort nur aufnehmen konnte wenn er gewisse Vorteile besaß. Und genau die Hatte er sich besorgt, oder besser besorgen lassen.

Für eine Stange Geld hatte er einige sehr praktische Dinge erworben die ihm bei seinem Kampf gegen die Todesser sicher gute Dienste leisten würden.

Das Equibment-Set war sehr umfangreich und ging von einer einfachen 15-Schüssigen Beretta über ein voll ausgerüstetes G36C-Sturmgewehr bis hin zu einer Nachtsichtbrille mit Wärmebild-Funktion um auch unsichtbare oder getarnte Gegner ausfindig machen zu können.

Die beiden Zielfernrohre die sich Harry für das G36 Gesorgt hatte konnte er sogar so verzaubern, dass sie immer auf das Ziel zeigten und Wind und Entfernung mit berücksichtigten.

Besonders stolz war Harry jedoch auf den Zauberstabhalter den Harry selbst konstruiert und an das G36 angebaut hatte, denn wenn es etwas gab das ihm Sorgen machte, dann war es ein Todesser der ein Anti-Materie Schild heraufbeschwor denn dann konnte er seine Muggel-Waffen vergessen.

Mit dem Zauberstab-Halter jedoch hatte er immer Kontakt mit seinem Zauberstab da er unter dem Schaft des Gewehr angebracht war und so musste er nur erkennen was für einen Schild er da vor sich hatte und konnte dementsprechend zwischen Zauberstab und MG wählen, denn nur mächtige Zauberer wie Voldemort selbst oder Dumbeldore konnten einen Anti-Magie-Schild mir einem Anti-Materie-Schild verbinden und somit beide Angriffsarten gleichzeitig abwenden.

So ausgerüstet sah Harry seiner Mission recht Enthusiastisch entgegen, bedachte man die Situation in der Harry sich gerade befand.

Auf Dumbeldore konnte er nicht zählen, denn der versuchte Harry nur zu manipulieren und ihn als Waffe einzusetzen und seine Freunde waren einfach nicht erreichbar für ihn. Alles was sie konnten war ihm mit Informationen zukommen zu lassen und ihn Moralisch zu unterstützen.

Doch auch hier wurde er, zumindest teilweise, enttäuscht. Hermine schrieb ihm inzwischen fast täglich und berichtete das Ron überhaupt nicht mehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen schien. Ständig erhielt sie Briefe von ihm in dem er über seinen einst mal besten Freund ablästerte und versuchte ihn nieder zu machen.

All das war eine interessante Aktion gewesen denn die Briefe wurden abgefangen und vom Orden durchsucht (eine wichtige Information die er seiner einzigen Freundin außer Hermine, Ginny, zu verdanken hatte. Sie hatte einige Ordenstreffen unbemerkt belauschen können und entdeckt das aale Eulen von und zu Harry nach Miss Figg umgeleitet wurden bevor sie zugestellt wurden oder in einem Schrenk verschwanden.

Der einzige der Harry sonst noch unterstütze war Remus Lupin, welcher sich auch im Orden für den Sohn seines besten Freundes einsetzte, leider mit nicht allzu viel Erfolg.

Auch die Informationsübermittlung war eine interessante Sache denn in einem ihrer Briefe hatte Hermine geschrieben das sie am Vortag Bratkartoffeln mit Fisch und Zitronensaft gegessen hatte „… einfach himmlisch Harry…".

Der verstand den Wink erst nachdem ihm eines von Dudleys Büchern („Geheimschriften"), welche er nie anrührte, ins Auge fiel.

Zitronensaft ist auf Papier unsichtbar wird aber sichtbar wenn man es heiß macht da es sich dann braun verfärbt und mit einem Geheimnis-Aufspür-Zauber war die Schrift auch nicht Sichtbar zu machen, da ja keine Magie dahinter steckte.

So verbrachte Harry die Tage, bis sein 16er Geburtstag stattfand. Er hatte inzwischen einen wirklich Atlehtischen Körperbau und sein Magie-Studium kam gut voran (bisher hatte er nur die Theorie gelernt da er nicht zaubern durfte doch inzwischen war er dazu übergegangen die Stablose Magie zu verwenden und zu erlernen.

Was er am Anfang der Ferien für nicht möglich gehalten hatte war jetzt schon fast eine Selbstverständlichkeit und er brachte viele Zauber zustande die anderen Erwachsenen Zauberern nicht einmal mit Zauberstab möglich gewesen währen.

Auch sein Anímagus-Trainig lief sehr gut. Seine Form hatte er durch einen besonderen Schlaftrank herausgefunden welcher den Zauberer von dem Tier und den Eigenschaften des Tieres träumen ließ. Der Trank schien zwar harmlos zu sein aber Harry kannte die Risiken. Der Tank wirkte indem er die Magie des Zauberers durchforsten und nach der Animagus-Gestalt suchte. War man jedoch nicht in der Lage ein Animagus zu werden so würde der Traum nie enden und man blieb in einer Art Koma gefangen.

Doch Harry war zuversichtlich. Sein Vater war ein Animagus, wieso also nicht er auch?

Der Vorteil des Trankes, im Gegensatz zu anderen Möglichkeiten die Animagusform zu suchen, war das man sie schon bis ins kleinste Detail kannte sobald man nach dem Traum aufwachte und somit das lange forschen wegfiel da man das Wissen über die Form quasi eingepflanzt bekam und man konnte sofort mit dem eigentlichen Training beginnen.

So hatte Harry es geschafft sich nach nur zwei, einhalb Wochen in einen Tiefschwarzen Phönix zu verwandeln und die ersten Flugversuche in einem abgelegen Teil des Parks zu starten.

Doch heute war es endlich soweit. Der sechzehnte Geburtstag und damit seine Volljährigkeit denn Hermine hatte ein Gesetz gefunden das ihm als Waise und ohne Paten die vorzeitige Volljährigkeit zusprach, ein Fakt den Dumbeldore natürlich „zufällig" übersehen hatte obwohl er als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamot sehr wohl darüber bescheiden wissen sollte. Aber bei einem mehr als 3oo Jahre alten Gesetz kann man ja nie so genau wissen.

Das erste was Harry an seinem Geburtstag wahrnahm als er aus seinem Bett kroch war ein Haufen Eulen die darauf warteten, dass er ihnen die Briefe abnahm.

Der erste Brief war von Ron:

_Hi Alter _

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag._

_Ohne dich isses hier im HQ echt öde und wir hoffen, dass bald zu uns kommen darfst._

_Dumbeldore sagt das es wohl noch eine Woche dauern wird aber das schaffst du schon._

„Was fürn Arschloch", dachte sich Harry, was ist das jetzt? Gute Mine zum bösen Spiel?

_Hermine ist auch endlich hier. Sie ist vor 2 Tagen angekommen verhält sich aber merkwürdig distanziert. Keine Ahnung was das soll aber es nervt gewaltig. Mir ist nie vorher aufgefallen wie scharf sie aussieht wenn sie mal keinen Schulumhang trägt…_

Das war zu viel für Harry er nahm den Brief, ließ ihn in der Luft schweben und verbrannte ihn in einem Sekundenbruchteil zu Asche indem er eine Feuerzunge aus seiner Hand hervor schießen ließ.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte griff er sich den nächsten Brief (diesmal von Ginny) und las ihn.

Ginny gratulierte ihm ebenfalls zum Geburtstag, aber in ihrem Fall war Harry glücklich über die Glückwünsche, denn er wusste das es diesmal von Herzen kam und nicht um ihn, Harry, bei Laune zu halten, so wie es bei Ron der Fall gewesen war.

Dann gab es da noch einen Brief von einigen Ordensmitgliedern, einen weiteren von Remus und zu guter letzt, Harrys Herz schlug wieder höher, von Hermine.

_Lieber Harry_

_Alles gute zum Geburtstag, du weißt ja was das heißt und ich hoffe ich konnte dir_

_Zumindest ein wenig helfen._

_Die Zeiten sind schwer und ich glaube nicht das ich wirklich weiß WIE schwer es_

_für dich ist. Aber wir dürfen die Hoffung nicht aufgeben und ich bin mir sicher,_

_dass du der letzt bist der aufhören würde zu kämpfen und Voldemort damit die _

_Chance auf einen erneuten Aufstieg zu voller Stärke geben würde._

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie recht du damit hast Hermine", ging es Harry durch den Kopf.

_Ich vertraue auf dich Harry und viel andere tun das auch. Du hast ihn immer_

_austricksen können und ich bin mir sicher, dass viele unserer Mitschüler ebenfall_

_an dich glauben. Wir werden immer hinter dir stehen und dich unterstützen._

_Gib nicht auf Harry denn das ist genau das was Voldemort will._

_In liebe_

_Hermine_

„…In Liebe-Hermine… hatte sie geschrieben. Bedeutete das vielleicht das was er dachte dass es das bedeutete. Oder bedeutete, dass das die Bedeutung eigentlich bedeutungslos war…?

Ach egal Hauptsache sie ist mir immer noch treu, nicht so wie Ron der Mistkerl."

Er war gerade zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass man Briefe im allgemeines so unter Freunden beendete und es wohl nicht damit zusammenhing, dass Hermine in ihn verliebt sein könnte als eine weitere Eule durch das offen Fenster sauste, einen Brief vor Harrys Füsse fallen ließ und wieder verschwand, nachdem sie eine Runde in Harrys Zimmer gedreht hatte.

Harry nahm gerade den Brief auf als schon wieder eine Eule das Zimmer anflog.

Der Brief der 2. Eule enthielt das Hogwarts-Siegel, die 1. schien nach dem Siegel zu urteilen, welches einer Galleone nachempfunden war, wohl von Gringotts stammen.

Zuerst öffnete er den Hogwarts Brief. Darin stand, dass es er ZAGs in VgdDK, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Pflege Magische Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde, Astronomie und Zaubertränke bekommen hatte. In Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen war er wie er erwartet hatte durchgefallen.

Viel interessanter allerdings war der Brief den er von der Gringotts-Eule erhalten hatte.

Hierin stand, dass er jetzt als Volljähriger Zauberer sein Erbe antreten konnte und er sich dafür so bald wie möglich bei den Kobolden melden sollte.

Somit konnte Harry bereits seine Pläne für den heutigen Tag schmieden: Zuerst wollte er in der Winkelgasse einige kleine Dinge besorgen, wie zum Beispiel Bücher über die Dunklen Künste und ein paar Roben aus Drachenhaut währen auch nicht schlecht. Auch seine Schulroben musste er wechseln da er durch das Training und das reichlichere Essen, was wohl auf das Machtwort von Moody damals am Bahnhof zurückzuführen war, einen gewaltigen Wachstumsschub erhalten hatte und jetzt eine stattliche Größe von einem Meter und achtundachtzig hatte.

Seine Brille hatte Harry so ziemlich als erstes nach dem er aus der Schule zurück gekommen war gegen Kontaktlinsen, ersetzt da er erkannt hatte das diese ein richtiges Sicherheitsrisiko während eines Kampfes darstellen konnte und war damit nur noch durch seine Narbe, welche recht gut durch seine Harre verdeckt war und die Smaragd-grünen Augen zu erkennen. Seine Haare konnte Harry mit einem einfachen Zauber in ein dunkles braun verwandeln und die Narbe ließ sich ebenfalls durch einen Zauber unkenntlich machen. Maßnahmen die er nur in der Muggelwelt verwenden würde um Todessern aus dem Weg zu gehen. In der Zaubererwelt sollte man sehen das er es war und er wollte die geknickten Blicke sehen die ihm sagten wie leid es den Zauberern tat, dass sie ihn als Lügner hingestellt hatten und nicht erkannt hatten das die wahre Gefahr nicht von einem pubertierenden Teenager ausging sondern von dem den die Zaubererwelt 15 Jahre lang nicht zu fürchten brauchten.

Harry war schon in der Winkelgasse gewesen (ohne das Dumbeldore es mitbekam denn er hatte inzwischen gelernt zu apparieren) um sich Bücher für sein Studium zu besorgen. Und er genoss die Blicke die ihm verzeihend oder sogar heuchlerisch entgegengeworfen wurden.

Er selbst dagegen hatte nur eiskalte und bohrende Blicke verschossen und schon nach kürzester Zeit ging ihm so ziemlich jeder aus dem Weg.

Und dann musste er natürlich noch nach Gringotts um endlich sein Erbe antreten zu können (in dem Brief stand etwas von Sirius´ Testament und einem Familienverlies sowohl von der Familie Black als auch von der Familie Potter).

Mit diesen Aussichten des Tages zog sich Harry an und ging Frühstücken.


	2. Das Erbe der Potter

**Das Erbe der Potter**

Kurz vor 13 Uhr, Zeit für eine kleine Shopping-Tour. Um diese Zeit war nicht allzu viel los in der Winkelgasse und Harry konnte in Ruhe seine Einkäufe erledigen.

Als erste ging es zu Madam Malkins, Schulumhänge kaufen. Nach dem er sich ein Paar Umhänge für die Schule gekauft hatte ging es weiter zu „Arni´s", ein Schneider der sich auf Schulzkleidung spezialisiert hatte und in den letzten 2 Monaten zu voller Blüte aufgelaufen zu sein. Kein Wunder dachte sich Harry immerhin weiß die Zaubererwelt jetzt das Voldemort zurück ist und da kann ein wenig extra Schutz sicher nicht schaden, oder?

Als der Schwarzhaarige den Laden betrat fielen ihm sofort die beiden Auroren auf, die sich scheinbar ebenfalls mit Drachenhaut-Roben ausstatten lassen wollten, ein Bild das man hier öfter sehen konnte, wenn auch Harry noch nie in dem Laden gewesen ist so ist ihm doch immerhin aufgefallen, dass hier ständig Ministeriums-Zauberer ein und aus gingen und zwar nicht nur Auroren sondern auch andere (vor allem aus der Magischen Rechtsabteilung da diese am meisten die Rache der Todesser zu fürchten hatten).

So hatte Harry vor etwa einer Woche scheinbar die gesamte Abteilung von Amelia Bones in diesem Laden verschwinden sehen.

Und so kam ihm auch sofort der Ladenbesitzer, ein gewisser Arnold McNeil, welcher doch erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem ganz anderen Arnold hatte, entgegen um sich um seinen neuesten Kunden zu kümmern.

Nach dem Harry sich eine Robe aus Drachenhaut ausgesucht hatte (Eastasian-Black-Flamer) ging es weiter in Richtung Florish&Blotts, denn Harry brauchte noch ein paar weitere Bücher über die Dunklen Künste.

Auf dem Weg dorthin fielen ihm, wie schon das letzte mal die Auroren auf, die gut sichtbar die Straße in Zweiergruppen entlangpatrolierten. Laut dem Ministerium war Voldemort einfach zu still, denn jetzt wo bekannt war das er zurück war erwartete man Aktion von seiner Seite, doch Harry wusste es besser. Voldemort hatte nicht mit seiner Endeckung gerechnet, er hatte gehofft noch ein wenig im Untergrund arbeiten und Anhänger rekrutieren zu können bevor er offen auftrat, doch das Schlamassel im Ministerium hatte ihm das ordentlich versaut und ohne die Prophezeiung, auf deren Inbesitznahme Voldemort ein ganzes Jahr hin gearbeitet hatte, hatte er auch nicht bekommen und so musste er sich erst mal ein Pläne für die Zukunft zurecht legen und die ganze Organisation neu Strukturieren, denn der Verlust einiger seiner wichtigsten Todesser, wie Malfoy und Rookwood, waren ein harter Schlag gewesen, von dem er sich nicht allzu schnell erholen konnte.

Bei Florish&Blotts angekommen machte er sich sofort in die Abteilung der mehr oder weniger Dunklen Künste auf. Natürlich verkaufte der Buchladen keine Bücher in dem geschrieben stand wie man einen ordentlichen Cruciatus-Fluch zustande brachte aber hilfreich waren auch einige der Bücher die man hier finden konnte. (Ein paar Tage zuvor hatte Harry einen Abstecher in die Nocturngasse gewagt um sich mit richtigen Dark-Arts Büchern einzudecken, denn wenn er Voldemort töten wollte, dann konnte er das sicher nicht mit einem Fesselfluch machen)

Leider war die Auswahl nicht wirklich gestiegen seit er das letzt mal hier gewesen war, aber er fand ein schönes Buch über Schild und Defensiv Zauber das er sich kaufen wollte. Nach dem Harry also noch mal alle Regale abgegangen war, um auch ja nichts zu übersehen was ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen konnte kaufte er sich das Buch und war schon durch die Tür als etwas gegen ihn rannte.

Als er auf den Boden schaute, sah er Malfoy jr. vor seinen Füssen liegen, der Aufprall musste ihn niedergeschmettert haben, während Harry wie ein Fels in der Brandung stehen blieb.

Malfoy sprang sofort auf um sich aus dieser absolut unwürdigen Lage befreien zu können und erkannt erst jetzt das es Harry war in den er hineingelaufen war.

Sofort verzog sich sein Gesicht in eine hässliche Fratze als, er seinen Erzfeind vor sich stehen sah und er realisierte das ausgerechnet ER es gewesen war der ihn in diese Missliche Lage gebracht hatte.

Unwillkürlich musste Harry an die letzte Begegnung mit dem Blonden denken, denn der hatte damals, auf dem Weg zurück nach Kings Cross, versucht ihn zusammen mit seinen beiden Dumpfbacken von Freunden Crabbe und Goyle zusammen zu schlagen. Nur hatten sie ihre Rechnung ohne die Mitglieder der DA gemacht die in dem Abteil gesessen hatten vor dem sie ihn auf dem Rückweg vom Klo abgefangen hatten.

Das Resultat war genau so verblüffend wie abstoßend gewesen, denn nach dem Harry und die Mitglieder der DA mit den dreien fertig war sahen die Slytherins aus wie überdimensionale Nacktschnecken und durften den Rest der Zugfahrt in der Gepäckablage genießen.

Die Mütter der waren sicher nicht amüsiert über den Anblick (die Väter von Crabbe und Malfoy saßen zu der Zeit bereits in Askaban für den Einbruch in die Mysteriumsabteilung und die Tatsache der Todesserschaft.

Und wie es schien ist auch Malfoy der Gedanke gerade durch den Kopf gegangen, denn obwohl er doch um einiges kleiner war als Harry und einen eindeutigen Blick auf dessen Muskeln geworfen hatte, brausten er sofort auf Malfoy Manier auf und machte Harry an.

„Potter du Missgeburt kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinrennst? Pech nur das deine kleinen Freunde nicht da sind um dich zu beschützen. Diesmal werde ich dich dafür bezahlen lassen was du meinem Vater angetan hast." Hisste er in leiser bedrohlicher Stimme.

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und entgegnete nur kalt: „Du kannst mich nicht verfluchen Malfoy, denn dann würdest du von der Schule fliegen, also viel Spaß noch beim shoppen!". Damit grinste er Malfoy wissend an und ging an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne ihn kräftig dabei anzustoßen, so dass dieser beinahe noch einmal von den Füßen gerissen wurde.

Er wusste das er Malfoy damit rasend machen würde und hoffte auf eine Reaktion um mal was anderes zertrümmern zu können als Dummies die er sonst für sein Training verwendete.

Und tatsächlich, er war noch keine 5 Meter weit gekommen als er einen eindeutigen Kampfschrei hinter sich hörte. Die Passanten bekamen nur mit wie aus dem Kampfschrei ein Ausruf der Überraschung wurde und sich beinahe sofort in einen Schmerzensschrei verwandelte. Keine 2 Sekunden hatte es gedauert nach dem Harry, Malfoy gehört hatte um sich umzudrehen den Schwung den Malfoy durch seinen Anlauf hatte auszunutzen ihn mit einer Drehung über die Schulter zu werfen, ihn auf den Boden aufklatschen zu lassen und ihm den noch immer in Harrys Hand befindlichen Arm mit einem schnellen Handkantenschlag zu brechen.

Übrig blieb ein auf dem Boden wimmernder Malfoy. Harry selbst war bereits in der Menge verschwunden als die Auroren kamen um nach dem Grund des Aufruhrs zu sehen.

Letztes Ziel der heutigen Shopping-Tour: Gringotts-Zaubererbank.

Hier würde Harry endlich sein Erbe antreten. Zu sagen, dass er aufgeregt war währe wohl ein wenig untertrieben gewesen, denn zum einen fragte er sich was seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten von dem er nicht wusste und das Dumbeldore ihm wahrscheinlich mal wieder vorenthalten hatte und zum anderen würde er auch das Erbe von Sirius antreten, was ihm noch deutlich näher ging, als die Angelegenheit mit seinen Eltern, da er sich immerhin daran gewöhnt hatte ohne sie leben zu müssen. Sirius war da ein ganz anderer Fall, denn er kannte ihn viel besser als es mit seinen Eltern möglich gewesen war und hatte gehofft bald mit ihm zusammen leben zu können. Eine Hoffung die verloren war, spätestens als er eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte und realisiert hatte, dass Sirius tatsächlich nicht mehr hinter dem Vorhang hervorkommen konnte. Das er tatsächlich…tot war.

Immer wieder kam Harry der Gedanke wie er hätte glücklich werden können… aber halt. Er hatte sich geschworen nicht mehr der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern sondern im hier und jetzt leben wollte und sich nicht mehr von Dingen ablenken lassen wollte die er sowie so nicht ändern konnte. Denn das würde ihn nur behindern und in einem Kampf musste er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren können.

Aber rächen würde er ihn dennoch und er konnte es gar nicht erwarten bis er Bellatrix Lestrange ein paar Löcher in die Brust stanzen konnte. Auf den Ausdruck des Terrors in ihren Augen freute er sich jetzt schon, auch wenn es wohl noch eine ganze weile dauern würde bis es soweit war.

Jetzt musste er sich erst mal um sein Erbe kümmern und genau das würde er jetzt tun.

Bei Gringotts angelangt vielen ihm sofort die verschärften Sicherheitmaßnahmen auf.

Die Kobolde am Eingang wurden von zwei auf sechs aufgestockt und er musste durch einen seltsamen Kasten gehen der ihn irgendwie an die Metalldetektoren an Flughäfen erinnerten. Nach dem der Kobold nicht ungewöhnliches zu finden schien musste Harry nur noch seinen Zauberstab abgeben und konnte passieren. Wohl wissend das die Sicherheitstrolle an den Wänden neben der Tür ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen.

An einem der Schalter angekommen, wurde er nach seinem Anliegen gefragt und nach der Antwort sofort in ein geräumiges Büro beführt, wo ein etwas älterer Kobold über einem Stapel Pergament saß.

„Mr. Potter ist mit Erbschaftsangelebenheiten hier, Sir!" Kündigte der Kobold, der Harry hergeführt hatte ihn an.

„Ah, Mister Potter, schön sie zu sehen, setzten sie sich doch bitte." Begrüßte ihn der alte Kobold und deutete auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des, erstaunlich großen Schreibtischs.

Nach dem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, begann der Kobold sofort wieder an zu sprechen und stellt sich als Grimli vor während er einige Formulare aus den Tiefen seines Schreibtischs hervor kramte. Ein Name der nach Harrys Eindruck überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte, denn der Kobold schien ihm sehr freundlich zu sein. Zumindest deutlich freundlicher als die Kobolde die er bisher kennen lernen durfte.

Während Harry sich Gedanken über die Kobolde machte hatte Grimli bereits alle wichtigen Dokumente und Utensilien auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und machte wieder auf sich aufmerksam.

„Also Mister Potter laut dem Testament des verstorbenen Mr. Black sind sie der Alleinerbe des Blackvermögens und des Hauses am Grimauldplace. Ihre Eltern hinterlassen ihnen Pottermanor, Godrics Hollow und natürlich das Familienverlies, bzw. das darin enthaltene Vermögen!"

„Momomomoment mal…Pottermanor? Was zum Henker soll denn bitte Pottermantor sein? Ich dachte meine Eltern lebten in Godrics Hollow?" Hatte Harry sich nur verhört oder war das mal wieder eine der kleinen Dinge für die er Dumbeldore die Fresse polieren sollte?

„Das ist richtig, ihre Eltern haben in Godrics Hollow gelebt, allerdings war dies ein Umstand der auf ihre Mutter zurückzuführen war. Sie wollte nicht auf die Annehmlichkeiten der Muggel wie zum Beispiel Elektrischen Strom verzichten und auch die Nähe zu anderen Menschen hätte ihr in Pottermanor gefehlt, da sie ein sehr geselliger Mensch war. Fließend Wasser kennen ja auch die Zauberer nur verwenden sie keine Pumpen sondern Magie um das Wasser zu befördern. Denken sie dabei nur mal an Hogwarts. Dort gibt es keinen Strom aber dennoch fließendes Wasser! (eine Frage weniger die Harry schon öfters Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte sein er in die Magische Welt eingetreten war dachte er sich) Ihre Eltern benutzen Pottermanor eher als eine Art Sommerresidenz!" Beantwortete der Kobold vor Harry die Frage bevor dieser sie stellen konnte, denn ihm war gerade der Gedanke gekommen wieso sie Pottermanor nicht verkauft hatten.

Doch das führte bereits zur nächsten Frage: „Und wo liegt Pottermanor?"

„Das eigentliche Manor hat eine Größe von ca. zwei mal drei Kilometernund liegt am Lough Conn in Irland. Das Manor von Gryffindor Castle aus geleitet wird!" Der Kobold legte eine erstaunte Mine auf als er die noch erstauntere Mine auf Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Gryffindor Castle?" Jetzt verstand er überhaupt nichts mehr, wo war der gute Harry da nur gelandet?

„Natürlich Gryffindor Castle, sagen sie bloß sie wissen nicht, dass die Potters eigentlich auf die Gryffindors zurück gehen?" Erwiderte der Kobold noch immer erstaunt über Harrys Unwissenheit.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung!" War alles was sein Gegenüber durch zusammengepresste Zähne hervor grummeln konnte. Gab es eigentlich etwas, was Dumbeldore ihm nicht vorenthalten hatte? Vielleicht sollte es sich eine Liste machen um nicht noch etwas zu vergessen mit dem er Dumbeldore früher oder später konfrontieren wollte.

Aber das brachte ja jetzt auch nichts. Im Moment hatte er dringendere Probleme um die er sich kümmern musste. Wie zum Beispiel der Kobold der sich gerade so weit wie möglich in seinem Sessel zurück kauerte, als er den Eiskalten Ausdruck und das unverkennbare Aufflackern von Wut in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen entdeckte.

Sofort wurde Harrys Ausdruck wieder freundlich als er den verschreckten Kobold ins Auge fasste, welcher darauf hin erleichtert ausatmete und sich wieder etwas beruhigte, nach dem Schreck der ihm der Teenager eingejagt hatte.

Als alles weitere geklärt war wurde Harry noch zu seinem neuen Verlies gefahren welches mit dem der Blacks durch ein besonderes Kobold-Portal verbunden war. Sein ehemaliges Verlies war bereits am Morgen aufgelöst worden und das Gold wurde in das Potter Familienverlies geschafft.

In dem Verlies befanden sich einige sehr interessante, oder auch nützliche Dinge. Da gab es einmal ein ganzes Regal voller Bilder, Portraits, seltsamer Gegenstände, die Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte (und er kannte immerhin Dumbeldores Büro), Bücher über Magie, Schriftrollen und Pergamente mit Zauberspruch-Patenten und, Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen, ein Tagebuch von Godric Gryffindor höchst persönlich.

Nach dem Harry auch das Verlies der Blacks durch das Portal besichtigt hatte und einige Bücher über die Dunklen Künste geschrumpft und mitgenommen hatte, verließ er das Verlies wieder, um in einer weiteren rasanten Fahr an die Oberfläche zurück zu kommen.

Oben angekommen machte er sich erst mal auf den Weg zu Fortescue´s Eissalon um sein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen.

Er würde nach Pottermanor umziehen das war klar, aber wie konnte er dafür sorgen das Dumbeldore nichts davon mit bekam? Oder musste er es überhaupt verheimlichen? Immerhin war bald Schulanfang. Halt, stimmt ja gar nicht, die Schule würde diesmal erst zwei Wochen später anfangen, da diverse Bannzauber und Schutzvorrichtungen über das Schloss und die Gründe gesprochen, beziehungsweise eingerichtet werden sollten.

Aber was sollte Dumbeldore schon machen, schließlich war er jetzt erwachsen und somit konnte ihm der alte Wichtigtuer auch nichts mehr befehlen, weder bei seinen Verwandten zu bleiben noch auf die Jagd nach ein paar Todessern zu gehen.

Und genau das würde er machen wenn er sich erst mal richtig in Pottermanor eingerichtet hatte. Sein Okklumentik Training hatte Harry inzwischen, mit wesentlich mehr Erfolg als bei Snape fortgesetzt und auch in der Legilimentik hatte er erste Erfolge verzeichnen können. Gerade bei Dudley hatte er viel üben können, denn der hatte nun wirklich keine geistige Stärke und brauchte somit noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab um in dessen Gedanken eindringen zu können. Aber auch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte er schon genutzt um mal zu sehn was der gerade vor hatte.

Auf diese Weise konnte einige Wertvolle Informationen bezüglich der Todesser in Voldemorts Reihen sammeln, auch wenn von bestimmten Plänen, die Zukunft betreffend, noch nicht viel zu erkennen war. Scheinbar war Voldemort tatsächlich noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine eigenen Reihen zu stärken, als dass er sich größeren Zielen widmen konnte.

Aber das brachte Harry zumindest die Infos die er brauchte wer seine ersten Opfer sein würden und ein wenig Verwirrung unter den Todessern zu sähen war bestimmt nicht die schlechteste Idee die Harry diesen Sommer gekommen war.

So aß er einen großen Erdbeer-Eisbecher bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Ligusterweg machte um endlich von dort verschwinden zu können.


	3. Pottermanor

_So, Leute hier mal wieder ein neues chap, da im Moment Zeugnisferien sind werden es wohl noch ein bis zwei bis zum nächsten Dienstag aber ab da wird ich's wohl nur ein oder zwei mal die Woche schaffen neu zu updaten. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das, aber das ist eine Sache die man dann sehen wird…_

_

* * *

_**Pottermanor**

Nachdem Harry wieder in den Ligusterweg zurück appariert war ging er sofort in sein Zimmer um seinen bevorstehenden Umzug vorzubereiten. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und packte auf Magische Art seinen Koffer (diese Haushaltszauber waren zwar einfach, aber da sie für Harrys überleben wohl nicht SO wichtig waren hatte er sie noch nicht so weit perfektioniert um sie auch ohne Zauberstab problemlos hinzubekommen). Einen Schwung des Zauberstabs später also war sein Koffer gepackt, Hedwigs Käfig gesäubert und Harry war abreisebereit.

Die Dursleys waren in einen Freizeitpark gefahren, also brauchte er sich auch nicht von ihnen zu verabschieden und was Dumbeldore und seine Imbissbude vom halben Phönix anging… na ja die hatten sich ja eh nie so wirklich um ihn gekümmert und ihn eigentlich immer nur manipuliert, wobei die Ordensmitglieder selbst sicher auch nur als Schachfiguren missbraucht worden waren und gar nicht realisiert hatten, dass sie Harry nicht halfen sondern ihn sogar noch behinderten. Was für Idioten, nicht einmal selber denken konnten sie.

Aber das war jetzt alles vorbei, heute würde er nach Hause zurückkehren und zwar nicht nach Hogwarts oder in den Fuchsbau, die ja inzwischen so eine Art Zuhause für Harry geworden waren, sondern dahin wo seine Eltern (zumindest manchmal) gelebt hatten.

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch jemanden der ihn dorthin führte.

„Twix!"

Kaum hatte Harry den Namen genannt, erschien mit einem Plopp ein Hauself vor ihm. Wie der alte Kobold es voraus gesagt hatte, denn zu einem so großen Manor wie das der Potters, beziehungsweise der Gryffindors, denen es ja früher gehört hatte, gehörten auch jede Menge Hauselfen und in diesem Fall war es die, mit 17 Hauselfen, größte Ansammlung eben dieser in England. Hogwarts zählte nicht da es ja kein Privatbesitz war.

„Master Potter hat gerufen, Sir und Twix kann endlich kommen um Master Potter zu dienen Sir. Endlich hat sich der Traum von Twix erfüllt!" Quiekte der kleine Hauself und verbeugte sich soweit das seine Nase beinahe den Boden berührte.

„Hallo Twix", begrüßte Harry den Hauselfen, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Master Potter fragt wie es Twix geht?" Die Augen des Hauelfen weiteten sich erstaunt und er schloss noch schnell ein „Gut Master Potter" hinten dran als ihm einfiel das sein Herr ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Das freut mich Twix, aber ich möchte das du das Master weglässt und mich einfach nur Harry nennst, ok?" Wenn Harry etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann dass ihn alle wie jemand Höhergestelltes behandelten, wie ein Herrscher oder ein Held.

Jetzt musste er nur noch nach Pottermanor und das ging nicht so ohne weiteres, denn er kannte weder die Koordinaten noch das Gebiet an sich und somit konnte er auch nicht apparieren. Aber genau dafür hatte er ja seinen Hauselfen herbeordert, denn mit dessen Hilfe konnte er eine Seit-an-Seit Apparation Durchführen. Das Gepäck würde er einfach nachher holen nachdem er wusste wo er hin musste.

Twix dagegen hatte scheinbar andere Pläne, er schien erkannt zu haben, dass Harry gewissermaßen „Ausziehen" wollte, schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und Koffer, Käfig und Besen waren verschwunden.

„Was hast du da gerade getan, Twix?" Fragte der erstaunte Harry den Hauselfen.

„Ich habe ihr Gepäck nach Pottermanor geschickt Mast… äh… Harry, sollte ich das nicht?" fragte der leicht verunsicherte Hauself und war schon dabei seinen Arm zu heben um die eben genannten Gegenstände zurück zu holen, als Harry ihn unterbrach.

„Nein, Twix ich war nur ein wenig erstaunt. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant mit dir nach Pottermanor zu apparieren um dann zurück zu kehren und die Sachen zu holen. Aber ich muss sagen, das mir dein Weg doch um einiges besser gefällt, dann brauch ich dieses verdammte Haus überhaupt nicht mehr zu betreten!" Mit diesen Worten lächelte er des kleinen Elfen gütig an, welcher sich darauf auch sofort wieder entspannte und Harry bat seine Hand zu ergreifen.

Kaum hatte Harry getan wie im geheißen, hatte er das Gefühl als ob sein Körper aufgelöst wurde und sich sofort wieder zusammensetzte. Der Moment in dem er nicht zu existieren schien fühlte sich sein Körper merkwürdig beweglich an, als ob er aus Luft bestehen würde.

Eine deutlich angenehmere Art des Reisens, als das Apparieren oder das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln, wie er fand nachdem er sich klar darüber wurde, dass er sich nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg befand sondern in einer riesigen Eingangshalle, auch wenn diese nur halb so groß war wie die in Hogwarts.

Das also war Pottermanor. Der alte Gringotts-Kobold schien also doch keine Witze gemacht zu haben, als er sagte das es ein Schloss war, und nicht wie Harry angenommen hatte ein recht großes Herrenhaus. Auch wenn Harry sich sehr gut vorstellen konnte, dass es ganz schön einsam werden würde, hier so ganz allein leben zu müssen, so freute er sich dennoch auf sein neues Zuhause, denn besser als im Ligusterweg würde es allemal sein.

Somit ließ er sich von Twix erst einmal Griffindor Castle zeigen. Es gab eine Art Ball-Saal einen Trainingsraum den Harry wohl schon bald ausprobieren würde, eine riesige Bibliothek, welche der in Hogwarts gute Konkurrenz machte und eine ganze Menge Gästezimmer. Wobei Gästezimmer wohl nicht ganz zutreffend war, denn jedes „Gästezimmer" bestand aus einem Aufenthaltsraum, ein bzw. zwei Schlafzimmer und einem angeschlossenes Badezimmer.

Zu guter letzt ging es noch in die Küche wo Twix die anderen Hauselfen vorstellte (hoffentlich konnte er sich die Namen irgendwann mal merken, aber zur Zeit war daran noch gar nicht zu denken).

Halt war es wirklich der letzte Raum gewesen? Denn auf dem Weg auf den höchsten Turm des Schlosses, von dem aus Twix ihm die Schlossgründe zeigen wollte kamen sie an einer schweren Stahltür vorbei.

„Twix, was ist hinter dieser Tür? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du sie mir vorhin gezeigt hast?" Verheimlichte der Hauself ihm etwas? Seine Fragen wurden sofort beantwortet. Sowohl die, die er gestellt hatte, als auch die, welche er sich selbst gestellt hatte.

„Dummer Twix, ganz dummer Twix!" Begann der Hauself an seiner Seite plötzlich zu murmeln und begann sich an den Ohren zu ziehen.

„Halt Twix, ich verbiete dir dich selbst zu bestrafen. Sag mir einfach nur was hinter dieser Tür ist!"

„Das ist die Waffenkammer, Harry!"

„Das Schloss hat eine Waffenkammer? Was für Waffen werden dort gelagert, Twix?"

„Alles mögliche Sir. Degen, Schwerter, Armbrüste, Lanzen…Früher war es üblich das ein Zauberer aus einer Reinbluts Familie mit einem Degen oder einem Schwert umgehen konnte. Eine Tradition der heute nur noch in den ältesten Zauberer Familien Bedeutung beigemessen wird. Die Familien Zabini oder Malfoy zum Beispiel gehören zu denen, die diese Tradition bis heute wahren!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal anfangen den Schwertkampf zu erlernen!" Grübelte Harry während er hinter Twix hoch zum Turm weiter stiefelte.

Dort angekommen Verschlug es ihm fast die Sprache. So wie schon in Hogwarts, als er das erste Mal den Astronomie-Turm besichtigt hatte, war auch hier die Aussicht einfach überwältigend. In Hogwarts hatte er sich bereits an die Aussicht gewöhnen können, aber hier war es eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Im Osten konnte er den Lough Conn erkennen, an dem das Manor lag (ein See in der Größe des Steinhuder Meers), Im Westen dagegen lag der Nephin, der sich über 800 Meter gen Himmel reckte.

Ansonsten sah man nichts als grünen Wald und endlose Wiesen. Ein wirklich Idyllisches Bild ohne große Muggel Ballungszentren.

Nachdem Harry einfach nur ein paar Minuten so dagestanden hatte und die dunklen Gedanken verdrängt hatte, um sich dem hier herrschenden Frieden hingeben zu können war es Zeit wieder seine Pläne weiter zu verfolgen. Und die betrafen in diesem Fall Hermine. Sie wusste noch nichts von Harrys Erbe, geschweife denn von seinem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort und es wurde Zeit das er sie mal besuchte und ihr für ihre Bemühungen dankte, die das alles hier eigentlich erst ermöglicht hatten.

Wenn er könnte würde er die Gelegenheit gleich nutzen um Ron die Fresse zu polieren, aber das ging nicht denn er hatte auch mit ihm noch so seine Pläne. Er würde Ron missbrauchen so wie Dumbeldore es bereits mit ihm getan hatte. Bisher hatte Dumbeldore Ron als Spion verwenden können, aber genau das würde Harry sich zu Nutze machen. Er würde Dumbledore manipulierten indem er ihm durch Ron falsche Informationen zukommen ließ.

Solange weder Dumbeldore noch Ron wussten was wirklich gespielt wurde würde er seinen Vorteil ausnutzen und beiden eins auswischen können. Das war der Erste Teil durch den er sich an seinem einstmals besten Freund und seinem Schulleiter rächen würde.

Also ging er erst mal in seine eigene kleine Wohnung um sie ein wenig herzurichten, wobei er feststellen musste, das sein Koffer bereits ausgepackt war und er sich somit die Zeit sparen konnte. Er würde sich später bei Twix bedanken, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es der kleine Elf, den Harry inzwischen mindestens genauso ins Herz geschlossen hatte wie Dobby, Hierfür verantwortlich war.

Seine Wohnung bestand aus einem geräumigen Schlafzimmer mit Himmelbett, einem Wohnzimmer (beide Zimmer hatten Kamine welche jedoch aufgrund des Sommers nicht entflammt waren) und nicht zu vergessen ein Badezimmer, mit einer Badewanne, die andere Leute wohl eher als kleinen Swimmingpool bezeichnet hätten und ein eigenes kleines Arbeitszimmer, an dessen Wänden einige Portraits von wichtigen Zauberern hingen. Erst als eines der Portraits ihn ansprach erkannt er, dass er vor dem Bild von Godric Gryffindor selbst gestanden hatte.

„So, so, der letzt Potter kehrt also endlich zurück um sein Erbe anzutreten!" ließ Godric, mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen, aus seinem Portrait vernehmen.

Harry dagegen schrak erst einmal ordentlich zusammen, als er merkte wer ihn da angesprochen hatte.

„Gryffindor? Godric Gryffindor?" War alles war er mit einigem Gestammel zustande brachte.

„Eben jener Harry. Ich freue mich dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Über das Portrait in Hogwarts konnte ich dich ja schlecht ansprechen da Dumbeldore sofort davon erfahren hätte, denn er hat seine Ohren überall. Aber ich war mich sicher, dass du früher oder später hierher finden würdest. Und ich habe mich nicht getäuscht, oder?"

„N…nein, ich glaube nicht Mister Gryffindor." Eine Bemerkung die Gryffindor ein herzhaftes Lachen entlockte.

„Nun, da du ziemlich Materiell vor mir zu stehen scheinst geh ich mal einfach davon aus, dass du tatsächlich echt bist und nicht nur ein Geist oder etwas Ähnliches. Aber bitte, Harry, nenn mich Godric, ok? Diese Mister hörte sich schon immer ein wenig seltsam an!"

„Ok, äh Godric!" Erst jetzt fiel Harry wieder ein das er ja tatsächlich ein Nachkomme von dem Mann war der ihn gerade aus seinem Bild heraus grinsend musterte.

Auch Harry musterte seinen Vorfahren und erkannte auf einmal die Schwarzen verstrubbelten Haare. Warum waren sie ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Immerhin war das ein fast eindeutiges Markenzeichen der Potters. Schon erstaunlich über wie viele Generationen sie hinweg vererbt worden waren.

Nach dem Abendessen, Ging er erst mal in den absolut genialen Trainingsraum, denn den hatte Harry zum einen noch gar nicht ausprobieren können und zum anderen hatte er heute noch gar keine Zeit gehabt zu trainieren, wobei der Besuch in der Winkelgasse und seine Besichtigung des Manors schon anstrengend genug gewesen war, wie er fand.

So trainierte er zwei Stunden lang seine Muskeln und war am Ende doch reichlich geschafft. Nicht so geschafft jedoch wie die Dummies an denen er seine Wut ausgelassen hatte, denn eben jene hatte er zuvor in fast perfekte Abbilder von Dumbeldore und Dudley selbst verwandelt und die Personen zusammenschlagen zu können, welche ihm mit am meisten in seinem Leben angetan hatten war auf eine seltsame Art, richtig befriedigend.

Seinen Besuch bei Hermine würde er auf den nächsten Tag verschieben müssen, denn nach Harrys Meinung hatte er an diesem Tag wirklich genug getan und so k.o. wie er war konnte er schließlich schlecht dem Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte gegenüber treten. Außerdem konnte er dann auch gleich abchecken wie Dumbeldore und co. auf sein Verschwinden reagiert hatten, denn seine morgend- und abendliche Jogging Runde mussten die Wachposten des Ordens einfach bemerken, oder besser gesagt nicht bemerken da sie diesmal nicht stattfinden würde.

Mit dem Gedanken das er morgen seine beiden besten Freunde (Ron hatte seinen Platz inzwischen ohne es zu wissen mit Ginny getauscht) wieder sehen würde schlief er zum ersten mal in seinem Bett in Pottermanor ein und Träumte keine Träume von Voldemort, so wie es vor den Ferien und seinem Okklumentik-Training gewesen war, sondern von einer ganz bestimmten Person, für die er mehr empfand als er es sich je hatte vorstellen können.


	4. Notfalltreffen

_Ok, hier nun also chap 4, auf das ja scheinbar schon so manch einer gewartet hatte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich hab auch mal versucht ein wenig ausführlicher zu schreiben als es bei den vorherigen chaps der Fall gewesen ist (ist auch ein wenig länger geworden als die anderen) Also viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt Ordentlich Reviews._

_

* * *

_

**Notfalltreffen**

Derweil wurde im HQ des Phönixordens ein Notfalltreffen einberufen.

In diesem besonderen Fall waren sogar Hermine, Ron und Ginny zugelassen, da es um ihren besten Freund ging. Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen als Dumbledore verständigt wurde, dass Harry sein tägliches Jogging-Training ausgesetzt hatte. An für sich nichts Weltbewegendes doch Dumbledore wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte und so machte er sich kurz entschlossen auf um Harry zu besuchen.

Doch als er dann im Ligusterweg ankam, er war direkt in Harrys Zimmer appariert, erkannte er das es verlassen war. Nichts deutete mehr drauf hin, dass hier vor kurzem noch jemand gelebt hatte und noch am Morgen wurde Harry gesehen als er seine übliche 8 Uhr-Runde im Park drehte.

Die Folge war das Treffen des Ordens, das er sofort einberufen hatte und welches er jetzt eröffnen würde.

„Albus, was ist los, dass es ein Notfalltreffen des Ordens geben muss?" fragte Molly Weasley mit besorgter Mine.

„Harry ist verschwunden!"

Totenstille, die erst durch den Entsetzten Ausruf von Hermine unterbrochen wurde.

„WAS?"

„Harry ist verschwunden und wir haben keine Ahnung wo er sein könnte. Keine der Wachen hat etwas bemerkt und sein Zimmer ist wie leer geräumt!" wiederholte sich Dumbeldore.

„Aber wo…wie…WARUM?" schrie Hermine plötzlich. „Wie kann er einfach verschwinden ohne, dass jemand etwas bemerkt? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Und was ist wenn er von Todessern entführt wurde…?" schluchzte Hermine jetzt fast schon, woraufhin Ginny sie tröstend in den Arm nahm. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sich die Gefühle ihrer besten Freundin gegenüber Harry geändert hatten. Zwar würde die es nie zugeben, aber die Art und Weise wie sie über ihren besten Freund sprach, war einfach eindeutig.

„Schhh… Hermine, ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein. Harry ist ein ziemlich harter Brocken und lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen, das weißt du!" beruhigte sie Hermine.

„Das denke ich auch, außerdem werden die Todesser wohl kaum Harrys ganze Sachen mitgenommen haben, denn wie ich schon sagte: Das Zimmer war vollkommen leer, bis auf Bett, Schreibtisch und den Kleiderschrank. Die restlichen Sachen dort drin schienen seinem Cousin zu gehören, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann was sie in Harrys Zimmer zu suchen hatten!" versuchte nun Dumbledore sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn er in Wirklichkeit ganz andere Hintergedanken hatte.

Nachdem sich Hermine wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte stellte sie die alles entscheidende Frage: „Wo war Harry dann?"

Eine Frage auf die selbst der alte und äußerst Weise Leiter des Ordens keine Antwort wusste. Ja, wo war Harry? Im Ligusterweg war er nicht, ebenso wenig im Fuchsbau und zum Hauptquartier war er auch nicht gekommen, also wo steckte der Junge, immerhin gab es keine anderen Orte wo er sein könnte, sah man mal vom Tropfenden Kessel oder Hogsmeade ab. Aber was könnte er da schon wollen? Für die Schule war es zu früh, und wäre er im Tropfenden Kessel abgestiegen, so hätte sich die Information sicher bis zu einem der anwesenden Ordensmitglieder herumgesprochen. Doch von denen wusste keiner auch nur irgendetwas. Somit blieb der Verbleib von Harry ein Rätselraten. Ein Rätselraten welches dem alten Mann überhaupt nicht gefiel, denn dass seine wichtigste Waffe, gegenüber Voldemort, auf Wanderschaft ging und sich somit seiner Kontrolle entzog, war so ziemlich das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Also hielt er die Ordensmitglieder dazu an, Augen und Ohren nach Harry offen zu halten und ihn sofort zu verständigen falls es etwas Neues gab. Sicher würde er bald wieder auftauchen und sagen, dass er sich zwar auf den Weg zum HQ gemacht hatte, am Ende aber irgendwo in Sibirien gelandet war. Gelandet war in diesem Fall sogar Wörtlich gemeint, würde dem dummen Jungen ähnlich sehen, dass er sich verflog, so jung und verantwortungslos wie er war. Wieder einer der Gründe warum er die Kontrolle über Harry zurück erlangen musste, denn wie sollte Harry einen Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen können, wenn er nicht mal in der Lage war vernünftig auf sich selber aufzupassen und sein „Rette-Menschen-Ding" war in diesem Fall auch keine Hilfe. Der Junge hatte einfach keine Ahnung wie es in der Welt der Erwachsenen zuging und so würde er irgendwann sicher noch Voldemort in die Arme laufen und einen endgültigen Sieg, der Seite des Lichts zunichte machen. Ein Szenario das sich Dumbledore lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen wollte.

Somit beendete die Sitzung um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und zu sehen wie weit die Bannzauberer mit ihrer Arbeit waren und merkte nicht, dass Ginny und Hermine ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen. Sie wussten, dass Dumbledore falsch spielte und ließen sich von dem Gesülze, von wegen Harry ist zu jung und wir müssen ihn schützen, schon lange nicht mehr beeindrucken. Harry hatte mehr geschafft als alle anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, betrachtete man allein die Stärke der Gegner denen er gegenüber gestanden hatte. Der einzige der sich vielleicht mit ihm messen konnte war Mad-Eye Moody und auch der hatte noch nicht gegen Basilisken und mörderische Riesenspinnen gekämpft, geschweige denn gegen den Dunklen Lord persönlich. Eine Sache die Harry inzwischen fünf Mal durchgestanden hatte und somit öfter als alle anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Die Todesser konnte man nicht zählen, da sie ja nicht GEGEN Voldemort waren sondern mit ihm sympathisierten und somit auch nichts zu befürchten hatten, solange sie seine Befehle richtig und erfolgreich ausführten. Diese Tatsache zeigte ja wohl eindeutig, dass Harry auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, auch wenn Hermine zur Zeit nicht daran dachte, da sie einfach zu sehr besorgt um Harry war.

Und das Mad-Eye Moody jetzt direkt vor ihnen stand wurde ihnen auch erst klar als er zu sprechen begann.

„Potter ist hart im nehmen und Dumbledore hat recht, wären es wirklich Todesser gewesen die ihn verschleppt hätten, hätte es auch Spuren eines Kampfes gegeben, also macht euch nicht so viele Gedanken, ja?" knurrte Moody als er bei den beiden Mädchen angekommen war.

„Am besten ihr geht jetzt schlafen und morgen sehen wir weiter was mit dem Jungen ist. Ich bin sicher das einer von Dumbledore's Informanten etwas weiß schließlich hat er seine Ohren überall platziert und niemand verschwindet ohne nicht die eine oder andere Spur zu hinterlassen. Und solange wir nichts Genaueres wissen können wir sowieso nichts tun also zerbrecht euch mal nicht die Köpfe darüber!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Ex-Auror um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Der einzige der noch in der Küche war, war Remus und er schien darauf gewartet zu haben, dass auch Moody verschwand, denn der stand Dumbledore einfach zu nahe, als dass man riskieren konnte, dass er etwas aufschnappte und kam jetzt ebenfalls auf die Mädchen zu. Ron war sofort nach dem Treffen mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht durch die Tür verschwunden. Eine Geste die Hermine und Ginny, welche sie sehr wohl zur Kenntnis genommen hatten, nicht so sonderlich überrascht hatte, denn inzwischen kannten sie ja die Attitüden die Ron gegenüber Harry hatte, bei ihnen jedoch trotzdem einen leichten Brechreiz ausgelöst hatte.

Remus hingegen war einer der wenigen von denen sie wussten, dass er zum einen nicht mit der Art zufrieden war wie Dumbledore den Orden leitete und zum anderen ziemlich geschlossen hinter Harry stand. Er war von den beiden bereits in ihre kleine Verschwörung mit eingebunden worden nachdem sie einen kleinen Streit zwischen dem Werwolf und Dumbledore mitbekommen hatten, indem es wohl darum ging wie Dumbledore seinen Protegé behandelte.

So war es mit Remus' Kenntnissen über die Vorgänge im Orden und der von Hermine neu entdeckten Geheimschrift möglich, Harry über die Vorgänge an der Front auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Wobei sich die zurzeit vor allem auf Informations-Beschaffung konzentrierte. Auf der einen Seite stand Voldemort, welcher am laufenden Band Todesser rekrutierte und versuchte herauszufinden wer im Orden war um seinen Feind kennen zu lernen, auf der anderen Seite war der Orden des Phönix, der versuchte herauszufinden was Voldemort trieb und warum er so lange nichts mehr von sich hatte hören lassen. Eine Taktik die Harry nicht im Geringsten gefiel. Seiner Meinung nach befanden sie sich im Krieg und im Krieg ging es darum seinen Gegner unschädlich zu machen. Durch das brutale Vorgehen seitens Voldemort, welches bald einsetzten würde, würde sich der Orden und das Ministerium zurückdrängen lassen, während sie den Leuten Zettel nach Hause schickten wie sich zu verhalten hatten, wenn sie einem Todesser begegneten.

Absolut lächerlich, denn während der Orden und das Ministerium passiv bleiben würden, würde Voldemort aktiv gegen seine Feinde vorgehen und das war nun wirklich keine Art einen Krieg zu führen.

„Hey ihr beiden, alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Werwolf mit sanftmütiger Stimme. Dass Harry verschwunden war hatte auch ihn geschockt allerdings hatte er eine ziemlich gute Ahnung wo der eben genannte abgeblieben sein könnte, auch wenn er erst mal einige Zeit darüber hatte nachdenken müssen.

Er wusste durch Lily und James von Pottermanor und zudem wusste er, dass Harry sich sehr wohl im Klaren darüber war, dass er mit 16 Volljährig werden würde. Sein Erbe konnte er erst mit der Volljährigkeit antreten und der Orden hätte die Eulen von Gringotts sicher abgefangen, wäre es ihnen möglich gewesen. Aber die Eulen die Gringotts verwendete entstammten einer speziellen Züchtung, welche sich nicht durch Ablenkzauber oder ähnliche Spielereien beeinflussen ließ.

Das Harry mit seiner Volljährigkeit auch sein Erbe antreten würde und somit auch mit ein paar Eulen von Gringotts zu rechnen war, schien Dumledore einfach übersehen zu haben.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen über Harry, Professor. Was wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist. Dass seine Sachen nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer, im Ligusterweg sind, ist ja schön und gut, aber wenn er sonst nirgends aufgetaucht ist, könnte es doch sein, dass er von Todessern angegriffen wurde, als er auf den Weg hierher oder in den Fuchsbau war, oder?" fragte Hermine mir zitternder Stimme.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert ist Hermine, wenn ja wüssten wir sicher durch Snape bescheid und du solltest dir echt mal, das Professor abgewöhnen. Ich bin schon seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr dein Lehrer!" antwortete dieser zuversichtlich.

„Ich glaube eher, dass er es sich gerade in Pottermanor gemütlich macht und an seine WAHREN Freunde denkt!" fügte er noch mit einem wissenden Lächelt auf dem Gesicht hinzu.

„Pottermanor?" mischte sich jetzt zum ersten Mal Ginny in die Unterhaltung mit ein. „Was ist Pottermanor? Ich dachte Harrys Eltern haben in Godrics Hollow gelebt und das wurde doch zerstört oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja und Nein. Zum einen haben Lily und James zwar in Godrics Hollow gelebt, aber der eigentliche Familiensitz, der Potters liegt in Irland, nur wollte Lily nicht so ganz allein im Nirgendwo leben und glaubt mir Pottermanor liegt tatsächlich im Nirgendwo. Weit und breit keine Menschenseele und über dem ganzen Manor liegen Abwehrzauber, sowohl gegen Zauberer als auch gegen Muggel. Niemand der nicht autorisiert wurde kann das Gelände betreten die Zauber dort sind noch wesentlich wirksamer als, welche Hogwarts schützen. Und was Godrics Hollow angeht, nun es wurde zwar zerstört, aber auch wieder von Harrys Hauselfen aufgebaut!"

Grinsend musterte Remus die verblüfften Gesichter der beiden jungen Frauen vor ihm. Das Harry ein Hochsicherheits-Komplex gehörte wo zudem noch jede Menge Hauselfen nur darauf warteten ihm seine Wünsche von den Lippen ablesen zu dürfen, hatte Hermine und Ginny total aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Aber wenn Harry ein eigenes Haus besitzt…"

„Es ist kein Haus sondern ein Schloss. Ein ganz besonderes Schloss, aber das sollte Harry euch selbst erzählen, denke ich!" wurde Hermine sofort von Remus unterbrochen.

„Was? Er besitzt ein eigenes Schloss?" war die sofortige Reaktion, seitens Ginny.

„Ja, das tut er, aber ich glaube Hermine war noch nicht ganz fertig, Ginny. Vielleicht sollten wir sie ausreden lassen!"

„Ähm… ja, also. Wenn Harry ein eigenes „Schloss" besitzt, warum wusste er dann nichts davon?"

„Weil Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass Harry wie ein kleiner, verhätschelter Prinz aufwächst, aber das ist sowieso illusorisch, da Harry inzwischen sicher über sein Erbe bescheid weiß!"

„Aber warum haben sie es ihm dann nicht gesagt. Wenn sie davon gewusst haben, hätten sie es ihm sagen müssen. Sie wussten doch wie Harry unter seinen Verwandten zu leiden hatte, oder etwa nicht?" brauste sich Ginny auf und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Sie hatte eindeutig das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Bei diesen Worten senkte der Werwolf bedrückt den Kopf.

„Ich wollte Harry keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Dumbledore hätte nie eingewilligt ihn nach Pottermanor zu schicken und ihm davon zu erzählen wäre der falsche Weg gewesen. Zu wissen dass es etwas besserer gibt als das was man hat und man es nicht erreichen kann, wäre sicher schlimmer für Harry gewesen als ihn einfach im Dunkeln zu lassen. Ich hoffe er kann mir verzeihen, dass ich ihm nichts gesagt habe!" fügte er noch etwas leiser hinzu was den eigentlich noch recht Jungen Mann noch etwas älter erscheinen ließ, als einige Sorgenfalten auf dessen Stirn auftauchten.

„Mach dir da mal nicht so viele Sorgen Remus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es verstehen wird. Außerdem warst du es der ihm all die Informationen hat zukommen lassen, was im Orden abläuft. Von Dumbledore hatte er ja keine Informationen bekommen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er deine Gründe versteht. Wahrscheinlich wird er dir sogar dankbar sein, dass du es ihm verschwiegen hast!" Nach dieser schlüssigen Aussage, wie nur Hermine sie zustande bringen konnte Remus nicht anders als ihr zuzustimmen. Selbst nach drei Jahren verblüffte sie ihn immer noch mit ihrem unglaublichen Scharfsinn.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt einfach alle ins Bett gehen und vielleicht sieht der nächste Morgen ja auch schon wieder ganz anders aus!" entschied Ginny und fügte noch etwas zuversichtlicher hinzu: „Wahrscheinlich meldet er sich morgen ja sogar bei uns, oder sollte ich besser sagen bei dir, Hermine?"

„Was meinst du denn damit, Ginny?" kam es eilig aus Hermine hervor geschossen. Hatte Ginny etwa bemerkt, dass sich ihre Gefühle für Harry geändert hatten, oder hatte sie in die Bemerkung ihrer besten Freundin eben nur wieder etwas vollkommen Lächerliches hineininterpretiert?

„Och, ich mein ja nur!" entgegnete Ginny scheinheilig, stand auf und räumte die letzten Butterbierflaschen, die vom Treffen übrig geblieben waren, weg und wandte sich wieder ihrer besten Freundin zu. „was ist kommt du oder willst du hier in der Küche schlafen?"

Mit den Worten „Nacht Professor" verschwand sie aus der Küche, dicht gefolgt von Hermine, die ihrerseits, dem verwirrten Werwolf ein „Gute Nacht Remus", zurief bevor auch sie in der Tür verschwand.

Was zum Henker sollten denn bitte diese Bemerkungen eben, warum waren die beiden Mädchen so schnell verschwunden und warum, bei Merlin, war Hermine nach der Bemerkung, dass Harry sich wohl bei ihr melden würde, doch eindeutig rot angelaufen? Hatte er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen, oder war er einfach nur so müde dass sein Verstand ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte?

Besser er würde es den Mädchen gleich tun und sich aufs Ohr hauen, denn die letzten Tage waren nicht einfach gewesen. (Vor zwei Tagen war Vollmond und die Nächte danach hatte er immer noch mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen, auch wenn sie sich nach einer halben Woche wieder legten.

So ging er in sein Zimmer, noch immer über das eben geschehene nachgrübelnd und überhörte einfach die Stimmen, die aus dem Mädchen-Zimmer drangen, trotz seines überdurchschnittlich guten Werwolf Gehörs.

In dem eben genannten Zimmer lief immer noch das Thema Harry weiter, denn zwar wusste Ginny dass ihre beste Freundin in Harry verliebt war, wollte es aber von ihr direkt hören und nicht nur, durch die ganzen Gespräche mit ihr, selbst erschließen.

„Also, Hermine was läuft da zwischen dir und Harry?"

„Wir sind Freunde, das weißt du doch!"

„Ach, komm schon Hermine. Du kannst vielleicht Ron verarschen, aber der ist ja auch ein kompletter Vollidiot. Ich sehe doch was hier läuft!"

„Ach ja?" schnappte Hermine „was läuft denn hier, wenn du alles weißt?"

„Du bist in Harry verliebt, das läuft hier!" antwortete Ginny, wieder mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Harry ist mein bester Freund, ich würde mich NIEMALS in ihn verlieben!" entgegnete Hermine, wobei sie nicht in der Lage war ihrer besten Freundin in die Augen zu sehen.

„Oh doch das bist du!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du wohl!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Hermine ist verliebt, Hermine ist verliebt!"

„NA UND?" So langsam war es wirklich genug, was ging es denn Ginny an wann und in wen sie sich verliebte? Schon schlimm genug, dass sie niemals an Harry herankommen würde, aber, dass ihre beste Freundin ihr, ihr Unglück auch noch unter die Nase reiben musste war nun wirklich nicht die feine Art.

„Hey, Hermine, das war noch nicht böse gemeint!" meinte Ginny schnell und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ich freu mich für dich…!" Doch wurde sie sofort von Hermines erstickter Stimme unterbrochen.

„Wofür? Dafür das ich in den Jungen verliebt bin, der für mich am unerreichbarsten ist? Na vielen Dank auch!" Und erste Tränen fingen an ihre Wangen runter zu laufen.

Tröstend nahm Ginny sie in den Arm

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er so unerreichbar für dich ist, Hermine? Ich meine, es könnte doch sein, dass er dich genauso sehr mag wie du es tust? Du weißt doch wie schwer er sich tut ein Mädchen anzusprechen!" flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

„Schon seltsam oder? Er kämpft furchtlos gegen Todesser, den dunklen Lord und dunkelste Kreaturen, aber er hat Angst davor ein Mädchen anzusprechen, das ihm gefällt!" sagte Ginny mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine.

„Aber wieso sollte er sich gerade in mich verlieben?" fragte Hermine, noch überhaupt nicht überzeugt. „Ich meine ich bin ein Bücherwurm, habe keine Ahnung von Quidditch und sehe noch nicht einmal gut aus. Was sollte Harry schon an mir finden können?"

„Na ja, erst einmal ist es Unsinn zu sagen, dass du nicht gut aussiehst, denn das tust du. Und zwar besser als alle anderen Mädchen aus deinem Jahrgang. Dann bist du Harrys beste Freundin und du bist eine der wenigen Personen die ihn nicht verraten haben und er weiß das!" beantwortete Ginny die Frage bestimmt und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu: „ Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry mehr für dich empfindet als einfach nur Freundschaft. Du hast es vielleicht nie bemerkt, aber die Blicke die Harry dir zuwirft waren schon immer anders als die, die er den anderen Mädchen in seiner Umgebung schenkt. Und jetzt sollten wir vielleicht wirklich mal langsam in die Federn hüpfen, denn ich denke tatsächlich das uns Harry morgen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten wird und wir wollen doch das du fitt bist ihm gegenüber zu treten, auch wenn er dich richtig süß findet wenn du verschlafen aussiehst!"

„Was, woher weißt du das denn?"

„Er hat es mir mal gesagt, als ich ihn auf sein Grinsen angesprochen habe, nachdem er dich mal total verpennt aus dem Schlafsaal hat kommen sehen. Aber sag ihm das bloß nicht, ich musste ihm nämlich versprechen, dass ich es keinem sagen würde. Erst recht nicht dir!"

Damit legten sich die beiden Mädchen ins Bett und schliefen nach kurzer Zeit ein. Wobei Hermine bis zu letzt an Harry denken musste. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sie liebte? Oder war das nur eines von Ginny's Hirngespinsten? Wobei? Eigentlich konnte man sich in solchen Fällen immer auf Ginny verlassen und als Außenstehende, hatte sie sicher einige Vorteile gegenüber Hermine.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass Harry ja vielleicht doch noch mehr für sie empfand als Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte schlief sie also ein und sollte nicht vor dem Mittag am nächsten Tag aufwachen. Wahrscheinlich eine Folge der süßen Träume, in der ein gewisser Junge mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren die Hauptrolle spielte und ihr Unterbewusstsein wehemend versuchte, den Traum so lange wie möglich am laufen zu halten.

* * *

_Also, das war chap 4 (ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen) und im nächsten Kapitel wird Harry, wie er es geplant hatte Hermine und Ginny besuchen. Was noch alles passiert werdet ihr ja dann sehen. Danke übrigens für die ganzen Reviews die ich bisher erhalten habe._


	5. Das erste Treffen

_Und wieder ist ein neues Kapitel fertig geworden und ich hoffe es gefällt euch (so langsam wird's spannend) und auch die chaps werden so langsam immer länger (bin mal gespannt wo wir am Ende landen werden)_ _aber diesmal hab ich leider auch schlechte Nachrichten: Da morgen Zeugnisferien zu Ende sind und ich mich wieder mächtig in die Schule knien muss werd ich das Updaten wohl nur noch am Wochenende hinbekommen ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das. Und mit ein paar hübschen Reviews mach ich sicher auch schnell weiter_

_

* * *

_  
**Das erste Treffen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry endlich mal wieder richtig ausgeschlafen auf, keine Dursleys die einem das Leben zur Hölle machen konnten und was Harry noch mehr freute war das Frühstück das ihm Twix und ein weiterer Elf direkt ans Bett brachten, kurz nachdem er aufgewacht war.

Ausgiebig gefrühstückt und mit neuem Elan für den Tag machte Harry sich erst mal auf in den Trainingsraum, denn auch wenn er jetzt um einiges besser dran war als bei seinen miesen Verwandten, so hatte er dennoch nicht vor auf der faulen Haut zu liegen. Voldemort würde sich ja schließlich nicht selbst besiegen, auch wenn das mal ein interessanter Gedanke war. Unweigerlich musste Harry grinsen, als er sich vorstelle, wie Voldy sich selbst umbrachte indem er sich vor einen Zug (am besten den Hogwarts-Express) oder von einem Hochhaus stürzte.

Auch diesmal war das Training lang und erschöpfend, was Harry jedoch erst merkte als er fertig war, da er während des Trainings total in Gedanken versunken war, was er als nächstes alles machen würde.

Aus dem Dumbledore Dummie hatte Harry jetzt eine Kopie von Voldemort gemacht und da er diesmal auch seine Magie trainieren wollte hing die Puppe am Ende des Trainings nur noch in Fetzten. Ein Zustand den sie allerdings schon vorher unzählige Male erreicht hatte und von Harry dementsprechend oft repariert werden musste. Ein Zauber den er bereits mit einem einfachen Wink seiner Hand und einem Gedachten „Reparo" schaffte.

Außerdem hatte er sich vorgenommen den Schwertkampf zu trainieren. Zwar würde er seine späteren Fähigkeiten darin wahrscheinlich nicht gegen Voldemord und seine Todesser einsetzten können, aber vielleicht würde es sich ja dennoch als nützlich erweisen den Schwertkampf zu erlernen.

Seinen geplanten Besuch im Grimauldplace würde er auf den späten Abend verlegen müssen, da er noch ein wenig studieren wollte und außerdem wusste er noch nicht so genau ob er mit einem Riesen Auftritt dort auftauchen wollte, oder lieber nur im stillen in Hermine und Ginnys Zimmer apparieren sollte. Beides hatte so seine Reize. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Dumbledore und Ron richtig schön zur Schnecke machen, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er einfach nur seine Freunde besuchen und ihnen sagen, dass es ihm gut ging und wie sie ihn erreichen konnten, und nicht zu letzt wollte er endlich Hermine wieder sehen und sich das Treffen mit ihr nicht durch Ron, Dumbledore oder einen der anderen Hirnverbrannten Zombies kaputt machen lassen. Denn genau das waren die meisten Ordensmitglieder, Figuren auf Dumbledores Schachbrett der Macht, ohne Verstand und Gefühle, zumindest wenn man die Sache aus der Sicht des Schulleiters betrachtete.

Normale Eulen konnten das Manor nicht anfliegen und die Schutzzauber ließen nur Offizielle Eulen durch, wie die vom Ministerium, Gringotts und Hogwarts. Allerdings ließ sich das ganz einfach ändern. Harry musste nur der Eule die ihn anfliegen durfte sagen, dass sie die Erlaubnis erhielt ihm Briefe zu überbringen und der Zauber wirkte nicht länger auf die jeweilige Eule (ähnlich wie der Fideliuszauber wirkten auch die Ablenkzeuber um das Maor herum).

Doch bevor es soweit war hatte Harry noch jede Menge Zeit denn es war erst kurz vor zwölf und die Zeit bis zum Treffen zu überbrücken war nun wirklich nicht so einfach.

Nachdem er einfach nur auf dem Gelände herumgewandert war und sich dennoch nicht richtig ablenken konnte, musste Harry erkennen dass nicht einmal zwei Stunden vergangen waren. So machte er sich also auf den Weg um, wenn auch etwas spät zu Mittag zu essen.

Auch dieses mal wieder war das Essen einfach fantastisch, aber was konnte man auch anderes von einem Hauselfen erwarten? Er bedankte sich bei den zuständigen Hauselfen, welche daraufhin total aus dem Häuschen waren, denn Lob waren Hauselfen ja im Allgemeinen nicht gewöhnt. Harry hingegen konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn er hatte gewusst, wie die Elfen reagieren würden, hatte er doch bereits genug Erfahrung mit Dobby sammeln können.

Danach bat er Twix zu sich um sich über seine Besitztümer informieren zu lassen, schließlich war er der Leiter der Hauselfen und musste somit am besten über Harrys Eigentum bescheid wissen.

Wie er erfuhr besaß Harry außer Pottermanor und dem Haus am Grimauldplace, welches ihm Sirius vermacht hatte, auch noch ein weiteres Grundstück, Godrics Hollow. Natürlich, warum war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Immerhin hatte er gewusst, dass seine Eltern dort gelebt hatten, aber in der Aufregung der letzten Tage war ihm das total entfallen.

Dazu kam natürlich noch sein Barvermögen, denn das Verlies, dass er bisher besessen hatte war nur für seine Zeit bis zur Volljährigkeit bestimmt und da die Potters und die Blacks beides alte Reinblut-Familien gewesen waren, waren sie auch dementsprechend reich.

So enthielt das Black Verlies eine Summe von fast sieben Millionen Galleonen, während das Potterverließ ebenfalls noch einmal etwas über elf Millionen Galleonen beherbergte. Ein Vermögen gegenüber dem das der Malfoys lächerlich erschien. Aber die warfen ihr Geld ja auch buchstäblich zum Fenster heraus, was Draco bereits bewiesen hatte. Die Potters und Blacks dagegen schienen ihr Geld sorgsam zu verwalten und es somit sogar noch vermehren zu können, glaubte er den Schilderungen von Twix. Natürlich waren es nicht die Hauselfen die sich um die Geldangelegenheiten kümmerten, da sie in der Welt der Zauberer nicht Geschäftsfähig waren, mit der Begründung des Status der niederen Lebensform. Eine Unverschämtheit die nicht nur bei ihm einen Brechreiz auslösen würde, wobei Hermine sicher den genauen Wortlaut im Kopf haben würde, da sie ja immer noch ihrem B.ELFE.R nachhing und sich somit auch stark genug mit den Gesetzten wie auch der Geschichte der Elfen auseinander gesetzt hatte.

Eine wirklich engagierte Aktion von ihr die leider noch keinen richtigen Erfolg erzielt hatte. Harry würde wirklich mal mit Hermine reden müssen was die Hauselfen anging, denn eine anständige Bezahlung war sicher nicht die schlechteste Idee, aber sie alle frei zu setzten würde, zumindest bei den etwas Älteren der kleinen Geschöpfe, einen Herzinfarkt verursachen, vor allem wenn sie noch nicht einmal wussten warum sie plötzlich die Freiheit erlangt hatten und das war sicher nicht im Sinne der Schöpferin dieser Widerstandsbewegung.

Die wirkliche Verwaltung des Vermögens war den Kobolden von Gringotts zugewiesen worden und diese schienen gute Arbeit zu leisten.

Da die Zeit scheinbar stillzustehen schien, beschloss Harry nach Godrics Hollow zu Apparieren und sich das neu aufgebaute Haus anzusehen in dem früher einmal seine Eltern gelebt hatten.

Da Twix ihm bereits ein Bild gezeigt hatte wusste er auch wo er hin musste und war diesmal nicht auf den Elf angewiesen, die Elfenapparation oder wie man, diese etwas eigentümliche Art zu reisen auch immer nennen mochte war zwar wesentlich angenehmer als das normale Apparieren, aber dennoch stand Harry lieber auf eigenen Beinen, da er ja schon lange genug von Leuten, wie Dumbledore und den Dursleys, abhängig gewesen war.

So apparierte Harry alleine nach Godrics Hollow und besah sich das Haus seiner Eltern etwas genauer. Es war ein schöner Garten etwas abseits des Dorfes mit einem zweistöckigen Haus darin. Ein breiter Kiesweg führte zur Haustür und durchschnitt die kurzgeschnittene grüne Rasenfläche. Wie es aussah kümmerten sich die Hauselfen auch um den Garten denn Harry hatte noch sehr gut das Bild des verbrannten, braunen Rasens der Dursleys im Kopf und überlegte was eben jene wohl sagen würden wenn sie Harrys Haus in diesem mindestens genau so idyllischen Ort wie Little Whinging sehen würden. Schon wieder musste Harry grinsen, eine Angewohnheit die er in den letzten Tagen oft gebrauchte, aber er hatte ja auch allen Grund dazu.

Auch der restliche Garten war gepflegt und kein bisschen verwildert. Die Obstbäume waren gestutzt, die Hecken geschnitten und die Beete strahlten in einer solchen Blütenpracht, das Petunia vor Neid rot angelaufen wäre.

Auch das Haus selbst war traumhaft. Die Hauselfen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Auch hier gab es eine Küche, ein sehr geräumiges Wohnzimmer, ein großes Badezimmer, eine kleine Bibliothek, welche sich natürlich in keinster Weise mit der von Pottermanor messen konnte und einige Schlafzimmer. Darunter ein großes Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett welches wohl Harrys Eltern gehört hatte, drei Gästezimmer und ein kleines Kinderzimmer.

Als Harry letzteres betrat wurde ihm wieder schwer ums Herz. Die Hauselfen hatten scheinbar alles genauso hergerichtet wie es vor der verhängnisvollen Halloween-Nacht vor beinahe vierzehn Jahren gewesen war. Sogar die kleine Kinderliege stand noch hier drin, obwohl alles zerstört gewesen sein musste. Auch wenn es Harry nicht gefiel, dass die Elfen ihn unbewusst an den Tod seiner Eltern erinnert hatten, so war er dennoch beeindruckt wie gut sie dies alles wiederhergestellt hatten. Eine Leistung die er sich nur dadurch erklären konnte, dass auch hier einige dieser Geschöpfe gearbeitet hatten und sie somit gewusst haben mussten wie es hier aussah bevor Voldemort das ganze Haus dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte.

So stand Harry noch eine ganze Weile vor dem kleinen Kinderbettchen und dachte über seine Eltern nach. Erst als er merkte, dass es bereits zu dämmern begann, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Pottermanor. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich drei Stunden in Godrics Hollow verbracht und sein Abend-Training konnte er mal wieder vergessen, schließlich wollte er nicht total fertig am Abend vor Hermine und Ginny erscheinen. Konnte man nur hoffen, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wurde, denn wenn Harry gegen Voldemort bestehen wollte, dann ging das nur wenn er auch darauf vorbereitet war und sein Training war dafür entscheidend. Auch hatte sich der Teenager überlegt dass er ja auch Ziele so verzaubern konnte, dass sie im Raum herumschwirrten und Harry somit seine Zielgenauigkeit und Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit verbessern konnte.

Aber auch das würde er erst am nächsten Morgen in Angriff nehmen, ebenso wie sein Schwertkampf-Training, denn Twix hatte inzwischen ein paar Lehrer herausgesucht die in Frage kommen würden und mit einem von ihnen würde Harry sich am nächsten Tag treffen um einen möglichst effektiven Lehrplan aufzustellen. Auch wenn es ein wenig unkonventionell war hatte man sich entschlossen das Treffen nach Fortescues zu legen. Eigentlich hatte Mr. Borne die Drei Besen vorgeschlagen, aber da Harry nicht wusste wie es in den Ferien um die Lehrer bestellt war und ob sie ihre Ferien nicht vielleicht in Hogwarts verbrachten, was er sich zumindest bei McGonagall Vorstellen konnte, hatte er das Treffen ein wenig anders anberaumt. Denn einem Ordensmitglied wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht in die Hände laufen, erst recht nicht nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte Hermine und Ginny im geheimen zu besuchen und nicht den ganzen Orden wissen zu lassen was mit ihm geschehen war.

So machte sich Harry um etwa zwanzig Uhr bereit um in den Grimaulplace zu apparieren und seine besten Freunde zu besuchen. Sein Tarnumhang war sofort griffbereit, aber in dieser Sache machte Harry sich nichts vor. Wenn Mad-Eye Moody sich im Grimauldplace befand wenn Harry dort hin apparierte, so hatte er ziemlich Schlechte Karten aus der Sache unbeschadet herauszukommen, denn er wusste, dass Moody mit Dumbledore auf Du-und-Du ware und er damit zu rechnen hatte, dass der Ex-Auror ihn sofort an Dumbledore verpfeifen würde sollte er ihn bemerken.

Also konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass er nicht in ein Ordenstreffen platzten würde, denn zu anderen Zeiten war sein ehemaliger, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht ehemaliger, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Professor nicht im alten Haus der Blacks anzutreffen. Sollte er jedoch dennoch auftauchen wenn es ein Treffen gab, so würde er so schnell wie möglich wieder den Rückzug antreten und hoffen, dass ihn niemand bemerken würde.

Über den Lärm der beim Apparieren eines Zauberers entstand machte Harry sich keine Sorgen, denn er hatte so lange geübt, dass er selbst das kleinste Plopp eliminieren konnte. Etwas das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Dumbledore so gut konnte, wie sein eigener Schüler. Die meisten Zauberer versuchten durch das Apparieren einfach nur von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu gelangen und machten sich keine Gedanken über das ständige Ploppen das sie dabei verursachten. Harry jedoch erkannte die vielen taktischen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm zum einen durch das Apparieren selbst, insbesondere aber durch das lautlose apparieren erschlossen.

Kurz entschlossen löste Harry sich ins Nichts auf und tauchte sofort wieder in der Küche des Grimauldplatztes auf, bereit sofort wieder zu verschwinden sollte tatsächlich ein Treffen des Phönix-Ordens stattfinden. Als Apparationspunkt hatte er die rechte Ecke neben der Tür gewählt, da bei einem Treffen alle Augen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, also zu Dumbledore oder der Person die gerade einen Vortrag über die Unerlässlichkeit seiner Arbeit hielt, gerichtet sein würden. Auch lief er nicht Gefahr dass plötzlich jemand durch die Tür kommen konnte um ihn daraufhin umzurennen, aber wie es aussah waren all seine Sorgen unbegründet, weder Dumbledore noch Moody noch sonst jemand war da, der die kurzzeitige Leitung des Ordens übernehmen konnte.

Die einzigen die da waren, waren alle Weasleys, Percy nicht mitgezählt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und, Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich abermals, bei ihrem Anblick, Hermine.

Scheinbar war die Stimmung nicht die beste, denn alle hielten den Blick gesenkt und aßen schweigend ihr Abendessen. Nicht einmal die Zwillinge versuchten die Stimmung aufzulockern und kaum jemand sagte einen Ton.

Dass Harry nichts daran ändern konnte, war auch nicht gerade einfach für ihn, aber er konnte jetzt schlecht seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen und wenn Hermine und Ginny den anderen erzählten, dass es ihm gut ging würde auch die trübe Stimmung verfliegen. Am besten er schrieb einfach einen Brief an Hermine, den sie dann weiter reichen konnte, so kam auch niemand auf die Idee, dass er persönlich im HQ gewesen war.

Mit diesem Gedanken machte Harry sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer der beiden Mädchen um dort auf sie zu warten und schon einmal den Brief verfassen zu können, schließlich gab es in einem Zimmer in dem Hermine gastierte mit der selben Sicherheit Feder und Pergament, wie es Bücher in einer Bibliothek gab.

Dort angelangt machte er sich sofort an die Arbeit (Feder und Pergament lagen praktischerweise bereits auf dem Schreibtisch bereit).

_Liebe Hermine_

_Ich hoffe dir und auch allen anderen geht es gut. Ich selbst kann_

_mich nicht beklagen. Ich habe gestern einen Brief von Gringotts_

_bekommen in dem stand das ich mich bei ihnen einfinden sollte um _

_mein Erbe anzutreten. Jetzt sitze ich irgendwo in Irland und denke _

_an dich, Ginny, Ron und alle andere. Das Leben scheint hier nicht_

_schlecht zu sein, denn ein ganzer Haufen Elfen kümmert sich um_

_mich. Macht euch keine Sorgen und passt auf euch auf, ja?_

_Sobald ich kann werde ich mich wieder bei euch melden und es _

_wäre nett wenn du diesen Brief auch den anderen zeigen könntest_

_Damit auch sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen, vor allem_

_bei Molly kann ich mir die Reaktion auf die Nachricht meines _

_Verschwindens nur zu gut vorstellen._

_Wir sehen uns spätestens im Hogwarts-Express, wie üblich._

_Bis dahin alles Gute._

_Harry_

Nachdem Harry seinen Brief fertig geschrieben hatte, las er ihn noch einmal durch und war mit dem Ergebnis letzten Endes soweit zufrieden. Die Bemerkung über Ron hatte er notgedrungen in den Text einfügen müssen, da es seltsam erschienen wäre, hätte er seinen „Freund" mit keiner Silbe erwähnt aber dafür Ginny an seine Stelle gesetzt.

So steckte er den fertigen Brief in einen Umschlag und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch zurück.

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch auf die beiden Mädchen zu warten und da es diesmal wohl nicht ganz so viel Gerede wie üblich nach dem Essen geben würde, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nicht lange dauern würde bis die beiden bezaubernden, jungen Damen ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren würden. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Keine Zwei Minuten hatte er an der Wand neben der Tür gelehnt, als auch schon Geräusche von der Treppe her zu hören waren. Kurz darauf betraten Ginny und Hermine das Zimmer, Harry nicht bemerkend, da sie gerade in eine Diskussion vertieft zu sein schienen.

„Glaub mir Hermine, er wird kommen. Vielleicht nicht mehr heute, aber er wird kommen, vertrau mir!"

„Und was wenn er nicht kommt? Wenn er tatsächlich von Todessern angegriffen wurde?" fragte gerade die ziemlich aufgelöste Hermine. „Ich hatte mich so auf seinen Besuch gefreut und dass er nicht gekommen ist kann doch nichts Gutes bedeuten!"

Dass Hermine so verloren schien machte Harry ganz schön zu schaffen und so murmelte er schnell einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer und wandte sich mit einer beruhigenden, leisen Stimme an die beiden Mädchen, die ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Vielleicht bedeutet es aber auch nur, dass er noch nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte seinen beiden besten Freunden gegenüber zu treten!"

Bereits nach den ersten paar Worten, waren die beiden Angesprochenen aus ihrer Umarmung auseinander gefahren und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen.

„Was wollen Sie, und wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?" fragte Ginny leicht verängstigt auch wenn sie ihren Zauberstab weiterhin ohne zu Zittern auf Harry gerichtet hielt.

Der stand mit dem Kopf im Schatten und so konnten, die beiden anderen nur einen relativ großen Muskulösen Mann sehen, auch wenn ihnen die Stimme seltsam bekannt vorkam, so konnten sie den Körper keiner ihnen bekannten Person zuordnen.

Erst als Harry endgültig aus dem Schatten trat, erkannten ihn die Mädchen. Das gleichzeitige Senken der Zauberstäbe und das kaum, aber gleichzeitig, gehauchte „Harry?" der beiden Mädchen war einfach nur köstlich und Harry musste sich wieder einmal das Grinsen verkneifen, auch wenn er sofort wieder erst wurde, als ihm Hermine um den Hals sprang und anfing zu schluchzen.

„Gott, Harry, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Keiner wusste wo du abgeblieben bist es gab auch überhaupt keine Spuren. Wo bist du gewesen? Remus erzählte etwas von einem Schloss in Irland, aber warum tauchst du dann erst jetzt auf?" kam es von Hermine als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Harry hatte derweil angefangen, mit seinen Fingern durch Hermines Haare zu fahren um sie zu beruhigen. Der Duft der ihm in die Nase stieg war einfach himmlisch. Und Ginny stand etwas abseits und schien nicht so recht zu wissen was sie tun sollte.

Nachdem Hermine sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, löste sie sich aus der Umarmung mit Harry und schaute etwas beschämt zu Boden, während Harry jetzt auch Ginny in die Arme schloss, auch wenn ihm die Umarmung mit Hermine um Welten besser gefallen hatte.

Als die Begrüßung endlich vorbei war und sie sich alle auf das Bett von Hermine gesetzt hatten, kam die erste Frage auf.

„Was ist mit dir geschehen Harry?" fragte Ginny. „ Du siehst… anders aus!" und betrachtete mit einem erstaunten Blick die Muskeln, die sich gut sichtbar unter Harrys engem T-Shirt abzeichneten.

Harry der dem Blick des Mädchens gefolgt war grinste leicht verlegen.

„Ich hab ein wenig trainiert über die Ferien. Wenn schon nicht der Orden und das Ministerium vernünftig gegen Voldemort vorgehen, muss ich das wohl oder übel selber regeln und da kann ein wenig Training sicher nicht schaden, oder? Oder hab ich dir vorher besser gefallen?" Gott wie gemein, ein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen so in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aber wie Harry überrascht feststellen musste, tat Ginny nichts von dem was Harry erwartet hatte wie zum Beispiel rot anzulaufen wobei es eh lächerlich war Ginny „unschuldig" zu nennen, denn sie war genau so ungezogen wie die Zwillinge es waren und war für einen Scherz immer zu haben, zumindest solange es den richtigen traf.

„Na ja, schlecht siehst du nicht aus, aber da ich mit Dean zusammen bin wirst du dir wohl jemand anderen suchen müssen. Wie wäre es mit Hermine?" verdammt fieser Konter, aber was hatte er erwartet? Die jüngste Weasley war gleichzeitig auch schon immer die Gerissendste gewesen und das wusste er. An der Tatsache, dass er jetzt rot anlief konnte diese (Er)Kenntnis jedoch auch nichts mehr ändern. Aber immerhin war er nicht der einzige, denn als sein Blick von Ginnys süffisantem Grinsen auf Hermine fiel merkte er, dass die mindestens genauso rot angelaufen war, wie er selbst auch.

„Halt die Klappe, Ginny!" war alles was die Braunhaarige sagte, bevor sie sich zu Harry wandte. „Du siehst gut aus Harry!" brachte sie stockend heraus und fuhr ein bisschen weniger verunsichert fort. „Also, wo bist du gewesen? Keine Eule wollte die Post zustellen, als ob sie wüssten, dass du nicht erreichbar bist!"

„Das lag wohl daran, dass ich tatsächlich nicht erreichbar war. Ich war in Pottermanor, aber woher wusste Remus davon?"

„Na woher wohl? Durch deine Eltern natürlich, immerhin gehörte es ihnen, oder?" mischte sich nun auch wieder Ginny in die Unterhaltung mit ein. „Er meinte er hätte dir nichts davon gesagt, weil Dumbledore es nie zugelassen hätte, dass du dort hingehen würdest! Deshalb wollte er dir keine falschen Hoffungen machen. Er ist ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven, weil er glaubt, dass du ihm das nicht verzeihen würdest!"

„Dumbledore wusste also davon? Na, ja eigentlich hatte ich es mir ja schon fast gedacht. Wieder ein Grund für den ich ihm kräftig in den Arsch treten sollte. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt möchte ich lieber einen gemütlichen Abend mit euch beiden verbringen und wenn ihr Remus seht dann sagt ihm bitte das ich ihm nicht böse bin, ja? Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, dass er nichts gesagt hat!" schloss Harry ein wenig leiser als er begonnen hatte.

Und so erzählte er den beiden was er in den Ferien so getrieben hatte (die Waffen und seine Animagusgestalt ließ er vorsichtshalber bei seiner Erzählung außen vor) und merkte gar nicht richtig wie er sich an Hermine kuschelte, während sie das selbe bei ihm machte, was Ginny hingegen jedoch nicht verborgen blieb, da sich die beiden schon bald in den Armen lagen ohne es richtig zu realisieren.

Nachdem er mit seiner kleinen Geschichte fertig war, laberten sie noch über dieses und jenes und hatten einfach nur einen wundervollen Abend ohne Sorgen und Probleme.

Erst als Ginny in ihr eigenes Bett schlüpfte (sie hatte Hose und Pullover ausgezogen um in Slip und T-Shirt zu schlafen, fiel Harry auf, dass er die ganze Zeit Hermine im Arm gehalten hatte und wieder dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch begann.

Gerade als er aufstehen wollte um nach Pottermanor zurück zu reisen, wurde er von Hermine aufgehalten.

„Bitte geh noch nicht Harry, kannst du nicht einfach bei mir bleiben und hier übernachten?" fragte sie ihn leise und sah auf die Bettdecke um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, Ginny, die das eben gesagte sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, drehte den beiden älteren Gryffindors den Rücken zu um ihr Grinsen sicher verbergen zu können.

„Wenn du willst, Hermine, bleibe ich gerne diese Nacht bei dir!"

„Danke Harry!" flüsterte Hermine noch, ehe sie sich fest an ihn schmiegte und seine Umarmung in vollen Zügen genoss. Scheinbar hatte Ginny doch recht gehabt, was Harry anging und sie konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass sie enttäuscht darüber war. So war Hermine ihrem Harry doch ein wesentliches Stück näher gekommen.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein und träumte wieder einmal, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, von ihrer heimlichen Liebe, auch wenn dies nun gar nicht mehr soo das große Geheimnis zu sein schien. Auch Harry schlief nach kurzer Zeit ein und fragte sich, ob Hermine vielleicht in ihn verliebt war, so wie er es auch in sie war, eine Möglichkeit an die Harry vor ein paar Stunden noch gar nicht gewagt hätte zu denken.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit glitt auch er ins Reich der Träume, auch wenn er dort nicht weniger eng mit seiner Freundin verbunden war.

Bevor er eingeschlafen war hatte Harry jedoch noch ein paar Sicherheitszauber, die nur die drei Gryffindors, die sich zur Zeit in diesem Raum befanden, brechen konnten, auf die Tür gesprochen, damit sie nicht gestört wurden, sollten sie heute Nacht einmal etwas länger schlafen als sonst und die anderen Hausbewohner deshalb Neugierig werden.

_

* * *

So, das war also chap nummero 5 und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? Wenn ja dann hinterlasst mir doch einfach mal ein kleines Review. Wenn nein dann hinterlasst mir doch einfach TROTZDEM ein kleines Review._

_lg WT_


	6. Offenbarungen

_Also: Hier ist also das neue chap. Mit seinen knapp 14 Seiten hats mal ein wenig länger gedauert (verständlich) aber na gut. Ich hoffe ihr findet es genau so gut wie die anderen und nächstes Wochenende wird ich dann das nächste chap hochladen (hoffe ich) Zur zeit darf ich für die Schule nämlich 4 Bücher lesen und 3 Referate halten. würg (ich les eh nix anderes mehr als FFs um mal ehrlich zu sein)_

_

* * *

_  
**Offenbarungen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wieder einmal ausgeschlafen auf und das Erste was ihm auffiel, war eine unglaublich buschige Haarpracht, die ihm zur Hälfte im Gesicht hing.

Nach dem er kurz überlegt hatte, fiel ihm wieder ein, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war. Und somit wurde ihm auch schlagartig bewusst, was die Haare zu bedeuten hatten, die ihn jetzt an der Nase kitzelten. Hermine. Das also war der Grund dafür, dass Harry diese Nacht noch besser geschlafen hatte als die Nacht zuvor, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Insgeheim hoffte Harry, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde, doch war ihm auch klar, dass Hermine schon sehr bald aufwachen würde. So genoss er also die Zeit, die er mit Hermine in seinen Armen noch im Bett verbringen konnte.

Als Harry den Kopf nach links wandte sah er, dass Ginny nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag und fragte sich wie spät es denn sein könnte. Plötzlich merkte er, dass sich etwas in seinen Armen wand, wie es aussah, würden die schönsten Momente die Harry seit langem gehabt hatte, so langsam zu Ende gehen.

Nach dem Hermine sich etwas geräkelt und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, erkannte sie Harry und merkte ebenfalls, dass sie sich noch immer in seinen Armen befand, nicht dass es sie sonderlich stören würde, eher im Gegenteil.

„Guten Morgen Hermine. Gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry mit seiner sanften Stimme, die er fast nur bei ihr verwendete.

„Ja hab ich. Danke, dass du hier geblieben bist, Harry. Die Nacht war einfach... wundervoll!" kam die etwas verlegene Antwort. „Ähm vielleicht sollten wir langsam mal aufstehen. Ich glaube es ist schon recht spät!"

Mit einem langen, gedachten Seufzer standen die beiden auf, um sich fertig zu machen. Hermine wollte frühstücken gehen und Harry musste, zumindest vorerst, nach Pottermanor zurückkehren. Allerdings würde er noch heute die Bombe platzen lassen, denn am Abend würde es ein weiteres Treffen des Ordens geben in dem es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, um Harry und sein plötzliches Verschwinden aus dem Ligusterweg gehen würde.

Um einen möglichst großen Effekt zu erzielen, hatte Harry die beiden Mädchen angewiesen, den Brief den sie erhalten hatten, nur den Weasleys, Remus und Tonks zu zeigen.

Somit versprach der Tag noch richtig lustig zu werden. Eigentlich hatte Harry ja vor gehabt sich noch einige Zeit vom Orden fern zu halten, aber die Nähe zu Hermine war so berauschend, dass er ihrer Bitte, sie öfters zu besuchen, einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Pottermanor um sein Treffen mit Mr. Borne vorzubereiten, natürlich nicht ohne sich, mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, von Hermine zu verabschieden. Diese hatte natürlich auch noch den Auftrag bekommen Ginny zu grüßen und ihr von Harrys Plänen, den Abend betreffend zu berichten.

In Pottermanor angekommen frühstückte Harry erst einmal ausgiebig und natürlich war das Essen auch dieses mal genau so gut wie den Tag zuvor. Bacon, Rührei und Muffins waren Harrys Lieblings Gerichte am Morgen und die Hauselfen verstanden sich darauf, diese genau so herzurichten, wie Harry es haben wollte, ohne ihn nach seinen Wünschen fragen zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater genau die gleichen Angewohnheiten gehabt wie er, und die Elfen hatten ihre Vorgehensweise einfach auf den Sohn ihres alten Meisters kopiert.

Nach dem Essen ging es wieder einmal in den Trainingsraum und Harry begann auch hier wieder mit seinen Plänen, die er am Vortag geschmiedet hatte. Er beschwor ein paar Tontauben und ließ sie wie fliegende Untertassen im Raum herumfliegen. Nach dem diese ihre Arbeit aufgenommen hatte, begann Harry mit dem eigentlichen Training. Er verschoss alles was er hatte. Explosionsflüche, Versteinerungszauber, Schockzauber und noch viele mehr. Zum Teil waren diese ziemlich dunkler Natur, aber was sollte man machen? Voldemort und seine Schergen kämpften ja schließlich mit denselben Methoden, oder?

Nach dem Harry fertig war mit dem Training und der Trainingsraum wieder mehr oder weniger richtig zusammengesetzt war (mindesten die Hälfte der Flüche hatten ihr Ziel verfehlt), duschte er noch und machte sich bereit in die Winkelgasse zu reisen um seinen späteren Schwertkampf-Trainer kennen zu lernen.

Fertig geduscht angezogen und frohen Mutes ging er zum Kamin in seinem Zimmer warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und verschwand mit dem Wort „Winkelgasse" in einer grünen Stichflamme, um kurz darauf auf dem Gitter des Tropfenden Kessels zu rematerialisieren.

Eigentlich hätte Harry auch apparieren können, aber wie er von Hermine und Ginny erfahren hatte, wusste weder der Orden noch Dumbledore selbst, dass er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, denn bisher war er in der Winkelgasse noch keinem Mitglied von Dumbledores Organisation über den Weg gelaufen und so hatte der auch keine Ahnung, dass dies nicht Harrys erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse war. Durch das Reisen mit Flohpulver konnte er verhindern, dass eventuelle Ordens-Mitglieder, die sich im Tropfenden Kessel vielleicht aufhielten, Verdacht schöpften, dass er weit bessere, schnellere und vielseitigere Wege des Reisens beherrschte um sie dann dem alten Manipulator daraufhin mitteilen zu können. Da Harry davon ausgegangen war, dass Dumbledore inzwischen sowieso bescheid wusste, hatte er sich vorher nicht die Mühe gemacht seine Fähigkeiten zu verstecken, aber da dem nicht so war, hatte Harry beschlossen so viele Geheimnisse vor dem alten Mann zu verbergen wie er konnte.

Desto weniger Dumbledore wusste umso besser war Harry dran, denn wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Dumbledore von seiner Animagusgestalt Wind bekommen könnte, so konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass ihn sein alter Mentor nur noch mehr unter seine Kontrolle bringen wollte. Eine Situation die Harry nicht sehr gefallen würde, da er sich gerade erst von seinem Schulleiter losgesagt hatte.

Für Dumbledore würde er nur zu einem noch effektiveren Wergzeug werden als er es ohnehin schon war, aber da würde Harry garantiert nicht mehr mitspielen.

Er hatte jetzt sein eigenes Leben und auch wenn er gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde, so würde er es immerhin auf seine Weise tun können und musste nicht weiter unter der Hand von Dumbledore agieren.

Während Harry weiter drüber nachdachte was sein Schulleiter vielleicht noch alles vor ihm geheim halten könnte, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Fortescues um dort Mr. Borne zu treffen.

Da er recht zeitig losgegangen war, musste er noch einige Zeit warten, wobei er die schmachtenden und verlangenden Blicke der Mädchen, die gerade auf Shopping-Tour waren schlichtweg, ignorierte. Das er an Attraktivität zugenommen hatte, war ihm natürlich bewusst. Was sollte man erwarten, immerhin hatte er erstaunlich an Muskelmasse zugelegt und die Tatsache, dass er bereits mehrmals dem Dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden UND überlebt hatte verstärkten diesen Effekt noch. Vor den Ferien dagegen hätte ihn kaum ein Mädchen wahrgenommen, schließlich war er der kleine, arme Harry, der sich nichts mehr ersehnte als ein klein wenig Aufmerksamkeit von der Zaubererschaft. Aber das hatte sich jetzt eindeutig geändert, nach dem die Ereignisse in der Mysteriums-Abteilung ans Licht gekommen waren. Nichts desto trotz setzte Harry wieder seinen kalten, einschüchternen Blick auf, damit ihm auch ja kein Mädchen zu nahe kam. Unpraktisch war jedoch, dass er seine Blicke nicht in alle Richtungen verschießen konnte, um klar zu machen: „Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

So dauerte es nicht lange als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Eine Stimme, die zu einer Person gehörte, die er jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte. Cho Chang. Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, dass er sie nicht vor der Rückreise nach Hogwarts wieder sehen würde und vielleicht hätte er ja auch einfach seine Tarnung verwenden sollen. Sprich Haare mit einem Zauber gefärbt und Narbe maskiert, aber dafür war es jetzt eindeutig zu spät und vielleicht, ja vielleicht, konnte es ja noch richtig lustig werden, denn auch Cho stand seit einiger Zeit auf seiner Abschussliste. Ihr Benehmen, im letzten Jahr, war aber auch echt keine Art gewesen. Ständig dieses Geflenne wegen Cedric, obwohl sie wusste, dass es Harry wahrscheinlich noch mehr zu schaffen machte als ihr, immerhin war er es gewesen der den Hufflepuff überredet hatte mit ihm zusammen den Trimagischen Pokal zu nehmen, was ja letzten Endes, seinen Tod verursacht hatte, hatte der Pokal, welcher ein Portschlüssel war, die beiden doch direkt zu Voldemort katapultiert. Außerhalb des Schutzes von Hogwarts und seinen Lehrern.

Aber auch hier konnte Harry nichts mehr dran ändern und nur versuchen auch Cedrics Tod zu rächen, so wie er es für Sirius machen würde.

Nun stand also Cho Chang hinter ihm, seine Ex-Freundin und größte Heulsuse die er kannte. Was wollte sie eigentlich? Das letzte was Harry von ihr wusste, war dass sie mit dem Ex-Freund von Ginny liiert war, zumindest war sie das als er sie auf der Rückfahrt von Hogwarts, nach London gesehen hatte, somit konnte sie ja schlecht das Verlangen haben, wieder Harry als Geliebten zurück zu bekommen.

Wie man sich irren konnte.

„Ich hab mit Michael Schluss gemacht!" platzte Cho heraus sobald sie Harry erreicht hatte. Was sollte das hier? Spielten denn alle Mädchen neuerdings verrückt wenn die ihm über den Weg liefen, oder was? Aber Harry war immer noch Harry und so entgegnete er mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln einfach nur: „Schön… für dich!" bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte.

Als erstes dachte Cho sicherlich, dass Harry froh war, dass sie wieder zu haben war, aber ihr, mit Sicherheit, verführerisch gemeintes Lächeln gefror wie eine Wasserleitung im Winter als dieser den Satz so kalt wie die Antarktis selbst beendete ( wahrscheinlich war dies auch der Grund dafür, dass ihr Lächeln „einfror") , auch wenn sie sich relativ schnell wieder fasste. Wie kam sie nur auf den Gedanken, dass er sie zurückhaben wollte? Immerhin war sie es, die ihn hat links liegen lassen, keine sonderlich nette Aktion ihrerseits, aber inzwischen war Harry über diese lächerliche Schwärmerei hinaus und konnte dem äußerst attraktiven Mädchen, das sich ihm nun gegenüber gesetzt hatte genau so kühl begegnen, wie er es bei den Todessern schon immer gewesen war. Seine Gefühle hatte Harry inzwischen ziemlich sicher unter Kontrolle, auch wenn er weniger locker war als er sich letzten Endes gab. So auch bei Cho. Zwar war er innerlich ziemlich angespannt und hatte damit zu kämpfen nicht sofort loszubrüllen und sie mitten auf der Straße zur Schnecke zu machen, aber sein Verstand zwang ihn zu der Kühle die er auch jetzt wieder an den Tag legte, eine niedere Hirnfunktion die ihm in so mancher Situation bereits das Leben gerettet hatte, wo andere Zauberer festzufrieren schienen. Nicht zuletzt natürlich bei Voldemort Persönlich, aber auch den Todessern denen er im Ministerium begegnet war, war dies zum Verhängnis geworden und sei es auch nur, dass er halbwegs klaren Kopf behielt, bis Verstärkung eingetroffen war.

Das einzige was ihm wirklich Probleme in so einer Situation machen konnte, war wenn Unschuldige wegen ihm in Gefahr waren, um sein eigenes Leben machte er sich im Allgemeinen herzlich wenig Gedanken. Was hatte er schließlich schon zu verlieren?

Cho hingegen machte es sich in dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber bequem und musterte ihn erst einmal genau. Zwar hatte sie schon vorhin gesehen, dass Harry sich extrem verändert hatte, aber aus der Nähe war Harry noch ein wenig beeindruckender, wie sie fand und auch wenn er ihr kalt und ablehnend entgegen trat, so gab sie dennoch nicht die Hoffung auf, diesen unglaublich leckeren Fisch an Land zu ziehen. Sie musste eben nur ein wenig ihre weiblichen Reize spielen lassen, immerhin war Harry Potter zur Zeit einer der angeschmachteten Junggesellen überhaupt. Wenn er nicht sogar DIE Nummer eins war und er war in der Pubertät, wo das Handeln der Jungen, sowie so durch ihre Hormone bestimmt wurde. Kurz gesagt: Harry war leichte Beute, dachte sie zumindest. Und ihre frühere Liierung mit dem jungen Mann vor ihr konnte dabei ja auch nur von Vorteil sein.

Aber da irrte sie sich gewaltig, denn zum einen wusste Harry jetzt, dass sie eigentlich nur auf seinen Ruhm aus war und zum anderen war er jetzt ehrlich und aufrichtig in Hermine verliebt. Dementsprechend standen die Chancen, dass Cho ihn an die Angel kriegen würde ungefähr genau so gut wie die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort einen Preis im Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen würde.

Aber sie versuchte es. Und die Art WIE sie es versuchte gefiel Harry, der seine Nase inzwischen in ein Buch, das er sich mitgebracht hatte, vergraben hatte, überhaupt nicht. Da hatte sie doch tatsächlich angefangen unter dem Tisch mit ihren Beinen an Harrys Beinen entlang zu streichen. Was erlaubte sich diese Biest eigentlich und dann dieses Lächeln, dass sie ihm zuwarf. Frechheit! Er wollte nichts von ihr und es wurde Zeit, dass er das ein für alle Mal klar stellte.

So ließ er das Buch laut zuschnappen legte es weg und beugte sich Unheil verkündend, aber mit einem überzeugenden Lächeln vor, um Cho direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Weißt du Cho, ich mag es nicht wenn man mich nur als Mittel für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Durch Dumbledore habe ich mehr als genug Erfahrung um zu wissen, was es heißt kontrolliert zu werden und wärst du ein Todesser hättest du jetzt inzwischen ein drittes Nasenloch zwischen den Augen kleben, also nimm meinen Tipp an solange du noch kannst und mach das du wegkommst, bevor ich vergesse, wie nett ich im allgemeinen anderen Personen gegenüber bin!" auch wenn Harry sein Lächeln weiterhin beibehielt, so erreichte es dennoch keinesfalls seine Augen und diese begannen zu allem Überfluss auch noch gefährlich zu leuchten und das Smaragdgrün stach wie Gift hervor.

Kein sonderlich beruhigender Anblick, wenn man derjenige war, der sich gerade in der Schusslinie befand und wie es aussah hatte das auch Cho realisiert. Mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sprang sie auf und war, nach nur wenigen Sekunden, in der Menschen-Masse verschwunden.

Praktischer Weise kam in diesem Moment auch Mr. Borne an seinen Tisch um ihn zu begrüßen, wobei er dennoch die Blicke bemerkte, die ihm ein paar Mädchen von einem Nachbar-Tisch zuwarfen, welche sicher schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, an Harry heranzukommen, als Cho sich, wie selbstverständlich, zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Nicht das ihre Chancen sich gebessert hatten, aber dass Harry gleichzeitig Cho schocken und vertreiben konnte und den Mädchen an eben jenem Tisch den Tag gerettet hatte war auf die eine oder andere Weise, doch recht befriedigend.

Aber zur Zeit hatte er wichtigeres zu tun und so besprach er mit seinem neuen Schwertkamf-Lehrer, wie er möglichst schnell, ein passabler Duellant werden konnte, da er ja gewissermaßen nur bis Schulbeginn Zeit hatte. Das restliche Training, von seiner Magie mal abgesehen, konnte er ja mit dem Schwertkampf-Training verbinden, schließlich wurden auch hier Muskeln und Ausdauer strapaziert.

Als alle Details geklärt waren und Harry um die Information reicher war, dass John (er war mit Mr. Borne bereits per Du) wohl für sein Leben gern Milchkaffee trank, ging es wieder zurück nach Pottermanor.

Jetzt musste Harry nur noch den Abend abwarten.

Bis dahin ging er noch einmal die Bücher durch, die er sich in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte, seine eigene Bibliothek hatte er noch nicht besucht, da dies ein etwas größeres Unterfangen werden würde.

So suchte Harry also nach Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, die er im Kampf gegen Voldemort einsetzten konnte und auch wenn die Auswahl der in Frage kommenden Zauber eher gering war, so konnte er doch immerhin die Zeit bis zum Abend überbrücken.

Und so dauerte es auch nicht lange (aus Harrys Sicht gesehen) und es wurde Zeit, für ihn, sich seinem „Wohltäter" zu stellen. Um den Effekt des Auftritts noch ein wenig zu verstärken, zog Harry seinen schweren Drachenhautanzug an.

Nach den Schätzungen des Schwarzhaarigen müsste das Treffen des Ordens bereits begonnen haben, aber um sicher zu gehen apparierte er zuerst unter seinem Tarnumhang lautlos ins HQ, um sich dann eben so schnell wieder zurück zu ziehen. Das Treffen hatte bereits begonnen und auch Moody war anwesend, allerdings hatte Harry so schnell gehandelt, dass der gar nicht in der Lage war ihn zu bemerken. Zu seinem Glück waren auch die Teenager wieder anwesend und so musste er sie nicht erst extra dazuholen.

Also apparierte er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in den Grimauldplace sorgsam darauf bedacht diesmal ein gut hörbares Ploppen zu erzeugen, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Dumbledore erfuhr wie weit er bereits in der Magie fortgeschritten war. Eben dieser hielt gerade, einige hundert Kilometer entfernt einen Vortrag vor den Versammelten Ordensmitgliedern.

„Wir wissen also durch den Brief den Harry geschickt hatte wo er ist und wie es ihm geht, aber ich bin sicher nicht der einzige hier der denkt, dass Harry nicht vernünftig selbstständig handeln kann. Wir haben Informationen erhalten, dass er sich heute Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse aufgehalten hat, aber als einige Ordensmitglieder dort angelangt sind war Harry bereits verschwunden. Wie es aussieht müssen wir warten bis er sich bei uns meldet denn keiner kann Pottermanor betreten oder Eulen dorthin schicken!" schloss der alte Mann gerade als mit einem lauten Plopp eine Person hinter ihm auftauchte. Nicht eine Sekunde später waren ein dutzend Zauberstäbe auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet, was ihn allerdings nicht zu stören schien.

In dem schweren Drachenhautumhang sah die Person recht beeindruckend, aber auch sehr gefährlich aus. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, erkannten nur Hermine, Ginny und Remus, dass es sich bei der Person um Harry handelte. Letzterer konnte es jedoch nur erahnen, da er Harry noch nicht selbst getroffen hatte, sondern nur durch die Erzählung der beiden anderen Verschwörer bescheid wusste, dass Harry beabsichtigt hatte dem Orden einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Und auch wenn er durch Ginny und insbesondere Hermine, welche ja inzwischen ein wenig mehr Ahnung hatte als ihre beste Freundin, wusste, dass Harry sich in dem Monat in dem er ihn nicht gesehen hatte, sehr verändert hatte, verschlug es ihm doch glatt die Sprache, als er Harry so vor sich sah.

„Guten Abend alle zusammen, wärt ihr mal so nett und würdet die Zauberstäbe runternehmen?" kam es nach kurzem Mustern der Runde von Harry, während er seine Kapuze abnahm. „Ich wurde auch schon mal freundlicher begrüßt!" setzte er noch an die ganzen anderen, in eisigem Ton, hinzu als Hermine ihm wieder einmal glücklich um den Hals fiel.

„Hi, Hermine. Wie geht's?"

„Gut, danke Harry. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht als du einfach verschwunden bist. Warum hast du uns nicht bescheid gesagt?" eines musste Harry ihr lassen, sie spielte ihre Rolle verdammt gut. Kein Grinsen und kein Zeichen des Erkennens. „Wow, du siehst gut aus, Harry. Wir wussten ja das du trainiert hast, aber das hier…!"

Endlich war auch Ginny an der Reihe. Die anderen schienen einfach fest gefroren zu sein, bei der Erscheinung des eindeutig veränderten Harrys. Zumindest bis Remus sich räusperte, aufstand und Harry in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung zog.

„Hey Harry, es tut echt gut mal wieder dein Gesicht zu sehen!" etwas leiser fügte er noch hinzu, so dass nur er es hören konnte: „Ginny und Hermine schienen doch nicht übertrieben zu haben was dich angeht, du siehst echt gut aus!"

Nach dem auch Remus ihn begrüßt hatte, standen alle Ordensmitglieder langsam auf um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen und auch wenn Ron sich mal wieder kameradschaftlich gab, so konnte Harry dennoch den eindeutig neidischen Blick, einerseits auf seinen Muskeln, andererseits aber auch auf seiner Drachenhautausrüstung spüren, als er sich wegdrehte. Stören tat es ihn allerdings nicht, da er wusste was Ron im Moment von ihm hielt.

Als wieder Stille eingetreten war erhob Dumbledore die Stimme und wandte sich damit direkt an Harry.

„Wo bist du gewesen Harry und warum hast du uns nicht bescheid gesagt, als du verschwunden bist?" wollte er mit einer vorwurfsvollen, wenn nicht sogar ärgerlichen, Stimme wissen.

„Ich habe mein Erbe als letzter Nachfolger Gryffindors angetreten, aber davon haben Sie ja scheinbar nichts gewusst!"

Stille. Absolute Stille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Keiner der Anwesenden hatte gewusst, dass Harry der rechtmäßige Erbe Gryffindors war, außer Dumbledore, aber der hatte ja nur wieder seine manipulative Ader heraushängen lassen, auch wenn Harry sehr wohl bewusst war, dass Dumbledore von seinem Erbe wusste, hatte er doch eine recht gute Ahnung von Pottermanor. Aber wie hieß es doch so schön: Was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß. Und in diesem besonderen Fall nutzen beide, Dumbledore und Harry, diesen Spruch.

Dumbledore, um ihn von Pottermanor fernzuhalten und Harry, um Dumbledore glauben zu machen, er wüsste nicht, dass dieser das Wissen hatte. Sollte er ihn doch für einen kleinen dummen Jungen halten, wie er es bisher getan hatte, so war es für Harry wenigstens leichter seinen Schulleiter seinerseits zu manipulieren, denn wenn dieser ihn für absolut unterpreviligiert hielt, gab er sich damit zumindest automatisch der Illusion hin, dass Harry nicht in der Lage wäre die Dinge anzugehen in die er sich gerade voll hineinkniete.

Körperliches Training war eine Sache, aber Geistiges und Mentales Training war etwas von dem Harry keine Ahnung hatte, zumindest Dumbledores Ansicht nach, aber da hatte er sich gewaltig verrechnet, denn schon jetzt war eben jener gewitzter als es sich der alte Zauberer vorstellen konnte.

Aber das waren ja nur Nebengedanken, welche man auch auf später verschieben konnte; jetzt ging es erst mal darum Harry davon zu überzeugen wieder zum Orden zurückzukehren um ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ich denke du solltest zu uns zurück kommen Harry, es gibt keinen sichereren Ort als den Grimauldplatz und in deinem neuen Zuhause können wir nicht auf dich aufpassen!" überwachen wäre ein besserer Ausdruck, schoss es dem Angesprochenen durch den Kopf, aber er würde nicht nachgeben. „Ich habe einen ganzen Haufen Hauselfen, die auf mich aufpassen, Professor, und ich denke nicht, dass mir Voldemort einen Besuch abstatten wird, da er genau genommen gar nicht auf das Gelände kommt. Zumindest glaube ich das, wenn ich die Elfen richtig verstanden habe. Es gibt da wohl ein paar mehr oder weniger effektive Schutzzauber, auch wenn ich davon keine Ahnung habe!" und ob er eine Ahnung hatte. Harry hatte sich sehr genau über Schutzzaubern und anderen Spielereien wie diese in seiner Bibliothek informiert und die Schutzzauber um Pottermanor waren beinahe undurchdringlich. Aber was sollte man anderes erwarten immerhin kommen sie ursprünglich von Rowenna Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor und somit von zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer der Geschichte. Aber sollte Dumbledore doch glauben was er wollte, solange er nicht hinter Harrys viele kleine Geheimnisse kommt.

Also was tun? Zwingen konnte Dumbledore Harry zwar, aber das würde vor dem restlichen Orden nicht so gut kommen. Er würde dem Jungen einfach einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und ein wenig Druck auf ihn ausüben, immerhin war er sein Schulleiter und er hatte ihn vor gerade einmal zwei Monaten das Leben vor Voldemort persönlich gerettet. Da konnte Harry ihm ruhig ein wenig Respekt und Dankbarkeit entgegen bringen. Nicht dass er es jemals nicht getan hatte. Und außerdem war Harry noch nicht erwachsen. Zumindest dachte er das. Also gab er sich vorerst geschlagen, oder besser: Er tat er so.

„Ok, dann werden wir eben sehen wie wir weiterhin zurecht kommen. Allerdings gibt es dann auch einige Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten, denn die Eulen waren nicht bereit Briefe an dich weiterzuleiten, Harry!"

„Ich denke das ist kein Problem, Professor. Twix?"

Es machte Plopp und der kleine Elf erschien vor Harry. „Sie haben gerufen, Mast… Harry?"

„Ja, du sagtest, dass man den Eulen erlauben kann Pottermanor anzufliegen?"

„Das ist richtig Harry du musst es ihnen nur sagen und der Mentalblock, den die Schutzzauber bewirken, werden für die ausgewählte Eule nutzlos!"

„Ok, danke Twix, du kannst jetzt wieder nach Pottermanor zurückgehen. Ich denke, dass ich die Nacht heute hier verbringen werde."

„Natürlich, Harry." und mit einem weiteren Plopp war er wieder verschwunden.

Auch dies war Harry alles bewusst. Aber je mehr er Dumbledore glauben machte, er wäre zu nichts sinnvollem zu gebrauchen, desto unabhängiger wurde er.

Und wieder fiel ihm Rons Blick auf, als der Diener seines besten Freundes aufgetaucht war und er hörte, dass es noch mehr von denen gab und nur da waren um Harry zu dienen. Der Neid war deutlich zu erkennen, aber Harry tat so als ob er es nicht bemerkte. Wäre er nicht so ein Arsch, hätte er ihm vielleicht einen Hauselfen für einige Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt, aber so…?

Nach dem die Sache mit den Eulen geregelt war hieß es für die Jugendlichen die Party zu verlassen, da es jetzt um die etwas heikleren Themen des Ordens ging. Aber Harry hatte vorgesorgt.

Er hatte ein kleines Mikro an der Unterseite des Tisches befestigt. Klein und nicht aufspürbar, solange man nicht zufällig dagegen kam. Selbst gegen Moddys Auge war die kleine Box geschützt, denn er hatte einige Hauselfen einen Verheimlichungszauber darauf sprechen lassen. Zwar waren seine Fähigkeiten inzwischen weit fortgeschritten, aber nicht alle Zauber bekam er so gut hin wie einen simplen Schwebezauber.

Das Mikro selbst war ein Wunderwerk der modernen Technik. Es bestand aus einem Sprachgesteuerten Kurzzeit-Aufnahmegerät, um Informationen zu speichern, einem Sender der die Informationen sofort an eine Empfängerstation weitergab (der Zwischenspeicher war nur zur Absicherung da) und einem Litium-Polimär-Akkumulator. Der Litium-Polimär-Akku war eine recht neue Endeckung und speicherte Energie deutlich besser als jede Nickel Metall Hydrid Batterie und würde sicher einige Tage halten bevor er erneuert werden musste. Vorraussetzung war, dass jemand das System vor einem Treffen aktivierte und somit nicht jedes Gespräch, welches in der Küche geführt wurde aufgezeichnet wurde. Sicher war es nicht sehr angenehm erst den ganzen Datenmüll herauszufiltern um an die interessanten Stellen heranzukommen und außerdem noch ziemlich zeitraubend. Aber Hermine, Ginny oder Remus würden das sicher gerne für ihn übernehmen und da Hermine die am besten versierte in Muggeltechnik war, würde sie ihr einfach bescheid sagen. Die Daten wurden in ein Digitales Abspielgerät transferiert, welches die Mitschnitte direkt in MP3-Dateien verwandelte und nicht in einem Zusammenhängenden Text zusammenpresste, sondern nach jedem Neuanschalten des Senders eine neue Datei erstellte. Einfach und äußerst praktisch.

Im Zimmer der Jungen angekommen, ging auch sofort die Fragerei durch Ron los. Natürlich wollte er haargenau wissen, was mit Harry in den Sommerferien geschehen war und warf wieder einmal einen neidischen Blick auf Harrys Muskulöse Statur.

Auch ihm erzählte Harry seine Geschichte, nur war sie diesmal „ein wenig" abgeändert. Soll heißen die interessanten Aspekte ließ er außen vor, wobei die beiden Mädchen, die es sich beide auf Harrys Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten (zusammen mit eben jenem) sehr wohl die wahre Geschichte kannten. Wieder etwas, dass Ron nicht gerade amüsant fand, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, da er zum einen etwas von Hermine wollte, sie aber nichts von ihm, was er wohl noch nicht so wirklich realisiert hatte, und zum anderen war da noch seine kleine Schwester, die, obwohl jünger als Ron, bereits mehr Freunde hatte als Ron, wobei dieser ja sowieso noch keine gehabt hatte, wieder etwas auf das er nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen war. Wie stand er denn auch da? Seine kleine Schwester hatte ständig einen Neuen und er bekam keine ab. Aber er konnte die beiden (drei zählte man Harry mit) schlecht vor den Kopf stoßen, da er ja wissen wollte, was in den Ferien passiert war um es später Dumbledore berichten zu können, da der ja nicht so viel aus dem Jungen-der-nicht-sonderlich-gut-auf-seinen-Schulleiter-zu-sprechen-war rausbekommen hatte. Eine etwas seltsame Angelegenheit, hatte sich Harry doch immer seinem Mentor anvertraut. Aber das hatte ja jetzt ein Ende, nur wusste Ron es noch nicht.

Eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde später war das Treffen beendet und sie konnten wieder in die Küche zurückkehren. Bis dahin jedoch hatten sich die beiden jungen Frauen an Harry angelehnt und sich im Arm halten lassen. Eine kleine Gemeinheit für Ron, die sich die drei nach einigen Blickkontakten stumm überlegt hatten. Und der Erfolg war wirklich „nett", auch wenn dieses Wort während dieser fünfundvierzig Minuten nicht auf Ron zutrafen. Der nämlich lag in seinem Bett und versuchte nicht plötzlich einen Wutausbruch zu bekommen, Harry niederzuschlagen, sich Hermine zu schnappen und sie in sein eigenes Bett zu zerren (nicht das er gegen den Muskelbepackten und im Kampf besser versierten Harry eine Chance gehabt hätte), etwas das den dreien natürlich nicht verborgen blieb, zumindest was die unterdrückte Wut anging, die Hintergedanken konnten sie nur erahnen. Aber auch das reichte schon um beinahe in Lachkrämpfe auszubrechen, die sie mühsam zurück halten mussten, denn jetzt schon mit dem jüngsten Weasley zu brechen wäre unvorteilhaft gewesen, da Harry ihn dann nicht mehr für seine Zwecke hätte benutzen können. So blieb es also bei leichten Gekicher, welches allerdings auch schon fast ausreichte um Ron über die Schwelle zu einem wahren WW (Weasley-Wutausbruch) zu katapultieren. Ein Anblick, der es allemal wert war um ihn einmal miterleben zu dürfen. Und den wahren Wutausbruch würden sie ja schließlich auch noch irgendwann bekommen, nur eben nicht heute, hier und jetzt.

Nach dem sie alle wieder in der Küche angekommen waren und die letzten Spuren des Treffens wieder einmal beseitigt waren, gab es Abendessen und zum ersten Mal hatte Molly nichts an Harrys Figur auszusetzen. Eine Premiere wenn Harry darüber nachdachte, denn hatte er tatsächlich vor diesem Sommer immer ein wenig kümmerlich ausgesehen, aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei und wie es aussah hatte auch Molly dies letztendlich eingesehen. Zumindest was das hier und jetzt anging. Hatte sie sich erst mal an Harrys kräftige Statur gewöhnt, würde das ganze Gejammer sicher wieder von Vorne losgehen. Aber gut, zumindest hatte er für diesen Sommer seine Ruhe. Oder besser er hatte seine Ruhe vor Molly, aber die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die noch zum Essen blieben versuchten natürlich doch noch etwas aus Harry rauzukitzeln. Der jedoch verwies einfach auf Ron und machte klar, dass er die Geschichte nicht noch einmal erzählen würde. Was die anderen nicht wussten war, dass das sonst schon das dritte Mal gewesen wäre und so langsam wurde es langweilig, vor allem da er aufpassen musste, dass er nicht zu viel verriet, wussten doch nur Ginny, Remus und Hermine seine wahre Story und auch wenn Ron ein Vollidiot war, so hatte er keine Lust das Risiko einzugehen, sich zu verplappern und war es nur eine Kleinigkeit, die von seiner Geschichte Ron gegenüber abwich und diesen aufmerken ließe.

So aßen sie alle zusammen ohne das Harry noch übermäßig gestört wurde auch wenn ihm die jüngeren (weiblichen) Anwesenden durchaus interessierte Blicke zuwarfen. Tracy (ein recht junger Neuzugang des Ordens), Ginny und Hermine waren natürlich an vorderster Front dabei, auch wenn Tracy nicht auf die Idee kommen würde sich mit Harry einzulassen, war er doch um ein paar Jahre jünger als sie. Und auch Ginny hielt sich im Zaum, da sie glücklich mit Dean zusammen war. Auch wenn dieser nicht halb so gut aussah wie Harry im Moment.

Als alle fertig mit dem Essen waren, gingen die meisten entweder nach Hause oder, wie im Fall der Hausbesetzter, also Remus, die Weasleys und Hermine, auf ihre Zimmer. Auch Harry wollte gerade gehen als er von Dumbledore zurück gerufen wurde.

„Geht schon mal vor ich komm gleich nach!" rief er seinen Freunden zu bevor er sich umwandte und seinem Schulleiter gegenüber trat.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?"

„Ich möchte noch einmal mit dir über deine Entscheidung reden, nach Pottermanor zurück zu kehren. Ich denke, du solltest hier bleiben bis die Schule wieder anfängt, damit wir dir im Notfall helfen könnten, sollte etwas sein!"

„Zum Beispiel?" er hatte erwartet, dass sich der Schulleiter nicht so leicht geschlagen geben würde, aber seine Entscheidung stand fest und die hieß, nach Pottermanor zurück zu kehren.

„Es könnte sein, dass du wieder Narbenschmerzen bekommst und es wäre sicher gut, wenn dann jemand da ist, der dir hilft!" feiner Schachzug, denn Dumbledore wusste, dass Harry diese Visionen fürchtete, seit der Sache mit Sirius, aber seit dieser sein Okklumentik-Training abgeschlossen hatte, hatte er nicht einmal mehr einen einzigen Traum oder eine Vision von Voldemort gehabt. Antworten tat er allerdings anders.

„Ich habe die Hauselfen angewiesen mit mir sofort in den Grimauldplace zu teleportieren, sollte es mir nicht gut gehen. Ich habe ihnen von den Träumen erzählt und gesagt wie sie einen solchen Traum erkennen würden. Keine Sorge, Professor, sollte etwas nicht stimmen wird der Orden sofort bescheid wissen!" so alter Mann was wirst du jetzt machen? Die Antwort kam nicht sofort, aber sie kam.

„Na gut, dann haben wir aber immer noch das Problem, dass du dort niemanden hast der auf dich richtig aufpassen kann und ich bestehe darauf, dass du wieder hierher zurück kommst, es ist besser so und außerdem bist du noch nicht volljährig. Ich würde meine Pflicht nicht erfüllen, wenn ich dich dort ganz alleine leben ließe!"

„Oh doch, das würden Sie, denn zum einen sind wir nicht in der Schule und somit haben Sie keine Aufsichtspflicht über mich und zum anderen BIN ich volljährig. Da ich keine Eltern oder Vormund habe tritt ein Gesetzt in Kraft, welches mir die Volljährigkeit schon mit sechzehn zugesteht. Es wundert mich, dass Sie nicht davon wissen, immerhin sind sie der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots und sollten über das Magische Rechtswesen besser als alle anderen bescheid wissen. Was denken Sie denn wieso ich mein Erbe schon jetzt antreten konnte? Das ich automatisch vom Gesetzt für volljährig erklärt wurde, wurde mir auch erst bewusst als ich den Brief von Gringotts bekommen habe. Die wissen natürlich immer als erste bescheid, immerhin würden ihre Geschäfte nur halb so effektiv laufen, wie sie es jetzt tun. Ich denke, dass ich in Pottermanor sehr gut aufgehoben bin, Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht so viele Gedanken machen Professor. Sie haben schon genug für mich getan, aber dennoch danke für Ihr Angebot und Ihre Fürsorglichkeit!" Pah Fürsorglichkeit. Was soll denn das bitte im letzten Sommer gewesen sein? Hätte sich Dumbledore richtig um ihn gekümmert, dann wäre es nie zu dem Dementoren-Angriff gekommen, aber das würde er dem alten Mann sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, sollte es nicht unbedingt erforderlich sein. So hatte er immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Aber der eben Genannte war so perplex, über Harrys Argumentation, dass dieser ganz einfach verschwinden konnte, ohne noch einmal von Dumbledore aufgehalten zu werden. Die Abfuhr, die er ihm eben erteilt hatte, war aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen und Dumbledore mal richtig die Sprache verschlagen zu lassen, hatten bisher noch nicht viele Leute geschafft, was würde dieser erst sagen, wenn Harry seine ganzen kleinen Geheimnisse preisgab, wie zum Beispiel seine Animagus.Form? Aber ein schwarzer Phönix war ja auch in der freien Natur schon eine Seltenheit immerhin waren sie die mächtigsten aller Phönixarten auch wenn dies eher mit der Charakterlichen Stärke Harrys zu tun hatte, als mit seine wahren magischen Stärke, denn die Animagus-Form ergab sich immer nach den Charakterlichen Eigenschaften und nicht nach der Macht und dem Wissen des jeweiligen Zauberers.

Hier musste sich Harry wieder einmal ein Grinsen verkneifen, stellte er sich vor wie er vor dem größten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts, wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausend in einer schwarzen Stichflamme auftauchte und sich vor dessen geschockten Augen in seine wahre Form verwandeln würde.

Das wäre sicher ein netter kleiner Schocker, aber seine Geheimnisse würde der junge Mann natürlich nicht einfach nur so zum Spaß ausspielen, könnten diese Fähigkeiten doch überlebenswichtig sein und so nahm er sich vor sie sicher zu wahren so lange er konnte, während er die Treppe zum Jungen-Zimmer emporstieg.

Natürlich würde es gewisse Ausnahmen geben, aber auch diese mussten sich noch etwas gedulden, da er nicht wollte, dass Dumbledore durch einen kleinen Legilimentik-Angriff auf seine besten Freunde doch noch hinter seine wichtigsten Geheimnisse kam, auch wenn er so manche kleine Information ausgeplaudert hatte.

Er würde Ginny, Hermine, Remus und, da dieser sehr mit ihr verbunden war, auch Tonks bitten, die Okklumnetik zu erlernen um seine Geheimnisse effektiv schützen zu können. Auch erwartete er, dass Dumbledore einen Angriff auf Harrys Geist starten würde, hatte er sich erst mal wieder von der Tatsache erholt, dass seine wichtigste Waffe in diesem Krieg vorerst in beinahe unerreichbare Entfernung gerückt war.

Er würde sich nicht lange aufhalten lassen das wusste Harry, aber ein paar Tage ohne durch diese verflixten Halbmondgläser beobachtet zu werden, waren sicher auch mal eine hübsche Erholung.

Im Jungen-Zimmer angekommen warteten bereits alle anderen Teenager im Haus auf ihn, um zu erfahren, was der Schulleiter von ihrem besten Freund wollte.

Harry entgegnete nur, dass er wohl noch einmal darüber nachdenken sollte, hierher zurück zu kehren. Eine Idee der Ron nicht gerade abgeneigt war, so hatte Harry zumindest keine Diener, die ihn verwöhnen konnten und Ron nicht, um sich herum. Natürlich sprach er es nicht aus, aber dennoch machte er deutlich, dass der Ordens-Leiter sicher einige Punkte hatte, die für einen Aufenthalt im Grimauldplace sprachen.

Nicht das Harry darauf eingegangen wäre. Den Teil mit der „fast" Erpressung ließ er lieber weg, kannte er Ginnys Gemüt doch zur Genüge und da Ron zweifelsfrei auf Dumbledores Seite stand, wollte er keinen Streit zwischen den beiden Geschwistern provozieren. Also redeteten sie noch ein wenig über unwichtige Sachen wie Quidditch und wer wohl der neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden würde, bevor die Mädchen sich auf den Weg in ihre eigenen Betten machten. Allerdings nicht ohne das Hermine ihm einen kleinen Fetzten Pergament zusteckte.

_Hey Harry_

_Wie wär's wenn wir noch mal über alles was passiert ist_

_in unserem Zimmer reden. Mich würde echt mal interessieren,_

_was Dumbledore noch alles getan hat um dich hier zu behalten._

_Wenn Ron eingeschlafen ist kannst du dich ja zu uns _

_hochschleichen._

Hochschleichen? Wozu, wenn man lautlos apparieren kann?

Aber ok, jetzt wusste er zumindest was Hermine wirklich auf dem Klo gemacht hatte. Und ein kleiner Besuch im Mädchen-Zimmer war das Risiko immer wert. Dort konnte man sich zumindest unterhalten ohne, aufzupassen was man sagte. Und einen Ron, der alles zu Kleinholz schlug was er in die Finger bekam, machte man mal eine falsche Bemerkung oder stampfte seine Meinung in Grund und Boden, wobei er ja sowieso keine eigene Meinung hatte, sondern nur das weitergab was er vorher bei Dumbledore aufgeschnappt hatte und wäre er nicht so leicht eifersüchtig zu machen und geldgierig, hätte Dumbledore auch nie diesen Zwiespalt zwischen den einstmals besten Freunden in ganz Hogwarts sähen können.

Ein wenig traurig über den Verlust seines Freundes wartete Harry also ein wenig bis eben jener eingeschlafen war und wie zu erwarten war, dauerte es nicht lange, um das deutliche Schnarchen aus dem Nachbarbett hören zu können. Ron tat ja sowieso nichts anderes als Schlafen und Essen und somit konnte man immer davon ausgehen, dass es nicht lange dauerte bis er ins Reich der Träume glitt. Eine Tatsache die auch in Hogwarts nicht unbekannt war und oft breitgetreten wurde, so wussten auch die beiden Mädchen über die erstaunliche Eigenschaft des Rotschopfes bescheid, immer der erste zu sein der eingepennt war, komme was da wolle.

Nach dem Ron gewissermaßen ausgeschaltet war stand Harry auf, transformierte das Verwandlungsbuch, dass Ron hatte liegen lassen (Ron hatte in einem Schulbuch gelesen? Nein, noch besser Ron hatte ÜBERHAUPT ein Buch gelesen? Äußerst fraglich, oder?) in eine Puppe mit schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren. Das würde zumindest Mrs. Weasley täuschen, sollte sie ihren Kopf einmal in das Zimmer stecken, während Harry bei den Mädchen war. Auch wenn sie bei genauerem hinsehen nicht sehr überzeugend wirkte. Aber besser etwas als gar nichts.

Dann apparierte er wieder einmal vollkommen lautlos in das Zimmer der Mädchen, nach dem er sich kurz auf sein Ziel konzentriert hatte.

Im Mädchen-Zimmer wurde er erst einmal erstaunt gemustert, nachdem der erste Schreck überwunden war. Zwar wussten die beiden anderen Anwesenden, dass Harry appariern konnte, aber lautlose Apparation hatten sie ihm nicht zugetraut.

„Also schieß los, Harry. Was hat Dumbledore noch alles versucht um dich hier zu behalten?" fragte Ginny, nachdem sich der Angesprochene zu Hermine aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Versprich mir dass du nicht anfängst zu schreien und ich sag es dir, ich hab nämlich keine Lust, dass das ganze Haus gleich wieder aufwacht, ok?"

„Deal, also schieß los!"

„Er hat mich halbwegs versucht zu erpressen, von wegen ich hätte kein Verantwortungsbewusstsein und wäre noch gar nicht volljährig!"

„Verdammter Mistkerl!" war alles war Ginny zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorbrachte. Weitere Bemerkungen hielt sie mit Rücksicht auf Harry zurück und ließ das Geschreie ganz sein. Immerhin etwas, dachte der sich sich. Somit würde er zumindest nicht übereilt wieder in sein Zimmer zurück apparieren müssen.

„Na ja, er hätte wirklich netter sein können, aber nach dem ich meine eigenen Argumente vorgebracht habe, war er nicht mehr als ein Goldfisch. Blubb. Blubb. Und das ich Dumbledore mal tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen würde, hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Aber ich habe noch eine Bitte an euch!"

„Was denn?"

„Ich möchte gerne alle meine Geheimnisse mit euch teilen, aber da sie, zumindest teilweise, sehr brisanter Natur sind, müsste ich mich darauf verlassen können, dass ihr sie für euch behalten könnt und das geht nur mit Okkumentik. Ich hab ein paar Bücher darüber, durch die ich es ebenfalls gelernt habe. Ich werd sie euch morgen geben. Zurzeit sind sie noch in Pottermanor. Denkt ihr, ihr schafft das?"

„Ich denke schon Harry und es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du uns deine Geheimnisse anvertrauen willst!" kam es von Hermine. Einen besseren Vertrauenbeweis konnten sie nicht bekommen und sie waren beide stolz darauf Harrys Geheimnisse bald teilen zu dürfen.

Am Ende wollte Harry noch, dass auch Remus und Tonks in das Okklumentik-Programm eingebunden wurden und auch von dem Mikrophon erzählte er den beiden Mädchen, ein Geheimnis der höheren Sicherheits-Stufe (man konnte nur hoffen, dass der Legilimentik-Angriff von Seiten Dumbledores nicht in den nächsten Tagen kam), welches Harry allerdings nicht für sich behalten konnte, da er auf Hermine angewiesen war um die Aufzeichnungen wirksam durchführen zu können.

Danach ging es ins Bett, wobei Harry wieder einmal nicht sein eigenes Bett bezog, sondern einfach bei Hermine liegen blieb. Zwar hatte er vor wieder nach unten zu apparieren, allerdings war er von dem Tag so geschafft, dass er einfach einschlief nachdem er sich einmal in Hermines Bett gestreckt hatte.

Diese bemerkte erst, dass Harry nicht mehr ansprechbar war, als sie auf den schlafenden Harry neben ihr blickte, da dieser sich nicht mehr an der Konversation der anderen beiden beteiligt hatte.

Er sieht wirklich süß aus, wenn er schläft, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Harrys Gesichtszüge waren nun viel weicher. Keine Sorgen oder Probleme die sich darauf abzeichneten und ein zufriedenes Lächeln war, wenn auch nur schwach, auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen.

Eine Erkenntnis, auf die sie Ginny natürlich hinweisen musste.

„Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?" fragte diese nach dem sie den schlafenden Jungen in Hermines Bett einige Zeit lang angesehen hatte, nachdem sie von ihrem eigenen Bett herübergekommen war.

„Ja, das tue ich. Jetzt bin ich mir endlich sicher, dass ich es tue!" antwortete diese glücklich und traurig zugleich.

„Hermine, sieh mich an!" widerwillig wandte die Braunhaarige den Blick von Harry ab und sah stattdessen Ginny an. „Er liebt dich genau so sehr wie du ihn, das weiß ich. Er ist einfach nur zu schüchtern, um es zu gestehen und ich wette mit dir, dass er noch maximal bis zum Schulanfang mit diesem Geheimnis leben kann, dann wird er es dir sicher sagen. Verlass dich drauf, oder kannst du mir sagen warum er sich, seit er hier angekommen ist, nur in deiner Nähe aufhält und bereits das zweite Mal mit dir in einem Bett schläft? Wenn er nichts von dir wollte würde er, zumindest letzteres, garantiert nicht machen, oder sagt deine kühle Grangerlogik etwas anderes?"

„Du hast ja Recht Ginny. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht zu viel Zeit lässt, sonst werde ich noch verrückt hier. Vor allem wenn er neben mir liegt und ich es ihm nicht sagen kann, weil ich mich nicht traue!"

Damit legten sich nun auch die beiden Mädchen schlafen und während sich Ginny nur in ihre Decke einmummeln konnte, hatte Hermine einen viel besseren Wärmespender, Harry, den sie natürlich auch ausgiebig nutzte und sich so nah an ihn kuschelte, wie es nur möglich war.

* * *

_So, ihr habt es wieder mal geschafft euch durch meine Geschichte zu graben und damit sollte es doch eigentlich nicht so schwer fallen auch noch ein klitzekleines Review zu hinterlassen, oder? (BIIIITTEEEEE)_


	7. Besuche und Muggeltechnik

_So Leute, hab euch ja lange genug warten lassen, also hier ist es, das neu chap ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und ihr hinterlasst mir wieder jede Menge Reviews._

_Auch diesmal wird's wieder auf die eine oder andere Art recht aufregend, wobei es allerdings noch immer keine offene Konfrontation mit Todessern geben wird. Aber keine Sorge DAS KOMMT NOCH ;-)_

_Und jetzt: Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_

* * *

_  
**Besuche und Muggel-Technik**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mal wieder mit einem warmen Gefühl im ganzen Körper und einem seltsamen Gewicht auf der Brust auf.

Ein wenig irritiert von der Last auf seinem Körper öffnete er die Augen und erblickte…Hermine?

Was machte sie denn in seinem Bett. Moment mal das war gar nicht SEIN Bett. Hatte er etwa schon wieder mit Hermine in einem Bett geschlafen? Und was war am Vortag passiert?

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend wieder und er wusste auch wieder wie er hier gelandet war. Beruhigend zu wissen, dass nicht mehr passiert war, als das bisschen Gekuschel, von dem Harry ja eh nichts mitbekommen hatte, war er doch eingeschlafen bevor Hermine sich zu ihm gelegt hatte.

Nicht dass es Harry gestört hätte, wäre mehr passiert, aber ein One-Night-Stand mit seiner besten Freundin hätte ihre jahrelange Freundschaft mit Sicherheit zerstört und mit den derzeitigen Gefühlen die er für sie hegte, war das nun wirklich das letzte war er gewollt hätte.

Jetzt lag er also mit Hermine in ihrem Bett und genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit die er von ihr erhielt. Ein Zustand der wohl wieder einmal nicht mehr lange anhalten würde und er fürchtete sich schon davor wieder nach Pottermanor zurückzukehren. Diese zwei Nächte mit Hermine hatten ihn geradezu süchtig nach mehr davon gemacht, auch wenn es nur, beziehungsweise WEIL es vorerst nur, bei dem Gekuschel blieb.

Nach einigen Minuten wachte Ginny auf und machte auf sich aufmerksam. Da Harry seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem zart anmutenden Geschöpf auf seinem Körper gewidmet hatte, bemerkte er erst jetzt dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war. Und das obwohl Ginny eine notorische Frühaufsteherin war, wenn auch nicht ganz so früh wie Harry es seit dem Beginn der Sommerferien tat.

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass es noch ziemlich früh war und DAS brachte Harry wieder darauf, dass ein Gummi-Harry ein Stockwerk weiter unten in seinem Bett lag und besser nicht gefunden werden sollte.

War Ron auch das genaue Gegenteil von seiner Schwester, so gab es da noch immer Mrs. Weasley und wie es schien war es angeboren in dieser Familie, dass die Jungen/Männer immer Langschläfer waren und die Mädchen (in diesem Fall nur Ginny)/Frauen (?Mrs. Weasley?) eher dazu neigten bereits die frühen Morgenstunden zu nutzen, indem sie ihren Mitbewohnern nach allen Regeln der Kunst auf die Nerven gingen, wobei man der Fairness halber sagen musste, dass sich Ginny doch immer recht gut zurückhielt.

Als Harry also die Gefahr erkannte, die von seiner Abwesenheit ausging, musste er sich notgedrungen aus dem Bett quälen um nach unten zu apparieren und zumindest die Puppe verschwinden zu lassen.

Seine Sachen hatte er ja noch an, bis auf die Jeans welche er, der Bequemnis halber, am Abend zuvor, ausgezogen hatte und somit nur mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt im Bett lag.

Er wünschte Ginny einen guten Morgen, ohne das Wissende Funkeln in ihren Augen zu registrieren und apparierte lautlos in sein eigenes Bett zurück. Vorher jedoch sprach er einen einfachen Schwebezauber auf Hermine, um ihr nicht ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf zu rauben.

Schnell ließ er die Puppe verschwinden und apparierte wieder zurück zu Hermine und hoffte, dass eben jene den kurzzeitigen Wärmeverlust nicht unterbewusst bemerkt hatte und dadurch aufgewacht war, damit er sie wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

Und Harry hatte Glück. Sie war tatsächlich nicht aufgewacht und so beendete er den Schwebezauber wieder, wobei Hermine sich wieder instinktiv an ihn kuschelte.

Während er ihr abwesend die Harre streichelte und einfach nur ihre Nähe genoss, unterhielt Harry sich ein wenig mit Ginny und fragte sie unter anderem, warum sie ihn nicht aufgeweckt hatten.

Das einzige was er als Antwort erhielt war ein ernüchterndes: „Frag Hermine." Wobei wieder einmal ein Funkeln ihre Augen erleuchtete. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, dass Harry, Hermine nicht fragen würde, da es nicht den Anschein machen wollte, dass er sauer auf die beiden wäre, denn insgeheim dankte er ihnen, war doch scheinbar niemand dahinter gekommen, dass er die Nacht nicht in seinem eigenen Bett verbracht hatte.

Und jetzt konnte er ja auch einfach sagen, dass er schon eine Weile wach war und die Mädchen hatte besuchen wollten, auch wenn er seine beste Freundin dann wecken müsste, sah es doch etwas verdächtig aus, sollte ihn jemand mit einer schlafenden Hermine im selben Bett vorfinden und es damit erklären, dass er sie besuchen wollte. Ein wenig Unvorteilhalt war es da schon, war er ja offensichtlich nicht in der Lage gewesen, vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen und eine Konfrontation mit der Mutter einer seiner besten Freundinnen wollte er möglichst aus dem Weg gehen.

Nicht dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, das Problem zu lösen, aber er wollte auch nicht den ganzen Wesley Trupp gegen sich aufbringen, indem er das Oberhaupt der Familie zusammenstauchte. Und genau das würde er in diesem Fall tun, denn es war immerhin seine Sache mit wem er sich abgab und mit wem nicht. Und solange Hermine ihn unterstütze und ihre Einwilligung gab, hatte er eigentlich nichts zu befürchten, zumal dies ja jetzt sein Haus war.

Da er jedoch auch wusste, dass Ron auf Hermine stand musste er extrem vorsichtig sein was er tat.

Probleme über Probleme, die mal wieder nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden wollten, so wie auch die ganzen anderen, welche allerdings etwas heiklerer Natur waren, befassten sich diese doch größtenteils mit Voldemort.

Da aber Hermine nach nur knapp zwanzig Minuten aufwachte und Harry es schaffte seine weniger erfreulichen Gedanken bis dahin wegzusperren, war auch das nicht mehr länger seine Sorge. Zumindest für die nächsten paar Stunden.

So wachte also auch Hermine auf, nur um dann ziemlich rot anzulaufen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich in einer recht innigen Umarmung mit Harry befunden hatte, nachdem dieser aus seinem eigenen Zimmer zuvor zurückgekommen war.

Nicht dass sie die einzige gewesen wäre, denn als Harry registrierte was er gerade die ganze Zeit tat, (er hatte sich mit Ginny unterhalten und Hermine unbewusst durch die Haare gekrault) lief er mindestens ebenso rot an wie seine Freundin und stellte seine Tätigkeit schnell ein.

Als alle drei „wahren" Freunde also wieder wach waren, redeten sie noch eine Weile, wobei Harry und Hermine möglichst versuchten sich nicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen und später zusammen die Treppe hinunter in die Küche stiegen.

Gerade als die drei dabei waren die Halle leise zu durchqueren (das Bild der alten Mrs. Black hing immer noch an der Wand), ging die Tür auf und es erschien ein lila Haarschopf, welcher hastig die Halle betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, Tonks.

Gerade wollten Ginny und Hermine die junge Aurorin begrüßen, als Harry erkannte, dass eben jene sich gefährlich dem Trollbein näherte, ohne ihn jedoch zu bemerken.

Er machte gerade den Mund auf, um vor dem nahenden Unheil zu warnen, als... KRACH.

Tonks hatte sich mit dem Umhang in dem Henkel einer alten Vase, mit Schlangenbildern darauf verfangen, und sie von dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Trollbein heruntergerissen.

Vor dem Trollbein hätte Harry sie ja noch warnen können, aber die Vase hatte er völlig übersehen.

Keine Sekunde später ging auch schon das Gekreische los:

„ABSCHAUM, BLUTSVERRÄTER, GOSSENKINDER, SCHLAMMBLÜTER, BESCHMUTZEN DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER…" nicht schon wieder diese alte Gesichtsruine, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, während er auf das Portrait zueilte um die Vorhänge wieder zuzuziehen. Natürlich nicht ohne dabei ein wenig Stablose Magie zu verwenden, was allerdings keinem weiter auffiel.

Als er die Vorhänge geschlossen hatte und die Bilder in der Halle sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten, drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln um und begrüßte den Neuankömmling.

„Hallo Tonks, wie geht's dir?" sie war am Vortag nicht bei dem Treffen dabei gewesen und hatte somit auch nicht mitbekommen, wie Harry im HQ aufgetaucht war.

„Harry?" erstaunte starrte sie den jungen Mann vor sich an, wobei ihr Blick vor allem seinen starken Armen und dem durchtrainierten Körper galt.

Mit einem Ausdruck vollkommener Verblüffung auf dem Gesicht kam sie langsam näher, während Harry schon wieder dabei war rot anzulaufen. Noch eine dieser Dinge die er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger tat und sich unbedingt abgewöhnen musste.

„Harry?" kam es noch einmal von Tonks. „Bist du das? Oder seh ich Gespenster?"

„Er ist es Tonks, das kannst du mir glauben." mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine in das Gespräch ein. Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt den „neuen" Harry kennen zu lernen (zwei Nächte im selben Bett mussten ja wohl gereicht haben, auch wenn sie hoffte, ihn irgendwann noch ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können).

„Aber er siehst anders aus. Ich meine… Muskulöser und Attraktiver." wobei auch sie jetzt rot wurde, auch wenn dies gar nichts war im Vergleich dazu was jetzt mit Harry passierte.

Natürlich fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, vor allem da Tonks ja doch ein paar Jahre älter war als er und er somit nicht erwartet hätte solche Komplimente von ihr zu bekommen, aber eigentlich sah er ja nur so aus weil er sich für den Kampf gegen Voldemort wappnete und nicht um auf „Frauenjagd" zu gehen.

Noch immer musterte Tonks ihn aufmerksam bevor sie ihm plötzlich um den Hals viel und ihn fest umarmte, was Harry fast aus dem Gleichgewicht gebraucht hätte.

Tonks konnte es kaum fassen. Hier stand er, Harry, putzmunter und besser aussehend denn je.

Alle hatten gedacht, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sei, doch dem war augenscheinlich nicht so und sie konnte endlich ihre Angst verbannen, die von ihr besitz ergriffen hatte, seit sie von Harrys Verschwinden gehört hatte.

Irgendwie war ihr der Junge, nein, junge Mann, denn er hatte sich ganz eindeutig entwickelt, wie sie ja eben erst richtig realisieren konnte, ans Herz gewachsen. Er galt als die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt und hatte so viel durchmachen müssen und dennoch hatte man immer das Gefühl, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte und nie ein Zeichen der Resignation erkennen ließ.

Dies alles machte Harry zu dem was er war. Dem Leuchtturm der einem den Weg wies, wie dunkel es auch immer sein sollte.

Und er war zurück.

Endlich ließ sie ihn los und strahlte ihn an. Er war tatsächlich etwas Besonderes und wie er da so stand strahlte Harry eine unglaubliche Selbstsicherheit aus, auch wenn er immer noch ziemlich rot im Gesicht war.

Nachdem sie sich alle gegenseitig begrüßt hatten gingen sie zusammen in die Küche und begannen mit dem Frühstück, wobei sich Ron nach nur fünf Minuten zu ihnen gesellte.

Sein Auftreten war dabei allerdings nicht halb so beeindruckend wie das von Harry.

Mit halboffenen Augen, die immer wieder zuklappten, und gebückter Haltung schlurfte Ron in die Küche und setze sich, nicht weniger geknickt als beim Gehen auf einen Stuhl neben Hermine.

Wie er verlauten ließ hatte ihn das Gekreische des alten Black Portraits geweckt und da Harry nicht mehr im Zimmer war und er herausfinden wollte, was der Grund für den Aufruhr gewesen war, hatte er sich kurz entschlossen herunter zu kommen.

Die Frage nach dem Grund für den Lärm hatte sich dabei allerdings bereits geklärt als er die Küche betrat und ihm ein vielstimmiges „Guten Morgen Ron." Entgegenschlug, aus dem er ganz eindeutig die Stimme von Tonks heraushörte.

War ja klar. Wer sonst ist in der Lage bereits so früh am Morgen solche Unruhe zu stiften?

Auch die Frage nach dem Verbleib von Mrs. Weasley hatte sich schnell geklärt. Denn hatten die Teenager und Tonks erwartet, dass sie bereits auf war um ihr heutiges Tagewerk verrichten zu können. Und tatsächlich… auf einem Brief der gut sichtbar am Vorratsschrank pinnte stand, dass sie bereits sehr früh in den Fuchsbau gereist war um ein paar Dinge zu holen und nach dem rechten zu sehen, schließlich war es nicht gut wenn man ein Haus längere Zeit unbeobachtet ließ.

Also konnte erst einmal anständig gefrühstückt werden, ohne dass eine Molly Weasley die ganze Zeit um einen herumwuselte und damit in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Nach dem Essen gingen die vier Freunde dann wieder nach oben, in das Jungen Zimmer und Ron versuchte Harry zu überzeugen, sie alle mal nach Pottermanor einzuladen.

Eine Bitte, der Harry, zumindest zurzeit, gänzlich abgeneigt war, hatte er doch noch genug mit seinem Selbststudium um die Ohren.

Außerdem, wollte er Ron loswerden und ihn nicht in die tiefsten Geheimnisse des alten Schlosses einweihen, da er sicher die hälfte der Informationen, die er erhalten hätte, an Dumbledore weitergegeben hätte. Die andere Hälfte hätte er wahrscheinlich zurückgehalten und versucht seinen Schulleiter zu erpressen.

Bei Ron war sich Harry inzwischen absolut nicht mehr sicher ob er noch irgendwelche Skrupel hatte, denn seit Fred und George angefangen hatten das große Geld zu machen, denn ihr Scherzartikelladen lief wirklich glänzend, war auch Ron vom Goldfieber gepackt und immer Neidischer wurden die Blicke auf seinen besten Freund. Das hatte Harry schon gegen ende des letzten Schuljahres gemerkt und als Ron auch noch die beiden Zwillinge in feinsten Drachenhaut-Anzügen am Bahnhof Kings Cross gesehen hatte, wurde die Sache erst richtig dramatisch.

Dennoch brauchte Harry seinen Freund, allerdings auch nur um Fuß zu fassen und sich dann ungestört um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern konnte.

Das größte Problem war es an Informationen über die Todesser zu kommen. Zwar konnte Harry mit seinen Legilimentik Fähigkeiten und seiner Verbindung zu Voldemort die eine oder andere Information erhalten, aber dies war ein sehr unsicherer Weg und ständig lief Harry Gefahr aufzufliegen.

Es war sicherer erst mal Dumbledore unbemerkt auszuhorchen und das war nur mit Hilfe von Ron möglich, da Dumbledore keine wichtigen Informationen an Remus, Tonks oder gar Hermine/Ginny weitergab, wusste er doch sehr genau, dass die ihm nicht wirklich treu ergeben waren sondern versuchten seine Waffe zu unterstützen und unabhängig zu machen .

Ron war ein ganz anderer Fall. Der tat für Geld alles, zumindest seit Ende letzten Jahres und Dumbledore glaubte bestimmt, er selbst würde seinem besten Freund alles glauben und somit war es auch unbedenklich Wichtige Informationen an ihn weiter zu geben, zumindest solange der Preis stimmte.

Und da Harry am Ende des Krieges wahrscheinlich eh ins Grass biss, konnte er seine Ausgaben einfach durch das Potter Vermögen decken.

Damit war Harry ganz gut bedient und er musste ja auch nur wissen, WIE Dumbledore an Informationen der Todesser kam, schließlich konnte Snape nicht der einzige sein, der dafür zuständig war. Hatten Hermine und Ron nicht in den letzten Sommerferien, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Grimauldplace gesagt, die meisten Ordensmitglieder wären damit beschäftigt sich um die Informationsbeschaffung zu kümmern und irgendwelche Dinge zu bewachen? In diesem Fall waren die Dinge natürlich Waffen. Eine Passive und eine Aktive.

Die Passive war eine kleine Glaskugel, welche Harrys ganzes Leben nachhaltig beeinflusst hatte.

Die Aktive nannte sich Harry James Potter, war seit etwa sechzehn Jahren in der Entwicklung und sollte in Kürze zur Perfektion geschmiedet werden.

Allein bei dem Gedanke als Waffe angesehen zu werden rauschte Harrys Blut vor, unterdrückter Wut, in den Ohren.

Irgendwann würde er, Harry Potter, dem Mistkerl von Dumbledore den Arsch soweit aufreißen, dass genug Platz herrschen würde um locker einen Zehntonner im Hinterteil des Schulleiters parken zu können.

Aber bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg. Zuerst musste er Voldemort vernichten und das würde seine Zeit dauern.

Anfangen würde Harry damit, dass er die Standorte der Todesser ausfindig machte, die Mitglieder des dunklen Lords identifizierte und dessen Armee dann möglichst schnell aufreiben würde.

Dafür hatte er ja schließlich die sauteure Spezialausrüstung gekauft und auch wenn ihm das Töten im Allgemeinen gegen den Strich ging, so hatten Dumbledores Erziehungsmethoden (ausgeführt durch die Dursleys, welche natürlich nichts davon wussten) einen Gewissen Erfolg erzielt: Einem Unschuldigen konnte Harry nichts antun, denn das verstieß gegen seine selbst gestellten Regeln, aber ein Todesser war nun mal nicht unschuldig und so hatte er inzwischen auch keine Skrupel mehr diese Bastarde kalt zu machen. Pech für Dumbledore nur, dass er sich selbst mit auf Harrys Hitlist befördert hatte, denn auch der alte manipulative Schulleiter war in den Augen des Teenagers nicht mehr so unschuldig wie er allen versuchte weiszumachen.

Und sollte Dumbledore sich tatsächlich Harry in den Weg stellen, so konnte er nur hoffen, dass es wirklich einen Gott gab und Harry weder Zauberstab noch seine Mattschwarze Beretta dabei hatte. Und dann gab es natürlich noch die Stablose Magie.

Kurz gesagt: Dumbledore bewegte sich gerade auf einem ziemlich schmalen Grad und es war nur die Frage ob, und wenn, in welche Richtung er kippen würde.

Harry selbst war inzwischen ziemlich egal was sein alter Mentor verzapfte solange es nicht ihn betraf. Und wenn doch so hatte Harry seine eigenen Möglichkeiten sich der Gefahr zu stellen, welche vom Schulleiter auf seinen derzeitigen Lebensverlauf auswirken konnte.

Und zu den Dursleys oder ins HQ des Ordens zurückzukehren um dieses hässliche Grinsen, welches ihm, Harry, bereits Magengeschwüre verursachte, aushalten zu müssen würde garantiert das letzte sein war er tun würde.

Ein Besuch in Pottermanor durch Ginny und Hermine würde ihn allerdings sicherlich aufheitern und ihnen wollte er auch zeigen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen (Würde Ron ja nie tun, wieso ihn also einladen?) und dass es ihm in seinem neuen Zuhause tatsächlich besser als sonst irgendwo in England gehen würde.

Nur war dies leider nicht möglich ohne Ron stutzig zu machen, oder etwa doch nicht, fragte sich Harry als er Hermine Gedankenversunken zusah wie sie mal wieder ein Buch vor der Nase hatte („Die dunklen Künste überlistet").

„Also wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mir natürlich beim lernen Gesellschaft leisten. Von dreizehn bis achtzehn Uhr bin ich immer in der Bibliothek und lerne ein wenig für das neue Schuljahr, allerdings müsstet ihr mir versprechen auch in der Bibliothek zu bleiben. Laut den Hauselfen, gibt es eine menge Bann- und Schutzzauber, die erst noch justiert werden müssen und sie nur in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Erben des Manors ungefährlich sind. Wenn die Schutzzauber dann justiert sind kann ich euch das Manor ja mal zeigen, aber ich hab in den letzten paar Tagen schon eine Menge Zeit verloren und deshalb muss ich in nächster Zeit das ganze verpasste nachholen!" mal sehen ob Ron wirklich so hohl war wie er aussieht. Hermine würde sich niemals die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, eine völlig neue Bibliothek mit ihren engen Regalreihen und den vielen alten Büchern, zu erkunden und in den alten Schinken zu stöbern und Ginny hatte ihn sicher schon nach dem ersten Satz durchschaut. Ron dagegen wirkte auf einmal mehr als nur distanziert und machte nicht den Anschein als wolle er einen halben Tag lang seine Nase in irgendwelche Bücher stecken.

Aufgeben tat er allerdings dennoch nicht.

„Das würdest du tun, Harry? Diese Bibliothek ist sicher einige Hundert Jahre alt und einige von den Büchern sind bestimmt ziemlich wertvoll." Kam es sofort aus Hermine hervorgeschossen. Nummer eins war also an Bord.

„Klar warum nicht. Da gibt es bestimmt auch ein paar gute Bücher über Zauberkunst und wenn Hermine mitkommt werd ich sicher nicht hier bleiben und mich langweilen." Nummer zwei war ebenfalls dabei. Und was machte Nummer drei?

„Also wenn du uns ein wenig das Manor zeigst dann bin ich dabei." sagte Ron und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Das geht nicht Ron, ich hab dir doch gesagt dass ich lernen muss, aber lernen kann auch richtig Spaß machen, also was ist? Sind doch eh nur ein paar Stunden." damit hatte er ihn und das wusste Harry. Ron würde niemals in eine Bibliothek gehen um stundenlang zu lernen. Erst recht nicht in den Ferien und so stand dieser rauchend vor unterdrücktem Zorn auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, während Harry und die Mädchen kämpfen mussten um keine Lachkrampf zu bekommen.

Die Informationen die Ron hätte sammeln könne wären sicher die eine oder andere Galleone wert gewesen, aber stattdessen musste er im Grimauldplaz bleiben um nicht zwischen Meterhohen Bücherstapeln zu verrecken.

Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen und war außer Hörweite, konnte Harry sich nicht mehr halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während sich die beiden Mädchen nur Millisekunden später anschlossen.

„Oh, Harry. Du bist ja SOO gemein!" kam es, nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatten, in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton von Ginny, worauf das Gelache gleich wieder losging.

„Na ich hoffe doch, dass ihr meinen Einsatz zu würdigen wisst, denn ich werde euch nur unter einer Bedingung mitnehmen…"

„Und die währe?"

„Ich zeige euch das Manor, aber wir verbringen einen angenehmen lockeren Tag und ihr werdet mir versprechen nicht in der Bibliothek stecken zu bleiben, denn sie ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend und ich habe keine Lust mich dort zu Tode zu langweilen während ihr beide euren Spaß habt."

„Ok, aber gib uns wenigstens eine halbe Stunde dort, damit wir sie uns ansehen können."

„Na von mir aus. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch ja auch einfach ein paar Bücher ausleihen und sie dann mit hierher zurück nehmen.

„Ehrlich Harry? Du würdest uns solch alte und kostbare Bücher wie die in der Bibliothek anvertrauen?"

„Klar. Für dich sind Bücher doch sowieso ein Heiligtum. Also brauch ich auch keine Bedenken haben, dass ich sie nicht heil zurückbekomme. Außerdem ist es dann glaubwürdiger, dass wir zum lernen dort waren."

Um kurz nach zwölf kam dann auch Mrs. Weasley wieder aus dem Fuchsbau zurück und begrüßte alle stürmisch. Und um kurz vor eins machten sich Harry, Hermine und Ginny bereit nach Pottermanor zu reisen um diese erstaunliche Bibliothek zu „besuchen".

„Sagt mal, wie wollt ihr da eigentlich hinkommen? Apparieren könnt ihr ja noch nicht und einen Portschlüssel dürft ihr nicht verwenden." kam ein letzter Versuch von Ron den dreien den Tag zu vermiesen und sie weiter im HQ festzuhalten.

„Ginny und Hermine können nicht apparieren Ron, ich schon. Wir werden einfach Seit-an-Seit Apparieren machen. Anders würde es sowieso nicht funktionieren, da Pottermanor mit speziellen Anti-Apparier- und Portschlüsselschilden umgeben ist. Nur der Hausherr selbst und die Personen die durch ihn zugelassen werden können die Schilde durchdringen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich die drei von den Anwesenden und Harry verschwand mit den anderen nachdem er sie beide am Arm gepackt hatte. Natürlich nicht ohne das gut hörbare PLOPP zu hinterlassen.

Gleich darauf erschienen sie auch wieder in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses und Harry trat einen Schritt zurück um den beiden Mädchen Zeit zum staunen zu lassen.

Wenn man zum ersten Mal dort stand war es wirklich unglaublich, ebenso wie wenn man das erste Mal Hogwarts betrat.

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen die Eingangshalle lange genug bestaunt hatten, ging die eigentliche Besichtigung des Schlosses los.

Harry zeigte ihnen alles: Den großen Ball-Saal, den Trainingraum, Harrys „Wohnung", ein paar von den Gästezimmern, die Ländereien (natürlich vom Turm aus, was vor allem Ginny begeisterte, Hermine hielt sich dabei bedächtig zurück, da sie unter Höhenangst litt) und zu guter letzt natürlich die Bibliothek.

Sogar einen Abstecher in die Küche machten sie, damit Harry, Hermine die Hauselfen vorstellen konnte, was diese natürlich total entzückte, erst recht als die Hauselfen ihr erzählten wie gut es ihnen hier ging.

Die Besichtigung der Bibliothek nahm dabei natürlich am meisten Zeit in Anspruch, da Hermine es sich einfach nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen lassen wollte, ein wenig in den langen Reihen der Regale umherzuwandern und die vielen alten Bücher zu bestaunen.

Hier und da nahm sie auch eins raus, nur um es dann mit bedrückter Mine wieder zurück zu stellen, denn sie hatte bereits ein halbes Dutzend Bücher herausgesucht, die sie sich mal ansehen wollte, sobald sie wieder zurück im Grimauldplace war.

Was sie dabei allerdings nicht bemerkte, war dass Harry die Bücher, die Hermine besonders aufmerksam ansah und mit noch bedrückter Mine zurück stellte, kurz entschlossen wieder herausnahm, schrumpfte und sie in Postmarken-Größe in eine kleine Holzschachtel steckte, die er aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte.

Der Zauber war Sprach aktiviert und so wäre Hermine später in der Lage die Bücher einfach wieder zu vergrößern und zu verkleinern.

Als sie mit der Besichtigung fertig waren setzten sie sich alle zusammen in das kleine Wohnzimmer von Harry und unterhielten sich über den Orden, Voldemort, Ron und seine kleinen Problemchen, die eigentlich sowieso keinen interessierten, und diverse andere Sachen, jeder ein Butterbier in der Hand haltend, welches Harry, von Twix hatte bringen lassen und ein paar Knabbereien auf dem Tisch liegend. Wobei letzteres beinahe alles aus der Muggelwelt stammte und Harry bei einem seiner Besuche in der Oxfortstreet besorgt hatte, so wie auch die ganzen Muggelsachen mit denen er seine alte Dudley-Garderobe aufgestockt hatte, welche zu hundert Prozent im Mülleimer gelandet war.

Besonders Ginny war von den vielen Süßigkeiten fasziniert, vor allem da sie keine besonderen Eigenschaften hatten, wie zum Beispiel Bubbles-Best-Blowing-Gum, oder die Schokofrösche.

Besonders viel Spaß machte es den dreien sich ausgiebig über Dumbledore und Ron auszulassen und es wurde ein sehr entspannter Abend.

Doch auch dieser musste zwangsläufig zu Ende gehen und so machten sich die drei jungen Gryffindors um acht Uhr abends bereit um wieder in den Grimauldplace zurück zu kehren.

Noch einmal sprachen sie kurz durch was sie den anderen sagen würden um sich nicht in Widersprüche zu verwickeln und Harry brachte sie alle wieder zurück in das alte Haus der Blacks.

Sofort wurden sie von allen Seiten begrüßt, da wieder die gesamte Familie Weasley, Tonks und Lupin anwesend waren, auch wenn sich Ron bedächtig im Hintergrund hielt, da er immer noch sauer war nicht von Harry mitgenommen worden zu sein, obwohl das ja sein eigenes Verschulden gewesen war.

Sofort stürzten sich die Mädchen in die Erzählung des Tages, wobei sie eine etwas umgeänderten Fassung erzählten und das Treffen von Harrys Wohnzimmer kurzerhand in die Bibliothek verlegten, die Besichtigung wegließen und das Thema der Unterhaltung auf das lernen beschränkten.

Als sie fertig mit der Erzählung waren, war Ron sogar froh nicht dabei gewesen zu sein, wobei sich Harry wieder einmal ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, als sein Freund zum ersten sich zu ersten Mal selbst an der Konversation beteiligte.

„Was ist denn Harry? Warum grinst du so?"

„Na ich mein ja nur. Du tust so als ob lernen das schlimmste auf der Welt sei, dabei kann es richtig Spaß machen, oder Ginny?" antwortete der Angesprochene mit einem Zwinkern in Richtung Ginny.

„Oh, ja. Es war echt fantastisch. Du hast heute wirklich was verpasst Ron." antwortete diese, wobei sie sich zusammen reißen musste nicht in schallendes Gelächter aus zu brechen.

„Nee danke, da bleib ich lieber hier und tu gar nichts, als dass ich mir mit Lernen den ganzen Tag vermiese."

Kurz darauf gab es Abendessen und alle schlugen kräftig zu, mit Ausnahme von Ginny, die den Bauch noch mit Muggel-Süßigkeiten voll hatte und an leichten Bauchschmerzen litt.

Nach dem essen verabschiedete sich Harry noch einmal von allen und apparierte zuerst in das Zimmer der Mädchen, legte die kleine Holzschachtel mit den Büchern plus Anweisung auf Hermines Bett und verschwand dann in Richtung Pottermanor.

Dort angekommen Trainierte er noch einige Zeit und ging dann ins Bett.

Einige hundert Kilometer weiter kam gerade Hermine mit Ginny in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und zog sich sofort um, um selber in die Federn zu hüpfen, mit ihren Gedanken noch immer bei dem Jungen mit den verstrubbelten Haaren und den Smaragdgrünen Augen, als ihre beste Freundin sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass da ein kleines Holzkästchen auf ihrem Bett lag.

„Wer hat das denn da hingelegt?" fragte die Braunhaarige mehr sich selbst als ihre Zimmernachbarin, hob es auf und machte es auf.

Drinnen lag ein Brief den sie herausnahm und erkannte, dass viele kleine Bücher die restliche Schachtel füllten.

_Hey Hermine_

_Ich dachte mir, dass du die Bücher vielleicht gerne lesen würdest,_

_da du sie ja kaum aus der Hand legen wolltest._

_Ich hab die Bücher verkleinert und du kannst sie ganz einfach _

_nach belieben verkleinern und vergrößern indem du die jeweilige_

_Zauberformel sagst. Also Engorgio oder Reducio._

_Der Zauber ist sprachaktiviert und ich hoffe du hast viel Spaß dabei._

_Morgen beginnt meine erste Unterrichtsstunde im Schwertkampf und_

_auch mein Magie Training werde ich in nächster Zeit wieder aufnehmen,_

_deshalb werde ich euch nicht mehr so oft besuchen können, aber ich _

_werde mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Mal vorbeikommen um nach dem_

_Rechten zu sehen._

_Bis dahin viel Glück und ich hoffe die Bücher gefallen dir._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_dein Harry_

_P.S.: Grüß Remus, Tonks und ganz besonders Ginny ganz lieb von mir._

„Und was, ist es? Von wem ist die Schachtel?" versuchte Ginny aus Hermine herauszubekommen.

„Sie ist von Harry. Es sind die Bücher die ich nicht mehr mitnehmen konnte, weil es zu viele wurden. Er hat sie extra für mich verkleinert und eingepackt." antwortete diese und gab den Brief von Harry an Ginny weiter.

Diese nahm den Brief entgegen, sah ihre Freundin dabei allerdings mehr als erstaunt an.

„Aber wie willst du die denn lesen wenn sie verkleinert sind? Du kannst sie ja nicht selber vergrößern, ohne wegen Zauberei minderjähriger angeklagt zu werden."

„Lies den Brief!" antwortete die Angesprochene, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Als Ginny mit dem Brief fertig war und ihn wieder zurück gab war das erstaunen nicht verschwunden sondern noch gewachsen.

„Harry schafft es sprachaktivierte Zauber zu verwenden? Ich wusste ja das er inzwischen eine Menge gelernt hat, aber das ist über dem UTZ Level und wird nur in besonderen Kursen des Ministeriums gelehrt, soviel ich weiß."

„Ja, Harry hat immer wieder neue Überraschungen für uns bereit, nicht wahr?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen!" antwortete Ginny und sah sich die Bücher in der kleinen Schachtel an, nahm eines heraus und sprach laut und deutlich „Engorgio".

Sofort wuchs das Buch auf Normalgröße zurück.

Alles was sie fertig brachte zu sagen war ein: „Wahnsinn."

Während sich Hermine und Ginny also mit einem, jetzt wieder normal großen Buch ins Bett verzogen, um ein wenig zu lernen, überlegte Harry sich noch ein wenig was wer am nächsten Tag alles machen würde.

Zum einen war da seine erste Stunde im Schwertkampf in dem Mr. Borne ihn einweisen würde, dann würde er wieder ein wenig fortschrittliche Magie erlernen. Und zu guter letzt würde er sich endlich an das Schießtraining mit der G36 und seiner Beretta machen.

Alles in allem würde es also ein ziemlich harter Tag werden, zumal er noch ein Treffen mit ein paar ominösen Gestalten in London haben würde.

Die Munition die er vorrätig hatte war zwar für einen echten Einsatz mehr als genug, aber da er keine Erfahrung mit Waffen hatte, würde er Kiloweise Munition verschießen müssen bevor er tatsächlich genug Erfahrung hatte um auch im Einsatz zu einer tödlichen Waffe zu werden.

Die eigentliche Bedienung der Muggel-Geräte, die Harry sich besorgt hatte, bereitete ihm ebenfalls keine Schwierigkeiten, aber auch hier musste er, zumindest ein wenig praktische Erfahrung sammeln. Vor allem das Nachtsichtgerät würde er ein paar Stunden lang testen müssen, bevor er problemlos damit zurecht kam.

Dafür hatte er einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang im Wald geplant und zugleich würde er auch ein wenig Erfahrung sammeln, um C4-Sprengstoff und Semtex zu verwenden.

Kurz darauf schlief er schon ein, wobei ihm das angenehme Gefühl von Hermine an seiner Seite doch ein wenig fehlte und er nicht ganz so gut schlief wie es in den letzten beiden Nächten der Fall gewesen war.

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich also bereit, seine am Vorabend geplanten Aktionen durchführen zu können und verzichtete dabei ganz gezielt auf das morgendliche Kraft- und Ausdauertraining, da ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, dass die erste Stunde Schwertkampf kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde.

Somit begnügte er sich nach dem essen mit ein wenig Magietraining und reiste um kurz vor elf nach London um erst eine ganze Kiste 5,56x45 Millimeter Munition zu besorgen (ca. 50.000 Schuss) und dann, die Munitions-Kiste geschrumpft und sicher in der Umhangtasche verstaut in die Winkelgasse, beziehungsweise den Tropfenden Kessel zu apparieren, um Mr. Borne abzuholen, da dieser ja nicht nach Pottermanor apparieren konnte, waren die Schilde schließlich noch nicht auf den Meister des Schwertkampfes eingestellt.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde des Wartens, in der Harry wieder einmal eine Menge schmachtender und bewundernder Blicke, von vielen Hexen und Zauberern (welche jedoch mehr seine Muskeln bewunderten als ihn selbst) verschiedensten Alters, auf sich dulden musste kam eben genannter Mr. Borne und es ging endlich zurück und nach einer kurzen Besprechung weiter in den Trainingsraum.

Wie Harry festgestellt hatte, waren eine Menge seiner Mitschüler im Tropfenden Kessel gewesen und hatten zum Teil auch mit ihm gesprochen, so wie zum Beispiel Neville Longbottom und Susan Bones, welche beide fragten, ob die DA auch weiter bestehen würde.

Zwar war es Harry nicht länger Recht die Gruppe unter Dumbledores Namen laufen zu lassen, aber dennoch willigte er ein, da es schließlich um die Gruppe selbst ging und nicht darum wie sie hieß.

Wenn es sein musste konnte man sie ja immer noch umbenennen und solange sie unter dem jetzigen Namen weiterlief, würde der alte Sack der Hogwarts leitete zumindest nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass Harry ihm bereits jetzt, als Waffe, komplett außer Kontrolle geraten war.

So wurde es ein mehr als nur harter Tag für Harry und er fand nur ein paar Stunden schlaf vor dem Abend, wo er einige weitere Teile seiner Ausrüstung ausprobieren wollte.

Wie Mr. Borne meinte, war Harry ein wahrer Kämpfer und hatte in den drei Stunden, in denen sie geübt hatten mehr Fortschritte gemacht als andere in einem dutzend Trainigseinheiten, was wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Harry zum einen keine Probleme mit seinem Körper hatte und somit das Schwert vollkommen unter Kontrolle wusste und zum anderen waren da noch seine fast perfekten Reflexe, die er sich in viereinhalb Jahren Quidditch-Training angeeignet hatte.

Wobei beides wichtige Vorraussetzungen für den Schwertkampf waren, denn es brachte nichts wenn man Stark wie ein Troll war, aber die selben Reflexe besaß, oder die besten Reflexe der Welt aufzuweisen hatte, aber nicht in der Lage war das Schwert mehr als ein paar Minuten in der schwächlichen Hand zu halten.

Zu guter letzt hatte Harry noch eine gute Stunde Zeit bevor es dunkel genug war, den Spaziergang zu beginnen und er konnte sich an das Schießtraining machen.

Im Trainingsraum angelangt und seine schwere Kampfrobe angelegt, beschwor Harry erst einmal einen Rundumschild im Raum um Querschläger festzuhalten und die restliche Einrichtung zu schützen. Danach zauberte er wieder die Zielscheiben herbei, ließ sie allerdings erst einmal nur in der Luft schweben, da er zuerst die Grundlagen erlernen musste. Und das machte man am besten, indem man an Stationären Zielen übte.

Davor musste Harry natürlich noch seine Waffe bereit machen und genau das war es womit er jetzt begann.

Das G36C war ein Sturmgewehr der Firma „Heckler&Koch" und war eine der besten Sturmgewehre die es auf dem Markt zu kaufen gab.

Seine 5,56x45mm Munition war NATO-Standard und beinahe überall auf der Welt erhältlich und das Gewehr selbst war noch auf eine Entfernung von achthundert Metern genau, wobei andere Standard-Produkte nicht über die fünfhundert Meter Grenze hinauskamen.

Als erstes musste Harry das ganze Zusatz-Equipment abbauen.

Hierzu zählten Schall- und Mündungsfeuerdämpfer, der Zauberstabhalter, Marke Eigenbau, und das 1,5 Fach vergrößernde Reflexvisier, von Walther.

Danach musste er noch das neue Magazin einlegen, die Waffe entsichern und sie durchladen.

Ein paar Minuten später war Harry fertig und war bereit mit dem Training zu beginnen.

Zwar würde er später immer nur mit voll ausgerüsteter Waffe ins Gefecht ziehen, aber ein Leuchtpunktvisier konnte ja schließlich auch mal ausfallen und das Geballer würde heute sicher etwas länger dauern, somit konnte er auch den SureFire-Schalldämpfer nicht verwenden (er hatte sich ein Paar Ohrenschützer heraufbeschworen), da er noch keinen guten Kühl- und Reinigungszauber gefunden hatte.

Zwar war es möglich einen Zauber auf den bestimmten Gegenstand auszuführen, wurde aber durch den nächsten wieder aufgehoben, und so hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich entschlossen, einen einfachen Kühlzauber auf den Gewehrlauf zu wirken um es nicht schon beim ersten Gebrauch zu ruinieren. Sollte sich das Metall nämlich durch die heißen Pulverdämpfe ausdehnen so würde das Gewehr nach ein paar Tausend Schuss nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein. Reinigen konnte er es immer noch zwischendurch, was mit Schalldämpfer nicht möglich war, würde der Zauber ja schließlich nur auf eben jenen wirken.

Also brachte Harry sich in Position, mit dem Körper im rechten Winkel zum Ziel, das Gewehr fest an die Schulter gepresst, die linke Hand am Schaft , die andere am Griff und drückte ab.

Durch die Ohrenschützer nahm er nur ein leises WAMM und den Rückschlag des Gewehrs wahr.

Harry hatte ja schon eine Menge Action-Filme gesehen, bei denen die Gewehre der einzelnen Schützen um so manchen Zentimeter verzogen und sich dementsprechend eine Waffe gesucht die einen möglichst kleinen Rückschlag hatte, aber dass er SO klein sein würde hatte er nicht gedacht.

Das Gewehr das er in der Hand hielt zog nur um ein paar Zentimeter nach oben und so hatte Harry leichtes Spiel es wieder auf das Ziel in zwanzig Metern Entfernung auszurichten und erkannte, dass er nur um zehn bis fünfzehn Zentimeter neben dem Zentrum des Kreises getroffen hatte.

Wieder zielte er und drückte ab. Diesmal war das Loch sogar noch näher und so ging es eine halbe Stunde lang bis er sich den beweglichen Zielen widmete.

Zwar waren diese deutlich schwerer zu treffen, aber mit dem Vollautomatik-Modus den er in den letzt fünf Minuten getestet hatte war auch das kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, auch wenn ein Großteil der Munition den Schild traf und nicht die fliegenden Tontauben.

Während des Trainings erfand Harry sogar einen eigenen kleinen Zauber, mit dem er seine Waffen schneller nachladen konnte, beziehungsweise die Magazine schneller füllen konnte.

Die Beretta, auf die er irgendwann kurzerhand umgestiegen war, nachdem er den Halbautomatikmodus der G36 gemeistert hatte, hatte nur ein fünfzehn schüssiges Magazin und konnte recht schnell nachgeladen werden, aber als es dann in den Vollautomatikmodus des Sturmgewehrs ging, der immerhin ein rundes dutzend Kugeln in der Sekunde verbriet wurde das Nachladen schnell eine Quälerei, und Harry befahl der Munition kurzerhand sich selbst in das Magazin zu klemmen, um dann verschossen zu werden.

So ging auch die nächste halbe Stunde zu Ende und Harry bemerkte wie der Haufen an lehren Munitionshülsen um ein beachtliches Maß gewachsen war seit er ihn ein paar Minuten nach Beginn des Trainings das erste Mal bemerkt hatte.

Wie es aussah hatte er ein paar tausend Schuss verfeuert und es gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Aber immerhin war er jetzt ein recht passabler Schütze und auch hier hatten ihn seine Kenntnisse aus dem Quidditch weiter gebracht, zumindest was den zweiten Teil des Trainings anging. Nur versuchte er hier nicht einen Schnatz zu fangen, sondern ihn abzuschießen, was gewissermaßen kein großer Unterschied war.

Blieb nur noch der Exkurs mit dem Nachtsichtgerät, von dem Harry sich erhoffte unbemerkt auch im Dunkeln operieren zu können, ohne den verräterischen Lumos Zauber verwenden zu müssen. Außerdem war ein Nachtsichtgerät viel effektiver, da man mit dem Lumos nur ein sehr begrenztes Gebiet erleuchten konnte.

Nachdem Harry noch schnell, den eben verwendeten Teil seiner Ausrüstung, mit Zaubern säuberte und wieder im Equipment Schrank verstaute den er sich zurecht gemacht hatte, holte er sich das kleine Hightech-Gerät und apparierte in den nahen Wald.

Hier war es absolut finster und man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

Kurz entschlossen klappte Harry das Doppel-Okular herunter und schaltete es ein, aufgesetzt hatte er sie bereits im Manor, da das in absoluter Finsternis nicht so einfach war.

Sofort nahm er die Umgebung in einem merkwürdigen Grünton war, aber immerhin konnte er sehen. Würde jetzt ein Todesser hier auftauchen hätte Harry nicht die geringsten Probleme ihn auszuschalten. Aber er war ja auch nicht hier um Todesser kalt zu machen, sondern um mit dem kleinen Gerät vor seinem Gesicht fertig zu werden.

Und so machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Manor. Harrys Plan war es den Weg zurück zu finden und die Zeit bis dorthin zu nutzen sich an die eingeengte aber praktische Sicht des Geräts zu gewöhnen.

Nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde, kam er dann auch am Eingang zum Schloss an und betrat es um dann die Nachtsichtbrille abzunehmen.

Auf dem Weg hierher war Harry auch ein Stück zwischendurch gelaufen, um zu sehen ob das seine Sicht behinderte, was es jedoch nicht tat, und so war er doch recht zufrieden mit sich, da er sich, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, doch recht gut mit dem Gerät vertraut gemacht hatte.

Nach diesem doch reichlich Ereignisreichen Tag zog sich der Schwarzhaarige in sein Bett zurück und genoss die Wärme der Decke welche nur durch Hermines zarten Körper noch hätte gesteigert werden können… seine Hermine. Lange konnte er nicht mehr so tun als ob sie ihm nichts bedeutete, denn eben das tat sie und sie hatte sich in den Sommerferien wirklich erstaunlich entwickelt. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden alle nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und dort angelangt würden die Jungen ihr wahrscheinlich Reihenweise nachschauen.

Er würde es ihr sagen. Ihr sagen, dass er, Harry James Potter, der Junge der lebt, sich in sie verliebt hatte und selbst wenn sie ihn zurückweisen würde so hatte er zumindest Gewissheit.

Er hatte noch fast fünf Wochen Zeit, bis der Hogwarts-Express sie alle in die Schule zurück bringen würde, aber solange würde er nicht warten. Er würde es in den nächsten paar Tagen machen müssen wenn er nicht wahnsinnig werden wollte.

Und wieder einmal, mit dem Gedanken an das wohl bezaubernste Mädchen das es gab, schlief Harry glücklich ein und sollte nicht vor der Mittagszeit am nächsten Tag aufwachen.

_

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir wieder ein paar Reviews._

_Das letzt mal waren es ja richtig viele._

_Und das kann man ja sicher noch toppen oder?_


	8. Gefühle

_So, also, als erstes mal ein kleinen Geständnis das ich euch leider machen muss._

_Es ist, wie ihr wahrscheinlich bereits bemerkt habt ein recht kurzes chap, ABER... dafür wird euch der Inhalt ganz bestimmt entschädigen und bevor ihr mir den PC so vollspammt, dass er mir vor der Fresse wegexplodiert, kann ich euch noch beruhigen, da ich bereits an dem nächsten chap arbeite._

_(Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und haltet mir nicht meine dringend benötigten REVIEWs vor, sonst hab ich ja gar keinen Ansporn um weiter zu schreiben.)_

_PS: Ich weiß Erpressung ist gemein ;-)_

_

* * *

_  
**Gefühle**

Auch der nächste Tag stand voll und ganz im Zeichen des Lernens.

Nach dem Harry sein reichlich spätes und vor allem ausgiebiges Frühstück beendet hatte, da es heute kein Mittagessen geben würde, schließlich war es bereits Mittag, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Trainingsraum um noch ein wenig mit seiner Beretta rumzuballern und auch sein Kraft und Ausdauer-Training endlich wieder aufzunehmen.

Nach gut zwei erschöpfenden Stunden ging es noch kurz unter die Dusche und dann auch gleich weiter in die Bibliothek um nach neuen Zaubern und Flüchen zu suchen.

Godric hatte ihm noch am Morgen ein paar Buch Tipps gegeben.

Angeblich waren in diesen Büchern ein paar sehr effektive Zauber zu finden, nur war sich Harry da gar nicht so sonderlich sicher, da er bemerkt hatte, dass eben jener hilfsbereite Wohltäter einen etwas eigenartigen Humor besaß und es sicher lustig finden würde, wenn er sich Stundenlang mit irgend welchen Büchern abmühen würde, nur um dann festzustellen, dass nichts brauchbares darin zu finden war.

Aber gut, er konnte es ja zumindest mal versuchen und wenn sich der Tipp als farce rausstellen sollte, so konnte er Godrics Bild ja immer noch in den Kamin werfen (nicht das Harry das jemals tun würde, denn die Tipps des Hogwartsgründers waren oft sehr nützlich, besonders wenn es um den Kampf ging, hatte Godric doch mehr als genug Erfahrung darin).

Gegen halb drei machte Harry dann noch eine Pause um die abgeschrieben Zauber zu erlernen. Die Bücher waren tatsächlich eine gewaltige Hilfe, allerdings auch dementsprechend schwer zu verstehen, waren sie ja schließlich für Profis des Duellkampfes geschrieben worden.

Da Harry allerdings selbst zu einem wahren Meister der Kriegsführenden Magie geworden war, hatte er nicht übermäßig große Schwierigkeiten, das Kauderwelsch zu entziffern und zu interpretieren.

Nach dem er auch diese Zauber, zumindest im Ansatz verstanden und gelernt hatte (je mehr er lernte desto leichter fiel es ihm und so schaffte er auch die kompliziertesten Zauber oft auf Anhieb), machte er sich auf den Weg in die Waffenkammer, wo er seine Vorräte an C4 und Semtex lagerte.

Er nahm sich ein paar Kilo von jedem Stoff ein paar Zünder und machte sich auf den Weg um auf den Ländereien ein paar Felsen oder andere Dinge zu suchen, die er mal kurz in die Luft jagen konnte, da er am Tag zuvor nicht dazu gekommen war.

Das erste Ziel war ein Findling mit einem guten Meter Durchmesser.

Mit gut zwei Kilo C4 versorgt stellte Harry den Zünder auf eine halbe Minute und apparierte zweihundert Meter weit weg.

Mit einem gewaltigen KAWUMM wurde der Findling in tausend Stücke zersprengt und Harry musste schnell einen Schild heraufbeschwören um nicht von den Trümmern erwischt zu werden. Als er sich dem Ort des Geschehens näherte waren nur noch Trümmer und ein einhalb Meter tiefes Loch vorhanden.

An der Präzision musste er wohl noch arbeiten.

Aber der Tag war ja noch lang und so sprengte Harry hier und da, so manchen Findling, Baumstumpf oder was er gerad so finden konnte, in die Luft.

Am Abend hatte der Schwarzhaarige dann ein ganz gutes Gefühl für die Explosiven Stoffe und war sich sicher, dass sie ihm noch sehr gute Dienste leisten würden.

Auch wenn er diese etwas radikale Art des Vorgehens nur einsetzten würde, wenn es sich auch wirklich lohnte, denn billig war weder Semtex noch C4.

So ging auch dieser Tag sehr ereignisreich zu Ende und nach dem kurzen Abendtraining und dem anschließenden Abendessen ging es wieder ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag fand dann die zweite Stunde Schwertkampf-Training statt und wieder einmal erstaunte Harry seinen Lehrer, mit den unglaublichen Fähigkeiten, die er besaß.

Zwar war es Harry noch nicht möglich gewesen seinen Lehrer zu entwaffnen, aber durch seine unglaublichen Reflexe und die intuitiven Bewegungen, die von Harrys Unterbewusstsein gelenkt zu werden schienen, hielt er gute drei einhalb Minuten durch bevor John ihn entwaffnen konnte.

Die Bewegungen mussten von den vielen Kämpfen mit dunklen Geschöpfen und Todessern kommen, vermutete Harry, als sie sich beide eine Pause gönnten, in der sie ein wenig über sich selbst sprachen.

Harrys Geschichte war allgemein bekannt und die brisanteren Informationen behielt er sicherheitshalber für sich, schließlich konnte man nie sicher genug sein wo Dumbledore überall seine Spione platziert hatte.

Mr. Borne dagegen erzählte viel über sich und so erfuhr Harry auch, das er ein geheimes Mitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war und hier und da Informationen sammelte um sie an die Auroren weiter zu geben, alles Top Secret, aber Harry stand ja schließlich auf der richtigen Seite, das wusste jeder und so schien es seinem Lehrer nichts auszumachen, brisante Informationen an ihn weiter zu geben.

Als Harry dies mitbekam war er sofort Feuer und Flamme. Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden der ihm bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort, mit Informationen beistehen konnte.

Und eins durfte man nicht vergessen im Krieg: Wissen ist Macht. Weißt du wo dein Gegner ist kannst du zuschlagen, weißt du wann dein Gegner zuschlägt kannst du dich auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Viele Schlachten wurden geführt nur um an Informationen zu kommen und Harry wusste, dass es wichtig war einen guten Ausgleich zwischen Informationen sammeln und dementsprechend handeln geben musste.

Beachtete man diese Regeln hatte man deutlich bessere Chancen einen Krieg zu gewinnen, als wenn man es nicht tat. Schließlich hatte Voldemort nicht umsonst versucht, an die ganze Prophezeiung heranzukommen und nicht umsonst hatte Dumbledore vehement versucht Voldemort daran zu hindern, dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Nachdem Harry kurz überlegt hatte, ob es sinnvoll war den Mann vor ihm einzuweihen oder nicht, und zu dem Schluss kam, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte, erzählte er ihm von einem Teil seiner Pläne.

Und als er ihn dann noch fragte ob er ihm helfen würde, wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Ab jetzt würde Harry Informationen darüber was Tom Riddle und seine Todesser taten bekommen und könnte endlich auch offensiv gegen diese Brut von Missgeburten vorgehen können.

Die Informationen selbst waren zwar nicht sonderlich umfassend, würden aber immerhin so weitreichend sein um Todesser zu identifizieren und auszuschalten, zumindest was den äußeren Zirkel anging. Den inneren Bereich der Organisation konnte Harry,falls nötig, immer noch durch seine Verbindung mit Voldy auskundschaften.

So ging auch dieser Tag recht schnell vorbei und wieder hatte Harry fast nichts anderes gemacht als zu trainieren, wobei es immer schwerer wurde, musste er doch ständig an Hermine denken.

Ihre Nähe fehlte ihm, sowie ihr bezauberndes Lächeln und der Duft ihrer Haare.

Lange würde er diesen Zustand nicht mehr aushalten, dass wusste Harry und so beschloss er am nächsten Tag, dem Grimauldplace mal wieder einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Und vielleicht würde sich am nächsten Tag ja auch eine passende Gelegenheit bieten ES ihr endlich zu sagen. Ihre seine Liebe zu gestehen. Vielleicht.

Irgenwie freute Harry sich darauf es ihr zu sagen, aber andererseits, hatte er auch Angst. Angst vor der Reaktion. Was währe wenn er ihre Freundschaft zerstören würde? Wofür würde es sich dann noch zu kämpfen lohnen?

Letzten Endes machte es ja doch keinen Sinn sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Entweder er tat es oder er tat es nicht.

Wenn er es tat, so hatte er die Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden oder alles zu verlieren.

Tat er es nicht, dann würde er definitiv unglücklich werden und auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort konnte er sich dann auch nicht mehr Konzentrieren, dass hatte das Training bereits bewiesen.

So machte Harry sich um kurz vor zehn, auf ins Bett.

Um acht Uhr am nächsten Morgen wachte er dann wieder auf und ging frühstücken. Da seine Gedanken bereits jetzt wieder zu Hermine abschweiften und er gar nicht richtig mitbekam was er gerade tat, beschloss Harry sein morgendliches Training ausfallen zu lassen, war er doch so wie so nicht in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später war es dann Zeit zu dissaparieren und Harry machte sich bereit.

Ein leises Plopp später stand er in der Küche des Grimauldplace und sah sich wieder einmal einem duzend Zauberstäben gegenüber.

Und wieder war es ein kleiner Aufschrei von Hermine der die Stille durchbrach. Selbst die darauffolgende Umarmung war beinahe die gleiche wie die, die er bei seinem ersten Auftritt im Grimauldplace bekam.

„Harry, ich wusste nicht das du uns so bald schon wieder besuchen würdest, ist etwas passiert?" wollte Hermine sofort wissen.

„Gewissermaßen, aber das erzähl ich dir später." Natürlich hatte er Gründe wieder zurück zu kommen, oder besser, einen Grund, aber das würde der Schwarzhaarige sicher nicht hier und jetzt erzählen. Es würde schon schwer genug werden es Hermine später zu erzählen, aber vor der ganzen Weasleyfamilie und den anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern? Unmöglich!

Wieder gab es eine längere Begrüßungszeremonie und danach wurde noch zu Ende gefrühstückt. Da Hermine und Ginny mal wieder früher auf waren als Ron und auch nicht so viel an Nahrung benötigten, wie eben jene Fressmaschine, konnten die drei Freunde schon einmal ungestört in ihr Zimmer gehen (das Mädchenzimmer natürlich), ohne von Ron zugelabert zu werden.

Dort angekommen, fiel Harry sofort der riesige Bücherstapel auf Hermines Nachttisch auf.

„Wie ich sehe gefallen dir die Bücher, Hermine?"

„Was? Oh, das. Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Vielen Dank Harry. Das war echt total lieb von dir mir die Bücher auszuleihen." sagte Hermine und wurde leicht rot als sie merkte, dass sie Harry gerade als lieb bezeichnet hatte.

Der wollte am liebsten mit Hermine allein sein um ihr endlich sein Geständnis zu machen.

Zwar hatte er eigentlich nichts vor Ginny zu verbergen, wollte aber dennoch erst sehen wie Hermine reagierte.

Also redeten sie wieder einmal darüber was in den letzen Tagen passiert war.

Ginny und Hermine erzählten was sie über die Pläne von Voldemort und dem Orden erfahren hatten und Harry berichtete über sein Training, wobei er die beiden Mädchen auch endlich über die Waffen informierte mit denen er Voldemort das Leben zur Hölle machen wollte.

Zuerst war, zumindest Hermine total geschockt (Ginny wusste mit Schusswaffen nichts anzufangen), erkannte aber dann, dass der Weg den Harry einschlug einer der wenigen war, bei der die Seite des Lichts einen schnellen und relativ schmerzfreien Sieg erringen konnte, ohne viele Opfer beklagen zu müssen. Die Frage war nur ob und wie schnell Voldemort sich der neuen Situation anpassen würde.

Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde stieß dann auch Ron wieder zu der kleinen Runde dazu. Und somit hatte Harry vorerst überhaupt keine Chance mehr ein privates Gespräch mit Hermine zu führen.

Auch jetzt gaben wieder alle vor die besten Freunde zu sein, obwohl man Ron deutlich ansehen konnte, dass es sehr gezwungen war. Hermine und Ginny dagegen machten sich einen Spaß daraus besonders Kameradschaftlich aufzutreten und hatten wieder einmal Mühe die ganze Sache nicht durch einen plötzlichen Lachkrampf auffliegen zu lassen.

Kurz vor halb zwei wurde die Gruppe dann zum, etwas verspäteten, Mittagessen gerufen und Harry sah endlich seine Chance gekommen und hielt Hermine zurück.

„Ich muss nur kurz mit Hermine sprechen, aber wir kommen gleich nach!" beantwortete er den fragenden Blick von Ginny.

Ginny dagegen erkannte Unsicherheit in Harrys Blick und verstand. Wurde aber auch echt mal Zeit, dachte sie sich noch, bevor sie mit Ron die Treppe hinunter verschwand.

„Was ist denn los Harry?"

„Ich wollte dir doch noch den Grund dafür sagen warum ich jetzt schon wieder hier bin, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, klar aber warum willst du nicht, dass Ginny dabei ist?" Ihr kam das alles Spanisch vor.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht so richtig wo ich anfangen soll." antwortete Harry, während er Hermine sanft zum Bett zog, um sich mit ihr zu setzten.

„Also... es ist so," kam es stockend aus ihm hervor, ohne seiner Freundin dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Du hast mir, vor allem in letzter Zeit, viel geholfen und ich hab dir eine Menge zu verdanken, auch früher schon."

„Aber das hättest du mir auch vor Ginny sagen können..." was wollte Harry bloß?

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du für mich inzwischen mehr als nur eine einfache Freundin bist und dass auch meine Gefühle für dich sich verändert haben."

„Harry heißt das, dass du..." weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, ließ der Kloß in ihrem Hals doch kein bisschen Luft mehr durch, mit dem sie ein weiteres Wort hätte bilden können. Aber ihre Gedanken gingen weiter. Hieß das, dass er sie liebte? Hatte Ginny die ganze Zeit recht gehabt? So wirklich hatte sie es nie glauben wollen (wär ja auch zu schön gewesen), aber was sollte das Gesagte ihres besten Freundes sonst bedeuten? Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie wieder einmal Harrys sanfte Stimme in ihren Ohren vernahm.

Ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen, sagte Harry, die vier Wörter, die er schon seit einer Ewigkeit hatte loswerden wollen. „Ich liebe dich Hermine!"

Endlich war es raus, jetzt konnte der Junge mit der Narbe nur noch die Reaktion seiner besten Freundin abwarten und, wenn nötig, sofort dissaparieren, sollte sie nicht das selbe empfinden wie er. Und Harry wusste wahrlich nicht ob er das ertragen konnte.

Unsicher Blickte er dem Mädchen neben ihm in die Augen und sah... Tränen? Tränen und dieses umwerfende Lächeln, wie nur Hermine es zustande brachte?

Wieso lächelte UND weinte sie gleichzeitig?

Harrys Verwirrung musste sich in seinen Augen widergespiegelt haben, denn endlich fing auch Hermine wieder an zu sprechen. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals hatte sich direkt nach Harrys Geständnis aufgelöst, da sie nun endlich Gewissheit hatte. Er liebte sie tatsächlich und war vollkommen überwältigt.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry, schon seit einer Ewigkeit, aber ich hab mich nie getraut es dir zu sagen."

Daraufhin näherten sich ihre Gesichter langsam und fast automatisch einander an und das letzte war Hermine sah, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss, waren diese unglaublich grünen Augen, die sie jedesmal in den Bann zogen.

Sanft und definitiv schüchtern, berührten Harrys Lippen, die von Hermine.

Sofort durchzuckten Energie-Blitze seinen und scheinbar auch Hermines Körper.

Ebenso langsam wie sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, verstärkten sie den Druck aufeinander und Harry schob seine Zunge schüchtern vor um Hermines Lippen vorsichtig anzustoßen.

Gleichzeitig ließ er eine Hand in ihre Haare wandern, während Hermine ihre Hand in seinen Nacken legte.

Mit einem verlangenden Seufzer öffnete Hermine ihre Lippen und gewährte Harrys Zunge Einlass.

Ihre Zungen trafen sich zu einer ersten schüchternen Begegnung. Beiden kam es wie der Himmel auf Erden vor und der Kuss wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde leidenschaftlicher, nachdem sie ihre anfängliche Scheu überwunden hatten. Noch nie hatte Harry etwas schöneres erlebt. Die Küsse mit Cho waren ein Witz gegen das hier.

Nach gut zwei Minuten lösten sie sich wieder von einander um wieder zu Puste zu kommen.

Hermine hielt ihre Augen weiter geschlossen und Harry konnte sehen wie sie diese Momente in seinen Armen genoss.

„Ich habe nie etwas schöneres erlebt Harry." sprach Hermine aus, was beide dachten und begann einen weiteren langen Kuss, voller Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Nach einer weiteren Minute lösten sie sich wieder und machten sich, Hand in Hand und schweren Herzens auf den Weg zum Essen.

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Sie hatten zueinander gefunden und es war schöner als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, nur hätten sie jetzt beide viel lieber in Hermines und Ginnys Zimmer gesessen und Zuneigungen ausgetauscht.

Auch Hermine hatte ähnliche Gedanken, währe da nur nicht Ron, der Eifersüchtig werden würde, sollten sie es ihm erzählen, was ja leider nicht möglich war, da Harry ihn noch brauchte, und dann noch Dumbledore, der ständig versuchte Harry zu manipulieren.

Ihren Harry wohlgemerkt. Den Jungen den sie liebte und von dem sie sich niemals trennen würde.

Vor der Küchentür angekommen, nahm ihr Freund sie noch mal zur Seite.

„Wir müssen es vorerst geheim halten, das weißt du, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß, auch wenn ich es am liebsten in die Welt hinaus schreien würde."

Das zauberte erst mal ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich werde meine Informationen bald aus einer anderen Quelle als Ron beziehen können und dann kann es von mir aus alle Welt wissen, dass wir zusammen sind, nur wäre es unklug jetzt schon damit raus zu rücken. Aber vorerst, die nächsten ein bis zwei Wochen oder so, sollten wir wirklich vorsichtig sein."

Damit zog er sie noch einmal in eine Umarmung, gab ihr einen weiteren kurzen, aber nichts desto trotz, leidenschaftlichen Kuss und betrat dann mit ihr die Küche (diesmal natürlich nicht händchenhaltend).

„Was habt ihr denn noch so lange gemacht." wurden sie sofort von Ron befragt.

„Nichts, was dich interessieren würde, Ron. Ich habe Hermine gefragt wie sie die Bücher fand und ob sie mir das eine oder andere empfehlen könnte. Ich hab schließlich auch noch nicht alle Bücher in der Bibliothek gelesen." antwortete Harry leicht genervt.

Damit war Ron abgespeist, denn er wandte sich sofort mit einem angewiderten, „Immer müsst ihr ans Lernen denken." seinem Essen zu.

Was ihm dabei entging, Ginny allerdings nicht, war der kurze Blick den sich Harry und Hermine zuwarfen und dann schnell wieder weg sahen.

Das Essen beendeten die drei Freunde natürlich wieder vor Ron, da der sich wieder einmal so viel nach nahm wie es ging und Ginny musste zehn Minuten ungeduldig warten, bis auch Harry und Hermine fertig waren, da sie unbedingt wissen wollte ob sie recht mit ihrer Vermutung hatte, dass die beiden endlich zusammen waren, oder nicht.

Kaum hatten die drei also die Küche verlassen und waren außer Hörweite, begann sie auch schon die beiden mit Fragen zu löchern.

„Was war los? Ihr habt euch doch nicht wirklich über die Bücher unterhalten, oder? Na los, sagt schon, was war es?" ratterte sie in einer Zeit herunter, dass Harry und Hermine kaum folgen konnte.

„Was sollte schon sein, ich hatte ein kleine privates Gespräch mit Hermine."

„Und?"

„Sei nicht so neugierig Ginny."

„Och, komm schon Hermine. Seid ihr endlich zusammen?"

Erschrocken über die Direktheit von Ginny suchte Hermine erst mal den Blickkontakt mit ihrem Freund, welcher noch erschrockener als Hermine dreinschaute, da er nichts von den Mädchen-Gesprächen zwischen den beiden anderen wusste und somit auch nicht wissen konnte, dass Ginny sehr wohl von der, damals noch nicht existierenden, Beziehung wusste (war ja auch nur eine frage der Zeit bis es dazu kam).

Hermine dagegen fasste sich schnell wieder und bestätigte Ginnys Vermutung mit einem langgezogenen „Jaahaa.", da diese langsam ungeduldig wurde.

„HA, ich habs gewusst. Und, Hermine, wer ist jetzt der Menschenkenner?"

„Ich gebs ja zu. Du hattest recht." grummelte Hermine in Richtung Ginny, welche ein triumphierendes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Moment mal, kann mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?" schaltete sich jetzt auch Harry wieder ein.

„Na ja, Hermine und ich hatten ein kleinen Gespräch über dich Harry, in der Hermine zugegeben hat, dass sie in dich verliebt ist und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es bei dir nicht viel anders aussieht. Und das hab ich ihr halt auch gesagt." gab Ginny zu, während Hermine mit rotem Gesicht auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen sah. Ihr war der Verlauf des Gesprächs doch reichlich peinlich und außerdem fühlte sie sich schuldig...

Inzwischen waren sie im Mädchenzimmer angekommen und das erste was Harry tat, war Hermine in die Arme zu schließen und sachte ihr Kinn mit einer Hand nach oben zu drücken um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Was ist los Hermine?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, Harry und nicht du mir. Immer bist du es der die Verantwortung auf sich nehmen muss und nie jemand anderes. Ich hätte dir das ersparen können."

„Weißt, du was Hermine? Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir zusammen sind." entgegnete er bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und sie zärtlich küsste.

Nach diesem Kuss waren auch bei Hermine alle Sorgen verflogen und sie gab sich einfach der Zärtlichkeit von Harry hin.

Ginny hingegen, verfolgte das ganze aus dem Hintergrund ohne sich einzumischen, wobei sie ihr triumphierendes Grinsen noch immer nicht ablegen konnte.

Die beiden gaben aber auch ein wundervolles Paar ab, konnte man nur hoffen, dass ihnen noch ein bisschen Zeit blieb, bevor Ron zurück kam.

Nachdem sich die beiden Verliebten endlich gelöst hatten (der Kuss hatte ganze fünf ein halb Minuten gedauert) setzten sich die drei wieder einmal auf die Betten, Harry natürlich auf Hermines, um mit der Besitzerin kuscheln zu können, um ein wenig zu reden.

Harry wollte natürlich wissen, worüber die beiden Mädchen genau geredet hatten, als sich ihre Gespräche ihm zugewandt hatten und war nach einer viertel Stunde recht zufrieden, da ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr Hermine in ihn verliebt sein musste. Die Geschichte selbst, kam vor allem von Ginny, da die Braunhaarige nicht in der Lage war viel zu erzählen, da sie beinahe die ganze Zeit mit rotem Gesicht auf die Bettdecke starrte, was Harry übrigens ziemlich süß fand.

Als Ginny dann mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war, war es an Harry zu erzählen, wie er sich in Hermine verliebt hatte und er hatte wesentlich mehr Schwierigkeiten, da es niemanden gab der an seiner Stelle hätte sprechen können.

Als auch er schließlich fertig war, zog er Hermine noch einmal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, musste ihn aber recht schnell wieder abbrechen, da Rons polternde Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren. Keine vier Sekunden später kam er auch schon ins Zimmer gestürmt und Harry musste sich wirklich beherrschen ihn nicht in seine Einzelteile zu verfluchen.

So verbrachen sie also den Nachmittag gezwungenermaßen mit Ron, bis Hermine auf die glorreiche Idee kam in die Bibliothek der Blacks zu gehen um ein wenig zu... lernen.

Dort angekommen konnte Harry auch ein paar der Zauber vorführen die er in den Ferien bisher gelernt hatte.

Ginny und Hermine waren absolut aus dem Häuschen, nach dem Harry ein paar UTZ-Niveau Zauber vorgeführt hatte. Ron hingegen betrachtete die Kunststücke eher mit Neid, da es ihm ja nicht erlaubt war in den Ferien zu zaubern und Harry ihm damit mal wieder etwas voraus hatte. Somit verzog er sich auch relativ schnell aus der Bibliothek und gab den anderen Teenagern die Gelegenheit ein wenig zu lernen. Harry hatte sich überlegt, dass es am sichersten war den beiden anderen bei ihren Okklumentik-Übungen zu helfen.

Wie die beiden Mädchen ihm mitteilten hatten sie sogar schon mit den Übungen begonnen und schafften es ihren Geist fast vollständig zu leeren, was vor allem an dem Meditationsbuch aus Harrys Bibliothek lag, welches Hermine mitgenommen hatte („Körper und Geist in Einklang gebracht" von Tan Sao).

So konnte Harry auch gleich mit dem zweiten Teil des Programms weiter machen, indem es darum geht einen mentalen Schutzwall um den eigenen Geist aufzubauen.

Bildlich gesehen erschafft man dabei einen Wall um seine Gedanken und versteckt die unwichtigen dabei direkt hinter dem Wall. Je weiter man dann ins Zentrum vor stößt, desto stärker sind die Gedanken geschützt, da sich der Eindringlich erst einmal durch die ganzen unwichtigen Gedanken durchgraben muss.

Als weitere Lektion kann man dann auch noch besonders schlechte Erinnerungen sammeln und sie dem Angreifer in den Weg legen. Solange es sich bei der Person nicht um einen kranken Sadisten wie Voldemort handelt, sollte diese durch den Schmerz den man selbst in den Erinnerungen gefühlt hat wieder aus dem eigenen Geist heraus katapultiert werden.

Bei Voldemort, hingegen währe es am besten keine Schlimmen Erinnerungen zu verwendeten, sondern, wie Harry sich überlegt hatte, das glücklichste nehmen das einem passiert war. Auf diese Weise hatte er ihn schließlich schon im Ministerium vertreiben können.

Und dann gab es noch die Möglichkeit des Gegenangriffs. Hierbei musste man aus seinem Schutzwall ausbrechen, in den Geist des Angreifers eindringen und konnte seinerseits den gegnerischen Schutzwall (solange er einen besaß) dicht machen, indem man ihn mit den schlimmsten Erinnerungen, die man im gegnerischen Geist findet, neu um dessen eigenen Wall anordnet. Wenn er also von seiner Erkundungstour zurück kommt, wird er einen mentalen Schock bekommen, der ihn daran hindern in seinen eigenen Geist zurück zu kommen, zumindest wenn es sich um einen reichlich unbegabten Zauberer handelt. Voldemort oder Bellatrix Lestrange würden sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen.

War ein unbegabter Zauberer aber erst einmal ausgesperrt so würde er nicht mehr ohne Hilfe in seinen Geist zurück finden, was einen Zustand hervorrufen würde, der mit dem Kuss des Dementors vergleichbar war. War man zu lange ausgesperrt, so würde man dem Wahnsinn verfallen und auch Hilfe von außen würde den Zustand nicht mehr verändern können.

Hermine und Ginny, allerdings schienen ein Händchen für die Okklumentik zu haben und schafften es zumindest schon einmal ihre Gedanken nach dem Muster zu ordnen, wie Harry es vorgegeben hatte.

Der Schutzwall hingegen würde erst in der nächsten Lektion drankommen, wobei sie am Ende doch weit mehr erreichten, als sie alle und vor allem Harry, erwartet hatten.

Außerdem war es inzwischen bereits fast Abends und so mussten sie auch gar nicht mehr lange warten, nachdem sie ihre Übungen abgeschlossen hatten, als sie auch schon von Mrs. Weasley zum Essen gerufen wurden.

Ron hatte sich scheinbar die Zeit vertrieben, indem er gegen sich selbst Schach gespielt hatte und den drei Freunde, die gut gelaunt die Küche betraten, mehr als nur böse Blicke zuwarf.

Das Essen verlief dagegen wieder einmal recht friedlich, zumindest so friedlich wie es möglich war, wenn die beiden Zwillinge wieder einmal anwesend waren und die neuesten Produkte ihres Scherzartikelladens vorführten.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Harry dann wieder von den anderen um nach Pottermanor zurück zu kehren, wobei er wieder einmal einen kleinen Zwischenstop im Mädchenzimmer einlegte, um sich noch einmal richtig von Hermine verabschieden zu können.

Um nicht zu lange warten zu müssen, blickte er ihr einmal kurz in die Augen und ließ seine eigenen dann kurz zur Decke wandern.

Hermine nickte noch kurz und Harry verschwand. Den Blickaustausch hatte glücklicher Weise niemand bemerkt.

Um die Sache nicht zu auffällig aussehen zu lassen, blieb Hermine noch kurz in der Küche, stand dann nach ein paar Minuten auf und ging in ihr und Ginnys Zimmer um sich noch ein Buch zu holen, wo Harry natürlich schon auf sie wartete.

Nach einem fast fünfminütigen Abschiedskuss dissaparierte Harry dann nach Pottermanor, wobei ihm wohl nie ein Abschied so schwer gefallen war wie dieser.

Auch Hermine vermisste ihren Freund bereits jetzt, obwohl er gerade einmal ein paar Sekunden weg war. So stand sie also ziemlich verloren im Zimmer, bevor sie sich ein Herz fasste, sich ein Buch schnappte und wieder in die Küche zurück kehrte.

Indessen machte Harry sich wieder einmal auf den Weg in den Trainingsraum um sich wenigstens ein wenig abzulenken, was ihm mit mehr oder weniger großem Erfolg auch gelang.

Zumindest hatte er wieder mal etwas für seinen Körper und sein magisches Können getan und war danach so erschöpft, dass er einfach in sein Bett fiel und beinahe sofort einschlief.

Diesmal waren die Träume sogar noch besser als alle vorherigen, da er wieder einmal von Hermine träumte und nicht ständig daran denken musste, dass sie ja eh nicht wahr werden würden.

Bei Hermine sah es ganz ähnlich aus.

Sie ging schon recht früh zusammen mit Ginny zu Bett, wobei es natürlich vorher noch eine ausführliche Diskussion über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages gab.

Auch hier schlief Hermine schnell ein, nachdem sie das Licht ausgemacht hatten und auch sie träumte von ihrem Freund, von seinen zärtlichen Küssen, seinem Geruch und der Zuneigung der er ihr, trotz der schweren Zeiten, in denen er eigentlich andere Sachen zu tun hatte, schenkte.

* * *

_Und jetzt sagt mir bitte ob der Inhalt die Länge ausgeglichen hat oder nicht, alles was ihr machen müsst ist den kleinen REVIEWKNOPF zu drücken._


	9. Aktion, Reaktion

_So, hier also das Chap für diese Woche._

_Als erstes möchte ich mal für die vielen netten Reviews bedanken, ihr glaubt erst wie motivierend die sind wenn ihr selber eine FF schreibt._

_Also: **GANZ FETTES DANKESCHÖN**_

_**

* * *

** _  
**Aktion, Reaktion**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ganz besonders glücklich und ausgeschlafen auf.

Der Grund war natürlich Hermine, mit der er endlich zusammen gekommen war. Irgendwie konnte Harry es immer noch nicht glauben. Es wirkte seltsam irreal, nicht dass es ihn stören würde, dass er endlich mit Hermine zusammen war, aber immerhin kannten sie sich schon fünf Jahre lang und dann wurde aus ihrer Freundschaft von einem Moment auf den nächsten so viel mehr.

Auch an diesem Morgen vollzog Harry wieder das übliche Trainings-Ritual nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte, um dann wieder in die Bibliothek nach neuen Zaubern und Flüchen zu suchen.

Nur war es diesmal so, dass er zwar besonders starke Flüche und Angriffszauber im Trainingsraum zu Stande brachte, wenn er sich vorstellte ein Todesser (die Dummies) würden seine Freundin angreifen, aber da er auch in der Bibliothek ständig an sie denken musste, konnte er sich kaum auf seine Recherche konzentrieren und musste sie am Schluss, ein wenig frustriert, abbrechen.

Später am Tag hatte sich Harry dann auch noch mit John Borne zu einem Informations-Austausch verabredet und da er wusste, dass er nicht von Hermine wegkommen würde, sobald er erst mal ihren berauschenden Duft eingeatmet hatte, wäre es höchst unklug jetzt in den Grimmauldplace zu reisen.

So musste er sich also irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben und beschloss sein Schusswaffen-Training weiter auszuweiten.

In der nächsten Lektion wollte der Schwarzhaarige sich einige Ziele vornehmen die weiter als die zwanzig Meter entfernt waren, die ihm im Trainingsraum zur Verfügung standen und so machte er sich kurz entschlossen auf, um seine Ausrüstung zu holen und begab sich auf das weitläufige Gelände.

In etwa zweihundert Metern Entfernung zum Eingang konnte Harry immer noch die Spuren sehen, die seine Exkursion mit dem C4 gemacht hatten.

Man sah noch immer einige Trümmer und tiefe Löcher im und auf dem Boden und Harry musste Grinsen. Irgendwie machte es richtig Spaß Sachen zu zerstören, zumindest wenn es die richtigen waren. Soll heißen ein paar Todesser-Häuser in die Luft zu jagen würde sicher einen Heiden Spaß machen und er überlegte sich noch, ob er nicht eine Videokamera besorgen sollte um es sich später noch mal ansehen zu können.

Außerdem könnte man ja auch kurz mal eine Leinwand in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums beschwören um möglichen Todessern zu zeigen was ihnen bevorstand?

Wäre auf jeden Fall ne coole Sache und durch den Tagespropheten würden sich solche Informationen schnell verbreiten und zum einen Todesser abschrecken und zum anderen Todesser-Anwärter dazu bringen noch mal etwas genauer über einen Beitritt im dunklen Bund nachdenken.

Der Hauptfaktor war aber dennoch der Selbe: Spaß für Harry und seine Freunde denen er diese Videos auf jeden Fall mal zeigen würde.

Jetzt war es aber wirklich Zeit, um seine Fähigkeiten im Schießen, auch auf einige Entfernung zu verbessern.

Hierfür hatte Harry seine G36 mit einem Zielfernrohr für große Entfernungen ausgestattet und auch den Schalldämpfer angebracht, da die Waffe diesmal wohl nicht Gefahr laufen würde sich zu überhitzen, da er ja vor hatte das Präzisions-Schützen-Training voran zu treiben und nicht wie wild in der Gegend rum zu ballern.

Auch hier beschwor Harry sich ein Ziel und ließ es in der Luft schweben.

Die Entfernung betrug am Anfang nur einen knappen viertel Kilometer und er schaffte es schnell mit dem Gewehr sicher umzugehen und es entsprechend ruhig zu halten, aber als er das Ziel dann auch vierhundert Meter entfernte, bekam er langsam Schwierigkeiten.

Zwar half die Bauchlage um die Waffe weitestgehend ruhig zu halten und auch das verzauberte Visier, welches Wind und Entfernung berücksichtigte und sich dementsprechend selbst einstellte funktionierten perfekt, aber das Ziel war doch auf diese Entfernung deutlich schwieriger zu treffen als noch ein paar Minuten zuvor.

Und eine Entfernung von achthundert Metern, also das Doppelte, wollte er erreichen, da die G36 bis zu dieser Entfernung genau war und Harry möglichst alles aus seinem Equipment herausholen wollte.

Nach etwa zwei einhalb Stunden gab es dann Mittagessen und kurze Zeit später tauchte Mr. Borne, auf den die Schutzzauber bereits angepasst waren, in der Eingangshalle auf um von einem von Harrys Hauselfen in einen Konferenzraum gebracht zu werden, wo der Hausherr kurze Zeit später ebenfalls eintraf.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung kam Twix herein mit einem Tablett auf dem sich ein Teller mit Keksen und zwei Tassen befanden. (Milchkaffee und Tee)

Dann begann auch schon der Informations-Austausch.

Harry erzählte von seinen Erfahrungen mit den Todessern, ihren Taktiken und was er sonst noch an Informationen weitergeben konnte ohne den Orden zu kompromittieren und erhielt als Gegenleistung die Namen und Aufenthaltsorte einiger Todesser.

Die würden die ersten sein, welche Harrys neuen Kenntnissen zum Opfer fallen würden und würden sicher auch gut dazu dienen um ein wenig praktische Erfahrung zu sammeln.

Es wurde langsam Zeit aktiv zu werden und Voldemort zu zeigen, dass es nicht reichte ein reinblütiger Zauberer zu sein um in diesem Krieg das sagen zu haben.

Spätestens wenn die ersten Todesser tot im Ministerium lagen würde er sehen, dass es noch weitere Mächte gab, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte und Harry freute sich jetzt schon auf die Reaktion seines Kontrahenten, welche er durch gesenkte Okklumentik-Schilde ja Hautnah mit verfolgen konnte.

Das letzte Mal hatte er seine Wut an seinen Anhängern ausgelassen und wenn Harry erst mal seinen Zug tat wollte er garantiert nicht in der Haut der Todesser stecken.

Nach etwas über einer Stunde war das Treffen bereits beendet und der Teenager versuchte aus den Informationen, die er erhalten hatte einen Plan zu formen.

Als erstes brauchte er Informationen über das Haus das er angreifen wollte. In diesem Fall das der Familie Thorn. Beide Erwachsenen befanden sich im Inneren Zirkel der Todesser und dort würde der Effekt am größten sein, da die Machtstruktur der Todesser bereits durch den Zwischenfall im Ministerium stark angeschlagen war.

Die beiden Todesser hatten keine Kinder, die noch bei ihnen wohnten und so würde es auch keine Komplikationen geben.

Eigentlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige vorgehabt die Notts anzugreifen, aber die hatten noch einen Sohn, der nach Hogwarts ging und eine Tochter, die ebenfalls nur acht Jahre alt war und wenn Harry wirklich etwas hasste, dann einem unschuldigen Menschen weh zu tun, ob Körperlich oder Psychisch und genau das würde er tun, sollte er die Notts töten.

Auch das war ein Plan seinerseits. Er wollte Todesser töten die entweder Einzelgänger waren, oder aber keine Nachkommen hatten, die nicht selbst schon Todesser waren oder mit ihnen sympathisierten. Immerhin könnte ein acht jähriges Mädchen, wie bei den Notts nicht verstehen warum ihre Eltern plötzlich so gewaltsam aus ihrem Leben entfernt würden.

Auf der anderen Seite wollte Harry aber den betroffenen Familien auch mitteilen, dass sie sich auf einer Schwarzen Liste befanden und lieber aussteigen sollten solange sie noch genug Leben in sich hatten, um diesen Schritt zu tun.

Und den jeweils Betroffenen zu sagen, dass sie das eigentliche Ziel gewesen waren, würde sicher Wirkung zeigen.

Das Haus der Thorns war, wie bei den meisten alten Zauberer-Familien ein altes Herrenhaus mitten in der Pampa und laut den Informationen seines Schwertkampf-Trainers wusste Harry, dass es fast jeden Abend Todesser-Treffen gab.

Nachdem Harry sich also die Grundrisse des Hauses genau angesehen und damit einem Plan entworfen hatte, machte er sich bereit.

Es war bereits fast acht Uhr abends, da das Mittagessen recht spät stattgefunden und die Planung ebenfalls seine Zeit gebraucht hatte, aber dunkel genug für einen Angriff war es trotzdem noch nicht.

Um kurz vor halb zehn stand Harry dann in voller Kampfmontur in seinem Zimmer.

Er war nervös denn heute würde er das erste mal bewusst einen Angriff ausüben und Menschen Töten, aber das war etwas was sich die Todesser selbst zu zuschreiben hatten.

So apparierte er nahe einer ungefähr zweihundert Meter vom Haus entfernten Baumgruppe und suchte sofort Deckung.

Als erstes sondierte er das Gebiet und erkannte zwei Todesser, die scheinbar das Anwesen überwachten.

Harry holte sein G36 hervor und schlich leise bis auf etwa siebzig Meter heran.

Auf diese Weise konnte er auch das Reflexvisier benutzen, das ja keine so gute Vergrößerung hatte wie sein Päzisions-Zielfernrohr.

Die Todesser schienen in eine Diskussion vertieft und so konnte Harry noch einmal knapp dreißig Meter heran kommen. Jetzt war er nur noch vierzig Meter entfernt und sollte keine Probleme haben beide Todesser schnell auszuschalten, außerdem war es nicht sicher genug noch näher heran zu gehen.

Er legte an, zielte und drückte ab.

Ein leises Plopp war zu hören und selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte Harry sehen wie sich die Gehirnmasse des Todessers auf der Hauswand verteilte, der andere Todesser schien zu geschockt um etwas zu tun, da seinem Kollegen scheinbar der Kopf durchgestanzt worden war und er keine Ahnung hatte wie dies so plötzlich passieren konnte, als ihm auch schon schwarz vor Augen wurde und sein Herz den Betrieb einstellte. Auch ihn hatte Harry mit einem Kopfschuss erledigt.

Weitere Wachen waren nicht zu sehen und so schlich Harry schnell zur Hintertür ohne weiter auf die Toten zu achten.

In diesem Raum war niemand zu sehen aber als Harry die Tür mit einem nonverbalen Alohomora öffnete wurde scheinbar ein magischer Alarm ausgelöst.

Harry hatte kaum genug Zeit sich hinter dem Tisch zu verstecken und sein Gewehr auf die Tür zu richten, als diese bereits aufflog und ein halbes duzend Todesser den Raum stürmten.

Nur hatten diese keine Chance, da Harry seine Waffe bereits auf Automatik-Modus gestellt hatte und die Todesser mit einem Kreuzfeuer empfing.

Blut spritze und die Todesser schrieen. Unfähig etwas gegen den Eindringling zu unternehmen, gingen sie der Reihe nach zu Boden.

Doch Harry hörte nicht auf zu feuern und bemerkte erst durch ein Klack, Klack, Klack das seine Automatik nach Munition verlangte, wo keine mehr war.

Jetzt bemerkte er auch endlich, dass keiner der Todesser noch stand sondern alle tot auf dem Boden lagen und sich eine gewaltige Blutpfütze auf dem Boden ausbreitete.

Langsam ließ er seine Waffe sinken und trat näher.

Keiner der Todesser bewegte sich noch und alle hatten einen Blick des Horrors in den Augen.

Nachdem Harry sich vergewissert hatte das alle wirklich tot waren, verwandelte er noch ein Messer in ein Amulett, auf dem ein Phönix zu sehen war und ließ es über den Leichen schweben. Dann dissaparierte er nach Pottermanor.

Erst als er auf seinem Bett saß und seine Ausrüstung wieder im Schrank verstaut war, wurde ihm wirklich klar, dass er gerade acht Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Klar, sie hatten es verdient, aber dennoch plagten in diesem Moment gewaltige Gewissensbisse den jungen Teenager.

Jetzt fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein als sich von Twix eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey bringen zu lassen, auch wenn eben jener gewisse Bedenken hatte, sich aber nicht durchsetzten konnte.

Bevor er allerdings begann sich einen hinter die Binde zu kippen, um seine Schuldgefühle zu ertränken, schrieb er noch den geplanten Brief an die Familie Nott, da er später sicher nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, denn auch wenn Harry in diesem Moment nichts weiter wollte, als Ruhe vor seinem Gewissen war der Plan an sich zu wichtig, als dass er ihn hätte kaputt machen können. Erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen, bzw. die kurzzeitige Erlösung vor der realen Welt, wie es bei Harry der Fall war.

Das erste was Harry am nächsten Morgen merkte, als er die Augen öffnete war ein stechender Schmerz der durch seinen Kopf fuhr und ihn dazu brachte seine Augen schnell wieder zu schließen. Seit wann war die Sonne denn so verflucht hell?

„Twix?"

Plopp

„Harry hat gerufen, Sir?"

„Schalt die Sonne ab!"

„Aber Master Potter, das geht nicht."

„Wieso nicht?" kam es von Harry zurück gegrummelt, der seinen Kopf, aufgrund des immer noch nicht nachlassenden Schmerzes, im Kissen vergraben hatte.

„Wir Hauselfen haben nicht die Macht die Sonne zu löschen!" kam es entschuldigend zurück.

„Ach so, na dann zieh eben die Gardinen zu!"

„Sofort, Harry!"

Erst nach einiger Zeit ließ der Schmerz nach, so dass Harry in der Lage war aufzustehen und ein weiteres Mal nach Twix zu rufen. Bei dem bestellte er dann ein paar trockene Toasts und einen Kräuter-Tee als Frühstück und begann dann den Tagespropheten zu lesen.

Seine Erinnerungen waren natürlich inzwischen wieder zurückgekehrt und auch die Schuldgefühle begannen wieder an ihm zu nagen. Wurde er jetzt zu einer Art Todesser? Und was würde Hermine sagen? Würde sie mit einem Mörder zusammen sein wollen?

Alles Fragen auf die er keine Antwort wusste.

Nachdem Twix ihm noch einen kleinen Kopfschmerz Trank gegeben hatte fühlte Harry sich tatsächlich wieder fit. Der Schmerz war weg, aber die Schuldgefühle konnte man natürlich nicht so einfach loswerden.

Im Tagespropheten, war der große Aufmacher natürlich Harrys Aktion, wobei die Reporter natürlich keine Ahnung hatten wer für das „Massaker" verantwortlich war.

_Angriff auf Todesser_

_Wie der Tagesprophet erfuhr, wurde gestern Nacht eine alte Zaubererfamilie in der Nähe von Leeds angegriffen. _

_Den ermittelnden Auroren, die an den Einsatzort gerufen wurden bot sich ein Bild des Schreckens._

_Der Angriff richtete sich gegen die alte Familie Thorn, von Seiten Unbekannter. Das Resultat zeigte sich in acht Todessern, die in ihren Roben zum Teil im Haus oder auf dem Grundstück tot aufgefunden wurden._

_Das Vorgehen dabei schien mehr als nur Brutal. Die Leichen waren mit Verletzungen unbekannten Ursprungs übersäht und die Auroren stehen vor einem Rätsel, da die Verletzungen offensichtlich nicht von Flüchen zu stammen schienen._

_Des Weiteren schwebte über den Leichen ein kleines Silbernes Amulett, welches einen Phönix mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen zeigt._

_War es möglich, das es eine neue Organisation gab die gegen die Todesser und die dunkle Seite kämpfte?_

_Natürlich halten wir sie auch weiterhin auf dem Laufenden und werden den Fall genauestens verfolgen. _

_Ihre Rita Kimmkorn_

So, so unsere Sensationsreporterin hatte sich also auf normale Berichterstattung beschränkt.

War ja auch mal interessant zu erfahren. Die Frage war nur wie lange sie es durchhalten würde keine weiteren Leben und Karrieren zu zerstören.

Um sich ein wenig abzulenken und seine Schuldgefühle zu unterdrücken apparieret Harry dann auch in den Grimauldplace. Und zwar direkt ins Mädchenzimmer, nur um sofort zu erstarren und rot anzulaufen. Hermine stand vor ihm nur mit Slip und BH bekleidet und erstarrte nur kurz nach Harry.

Der drehte sich schnell um und stammelte eine Entschuldigung, wobei ihm Hermines amüsiertes Grinsen folglich entging. Mann war das peinlich.

Ginny hingegen schaute nur etwas verdutzt, ob des plötzlichen Auftauchen Harrys, hatte aber gesehen, dass Harrys Blick nur auf Hermine gefallen war, bevor er sich umgedreht hatte.

Auch wenn es sie nicht gestört hätte, da Harry mit Hermine zusammen war, wollte sie ihm die Peinlichkeit doch ersparen, die ihn ohne Hermine erwartet hätte, denn Ginny selbst hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal Unterwäsche an.

Hermine hingegen hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit angezogen und begrüßte den immer noch roten Harry mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welcher erst zögerlich, dann aber mit dem gleichen Verlangen erwidert wurde. Auch die Farbe in Harrys Gesicht nahm langsam wieder einen gesunden Ton an und Ginny betrachtete die beiden Verliebten mit einem Grinsen.

Sie stand immer noch nackt im Raum, worauf sie auch sofort von Hermine aufmerksam gemacht wurde und Harry damit erneut zum rot werden brachte, auch wenn er sich nicht zu seiner anderen besten Freundin umdrehte.

Die Angesprochene jedoch vergrößerte ihr Grinsen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, nur noch und ließ sich extra lange Zeit sich anzuziehen. Eigentlich schade, dass Harry schon vergeben ist, dachte sie sich noch und bedachte ihn mit einem verlangenden Blick, aber schließlich war sie noch mit Dean zusammen.

Als alle bekleidet und endlich wieder ruhigen Gemütes auf den Betten saßen, letzteres traf eigentlich eh nur auf Harry zu, begannen sie ihr übliches Geplauder und irgendwann kam das Grüppchen auf die Todesser zu sprechen.

Hier verzog Harry eindeutig das Gesicht und musste wieder an die kurzzeitig verdrängten Ereignisse der letzten Nacht denken.

Leider hatten Hermine und Ginny die Mimik ihres besten Freundes erkannt und sprachen ihn darauf an, wobei eben jener erst nach einiger Zeit bereit war, zu erklären war mit ihm los sei.

Als er mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, erwartete er natürlich, dass seine Freundin sofort das Zimmer verlassen würde, denn wer wollte schon mit einem Mörder im selben Raum sitzen?

Die jedoch tat nichts dergleichen, sondern kuschelte sich noch extra stark an ihren Freund und wies ihn daraufhin, dass er wohl keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Außerdem waren die Todesser noch viel schlimmer, denn eine Gewehrkugel tötete schnell. Die Todesser hingegen folterten ihre Opfer meist noch, bevor sie, sie umbrachten.

Zwar war Harry immer noch der Meinung, er habe etwas getan, das er nicht mehr gut machen konnte, musste aber zugeben, dass die Unterstützung von Hermine es ihm erheblich erleichterte mit dem Getanen umzugehen und so akzeptiere er letzten Endes auch seine Taten und Entscheidungen.

Und dann gab es ja auch noch etwas Erfreuliches: Ron.

Da Harry jetzt zuverlässige Informationen von John erhielt, war es nicht mehr nötig einen auf Freund zu machen. Auch wenn er es schade fand Ron nicht mehr benutzen zu können um Dumbledore hinters Licht zu führen und er sich somit, falls, nötig etwas Neues überlegen musste konnte er zumindest offen zeigen, dass er mit Hermine zusammen war und Rons Gesicht später am Tag würde sie sicher alle Endschädigen.

Einige Minuten später gingen die drei dann auch hinunter zum Frühstück, wobei Harry nur zusah, da er ja schon gegessen hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit kam dann auch Ron wieder hinzu und setzte sich. Scheinbar hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass Harry wieder im Grimauldplace war, da er ihn nicht wie die anderen Anwesenden gegrüßt hatte.

Vielleicht ignorierte er seinen angeblich besten Freund aber auch absichtlich.

Kann man natürlich ändern dachte sich Harry.

Er zwinkerte Hermine kurz zu, welche grinste und sich auf Harrys Schoss setzte.

Und tatsächlich reagierte Ron, immerhin wollte er was von Hermine und war nach deren Aktion hellwach.

Alles was sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte war Hass und Verachtung gegenüber Harry, schaffte es allerdings nicht seinen Mund aufzumachen. Wahrscheinlich war er auch einfach zu geschockt dafür.

Natürlich konnte man diesen Effekt noch verstärken.

Langsam beugte Harry sich vor und küsste Hermine sanft auf die Lippen, welche den Kuss erwiderte und schon bald ihre Zunge ins Spiel brachte.

Als sich die beiden wieder gelöst hatten, war es total still in der Küche. Alle starrten die Verliebten mit offenem Mund an. Nur Ginny hatte damit zu kämpfen nicht plötzlich laut loszulachen.

Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde den Anwesenden richtig klar was passiert war und Tonks, wie auch Remus beglückwünschten die Beiden, dass sie zu einander gefunden hatten.

Molly hingegen schloss beide in eine Knochenquetschende Umarmung. Und Ron?

Der verließ, den Kopf rot vor unterdrückter Wut, die Küche und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später gingen auch die zurückgebliebenen Freunde wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und diskutierten über den eben gelungenen Geniestreich von Harry und Hermine, wobei diese mit einer Menge Lachen durchzogen war.

Außerdem konnte Harry auch gleich die Situation ausnutzen und Ginny und seine Freundin dazu einladen nach Pottermanor zu kommen und dort die restlichen Ferien zu verbringen.

Da er Ron schlecht ausschließen konnte, da die Sache nicht zu auffällig aussehen sollte, war dies genau der Zeitpunkt, an dem es absolut lächerlich war zu sagen, dass Ron mit nach Pottermanor kommen würde und mit ansehen müsste, wie seine besten Freunde händchenhaltend durch die Gänge laufen würden.

Also ging es nach einer kurzen Absprache eine Etage tiefer ins Jungenzimmer wo Harry offen den Vorschlag machte, über die Ferien nach Irland zu reisen.

Als sie den Raum betraten, saß Ron einfach auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich doch tatsächlich mit einem Buch anzulenken.

Seinem immer noch recht roten Gesicht nach zu schließen gelang ihm das allerdings nicht halb so gut wie er es sich wahrscheinlich wünschte.

„Hey Ron, wie geht's?" Noch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, was eben jenen wahrscheinlich noch mehr auf die Palme brachte, fuhr Harry fort. „Ich hab mir gedacht, jetzt da die Schutzzauber in Pottermanor eingestellt sind, könnten wir alle die restlichen Ferien dort verbringen. Was hältst du davon? Bist du dabei? Ginny und Hermine kommen auch mit."

„Nein, ich bleib lieber hier." Kam es von dem wütenden Gryffindor.

„Wieso das denn nicht? Das letzte Mal wolltest du doch unbedingt mit. Du kriegst sogar dein eigenes Zimmer." Versuchte Harry ihn scheinbar zu ködern. Dabei wusste er genau, dass sein bester Freund seine Meinung nicht ändern würde und das war auch gut so, denn einen Spion, direkt in der Höhle des Löwen, also bei ihm, konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Das hab ich hier auch wenn du weg bist also verschwinde endlich."

Scheinbar wurde Ron so langsam gereizt. Ein guter Grund das Zimmer zu verlassen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

„Ok, dann eben nicht. Wollt ja nur nett sein, aber wenn du nicht willst… Wir werden dich ganz sicher nicht dazu zwingen mit zu kommen!"

Den letzten Satz hatte er ein wenig enttäuscht gesprochen, innerlich aber musst er hart kämpfen um nicht loszulachen oder ein zufriedenes Grinsen aufzusetzten, welches Ron sicher stutzig gemacht hätte und er es sich vielleicht noch mal überlegt hätte nicht doch mitzukommen.

Als die drei das Zimmer dann verließen, machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg in die Küche, damit zumindest Ginny um Erlaubnis fragen konnte, ob sie mit Harry und Hermine mitgehen durfte.

Hermines Eltern dagegen konnten ja schlecht widersprechen, da sie nicht vor Ort waren.

„Mum, Harry hat Ron, Hermine und mir angeboten die restlichen Ferien bei ihm zu verbringen Ron hat abgelehnt und jetzt wollt ich fragen, ob zumindest ich darf. Biiitteee mum. Kann ich nicht zu Harry und Hermine? Mit Ron wird mir das irgendwann zu langweilig."

„Ich weiß nicht, ihr seid doch noch viel zu jung um alleine irgendwo hin zu reisen. Wer soll den auf euch aufpassen?"

„Machen sie sich da mal keine Sorgen Mrs. Weasley," begann Harry „Ginny wird schon nichts passieren. Ich werde einfach für jeden von ihnen einen Hauselfen abstellen, den müssen sie dann nur rufen und ihnen werden alle Wünsche sofort erfüllt. Außerdem ist Pottermanor besser geschützt als Hogwarts." Beendete er noch mit einem, wie er hoffte aufrichtigen und gewinnenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht so recht. Aber wenn du dir sicher bist, Ginny, dann werde ich nichts dagegen sagen. Aber nur unter einer Vorraussetzung." Hierbei sah sie ihre Tochter scharf an.

„Was soll ich machen?" Kam es sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Erstens: Du passt gut auf dich auf. Und auch dich möchte ich bitten auf Ginny gut aufzupassen, Harry, schließlich ist sie noch recht Jung."

„Mum," Kam der wütende Aufschrei von Ginny „ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Ja, ja." Entgegnete ihre Mutter nur, klang dabei allerdings nicht sehr überzeugt „Zum zweiten, will ich das du Harry keinen Kummer machst!" Setzte sie dann noch hinzu und klang dabei nicht weniger scharf als eine Rasierklinge.

„Wieso sollte ich Harry Kummer machen, Mum? Mach dir mal keine Gedanken."

„Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen Mrs. Weasley. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Ginny richtig verhalten wird und wir keine Probleme haben werden."

Endlich gab sich die Angesprochene mit einem Seufzer und einem „Na gut, ihr macht doch eh immer was ihr wollt." geschlagen und Ginny fing zu jubeln an.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch Koffer packen und abreisen.

Also verließen sie wieder einmal die Küche und Ginny machte sich sofort daran ihre Sachen in dem großen Hogwarts-Schrankkoffer zu verstauen, während Hermine ihrem Freund wieder einmal einen langen und vor allem leidenschaftlichen Kuss schenkte, welchen sie beide erst wieder nach einigen Minuten abbrachen und sich Ginny zuwandten, die schon fast fertig war ihren Koffer zu packen.

Zum Schuss schlug sie noch den Deckel zu und drehte sich zu den anderen Beiden um, um, zumindest Hermine, mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick zu betrachten. Scheinbar hatte sie es ziemlich eilig hier weg zu kommen und war ein wenig sauer, dass sie von Hermine und im Grunde auch von Harry aufgehalten wurden.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wollte sich daran machen ihren eigenen Koffer zu packen, als Harry kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab zückte ihn einmal kurz schwang und sich alle Besitztümer von Hermine selbstständig in den offenen Koffer bewegten und Ginny zu einem wütenden Schrei verleiteten.

„_Harry James Potter_…"

„Ja was ist denn Ginny?" unterbrach der seine Freundin schnell mit einer unschuldigsten Stimme.

„Argh, wieso hast du mir nicht geholfen und mir die Arbeit erspart?"

„Warum hast du mich nicht fragt?" stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.

„Ach, vergiss es einfach. Können wir jetzt endlich los? Ich hab echt keine Lust Ron noch mal über den Weg zu laufen."

„Von mir aus gern, aber wir sollten uns von den anderen verabschieden."

Einen weiteren kurzen Schwung später flogen die beiden fertig gepackten Koffer auf Harry zu und verkleinerten sich dabei auf Zigarettenschachtelgröße.

Der steckte sie kurzerhand in seine Umhangtasche und verließ mit den beiden Mädchen im Gefolge das Zimmer, in Richtung Küche um sich zu verabschieden und auch Remus und Tonks anzubieten nach Pottermanor zu kommen.

In der Küche angekommen musst Harry dann auch noch feststellen, dass Dumbledore dem Grimauldplace einen Besuch abstattete. Und nach dem Blick den er ihm zuwarf konnte er sich auch sehr gut vorstellen, was der Grund war.

„Guten Abend Professor, wie geht es ihnen und was kann ich für sie tun?" Wieder einmal hatte Harry seine gewinnende Stimme aufgelegt, auch wenn ihm der Blick seitens Dumbledore gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich wüsste gerne warum, du mit Miss. Weasley und Miss. Granger alleine zu dir nach Hause reist ohne Ron mitzunehmen.

Aha, die beiden waren also schon per Du, interessant. Immerhin setzte er bei Ginny und Hermine ein „Miss" davor, bei Ron aber bei „Mr.". Recht ungewöhnlich könnte man meinen, da es sich um Schulleiter und Schüler handelte.

„Ich hab Ron angeboten mit zu kommen, aber er hat abgelehnt. Warum weiß ich nicht, da müssen sie ihn schon selber fragen." Aber du musstest dir aber auch den größten Idioten den es gab als Spion aussuchen, schloss er noch in Gedanken hinten dran.

„Und wo wir schon dabei sind: Remus, Tonks, wie sieht's aus? Wollt ihr auch mit? Ich hab mehr als genug Platz!"

„Das ist nett von dir Harry, aber ich denke wir werden hier bleiben, dann sind wir für den Orden besser verfügbar." Antwortete Remus und ließ seine Augen kurz bedeutungsvoll Richtung Tischplatte schwenken. Irgendwer musste vor den Treffen das Aufnahmegerät aktivieren und Remus, wie auch Tonks waren inzwischen eingeweiht worden.

Und jetzt dachte Dumbledore auch sicherlich nicht mehr, dass die beiden so gut mit Harry befreundet waren, um Informationen des Ordens an ihn weiter zu leiten und waren damit nicht mehr in so starker Gefahr einem Legilimentik-Angriff ausgesetzt zu werden.

„Nachdem sich dann alle verabschiedet hatten griff Harry, wie schon beim letzten Mal, nach den Armen seiner beiden besten Freunde und apparierte nach Pottermanor.

Dort angekommen, wies er beiden ein Zimmer zu und sagt, wie versprochen zwei Hauselfen bescheid, dass die beiden Besucher, solange sie hier waren, ihre neuen Meister waren und sie sich dementsprechend um sie kümmern sollten.

Dann gab es Mittagessen und danach zeigte Harry den beiden noch wie er trainierte, wobei er die Schusswaffen ausließ.

Gegen Abend trafen sie sich dann noch einmal in Harrys Zimmer, machten es sich diesmal allerdings nicht in der Sitzecke bequem sondern in Harry Bett und redeten noch einmal über die Ereignisse des Tages, Dumbledores Mine, als er erkannte, dass sein „Spion" versagt hatte, und Rons Reaktion, als sich Harry und Hermine, ungehemmt in der Küche geküsst hatten, was sie wieder alle zum Lachen brachte.

Gegen elf gingen die drei, bzw. die beiden, nämlich die Mädchen in ihr Betten, da Harry ja bereits in seinem Bett lag und versuchten einzuschlafen.

Harry hatte dabei schon einige Probleme, da er das Gefühl hatte ihm würde etwas fehlen und dann wusste er auch noch, dass Hermine nur ein paar Türen weiter war. Trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwann einzuschlafen, wobei er schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder aufwachte.

Was war das für ein Geräusch? Hörte sich an wie eine Tür die sich schloss.

Keine Sekunde später erkannte er einen Schemen der sich auf ihn zu bewegte und ihn veranlasste schnell seine Hand zu heben.

Doch noch bevor er einen Zauberspruch sprechen konnte, vernahm er die süße Stimme von Hermine, die sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzten ließ.

„Harry, ich bin's."

„Hermine, was machst du hier?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und, na ja, da wollte ich fragen, ob ich nicht bei dir schlafen kann."

Kam die bittende Antwort.

„Klar kannst du bei mir schlafen." Hatte sicher seine Vorteile wenn sie bei ihm schlafen würde. Vielleicht würde er selbst dann auch wieder richtig schlafen können.

Sofort kam Hermine auf ihn zu getapst, während Harry die Bettdecke beiseite schlug damit sich Hermine zu ihm legen konnte.

Diese folgte der Aufforderung sofort und kuschelte sich fest an Harry, als sie sich zu ihm gelegt und Harry die Bettdecke über sie beide gelegt hatte.

Kaum fünf Minuten später waren die beiden verliebten Teenager in den Armen des jeweils anderen auch schon eingeschlafen und gaben sich ihren süßen Träumen hin.

* * *

_Ok, ich weiß hat wieder mal ewig gedauert bis ich das Chap fertig hatte, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir auch dieses Mal wieder, wie auch bei den folgenden Chaps._

_Zumindest schaff ich es regelmäßig zu updaten._

_Und wenn ihr mir einen ganz großen gefallen tun wollt drückt ihr jetzt einfach noch auf den kleinen lila Knopf wo „GO" draufsteht und befolgt die Anweisung die euch dort gegen wird._

_Bis zur nächsten Woche dann._

_Euer WT (Langsam wird wirklich wild)_


	10. Chap 10

_Endlich feddig: Ich has endlich geschafft das neue chap fertig zu stellen._

_2 Wochen waren aber auch echt mehr als genug_

_Zu den Gründen: Ich „durfte" für die Schule eine Hompage schreiben um einige Betriebserkundunken zu veröffentlichen und das hat zum einen sau lange gedauert und zum anderen hatte ich dann noch einen Schreibblock, weil ich nur noch in HTML denken konnte._

_

* * *

_  
**Einfach nur Kapitel 10**

Neuer Tag, neues Glück.

Das erste was Harry prüfte als er aufwachte war natürlich, ob seine Hermine noch da war und es nicht wieder ein Traum gewesen war, dass sie sich am Abend zuvor zu ihm ins Bett gekuschelt hatte.

Der Druck auf seiner Brust bestätigte, dass sie tatsächlich neben ihm, oder besser auf ihm, lag und friedlich schlummerte.

Der erste Gedanke, der Harry durch den Kopf schoss war, wie süß sie doch aussah, wenn sie schlief und das unglaubliche Gefühl der Liebe für die Frau in seinem Bett ließ ihn fast schweben.

Noch während er seine Freundin betrachtete, und jede Kleinigkeit in sich aufnahm, die vollen, weichen Lippen, die Haare, die ihr so bezaubernd ins Gesicht fielen und die Augen, die sich langsam zeigten, wachte Hermine langsam auf und lächelte ihn verschlafen an, als sie erkannte wer sie da so genau musterte.

Kaum zwei Minuten später kam dann auch noch die dritte im Bunde ins Zimmer gerauscht, um abrupt stehen zu bleiben und schneller rot zu werden als eine Ampel.

„Ich, ähm, ich wollte nicht stören." Stammelte sie noch, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder.

Harry und Hermine, schauten sich nur an und brachen dann in Gelächter aus.

Dann hieß es anziehen und frühstücken.

Zwischen Bacon, Rührei und Brötchen, wurde dann der weitere Tagesverlauf geplant und das kleine Missverständnis von Vorhin aus dem Weg geschafft, wobei Harry nicht entging, dass Ginny den beiden etwas neidische und auch traurige Blicke zuwarf, wie sie aneinander gekuschelt ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen.

Sie fühlt sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

Nach dem Essen ging es erst mal in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine und Ginny sich ein paar Bücher aussuchten, die sie noch lesen wollten.

Danach wollten sie im Lough Conn ein wenig baden und sich einfach nur gehen lassen, schließlich war der Sommer ziemlich heiß und das Wasser dementsprechend warm.

Die Hauselfen hatten bereits einen Sonnenschirm vier paar Liegen und einen Tisch mit Getränken hergebracht. Moment mal vier Liegen?

„Harry…?"

Hey Harry, wo steckst du?" rief Hermine etwas lauter, erhielt aber keine Antwort, obwohl er eben noch hinter ihr gewesen war.

Was die beiden Mädchen nicht bemerkt hatten war, dass Harry kurzerhand nach London appariert war um noch jemanden zu der kleinen Party-Runde einzuladen.

Zehn Minuten später stand dann auch schon wieder ein gut gelaunter Harry und ein recht verwirrt dreinschauender Dean Thomas in Badehose (wieso wusste er selber noch nicht) neben dem Sonnenschirm.

Kaum hatten die beiden Mädchen die Neuankömmlinge erkannt gab es ein lautes „Harry" von Hermine und ein gleichzeitiges „Dean" von Ginny, wobei beide sofort auf ihren Freund zustürzten und sich ihm an den Hals warfen um ihn dann stürmisch zu küssen.

Zwar war Dean dabei etwas zurückhaltender als Hermine und Harry, aber das sollte sich im Laufe des Tages noch drastisch ändern.

Die ersten paar Stunden verbrachten die Vier am See, wo sie über die bisherigen Ferien redeten und auch zu Mittag aßen.

Am späteren Nachmittag dagegen gingen sie wieder ins Manor, welches Dean sich natürlich erst einmal von Harry zeigen ließ, damit er sich später nicht verlief, sollte er mal allein unterwegs sein.

Dann ging es, auf Wunsch der Mädchen, einmal mehr in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine sich ein paar nützliche Haushaltszauber beibrachte und Ginny Verwandlung übte.

Die Schutzzauber waren so stark, dass das Ministerium keine Minderjährigen-Zauberei feststellen konnte, was auch Dean bald dazu veranlasste kräftig mitzumachen.

Harry hingegen vertrieb sich die nächste Zeit wieder einmal im Trainingsraum und schon bald waren starke Explosionen zu hören und ein leichtes Zittern der Wände zeigte die Stärke der Magie an, die im Raum, am Ende des Ganges gewirkt wurde.

Dean, der natürlich keine Ahnung von den Aktion seitens Harry der letzten Wochen hatte, musste erst mal von seiner Freundin beruhigt werden, war aber auch bald Feuer und Flamme und wollte sich das Training etwas genauer ansehen.

So gab es eine weitere kleine Demonstration, der die anderen Drei beiwohnen durften und an dessen Ende von den zwei Dutzend Dummys nicht viel mehr als qualmender Haufen Schrott übrig blieb.

Auf die Weise vergingen die nächsten Tage.

Seinen Rachefeldzug gegen Voldemort und die Todesser hatte Harry erst einmal auf Eis gelegt solange er seine Freunde bei sich hatte, auch wenn er weiter Informationen sammelte und auch die Schwertkampfstunden mit John weitergingen, an dessen Ende immer ein paar Informationen den Benutzer wechselten.

Auch Remus war nicht vollkommen untätig und schickte regelmäßig Briefe mit Informationen, den Aufnahmen der Ordenstreffen und natürlich Grüßen und ähnlichem durch einige Mitglieder, Dumbledore selbst und natürlich die Weasleys.

Der Alltag wurde eigentlich erst gestört als die Briefe aus Hogwarts ankamen und es Zeit wurde der Winkelgasse wieder einmal einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Es war wieder mal früher Morgen und alle Vier waren bereits wach und frühstückten gerade, als Dean anfing zu husten.

Auf die Frage was denn los war, zeigte er einfach nur mit dem Finger auf das Fenster, von dem man einen großen Packen Eulen erkennen konnte.

Mit einem kleinen Wedeln der Hand, ließ Harry das Fenster aufspringen und die Eulen kamen herein gesegelt.

Es waren sieben Stück und alle erhielten zwei Briefe, bis auf Ginny.

Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Die ZAGs waren da.

Sofort machten alle ihre Hogwarts-Briefe auf, in denen die Bücherliste und die Erinnerung, dass das neue Schuljahr wieder am 1.September anfing, zu finden waren.

Dann widmeten die drei Älteren sich den ZAG-Briefen vom Ministerium. Besser gesagt Harry und Dean rissen die Briefe wie hungrige Wölfe auf, während Hermine ihren Brief anstarrte.

In Harrys Brief stand folgendes:

_ZAG-Ergebniss: Harry J. Potter_

_Dies sind die Ergebnisse ihrer Zaubergradprüfungen._

_Bestandene Prüfungen sind:_

_(O) Ohnegleichen_

_(E) Erwartungen übertroffen_

_(A) Annehmbar_

_Nicht bestandene Prüfungen sind:_

_(M) Mies_

_(S) Schrecklich_

_(T) Troll_

_Ihre Ergebnisse:_

_Astronomie: A_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: E_

_Zauberkunst: O_

_VgddK: O_

_Wahrsagen: M_

_Kräuterkunde: E_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: M_

_Zaubertränke: E_

_Verwandlung: O_

Das waren sieben ZAGs. Damit kann man leben, dachte sich Harry.

„Hey Hermine ich hab sieben ZAGS und du?" fragte Harry seine Freundin ohne von der Ergebnissen auf zu sehen. Erst nach kurzem Schweigen schaute er auf und erkannte, dass sie ihren Brief noch immer anstarrte, als währe es eine Bombe.

„Hey Schatz was ist denn los? Wenn du wissen willst wie viele ZAGs du bekommen hast, musst du den Brief schon öffnen."

„Ich trau mich aber nicht. Ich hab bestimmt alles versaut und nicht einen ZAG."

„Dann mach ich ihn eben auf." Kam Harrys Antwort und schon hatte er Hermine den Brief aus der Hand, und aufgerissen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Ergebnisse bestätigte was er eigentlich schon seit Monaten wusste.

Hermine hatte alle ZAGs mit einem „Ohnegleichen" bestanden und war damit wieder einmal Jahrgangsbeste.

Natürlich sagte er es ihr sofort, denn wie es aussah war Hermine kurz davor, entweder Wahnsinnig oder aber Ohnmächtig zu werden vor Aufregung.

Als sie dann realisierte was Harry gesagt hatte, schnappte sie sich sofort den Brief und begann selbst zu lesen.

Nachdem sie fertig gelesen hatte, war sie erst einmal total aus dem Häuschen und die anderen hatten ernsthafte Probleme sie wieder zu beruhigen, bis sich Harry für die letzte Möglichkeit entschied, Hermine schnappte und sie zärtlich küsste.

Diesen Küssen konnte Hermines Aufgeregtheit nichts mehr entgegen setzten und sie wurde sofort ruhig und genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen.

Als sich die beiden frisch Verliebten dann wieder getrennt hatten, machte man sich allgemein bereit um in die Winkelgasse zu reisen um die neuen Bücher und andere Sachen für das neue Schuljahr zu kaufen.

Um kurz vor elf standen sie dann auch im Tropfenden Kessel, den sie mit Flohpulver angesteuert hatten und gingen zügig in Richtung Hintereingang.

Der Besuch war auch hier wieder einmal mehr als aufregend, da sie vielen Klassenkameraden begegneten, die sich erst einmal an den neuen Harry gewöhnen mussten.

Hatten sie im Allgemeinen noch das Bild des kleinen schwächlichen Harry im Gedächtnis, so wurden sie doch mehr als nur überrascht, als ein Muskelbepackter und reichlich gewachsener Sechstklässler vor ihnen stand; die Muskeln sahen sie dabei natürlich nicht so genau, da der Umhang doch einiges verbarg.

Aber zumindest konnte man erkennen, dass er keinesfalls mehr so schwächlich war wie es noch vor den Ferien der Fall gewesen war.

Als erstes ging es natürlich zu Gringotts um Harrys Geldbeutel neu zu füllen und, in Deans Fall, Muggel-Geld in Zauberer-Geld zu tauschen.

Ginny und Hermine waren genötigt worden ihre Schulsachen von Harry bezahlen zu lassen, da er gedroht hatte sie sonst aus seinem Haus/Schloss zu werfen.

Anschließend war Florish&Blotts an der Reihe, um die neuen Bücher zu holen, was recht schnell erledigt war.

Die meisten anderen Schüler würden die ganzen Schulsachen erst später in den Ferien kaufen und so war das Gedränge nicht all zu groß.

Dann ging es weiter zu Madam Malkins´ Schulroben kaufen, Harry hatte seine bereits aus einer seiner früheren Shopping Touren in der Winkelgasse, aber die Mädchen brauchten ihre natürlich noch, war Harry doch nicht der einzige der gewachsen war.

Als alle ihre Sachen hatten lud Harry sie noch zu einem Eis bei Florean Fortescue ein und sie betrachteten die Zauberer und Hexen, die an der kleinen Eisdiele vorbei eilten.

Von Zeit zu Zeit sahen sie auch noch einen Klassenkameraden und unterhielten sich in den meisten Fällen auch mit ihnen, auch wenn es ein paar Slytherins gab die ihnen schon mal böse Blicke zuwarfen, wie zum Beispiel Nott, Crabbe und Goyle.

Letztere schienen allerdings nicht mutig genug etwas zu sagen, da sie keinen Anführer, mit Platinblonden Haaren, hatten, der ihnen Befehle geben konnte.

Es war aber auch wirklich ein etwas seltsamer Anblick Malfoys Schatten ganz alleine durch die Straße ziehen zu sehen.

Später trafen sie dann noch, auf dem Rückweg von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, zum Tropfenden Kessel auf die restlichen Weasleys und begannen ein kleines Gespräch.

Natürlich ließ Mrs. Weasley es sich nicht nehmen ihre Tochter in die Arme zu schließen, da es ja doch schon ein paar Tage her waren, dass sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, obwohl doch ein reger Briefkontakt herrschte, der vor allem von Mrs. Weasley ausging.

Außerdem musste sie natürlich wissen, ob es ihrer Tochter gut ging und ob sie auch genug zu Essen bekam.

Ron hielt sich ein wenig abseits, wo man ihm sehr gut ansehen konnte, wie er die Kiefer aufeinander presste, als ob er Steine zermahlen wollte.

Scheinbar hatte er sich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass Harry und Hermine jetzt ein Paar waren und dass Harry jetzt auch noch Hermines Hand in die Seine nahm half sicher nicht um Rons erhitztes Gemüt abzukühlen. Nicht dass es die anderen beiden, des ehemaligen Trios gestört hätte.

Nachdem sie also ein wenig geplaudert hatten und Mrs. Weasley reichlich beruhigt war, dass es ihrer jüngsten und auch einzigen Tochter gut ging, gingen die beiden Gruppen ihrer Wege.

Die Weasleys in Richtung Gringotts und Harry, Hermine Dean und Ginny Richtung Tropfenden Kessel um wieder ins Manor zurück zu kehren.

Dort machten sich Harry und Hermine auch sofort an das erlernen der Zauber, die in den neuen Schulbüchern standen um einen möglichst guten Start im Schuljahr hinlegen zu können, während Ginny und Dean sich auf dessen Zimmer zurück zogen.

Da Harry von Anfang an kaum Schwierigkeiten hatte und auch hier die meisten Zauber schnell erlernte, da er inzwischen ein recht gutes Verständnis für die Magie entwickelt hatte, spornte er auch seine Freundin an neue Rekorde im lernen aufzustellen.

Schon bald entbrannte ein regelrechter Kampf, wer von beiden die Zauber schneller erlernte und Dean und Ginny, die sich dem Lerntrupp angeschlossen hatten mussten bald frustriert alleine weiter lernen, da sie einfach keine Chance hatten noch mit zu kommen.

Im Bereich Verwandlung hatte Hermine eindeutig die Nase vorn, während Harry die neuen Flüche und Gegenflüche in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit beinahe schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit schon beim ersten Versuch und ohne Probleme mit voller Stärke wirken konnte.

In Zauberkunst hingegen hielten sie sich erstaunlicher Weise ziemlich die Waage.

Am Abend waren dann alle sichtlich geschafft und hatten es ziemlich eilig, nach dem Abendessen, in die Betten zu kommen.

So verliefen auch die weiteren Tage und Wochen und keiner verbrachte viel Zeit einfach zu faulenzen.

Die Lernsucht von Harry schien ansteckend zu sein und alle vier jungen Gryffindors entwickelten sich zu hervorragenden jungen Zauberern.

Selbst den Stoff für Zaubertränke lernte Harry dieses Mal fast schon als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

Scheinbar hatte er doch ein gewisses Talent für das Fach des fetthaarigen, hakennasigen Lehrers von seiner Mutter geerbt.

Kaum zwei Tage nachdem die neuen Bücher für die Schule besorgt worden waren, kam Ginny dann auch noch die geniale Idee Neville und Luna einzuladen.

Damit war der Trupp der im Ministerium dabei gewesen war komplett, sah man mal von Ron ab, aber der hatte sich ja eh schon von seinen früheren Freunden losgesagt und Dean nahm seine Stellung recht gut ein, da er ebenfalls ein guter Freund sein konnte und vor allem keine Probleme mit Harrys Ruhm hatte und nicht so schnell beleidigt oder eifersüchtig wurde wie es bei Ron immer der Fall gewesen war.

Und die Möglichkeit auch außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern brachte vor allem Neville enorme Vorteile ein, da er nicht, wie sonst unter Druck stand und vollkommen unbeschwert lernen konnte. Und sollte er dennoch einmal ernsthafte Probleme mit einem Zauber haben, so waren immer noch die Anderen da, die ihm eigentlich immer helfen konnten.

Ganz besonders der Kräutergarten des Manors hatte es Neville angetan und man merkte wieder einmal wo er seine tatsächlichen Stärken hatte.

Das alles brachte ihm ein unglaubliches Selbstvertrauen ein, welches niemand je von ihm erwartet hätte.

Und so kam es die Ferien, durch das Lernen bestimmt, ungewöhnlich schnell zu Ende ging und es bald hieß, nach London zu reisen um mit dem Hogwartsexpress in die Schule zurück zu fahren.

* * *

_So, das war also das neue chap._

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews._

_Außerdem wird ich diesmal versuchen ein wenig schneller zu schreiben und nicht wieder 2 Wochen zu brauchen (versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts)._

_lg WT_


	11. Hogwarts

_Also, hier isses das neue chap. Wieder etwas kürzer als ich gehofft hatte, aber zur Zeit bin ich auch ziemlich im Stress._

_

* * *

_  
**Hogwarts**

Am Morgen des 15. Septembers ging es also zurück nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Die Ministeriums-Zauberer, die sich um die Erneuerung der Schutzzauber kümmern sollte, war inzwischen fertig geworden und so konnten die Schüler gefahrlos in die Schule zurück kehren.

Als die derzeitigen Bewohner von Potter-Manor aufwachten war es inzwischen kurz vor neun und da sie weder gefrühstückt, noch ihre Sachen gepackt hatten hatten, wurde die Zeit langsam knapp.

Um halb elf waren sie endlich fertig und konnten sich auf den Weg nach London machen.

Hier brauchten sie allerdings alle die Hilfe von Harry, da keiner von ihnen in der Lage war zu apparieren, oder die Erlaubnis dazu hatte und da es keinen anderen Weg gab der schnell genug war (Kamine gab es am Bahnhof nicht) musste Harry die Rolle des Truppentransporters übernehmen.

Zu erst apparierte er mit Ginny und Dean zum Bahnhof, dann kehrte er zurück und holte Neville und Luna und zu guter letzt war Hermine an der Reihe, wobei er sich ein wenig Zeit ließ und noch einen langen und vor allem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit ihr teilte, bevor auch sie zusammen zurück kehrten.

Die Koffer hatten sie geschrumpft und in die Hosentasche gesteckt.

Ihr Zielort war der hinterste Winkel von Gleis 9 ¾ und keiner hatte ihr plötzliches Auftauchen bemerkt.

„Sollen wir uns gleich ein Abteil suchen, oder warten wir noch ein wenig hier draußen und schauen nach unseren Freunden?" fragte Neville.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt schon mal ein Abteil suchen, dann kommen wir später nicht in Bedrängnis und zur Zeit ist ja eh noch nicht viel los. Ich dachte wirklich es wird knapper mit der Zeit." Kam Hermines Antwort.

„Mal sehn, ich denke Hermine und ich suchen nach einem Abteil und ihr wartet hier draußen. Wir kommen dann raus wenn wir eins gefunden haben und es besetzen. Ich brauch ja nur einen Verschlusszauber auf die Tür zu legen, schon kommt keiner mehr rein." Das war wieder mal einer der Vorteile wenn man den Sommer über mit lernen verbracht hat und die komplexesten Zauber fast aus dem Handgelenk schaffte.

Also machten sich Harry und Hermine auf den Weg nach einem Abteil und Dean, Ginny, Luna und Neville warteten draußen auf andere bekannte Gesichter, wie zum Beispiel Ron um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. Aber auch die Slytherin um Malfoy würden ihr Fett weg kriegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen auch schon wieder Hermine und Harry aus dem Zug geklettert und auf die kleine Gruppe Gryffindors zu.

Alle hatten die gleichen Sachen an. Eine Schwarze Jeans und ein Schwarzes Ärmelloses Shirt, im Fall von Hermine und Ginny ein Schwarzes Top mit einem Goldenen Phönix auf dem Rücken, welcher zur Zeit durch bei allen durch einen Ledermantel, mit Drachenhaut Innenfutter, verdeckt wurde.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen dann auch die ersten Schüler mit ihren Eltern an, von denen die meisten sofort Richtung Zug verschwunden um sich und den Freunden ein Abteil zu sichern.

Einige von ihnen eilten jedoch auf die kleine Gruppe zu als sie sie erkannten.

Vor allem die Klassenkameraden, der sechs, wie Collin und Dennis Creevey, Pavati Patil und Seamus Finnigan gesellten sich zumindest kurz zu der Gruppe.

Da Seamus Deans bester Freund ist blieb er auch für die restliche Zeit noch um ein wenig über die Ferien zu reden.

Irgendwann tauchten dann auch die restlichen Weasleys auf und da Hermine sich gerade in einer innigen Umarmung mit Harry befand und sie sich fest an ihn kuschelte, verschwand er im Zug ohne auch nur „Hallo" zu sagen, obwohl der nur ein paar Meter an ihm vorbei lief.

Dean, Neville und Ginny wussten natürlich bescheid, da sie ja fast den ganzen Sommer bei Harry zu gast waren und ihnen Rons Abwesenheit folglich aufgefallen ist, Seamus hingegen schaute verdutzt auf seine Freunde und stellte die Frage die ihn zur Zeit mehr als alles andere beschäftigte.

„Was ist denn mit Ron los? Der…"dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry und Hermine, die immer noch in ihrer Umarmung verharrten, was ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

Mit erstauntem Blick zeigte er auf Harry und Hermine, die zur Zeit eh nicht von dem mitbekamen, was um sie herum passierte, und zeigte mit dem Finder auf sie, bevor er sich stumm zu den anderen umdrehte.

„Sind sie etwa…?"

„Jup."

„Und Ron ist…?"

„Genau."

„Und deshalb wollte er gerade nicht…?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Krass, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es etwas gibt, was ihre Freundschaft zerstören könnte."

„Wege gibt es immer, aber auch uns hat es erstaunt, dass er so reagiert hat." Antwortete Ginny, und Dean ergänzte noch:

„Eigentlich ist er selbst Schuld, schließlich hätte er Hermine ja schon vor einer Ewigkeit fragen können, aber wenn er nun mal zu hohl dazu ist. Sein Problem."

Plötzlich wurden sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen.

„Seht euch das an. Das Schlammblut und Potter sind zusammen. Von deinem Geschmack halte ich ja nicht sehr viel Potter aber dass du so tief gesunken bist…" sagte Malfoy, der gerade hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, verächtlich.

Eine Millisekunde später hatte er eine Faust im Bauch, die ihm die Luft raubte und er sich vorn über beugen musste und sofort als er einknickte traf ihn ein Knie hart im Gesicht und er flog einen Meter weit nach hinten, wo er mit Blutverschmiertem Gesicht liegen blieb.  
Sofort wollten seine Schatten auf Harry los gehen, wurden aber von einem wahren Feuerwerk an Stummen Zaubern, die die anderen im Sommer gelernt hatten zurück geschleudert.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Ergebnis am ende der letzten Zugfahrt war verblüffend, nur waren es diesmal nur ein drittel der Zauberer, die beim letzten Mal nötig waren.

Da sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge nun auf die sieben Zauberer gerichtet hatte und diese scheinbar nicht mehr in der Lage sein würden weiterhin ungestört zu sein zogen sie es vor ihr Abteil auf zu suchen, welches Harry ihnen zuvor gesichert hatte.

Außerdem würde der Zug in weniger als fünf Minuten losfahren und so wurde es so wieso langsam Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Vor Ihrem Abteil hatte sich bereits eine kleine Gruppe älterer Slytherins angesammelt und versuchte scheinbar gerade, die Tür mit allen möglichen Zaubern zu öffnen.

Nur hatten sie dabei ganz offensichtlich nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

Harry hingegen quetschte sich kurzerhand an einem von ihnen vorbei legte die Hand auf den Griff und öffnete die Tür.

Der Verschluss-Zauber war Personen bezogen und so konnte nur er die Tür öffnen, auch wenn ein starker Zauberer wie Dumbledore wohl ebenfalls in der Lage gewesen währe.

Auch die anderen drängten sich nun an den verdutzen Slys vorbei und betraten das Abteil.

Kaum waren alle drin schloss Neville die Tür und sie setzten sich, wurden aber sofort gestört als die Slytherins versuchten ihr Vorrecht der älteren auf dieses Abteil geldlich zu machen.

Das Resultat war eine Schockwelle, die die eben genannten aus dem Abteil katapultierte und ein neuer Verschlusszauber von Harry, der eine weitere Störung verhindern würde.

Während der Zugfahrt berichtete Seamus über seinen Sommer, der scheinbar recht langweilig gewesen war, da er ihn vor allem zuhause verbringen musste. Außerdem erzählte er das seine Mutter nun endlich eingesehen hatte, dass Harry kein Spinner war, sondern jemand dem man Respekt zu zollen hatte, nach allem was er bereits erlebt und für die Zaubererwelt getan hatte.

Vor allem jedoch fragte er die anderen über ihren Sommer aus, denn aus den Gesprächen am Bahnhof und der Einheits-Kleidung die die anderen trugen konnte er ganz deutlich erkennen, dass sie scheinbar eine längere zeit zusammen verbracht haben mussten.

So erzählten vor allem Ginny und Dean was immer Sommer vorgefallen war.

Neville und Luna waren erst recht spät zu ihnen gestoßen und auch Dean hatte keinen großen Vorteil, da er nichts von den Geschehnissen davor wusste.

Ginny berichtete über Harrys vorzeitige Volljährigkeit und den Vorteilen, die daraus entstanden und Dean erzählte überwiegend von Pottermanor und was sie dort getrieben hatten.

Irgendwann schalteten sich dann auch Neville und Luna mit ein, von denen letztere während des Sommers ebenfalls einen gewaltigen Wandel durchgemacht hatte.

Zwar war Luna noch immer recht nebulös aber bei weitem nicht mehr so abgehoben wie noch vor dem Sommer und immer öfters sehr bodenständig, was vor allem Harry erstaunt hatte.

Harry und Hermine hingegen waren zur Zeit in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken und saßen einfach nur dicht aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Sitz und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus, war vor allem Ginny, Dean, Neville und Luna mit wohlwollen betrachteten.

Sie waren alle von Ginny über Harry aufgeklärt worden, was er alles durchgemacht hatte und wie er seinen Paten verloren hatte. Auch wussten sie recht genau wie Harry aufgewachsen war und gönnten ihm aus vollem Herzen die Liebe, die ihm im Leben so lange verwährt geblieben war.

Als Seamus einmal nachfragte war eigentlich mit ihnen los war, da er die Blicke bemerkt hatte, die die anderen, dem Goldjungen zuwarfen, versicherte sich Ginny kurzerhand, dass Harry und Hermine tatsächlich nicht mitbekamen, indem sie beide mehrmals ansprach und keine Antwort erhielt und berichtete dem jungen Iren in groben Zügen was Sache war.

Seamus war zuerst geschockt, über das Leben, das sein Zimmernachbar bisher gelebt hatte und betrachtete die beiden aneinander Gekuschelten lange.

Letzten Endes entschied er sich Harry zu fragen, ob er in die Gruppe aufgenommen werden konnte. Nicht jetzt natürlich, denn die beiden jetzt zu stören war wohl nicht sehr angebracht, vor allem da Harry und Hermine gerade dabei waren in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken.

Irgendwann kam dann auch die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen vorbei und Harry und Hermine lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mehr nach außen.

Alle deckten sie sich mit Süßigkeiten ein und verbrachten den Rest er Fahrt entweder zu lesen (Hermine) oder zu kuscheln (Harry/Hermine, Ginny/Dean) oder sie brachten Seamus ein paar neue Zauber bei (Vor allem Harry), da er ja nicht im Sommer hatte üben können.

Zwar war das ganze ziemlich sinnlos, da die Zeit einfach zu knapp war, aber Spaß machte es dennoch.

Nach mehreren Stunden Fahrt erreichten sei dann endlich Hogsmead und stiegen aus um zum Schloss hoch zu fahren.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt kamen sie alle vor dem Schloss an und machten sich sofort auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo sie sich an ihre Haustische setzten.

Als Ron herein kam ignorierte er seine freunde vollkommen und machte sich auf den zum anderen Ende des Tisches.

Auch Malfoys Auftritt war eine Show, denn bisher hatte er wohl noch keine Heilzauber für seine Verletzungen vom Bahnhof gefunden und auch wenn seine Nase aufgehört hatte zu bluten und das Blut bereits weggewischt war, so konnte man doch eine schöne blau-grün Färbung mitten im Gesicht erkennen und die Nase schien irgendwie reichlich krumm zu sein (wahrscheinlich gebrochen).

Nach dem Malfoy dem Gryffindor-Tisch einen aggressiven Blick zugeworfen hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Haus-Tisch und musste dabei eine menge Gekicher von anderen Tischen über sich ergehen lassen, was seine Wut scheinbar weiter anstachelte.

Dann waren alle Schüler anwesend und die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal. Eine große Gruppe Erstklässler erschien, angeführt wie immer von Professor McGonnagal.

Wie immer hatte sie den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den sprechenden Hut dabei und alle warteten gebannt darauf, dass der Hut anfing zu singen, nachdem sie ihn auf den Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Wie schon das letzte Jahr bestand der Inhalt daraus, das alle zusammen halten sollen und nur zusammen stark genug währen gegen die dunklen Mächte zu bestehen. (A/N: Dichten is nich so mein Fall )

Danach begann das Sorting für die neuen Schüler und am Ende stand Dumbledore wie immer auf um alle zu begrüßen.

„An unsere Neuen Schüler: Willkommen. An unsere alten Hasen: Wilkommen zurück, -vielleicht war Dumbledore echt schon ein wenig verkalkt, dachte sich Harry, den Anfang hatte doch tatsächlich nicht ein einziges Mal geändert- es gibt eine Zeit zu reden, doch dies ist sie nicht. Also: Haut rein." Damit setzte er sich wieder und es war das typische „Hört, hört" zu vernehmen.

Gewissermaßen lief doch alles wie immer ab und auch in den Gesichtern der anderen war zu lesen, dass sie sich mal ein wenig Abwechslung wünschten.

Das Essen war natürlich wieder erstklassig, aber wieso sollten sich die Hauselfen auch von einem Krieg beeinflussen lassen. Für sie war alles wie immer, sie taten einfach ihren Job und alles Weitere hatten ihre Meister zu regeln.

Als sich alle mir Kartoffelbrei Roastbeaf und allen möglichen anderen Leckereien voll gestopft hatten stand Dumbledore wieder auf und begann seine richtige Rede.

„Es herrschen schwere Zeiten wie ihr wisst, oder auch nicht wisst, da eure Eltern euch für zu Jung halten um es zu erfahren. Aber ich denke ihr habt alle ein Recht zu erfahren was zur Zeit dort draußen passiert." Hier machte er eine Pause und schaute die Schüler bedeutend an.

„Der Krieg hat gerader erst richtig begonnen, aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und er wird mit voller härte ausbrechen und dann erfahrt ihr sowieso welche Grausamkeiten Voldemort und seine Todesser unter den Zauberern und Muggeln sähen." Bei dem Namen ging ein kollektives Schaudern durch die Menge der Schüler und auch die Lehrer blieben nicht unbeeinflusst.

„Wenn wir in diesen dunklen Zeiten überleben wollen müssen wir zusammen halten, denn nur gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance. Steht zusammen und kämpft gegen Zwiespalt und Feindschaft an und ihr werdet siegen. Lasst euch auseinander reißen –hier betrachtete er vor allem Ron, Harry und Hermine- und ihr werdet untergehen."

Mit diesen Worten entließ er die Schüler und alle machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, darüber nachgrübelnd war Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte.

Die meisten beendeten die Diskussionen mit ihren Freunden spätestens als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, müde wie man nach dem traditionellen Festmahl nun mal war, und gingen schlafen.

Der Trupp um Harry bis auf Luna, da sie eine Ravenclaw war, aber dafür zusammen mit Seamus redeten noch ein wenig vor dem Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes und gingen erst kurz von Mitternacht ins Bett.

Nur Harry und Hermine waren noch da kuschelten, küssten sich immer wieder und betrachteten das Feuer im Kamin.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Durchbrach Harry plötzlich die Stille und schaute seiner Freundin tief in die Augen. Nichts als Liebe sprach aus ihnen und das grün das im Schein des Kaminfeuers leicht flackerte zog sie magisch in ihren Bann.

Langsam beugte sie sich wieder vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder und Hermine antwortete.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Damit drückte sie sich fest an ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Langsam ließ Harry sich auf das Sofa zurück fallen und zog Hermine mit sich.

Mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Brust schlief zuerst Hermine ein und wurde bald durch ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen von Harry gefolgt.

Erst am nächsten Morgen wachten sie beide auf, als die ersten Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum strömten um zum Frühstück zu gelangen

Ausgeschlafen und Froh richteten sich beide auf und sahen sich um, gerade als Ginny aus den Schlafräumen der Mädchen kam.

Kaum hatte sie die beiden auf dem Sofa entdeckt und kam auf sie zu.

„So, so. Was macht ihr beiden denn hier unten. Kann es sein, dass ihr beiden gestern noch ein wenig „beschäftigt" wart?" fragte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„GINNY." Rief eine aufgebrachte Hermine, die langsam rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Und wenn? Wolltest du mitmachen?" kam Harrys Konter.

Jetzt war es an Ginnys rot zu werden.

Mit einem Lachen zog Harry Hermine auf die Füße gab ihr einen langen Kuss und verließ mit ihr lachend den Gemeinschaftsraum, eine verwirrte Ginny zurück lassend.

Beim Frühstück erhielten sie dann ihre Stundenpläne und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hatten sie als erstes eine Doppel-Stunde Zaubertränke mit Snape und seinen Slytherin.

_

* * *

Ok das wars für diese Woche erst mal wieder. Wenns gut läuft gibt's das nächste chap dann wieder in einer Woche._

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich krieg wieder ein paar reviews._

_Lg WT_


	12. Back to school

_So, hier bin ich also wieder zurück ausm Urlaub und ich muss sagen, dass das Schreiben viel leichter von der Hand geht wenn man kein I-Net hat das einen ablenken kann. Ich hoffe meine Qualität ist nicht gesunken und ihr findet meine Chaps immer noch gut genug um vll. das ein oder andere Review zu hinterlassen. Wenn nicht dann schreibt es einfach...;-)_

_

* * *

_  
**Back to school**

Nicht lange und auch Ron erschien auf der Bildfläche, oder besser gesagt in der großen Halle, und setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder Harry, Hermine und Ginny eines Blickes zu würdigen, möglichst weit von den Dreien entfernt hin.

Im Schlepptau hatte er Neville, Dean und Seamus, die anderen Gryffindor-Jungen.

Nur setzten diese sich zu Harry und co und nicht zu Ron, wie er es scheinbar vermutet hatte und dass er nun gänzlich von seiner Position verdrängt geworden zu sein schien fand der Rotschopf, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen gar nicht mehr lustig.

Die anderen hatten sich bereits in eine Diskussion über die nun beginnende Schule vertieft und ignorierten einfach die tötlichen Blicke, die er ihnen zuwarf.

Nach einigen Portionen Bacon, Rührei und Toast wurde es dann auch Zeit sich auf den Weg in die Klassenräume zu machen

Da Harry und Hermine die einzigen waren, die den nötigen Zaubergrad geschafft hatten um weiterhin an Snapes Kurs teilnehmen zu können, waren sie neben einigen anderen Slytherins auch die einzigen, die in dem düsteren Klassenraum, ein paar Minuten später anzutreffen waren.

Kaum hatte es geklingelt kam auch schon etwas in den Klassenraum gestürmt was normale Menschen als überdimensionale Fledermaus bezeichnet hätten. In Wirklichkeit war es niemand anderes als der Meister der Zaubertränke persönlich, Severus Snape.

Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er zu seinem Pult und drehte sich um, so dass sein Umhangs sich aufbauschte und um gefährlich um seine Beine schwang.

Einem normalen Erstklässler hätte diese Geste vielleicht Angst gemacht, aber da sich die Sechstklässler bereits zur Genüge daran gewöhnen konnten, erschien das ganze jetzt fast schon lächerlich und auch das bedrohliche Funkeln in Snapes Augen machte Harry keine Angst mehr.

Er war inzwischen durch nichts mehr so leicht zu beeindrucken und durch sein Training über die Sommerferien hatte er genug Wissen angesammelt um Snape und auch sonst jeden normalen Totesser in die Tasche stecken zu können, auch sein Studium in Zaubertränke hatte einiges gebracht und so hatte er auch keine Angst mehr, dass Snape ihm Punkte abziehen konnte, da er reichlich fit war in Zaubertränke, auch wenn ihm das niemand zugetraut hätte, erst recht nicht Harry selbst. Nur würde er sich ab jetzt nichts mehr alles so ohne weiteres gefallen lassen. Weder von Snape, noch von Voldemort, noch von Dumbledore und wer sich mit ihm anlegte hatte selbst mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, das war nun wirklich nicht mehr Harrys Problem.

So ging dann auch gleich die erste Stunde im neuen Jahr mit einem ganz besonders schweren Trank und einigen Beleidigungen gegenüber Harrys uns seiner Familie los.

Die ließ er allerdings ohne weiteres über sich ergehen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den Trank, mit dem er kaum Schwierigkeiten hatte, genau so wie Hermine neben ihm.

Nach fast vierzig Minuten waren dann beide, Harry und Hermine mit ihrem Trank fertig und gaben eine Probe ab.

Die ganze Stunde über hatte Harry sich Beleidigungen anhören müssen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde Snape mal richtig in den Arsch treten, so wie er es verdiente.

Da Harry keinen Fehler mit seinem Trank gemacht hatte musste Snape den Trank anerkennen und ihm sogar noch Punkte dafür geben, aber nicht ohne noch einen einen Versuch zu starten Harry zu verunsichern oder ihm Punkte abziehen zu können.

„So, so der große Harry Potter denkt also er hätte zur Abwechslung mal einen Trank richtig hinbekommen. Ich hatte ihnen nicht gesagt sie sollen zwei tränke brauche Miss Granger, zwanzig Punkte..."

„Für Gryffindor? Ich habe den Trank alleine gebraut, wie sie durch ihre ständige Anwesenheit hinter meinem Stuhl sehr genau erkennen konnten Professor." Schaltete sich Harry ein bevor Snape seinen Satz beenden konnte.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für unterbrechen eines Lehrers." Kam die Antwort mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Inzwischen waren auch alle anderen Schüler fertig und hatten ihre mehr oder weniger guten Tränke abgeliefert (die meisten weniger gut).

Kaum hatten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt verließen sie auch schon den Kerker. Nur Harry und Hermine ließen sich Zeit.

Zwar war Hermine nicht ganz mit Harrys Vorgehensweise einverstanden, aber wenn sie endlich Ruhe vor Snape haben wollten gab es kaum einen anderen Weg und diese würde sicherstellen, dass es auch wirklich bei einer klaren Abmachung bleiben würde.

Kaum war der letzte Schüler aus dem Raum verschwunden, stand auch schon Snape hinter Harry um ihn nieder zu machen. Nur kam er gar nicht mehr dazu, denn auf ein Nicken von Hermine hin, die ihm gegenüber stand und Snape somit sehen konnte, wusste Harry, dass er genau den richtigen Abstand hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um parkte seine Faust direkt in Snapes Gesicht.

Der wurde von der Wucht des Schlags nach hinten geschleudert und krachte gegen das Lehrerpult.

Sofort war Harry über ihm und griff ihn am Kehlkopf, um ihn nach oben zu ziehen.

„Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal Schnifelus. Komm mir oder meinen Freunden noch einmal in die Quere und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dir wünschen wirst nie geboren worden zu sein. Es ist mir Scheiß egal welche Rolle du in diesem Krieg spielst, aber bei der nächsten Aktion wird dein Chef eine Eule erhalten, die dir nicht sehr zu gute kommen dürfte und damit meine ich ganz sicher nicht den alten Sack hier im Schloss." Damit verpasste er ihm noch eine Kopfnuss und Snape sackte mit blutigem Gesicht in sich zusammen.

In den nächsten paar Minuten würde der sicher nicht mehr auf die Beine kommen und die Botschaft war eindeutig gewesen: Noch ein Ding und du bist tot.

Nicht einmal Snape konnte diese Botschaft missverstehen und auch wenn das nun wirklich nicht die feine Art gewesen war, so hatte er zumindest sein Fett weg gekriegt, so musste sich Harry später nur noch mit Dumbledore rumschlagen und das würde sicher nicht das Problem werden immerhin hatte er dem senilen Greis bereits klar gemacht, dass er nicht mehr seine Marionette spielen würde und wenn er seine Truppe von Vollidioten, wie Snape nun mal einer war, nicht unter Kontolle hatte, so war das Dumbys Problem und nicht das von Harry, denn der hatte durch dessen Inkompetenz keinen Paten mehr und dafür einen ganzen Arsch voller anderer Sorgen und ein Rachsüchtiger Tränkemeister stand in der Liste garantiert nicht an erster Stelle.

Das nächste Fach war Verwandlung und hier kamen auch die anderen Gryffis dazu und diesmal hatten sie mit den Ravenclaws und nicht mit den Slytherins.

In dieser Stunde besprachen sie die Theory der Beschwörung und sollten später einige einfache Dinge wie Golfbälle oder Nadeln beschwören.

Außer Harry, Hermine, Dean und Neville schaffte es jedoch nicht einer aus der Klasse etwas aus dem Nichts heraus erscheinen zu lassen.

Es war schon erstaunlich wie selbst Neville bereits beim zweiten Versuch einen soliden Golfball zustande brachte, auch wenn er noch mal eine kleine Theory-Auffrischung von Hermine brauchte.

Insgesamt brachte die Stunde Gryffindor achtzig Punkte ein, da Harry und Hermine bereits größere Dinge wie zum Beispiel Hocker herbei zauberten, auch wenn sie ihre wahren Fähigkeiten nicht ausspielten.

Ron hingegen schien immer schlechter gelaunt zu werden und blaffte bereits andere Schüler an, was ihm später noch zum Verhängnis werden sollte.

Später gab es dann noch eine doppel Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wo sie wieder einmal alle glänzen konnten, einfach weil ihnen das Fach inzwischen, wo Hagrid nicht mehr so viele Monster in die Klasse mitbrachte, richtig Spaß machte.

Nach dem sie ihre Klassen alle beendet hatten und gerade auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum waren wurden sie von einer nicht sehr glücklich aussehenden Prof. McGonnagal abgefangen und die beiden übrige gebliebenen Mitglieder des goldenen Trios in das Büro des Schulleiters Komplimentiert.

Als sie eintraten waren bereits Snape und Dumbledore anwesend und keiner von beiden schaute sehr fröhlich.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Granger bitte setzten sie sich."

„Danke Professor aber ich stehe lieber."

„Der Direktor hat gesagt, dass sie sich setzten sollen, Potter." Spie Snape und man sah ihm an wie er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte um nicht auf Harry los zugehen.

„Ich wollte sowie so mit ihren reden Professor... allein!" Wandte der Schwarzhaarige sich an den Direktor.

„Es geht hier nicht nur um sie Mr. Potter, sondern auch um Professor Snape und Miss Granger."

„Geben sie mir eine Minute um sie zu überzeugen, Professor. Mehr will ich nicht." Entgegnete der Angesprochene in einem Finalen Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

So waren alle anderen Anwesenden kurzerhand aus dem Raum gebeten worden und Dumbledore konnte seine Triade starten auch wenn er das sowie so getan hätte.

„WAS ZUM HENKER SOLLTE DAS, HARRY? Warum hast du Professor Snape angegriffen?"

„SNAPE HATTE ES DOCH NICHT ANDERS GEWOLLT. Ich habe ihm nie etwas getan und dann zieht er über mich und meine Familie her, zieht grundlos Punkte ab und behandelt mich absolut Scheiße."

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Harry..."

„Nein, SIE hören MIR zu. Wenn sie das Problem nicht lösen können und Snape mich weiterhin behandelt wie er es bisher getan hat, dann werde ich sicher nicht mehr so gnädig sein wie bisher und ich werde garantiert nicht länger hier bleiben, sondern meine Ausbildung alleine beenden und ich bin mir sicher, dass es noch mehr Personen gibt, die so denken wie ich und sich mir anschließen würden. Ich bin weder auf sie, noch auf den Orden, noch auf sonst irgend wen angewiesen. Das hier ist ganz allein IHR Problem und wenn sie ihre Leute nicht unter Kontrolle halten können, tut es mir wirklich leid. Entweder sie lassen mich in Ruhe und sorgen dafür, dass ihre Leute das selbe tun oder sie können mich mal und auch die Unterstützung will ich nur sehen wenn ich sie auch anfordere." Damit drehte Harry sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen schnappte sich Hermine und verließ den Ort des Geschehens, nicht ohne Snape ein breites Grinsen zu zuwerfen, denn er wusste; Dumbledore hatte keine Wahl. Entweder er sorgte dafür, dass Snape Harry in Ruhe ließ, oder er riskierte, dass Harry die Schule verließ und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Es war schon eine Katastrophe gewesen den Gryffindor in den Ferien nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, aber wenn er dann auch noch die Schule verließ, könnte Dumbledore überhaupt nicht mehr an seine „Waffe" herankommen und eben diese war für den Krieg entscheidend.

Es würde sich beim Abendessen zeigen, ob Dumbledore lieber seinen Spion in Voldys Reihen vergraulte, oder Harry für immer aus seiner Kontrolle entließ.

Wenn er Glück hatte würden sich die Erwachsenen gegenseitig zerfetzen, aber da auch Prof. McGonnagal anwesend war würde es wohl leider nicht so weit kommen. Wär auch zu schön gewesen.

„Harry was ist passiert? Wie konntest du so einfach davon kommen?"

„Ich hab dem alten Knacker gesagt er soll sich entscheiden. Entweder Snape oder ich und wenn er das Problem nicht in den Griff kriegt verlasse ich die Schule. Das wird ihm erst mal zu denken geben."

Geschockt blieb Hermine stehen.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach deine Ausbildung abbrechen, was willst du denn später mal machen."

„Dumby hat gar keine Wahl. Er muss dafür sorgen, dass Snape sich richtig verhält uns gegenüber, wenn er mich nicht ganz verlieren will und immerhin sieht er mich noch immer als seine ganz persönliche Waffe in diesem Krieg. Außerdem kann ich die UTZe immer noch beim Ministerium selbst ablegen und du hast selbst gesehen, dass ich in der Lage bin mir Wissen auch ohne Lehrer an zueignen."

Zwar sah Hermine ein, dass Harry wohl recht hatte, aber die Schule wollte sie dennoch nicht verlassen und das sah man ihr an.

„Hey Hermine," begann Harry und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm, um sie zu beruhigen. „Dumbledore wird dafür sorgen, dass Snape uns in Ruhe lässt und wir werden weiterhin in Hogwarts bleiben und wenn er es nicht tut werde ich selbst dafür sorgen, das Snape uns in Ruhe lässt. So oder so werden wir hier bei unseren Freunden bleiben." Damit küsste er sie noch beruhigend auf die Stirn und sie gingen wieder in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen machten sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben und ein, erstaunlicherweise mal neidischer? Ron musste erkennen, das sie dafür nur eine knappe Stunde brauchten. Aber heute waren es ja auch nur zwei Fächer gewesen in denen sie keine Probleme hatten und somit auch keine Zeit mit üben verschwenden mussten.

Wie Seamus meinte würde der Rotschopf ihm bald Konkurrenz machen wenn es darum ging Dinge in die Luft zu jagen, auch wenn es eher der jüngste Weasley selbst war, der ständig kurz vor der Explosion stand und nicht die Einrichtung, die unter Seamus meisterhaften Hand der Zerstörung zumeist zu leiden hatte.

Der Lachanfall der darauf folgte brauchte eine viertel Stunde um abzuklingen und verbesserte Rons Laune kein Stück, denn auch wenn er nicht mitbekommen hatte, worum es ging, so sah er doch, dass sich seine alten Freunde wunderbar amüsierten, während er ausgeschlossen von allen anderen im Abseits stehen musste.

Das Abendessen ließ man ausfallen um Snape ein wenig Zeit zu geben das vermutlich leicht erhitzte Gemüt abzukühlen und orderte stattdessen ein kleines Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile wenn ein gewisser Hauself total in einen Zauberer vernarrt war und versuchte dieser Person alle Wünsche von den Lippen abzulesen, auch wenn das nicht ganz zu Hermines Zufriedenheit war, bedeuteten Extra-Wünsche ja auch Extra-Arbeit für die Hauselfen. Wie sich herausstellte hatte auch Winky Fortschritte gemacht, was das Leben in Freiheit anging, denn laut Doddy schien sie sich so langsam daran zu gewöhnen. Die anderen Schüler bekamen von alldem nicht mit, da die sechs Gryffis (Ginny hatte sich auch wieder zu ihnen gesellt) fertig waren bevor alle anderen zurück kamen vom Essen, danach übten sie wieder einige neue Zaubersprüche aus den Büchern die Harry aus seiner Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte, wobei Harry und Hermine, die mit Abstand Fortgeschrittensten der Gruppe, damit beschäftigt waren Seamus auf den gleichen Stand zu bringen.

Da die anderen in Pottermanor nur alleine üben konnten und Harry und Hermine den Großteil der Zeit damit verbracht hatten neue Zauber zu lernen anstatt die anderen zu unterrichten oder ihnen zu helfen, lernte Seamus erstaunlich schnell. Zwar würde es einige Zeit dauern bis er die selben Kenntnisse in der Magie hatte wie Ginny und co (An Harry und Hermine würde eh keine herankommen) aber er war auf dem besten Weg. Vor allem half ihm der Gedanke der schlechteste von ihnen allen zu sein, was der Junge Ire natürlich schnell ändern musste und auch hier erkannte man wieder, dass es viel leichter war etwas zu lernen, wenn man auch Interesse daran zeigte.

Kurz vor elf gingen sie dann alle in die Betten, mit dem einen oder anderen Zauber mehr im Kopf.

Auch der nächste Tag war nicht ereignislos.

Zuerst einmal versuchte Snape sie alle mit seinen Messerscharfen Blicken zu töten, aber ein Paar verheißungsvoller Blicke von Harry in Richtung Dumbledore brachten ihn schnell zur Räson und der fetthaarige Lehrer widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Die ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie dann Zauberkunst und es war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten wieder einmal richtig lustig.

Der kleine Professor war wirklich erstaunt über die Kunststücke die, ihnen alle Gryffindor-Jungen bis auf Seamus und natürlich Hermine vorführten. Auch wenn selbst Hermine ein absolutes Genie war, so brauchte auch sie einige Zeit um einen neuen Zauber zu erlernen, aber heute ging alles so sauber von der Hand als würden sie die Zauber schon seit Jahren beherrschen, wobei es ja immerhin schon einige Wochen waren.

Langsam begann auch der Rest der Klasse sich zu fragen woher die Sechstklässler um Harry ihre Kenntnisse hatten.

Nach Zauberkunst war es dann Zeit für die erste Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Der Lehrer für dieser Fach war bisher noch nicht beim Essen gewesen und wie es schien hatte Dumbledore erst vor ein paar Tagen überhaupt einen Lehrer gefunden, deshalb waren auch alle gespannt darauf wer es sein konnte.

Als sie dann den Klassenraum betraten traf sie fast der Schlag. Dort stand mit einem breiten Grinsen und bei weitem nicht so kurios wie sonst immer mit ihren Haaren: Tonks.

„Tonks was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hermine sofort während ihr Freund seine neue Lehrerin nur ungläubig anstarrte.

„Und mach den Mund zu, Harry." Schoss sie noch hinterher. Das brachte ihn wieder zurück und auch er stellte die Frage, die Hermine erst ein paar Sekunden vorher gestellt hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier Tonks, ich dachte du arbeitest im Ministerium."

„Tue ich ja auch." Antwortete die junge Aurorin. „Aber ich bin der

derzeit Dienst-jüngste Auror und deshalb wurde ich vom Ministerium hierher geschickt um euch ein wenig was beizubringen, da Dumbledore nicht in de Lage war einen neune Lehrer für Verteidigung zu fonden und schließlich werden wir in dieser Zeit vor allem Flüche, Gegenflüche und Duelltaktiken lernen und wer währe da besser geeignet als ein Auror."

Harrys Kommentar: „Cool."

Dann kamen auch schon die anderen Schüler der sechsten Klasse in den Klassenraum und die drei mussten ihren Smalltalk unterbrechen.

„Hallo Klasse. Ich bin Tonks, eure neuere Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. In diesem Jahr werden wir vor allem Duelle durchführen, diese analysieren und Duelltaktiken erlernen." Hier machte sie eine kleine Pause um die Schüler anzusehen. Die meisten waren aufgeregt und waren schon scharf darauf anzufangen. Andere schienen ein wenig ängstlich und schienen lieber an ihrem Platz zu bleiben als ein Duell austragen zu müssen.

„Ich dulde keinen Unsinn in meiner Klasse und vor allem werden die Duelle fair durchgeführt. Hier geht es nicht ums gewinnen sondern darum eure Kenntnisse zu verbessern." An dieser Stelle warf Tonks vor allem den Slytherins einen warnenden Blick zu.

Dann drehte sie sich um und schaffte mit einigen Schlenkern des Zauberstabs genug Platz vor der Klasse für ein Duell.

„Ich möchte zwei Freiwillige die sich ein kleinen Duell liefern damit ich mir einen ersten Überblick über die Kenntnisse der Klasse verschaffen kann.

Natürlich meldete sich Harry und kaum eine Sekunde später auch Malfoy der seine Chance sah um Harry etwas von dem zurück zu zahlen, was er ihm angetan hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter bitte nach vorne."

Als die beiden Angesprochenen nach vorne kamen zwinkerte Tonks Harry noch zu ohne das jemand es hatte sehen können und machte den beiden Platz.

„Nehmt eure Positionen ein. Ich zähle bis drei und ihr duelliert euch. Ich möchte keine schweren Verletzungen also passt auf was für Zauber und Flüche ihr verwendet. Eins... zwei... drei."

Sofort griff Malfoy an und er war sich sicher, Harry zu treffen, da dieser seinen Zauberstab locker hatte runterhängen lassen, aber mit einem leichten Schlenker des Zauberstabs und einem Protego wurde der Fluch auf Malfoy zurück gelenkt und Malfoy, total überrascht von dem plötzlichen Schildzauber, nach hinten geworfen.

Als Harry auch weiterhin nichts tat als rumzustehen ging Malfoy wieder in den Angriff über und schleuderte einen Fluch nach dem nächsten auf Harry.

Der jedoch blockte alles ab, was ihm zu nahe kam, oder wich den Flüchen ganz einfach aus. Sehr zum Ärgernis von Malfoy, der immer wütender wurde, somit auch schlechter zielte und es Harry noch einfacher machte. Das eben jener nicht die geringsten Probleme zu haben schien, den Flüchen auszuweichen steigerte Malfoys Wut nur noch mehr und irgendwann schickte Harry einige gut gezielte Flüche in kurzem Abstand hintereinander auf seinen Gegner.

Der erste Fluch zerschmetterte den Schild den der Blonde gerade noch hatte herauf beschwören können, der nächste Entwaffnete ihn und der letzte war ein Schocker und Malfoy fiel zu Boden.

Als Harry sich wieder der Klasse zu wandte schaute er in verblüffte Gesichter. Die einzigen die nicht überwältigt von der eben gebotenen Vorführung waren, waren die Gryffis die schon im Sommer in Pottermanor waren und somit wussten was Harry leisten konnte. Und auch wenn Seamus in etwa Bescheid wusste, so hatte er doch keine Ahnung wie gut Harry wirklich war. Selbst Tonks wusste zuerst nicht was sie sagen sollte, riss sich dann aber zusammen und stellte sich wieder vor die Klasse. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs und einem Gemurmelten „Enervate" wachte Malfoy aus seinem Schockzustand wieder auf und kam wieder auf die Beine.

„Das... ähm... war eine sehr interessante Vorstellung. Danke Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter, sie können sich jetzt wieder hinsetzten."

Malfoy warf Harry noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Auch Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz direkt neben Hermine und lächelte ihr kurz, mit einem Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte: Er hätte sich ja nicht melden müssen.

Dann analysierten sie das Duell bis ins kleinste Detail und suchten nach Stärken und Schwachstellen. Bei Malfoy war das einfach. Er war zu arrogant und selbstsicher gewesen, was später zu seiner Wut geführt hatte, als das Duell nicht so gelaufen ist wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Während Harry klaren Kopf bewahrt hatte und somit leichter den Flüchen ausweichen, oder sie blocken konnte.

Am Ende der Stunde war Malfoys Kopf ungefähr so rot wie eine Tomate mit Sonnenbrand und das Zähneknirschen war leicht mit dem Geräusch zu verwechseln, dass ein Auto machte, wenn es über einen Kiesweg fuhr.

So lief auch die restliche Woche und noch immer hatte Harry nichts gegen die Totesser unternommen. Langsam wurde es mal wieder Zeit etwas zu tun, nur war das von der Schule aus nicht ganz so einfach wie von einem Privatgelände, das nicht von einem Manipulativen Greis überwacht wurde.

So entschied Harry sich erst einmal die DA neu zu gründen und was währe besser dazu geeignet als ein schön langes Wochenende?

* * *

_Also das nächste chap lade ich dann hoch wenn ihr es schafft mir mehr als 15 Review zu hinterlassen. (Ist zwar gemein solche Methoden zu verwenden aber, was soll man machen)_

_Also strengt euch an und wir sehen uns bald wieder. Wenn nicht dann lade ich das nächste chap in 5 Tagen wieder hoch. So lange werdet ihr es Notfall auch noch aushalten... denke ich zumindest. _


	13. Neugründung

_Das hier ist also das 2. chap das ich im Skiurlaub geschrieben habe und es ging wirklich erstaunlich schnell. Ich glaube ich hab nur 2 Tage gebraucht, ob ich deshalb zu schlampig gewesen war, könnt ihr mir ja ganz einfach mitteilen._

_Einfach auf den kleinen Knopf für die Reviews drücken wenn ihr fertig seit._

_PS: Das mit den 15 Reviews ging ja echt schnell, also will ich euch mal nicht länger warten lassen._

_

* * *

_  
**Neugründung**

Da die DA sich vor allem darum bemühte die Mitglieder auf den möglichen Kampf mit Todessern vor zu bereiten und somit vor allem Duelle durchgeführt werden würden, wollte Harry sich erst einmal mit Tonks absprechen und sie fragen, ob sie nicht ein wenig mithelfen konnte, da sich der Unterricht in Verteidigung nicht wirklich von dem Vorgehen der DA unterschied.

Damit würde die DA nur als Unterstützung des Unterrichts und für das lernen neuer Zauber dienen, der Unterricht konzentrierte sich ja vorwiegend auf die Duelltaktiken.

Deshalb sprach er ein Treffen mit seiner neuen Lehrerin ab, welches am Freitagabend im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden sollte.

Auch Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus und natürlich Hermine würden anwesend sein, da Harry sich überlegt hatte mal ein Duell mit einem Auroren auszuführen um zu sehen wie ein echter Gegner arbeiten würde. Die Gelegenheit würden sich die Gryffis nicht entgehen lassen, da sie ihren Freund noch nie richtig in Aktion gesehen hatten und auch Tonks war gespannt darauf wie sich der Goldjunge schlagen würde.

In den Briefen aus Pottermanor an Remus und sie konnte man nur entnehmen, dass die Gruppe um Harry eine ganze Menge übte, aber es wurde nie gesagt, welche Fortschritte sie machten, oder welche Zauber sie lernten, falls die Briefe abgefangen wurden. Weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore sollten genau Bescheid wissen, was der neue Wiederstand leistete.

Also trafen sie sich um sechs Uhr am Freitagabend und begannen erst einmal über die DA zu reden.

„Also, Harry. Was genau möchtest du machen und wie soll ich dir helfen?" fragte eine neugierige Tonks.

„Ich denke ein wenig Hilfestellung bei den niederen Klassenstufen wäre nicht schlecht, da die im Unterricht ja noch keine Duelle durchführen, dann würdest du und vielleicht noch Ginny und Dean den jüngeren die Grundlagen des Duells beibringen, während ich mich mit Hermine und Neville um die älteren kümmere. So kommen die jüngeren auch zu einigen Duellen und ich muss nicht immer zwischen dem Kenntnisstand zwischen alt und jung hin und her springen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Hört sich vernünftig an. Also wenn Dumbledore nichts dagegen hat helfe ich euch natürlich, aber wenn er sagt, dass das nicht möglich ist kann ich leider nichts machen, immerhin ist er zur Zeit mein Chef."

„Ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein, aber du hast recht, Tonks. Wir sollten wirklich erst mit ihm reden."

„Vielleicht wäre ein kleines Showduell am Anfang auch nicht schlecht, Harry." mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine ein.

„Ja, genau. Dann können sie sehen, dass du wirklich was drauf hast und sind eher bereit etwas von dir zu lernen als wenn wir sie im dunkeln lassen wie gut du wirklich bist, zur Zeit denken ja immer noch viele, dass du Voldemort immer nur entkommen bist weil du so viel Glück hattest. Du musst ja nicht gleich alle Register ziehen, aber immerhin so viel, dass sie sehen, dass du ein würdiger Lehrer bist." schaltete sich jetzt auch Ginny in die Diskussion mit ein.

Die einzigen, die bisher noch nichts gesagt hatten, waren die restlichen Jungen. Also Dean, Neville und Seamus. Zwar hatte Ginny sie aufgeklärt, dass sie Tonks schon einige Zeit kannten und auch woher, auch wenn das geheim bleiben musste, aber dennoch fühlten sie sich noch immer ein wenig unsicher in der Nähe ihrer neuen Lehrerin und Aurorin.

„Gut, dann wär das ja geklärt, aber du hast mir noch ein Duell versprochen Harry und diesmal will ich wissen was du wirklich kannst."

Damit begab sie sich in die Mitte des Raum, wo genug Platz für ein Duell war und Harry folgte ihr kurz darauf. Zwar war er nicht sehr scharf darauf seine Lehrerin und inzwischen auch Freundin im weitesten Sinne, in einem Duell zu besiegen, aber er hatte versprochen, in diesem Duell alle seine Kenntnisse einzusetzen und wenn Tonks es so wollte dann würde er es halt tun, schließlich würde sie ihm auch später bei der DA helfen.

Als beide in Position waren zählte Hermine bis drei und die beiden begannen ihr Duell.

„Eins... zwei... drei."

„Stupor, Expelliarmus, Redukto." Sofort schoss die junge Aurorin eine ganze Salve Flüche auf ihren Kontrahenten ab, aber der machte sich nicht einmal die mühe seinen Zauberstab zu heben sondern vollführte einfach ein paar Sidesteps und wich den Flüchen mit Leichtigkeit aus.

Immer weiter schoss Tonks Flüche auf ihn ab und so langsam kam Harry wirklich ins schwitzen. Gegen einen Auroren zu kämpfen war eben ein wenig was anders als gegen einen Schüler, auch wenn dieser vielleicht überdurchschnittlich gut war was Flüche und Angriffszauber anging, so wie es bei Malfoy der Fall gewesen war.

Irgendwann konnte er sich nur noch schützen indem er eine solide Backsteinwand heraufbeschwor und sich somit kurz Tonks Augen und Flüchen entzog.

Ein paar Redutor-Flüche später war die Mauer nur noch ein Haufen Schutt, allerdings hatte Harry von der anderen Seite ebenfalls Flüche abgeschossen, nur waren es zumeist Schocker und dann auch noch ungesprochene. So sah sich Tonks, als die Mauer einstürzte, bereits einigen Flüchen gegenüber denen sie nur knapp entgehen konnte.

Jetzt war Harry am Zug und schoss aus allen Rohren. Die Flüche kamen in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Zauberstab, dass man denken könnte er hätte eine Automatik eingebaut.

Diesmal war es Tonks, die wirklich zu kämpfen hatte und kam selbst nicht mehr dazu

Angriffe zu starten, da sie vollauf damit beschäftigt war den Flüchen auszuweichen oder sie zu kontern.

Nach einigen Minuten verhaspelte Harry sich mit seinen Zaubern, so dass die Flüche kurzzeitig versiegten und Tonks die Chance gaben aus der Defensive in die Offensive überzugehen.

Mit einigen Schlenkern des Zauberstabs vergrößerte Harry die Backsteine die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen und levitierte sie in den Weg der Flüche.

Die Steine explodierten und verbreiteten eine schöne große Staubwolke, hinter der sich Harry verstecken konnte.

Reflexartig ließ er sich zu Boden fallen um den Flüchen weiterhin auszuweichen, die seine Gegnerin durch die Staubwolke jagte und desillusionierte sich. Dann schoss er noch ein paar Flüche in Tonks Richtung ab und lief in einem Bogen um sie herum um sich hinter sie zu stellen.

Da Tonks immer noch davon ausging Harry würde in der Staubwolke stecken ging sie langsam auf seine vermeintliche Position zu als sie hinter sich ein deutliches „Stupor" hörte.

Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte traf der Schocker bereits sein Ziel und das Duell war beendet.

Sofort weckte Harry Tonks wieder auf und half ihr auf die Beine, wobei er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Hübsches Duell, Professor."

„Verdammt Harry, warst du das wirklich? Seit wann schaffst du es ausgebildete Auroren zu überwältigen?"

„Seit etwas Ende des Sommers." kam die etwas spöttische Antwort.

„Also was meinst du? Kann ich der DA noch was beibringen oder soll ich das lieber der Schule überlassen?" Neckte er sie weiter?

„Ha, ha. Sehr witzig." Aber selbst bei diesem Kommentar konnte Tonks sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nein mal wirklich Harry. Ich wusste ja das du den Sommer verwendet hast ein wenig zu üben, aber das du so gut bist hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich wette die Todesser werden ganz schöne Probleme bekommen, wenn du deine kleine AG auf den selben Stand bringst, wie du ihn hast und sie mal wieder versuchen sich an dir zu vergreifen."

„Also zuerst mal müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sich die Schüler nicht gleich in die Hosen machen, wenn sie einen Todesser sehen und dann können wir schauen, dass sie es auch mit ihnen aufnehmen können."

Auch die anderen waren reichlich erstaunt was Harry zustanden brachte, aber keiner von ihnen mehr als Seamus.

Der stand geschlagene fünf Minuten da und starrte Harry an ohne ein Wort zu sagen, also genau so lange wie Harry mit Tonks sprach. Erst als Harry sich selbst an Seamus wandte kam er wieder aus seinen eigenen Sphären zurück auf die Erde.

Danach ging es direkt zu Dumbledore, um eine Erlaubnis für das fortführen der DA zu erbitten und Tonks für die Stunden abwerben zu können.

Da Tonks das Passwort für den Wasserspeier kannte mussten sie später nur noch an die Bürotür klopfen und warten.

„Herein." Kam die vertraute Stimme des Schulleiters.

„Ah, Tonks, Mr, Potter, Miss Granger und Miss Weasley. Was führt sie alle zu mir, wenn ich fragen darf?" Fragte er sie als er erkannte wer ihm einen Besuch abstattete.

„Wir wollten die Neugründung der DA mit ihnen besprechen und fragen ob wir Professor Tonks für die Stunden im Raum der Wünsche in Beschlag nehmen können, damit sie uns ein wenig von ihrem Wissen vermittelt!" Wandte Harry sich direkt an den Direktor.

Sofort war wieder das Typisch berechnende Glitzern in Dumbledores Augen zu sehen, wie er es immer trug wenn er etwas im Schilde führte.

„So, so. Du möchtest also Dumbledores Armee weiterführen, Harry?" Fragte er mit der Betonung auf „Dumbledores".

„Nein eigentlich wollten wir nur die DA weiterführen." kam es desinteressiert von Harry zurück.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz Mr. Potter. Genau das hatte ich gerade gesagt..."

„Nein, Sie hatten gesagt Dumbledores Armee. Ich sagte DA. Da gibt es einen kleinen Unterschied. Da wir keine Provokation mehr dem Ministerium gegenüber brauchen, hatten wir uns überlegt, dass wir die DA umbenennen könnten. In Defence Association."

Das Funkeln in Dumbys Augen war nach dieser Bemerkung schneller verschwunden als das Licht einer Glühlampe bei einem Kurzschluss. Auch der Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich stark verändert. Nun war er nicht mehr freundlich sondern reserviert und leicht gereizt.

„Von mir aus können sie ihre Verteidigungs-Gruppe neu gründen, Mr. Potter, aber ich denke, Professor Tonks ist zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Arbeit, als das sie Zeit dafür finden würde sie zu unterstützen." sagte der alte Mann mit überraschend kühlem Ton.

„Wieso fragen wir sie nicht selber? Was meinst du Tonks, findest du einmal die Woche ein paar Stunden um uns ein wenig zu unterstützen?"

„Klar Harry ich denke schon."

„Ich denke nicht, Mr. Potter. Ende der Diskussion."

„Also wenn das so ist, kann man wohl nichts machen. Auf wiedersehen Professor." Damit stand er auf und verließ mit Ginny und Hermine das Büro." Gerade als er diese erreicht hatte, begann er mit den beiden Mädchen eine Diskussion.

„Was sagt ihr? Pottermanor, oder Grimauldplace?"

„Pottermanor, Grimauldplace geht nicht da ist doch meine Mutter und würde uns die Hölle heiß machen, außerdem würde sie mich sofort wieder in die Schule zurück schicken."

„WAS?"

„Wie, was?"

„WAS SOLL DAS GEREDE, HARRY?"

„Ich hatte ihnen vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einige Bedingungen gestellt Professor und eine davon war, das sie mich unterstützen wenn ich es will und mich ansonsten in Ruhe lassen, sonst würde ich von hier verschwinden. Nun das ist jetzt der Fall, sie verweigern mir die Hilfe, also verschwinde ich aus Hogwarts und da diese reizenden beiden Damen sehr an mir hängen wollen sie mitkommen, ebenso wie Dean nehme ich an, da er mit Ginny zusammen ist und Seamus, da Dean sein bester Freund ist. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl wir sollten auch Lavender mitnehmen, da sich da was zwischen Seamus und ihr anzubahnen scheint. Dann fehlt noch Parvati, da sie Lavenders beste Freundin ist und Padma ist ja eh klar, die Zwillinge sind zwar in verschiedenen Häusern aber ich glaube die beiden hängen sehr aneinander. Und Luna und Neville waren ja eh schon im Sommer bei mir zu Gast, also werde ich sie sicher nicht ausschließen. Außerdem erinnere ich mich nicht ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben mich zu dutzen."

„Das kannst du nicht tun." stammelte der Direktor. Dumbledore einmal richtig geschockt zu sehen war echt eine Sache für sich.

Würde Harry seine Drohung wahr machen, währe nicht ein einziger Gryffindor-Sechstklässler außer Ron mehr übrig und auch Luna, Ginny und Padma würden das Schloss verlassen. Am Ende würde eine wahre Völkerwanderung einsetzen und Harry hinterher stiefeln. Den Platz eine eigene Schule aufzubauen hätte er ja fast schon und dann währe nur noch Slytherins in Hogwarts zu gegen. Eine Katastrophe in der Geschichte der Schule.

Wofür würde man dann noch einen Schulleiter brauchen und überhaupt währe das eine regelrechte Revolution.

„Auf wiedersehen Professor." Wiederholte Harry sich noch einmal und wandte sich zum gehen, als ihn Dumbledores heiseres Krächzen zurück hielt.

„Warte Harry. Ich..."

„Was hatte ich gerade gesagt, Professor?"

„Entschuldigen sie bitte Mr. Potter. Natürlich überlasse ich ihnen Professor Tonks für einige Zeit. Sie können gehen."

„Danke Professor, das ist wirklich zu gütig." Damit drehte sich Harry schnell um, um sein Triumphierendes Grinsen verbergen zu können und verließ mit Ginny und Hermine zusammen das Büro, nicht mehr sehend wie Dumbledore sein Gesicht mit geschlagener Mine in den Händen verbarg. Jetzt tanzten ihm schon die Teenager auf de Nase herum und er konnte nichts dagegen machen, dabei hatte er doch schon mehr als genug Probleme mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern...

Kaum draußen angekommen und außer Hörweite, also hinter dem Wasserspeier prusteten die beiden Mädchen los und fingen so stark an zu lachen, das sie aus Luftmangel schon bald auf dem Boden lagen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten fragte Harry ganz lässig: „Was ist denn so komisch." Und der Lachanfall ging von vorne los, als auch Tonks mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihnen stieß.

„Wow, Harry. Ich hätte dir gar nicht zugetraut, dass du den alten... ähm, also... den Dirketor so zur Schnecke machen kannst. Die Aktion im Sommer war ja schon mal eines Sache, aber das hier...WOW"

„Danke, Tonks, aber was sein muss muss nun mal sein. Nicht wahr?"

„Klar, wenn du meinst."

„Also Morgen um sechs am Abend ist das erste Treffen, wo der Raum der Wünsche ist weißt du, ja jetzt."

„Jup."

„Gut, wir sehen uns ja dann. Also bis morgen um sechs und danke für deine Hilfe Tonks."

„Für so einen hübschen jungen Mann mach ich das doch gerne..."

„Hey, lass deine Finger von meinem Freund Tonks, oder ich bin gezwungen, dir ein paar Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzten."

„Sorry Hermine aber dein Freund ist für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu jung."

„Na gut dann bis morgen."

Dann gingen die Gryffindors in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und Tonks wieder in ihr Büro.

Der nächste Tag würde sicher sehr interessant werden.

Am Samstagabend sollte dann also das erste Treffen der Defence Association stattfinden.

Durch die Münzen hatte Harry bereits die Zeit bekanntgegeben, wurde aber von einigen Mitgliedern angesprochen, ob sie Freunde mitbringen konnten, die beim letzten Mal noch nicht bei der DA mitgemacht hatten.

Kurz vor sechs am Abend machte sich fast der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Nur Harry, Hermine und Ginny waren schon vorgegangen um schon einmal den Verlauf des kommenden Treffen mit Tonks durch zusprechen.

Als erstes würde es ein Showduell zwischen Harry und Tonks geben (sie würden einfach das wiederholen,was sie am Tag zuvor gemacht hatten) dann würde es einige kleine Duelle zwischen den Mitgliedern geben und dann würden Harry und seine Helfer die Mitglieder in eine Fortgeschrittenen-Gruppe und eine Anfänger-Gruppe einsortieren.

Langsam kamen dann auch die anderen Mitglieder an und brachten zum Teil recht aufgeregte neue „Rekruten" mit.

Die, die den Raum noch nicht kannten mussten sich erst einmal umsehen und staunten nicht schlecht über die Ausstattung.

Als alle da waren begann Harry mit einer kleinen Rede.

„Hi alle zusammen. Ich freue mich, dass so viele wieder bei der DA mitmachen wollen. Allerdings gibt es einige kleine Änderungen." Vor allem die älteren Mitglieder wurden an dieser Stelle hellhörig.

„Als erstes mal werden wir die Gruppe umbenennen, da unser sekundär-Ziel es nicht mehr ist etwas gegen die Inkompetenz des Ministerium zu tun. Ich schlage als neuen Namen „Defence Association" vor. Sind damit alle einverstanden?" Da sich keiner meldete gab es scheinbar keine Gegenstimme und so war die Namensänderung beschlossene Sache.

„Als nächstes sind wir inzwischen zu viele um das ganze in einer großen Gruppe zu machen. Deshalb werden wir die DA aufspalten in eine Anfänger und eine Fortgeschrittenen Gruppe. Um zu erkennen wer in welche Gruppe gehört werden wir gleich einige Duelle durchführen. Davor allerdings werde ich euch noch zeigen was wir lernen wollen. Deshalb hat sich Professor Tonks zu einem kleinen Duell mit mir einverstanden erklärt. Sie wird auch später hier sein um die Anfänger-Gruppe zu unterrichten. Und auch Hermine, Dean, Ginny, Neville und Luna werden mich beim unterrichten unterstützen, wer damit ein Problem hat kann gerne gehen, aber ich versichere euch, dass sie alle in der Lage sind ihr Wissen zu vermitteln und das sie ausreichend Wissen haben um überhaupt etwas weitergeben zu können. Alle fünf haben bereits gegen Todesser gekämpft und sollten euch ein wenig helfen können."

Als er fertig war drehte er sich zu Tonks um und nickte ihr kurz zu. Dann ging er wieder in die Mitte des Raums und begann mit Tonks ein Duell.

Wieder war es mehr als nur spektakulär den beiden zu zu schauen, wie sie den Flüchen des Gegners auswichen, blockten oder selber Flüche verschossen.

Nach knapp sechs ein halb Minuten war das Duell beendet und wieder einmal lag Tonks auf dem Boden.

Auch hier half er ihr wieder auf die Beine und wandte sich an die Schüler. Da von ihnen noch keiner auch nur die geringste Ahnung hatte was Harry alles leisten konnte, bis auf die, die das Duell mit Malfoy miterlebt hatten und in dem Fall war es wirklich nicht sehr spektakulär gewesen, verglich man es mit dem Duell, das er eben gegen Tonks geführt hatte, waren, vor allem die Jüngeren, absolut überwältigt.

„Also. Sucht euch einen Gegner und fangt ein Duell an wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe." Riss Harry sie alle aus ihren Gedanken.

Sofort kam Bewegung in die Gruppe und sie suchten sich einen Duell-Partner. Nach wenigen Minuten gingen dann die Duelle los und Harry und die anderen begannen zwischen den kämpfenden Paaren, hin und her zu wandern und sie in ihre Gruppe aufzuteilen. Bei den einen war es einfach bei anderen gab es einige Probleme, aber letzten Endes waren alle aufgeteilt und das eigentliche Training ging los.

Tonks brachte den Anfängern erst einmal bei wie man den Zauberstab in einem Duell am besten hielt und brachte ihnen, wenn nötig die ersten Flüche bei, wie zum Beispiel den Expelliarmus.

Harry hingegen zeigte seiner wesentlich kleineren Gruppe zuerst ein Paar Möglichkeiten wie man am besten Flüchen auswich oder sie konterte.

Am Ende der ersten Unterrichtseinheit hatten die Jüngeren eine ganze menge gelernt, während das höhere Level in Harrys Gruppe einige Probleme hatte seine Anweisungen umzusetzen, obwohl er tatkräftige Unterstützung von Hermine hatte, die ihn ständig Angriff und er so genau zeigen konnte was er von seiner Gruppe wollte.

Die Ergebnisse wurden dann auch noch lang im Gemeinschaftsraum diskutiert und wieder einmal sah man einen reichlich roten Kopf aus der Menge hervorstechen. Rote Harry, rotes Gesicht: Ron. Als er bemerkte, dass er bemerkt wurde verzog er sich schnell in den Jungenschlafsaal und blaffte dabei noch einige jüngere Schüler an. Etwas was Hermine so einfach nicht zuließ und sich vornahm Professor McGonnagal von Rons unmöglichen Verhalten zu berichten.

Um elf gingen dann wieder alle in ihre Schlafsäle und wieder blieben nur Harry und Hermine zurück um sich noch richtig gute Nacht zu sagen.

Der folgende Gute Nacht Kuss dauerte ganze sechs Minuten an und nur schwer konnten sich die beiden von einander trennen und sich in die Betten begeben.

_

* * *

Hat´s euch gefallen? Ja, ja, ja? GUUUT, dann könnt ihr mir ja mal ein kleines Kommi hinterlassen, das kostet nur zehn bis zwanzig Sekunden, macht eine ganze bestimmte Person glücklich (ihr werdet nie erraten wen, wetten?)._

_Da ich leider die Tastatur mit nem Hotkey auf Amerikanisch umgestellt hab (also kein ö,ä,ü und ß) bin ich kurz davor gewesen wahnsinnig zu werden und konnte keine weiteren chaps schreiben. Dafür hab ich noch 2 drabbel in Reserve und werd sie wohl gleich mit diesem chap hochladen._


	14. Auswahlspiele und Todesser

_Puh endlich mal wieder ein chap fertig. Ich hab zur Zeit so viele Ideen im Kopf, dass ich gar nicht weiß, was ich als erstes schreiben soll. Also: Immer schön lesen und reviewen und wir sehn uns (hoffentlich) am Wochenende wieder._

_

* * *

_  
**Auswahlspiele und Todesser**

Auch die nächsten Wochen verliefen ohne große Zwischenfälle. Nur verlor Ron sein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen da er sich den niederen Schülern gegenüber nicht richtig verhielt und seinen Pflichten nicht nach kam.

Zwar war Dumbledore dagegen ihm das Abzeichen wegzunehmen, musste aber erkennen dass Ron sich auch nach einer Ermahnung nicht besserte.

Der neue Vertrauensschüler war, wie nicht anderes zu erwarten war, Harry.

Außerdem erhielt er den Posten für den Quidditch-Kapitän, was noch mehr Arbeit bedeutete und er überlegte, ob er nicht eine der Pflichten abgab.

Die Woche über wurde wieder fleißig gelernt, ohne irgend welche besonderen Aktionen.

Am Freitag wurde es endlich wieder Zeit für Harry seinen Pflichten nachzukommen, denn die Todesser schienen laut John wieder dabei zu sein sich neu zu organisieren und das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten. Der Orden und das Ministerium dagegen tappte noch immer im Dunkeln, wer der Angreifer auf die Todesser gewesen sein könnte. Denn da ein Mord durch Muggelwaffen in der Zaubererwelt so ungewöhnlich ist wie ein Mord durch den Avada Kedavra in der Muggelwelt hatte der Tagesprophet lang und breit darüber berichtet. Sehr zum Missfallen von Harry, denn jetzt konnte Voldemort eine Möglichkeit entwickeln gegen ihn vorzugehen.

Freitagabend also schlich sich Harry aus dem Schloss Richtung Peitschende Weide um von der heulenden Hütte aus ein wenig Tod und Zerstörung über die Todesserschaft zu bringen.

Sein Ziel: Manchester. Oder besser ein Wald in der Nähe. Dort sollte es wieder einmal ein kleines Todessertreffen geben.

In der Heulenden Hütte angekommen, machte Harry sich bereit und checkte noch mal seine Ausrüstung, dann apparierte er.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen tauchte er wieder in der Nähe einer Lichtung mitten im Wald auf, während sich ungefähr zehn bis fünfzehn Todesser auf der Lichtung über die Pläne des Lord unterhielten. Sie waren die Mittelschicht. Keine Junior-Todesser, wie Harry es von Malfoy und einigen anderen Schülern vermutete, aber zum inneren Zirkel gehörten sie noch nicht. Und das würde auch niemals passieren.

Nach einem letzten Check schlich Harry sich langsam an den Waldrand heran. Da es noch Hell war, die Sonne aber recht tief stand konnte er leicht entdeckt werden und wurde zusätzlich noch geblendet. Von der anderen Seite der Lichtung hingegen konnte er nicht angreifen, da sie zu weit entfernt war.

Also konnte er nur hoffen, dass alles lief wie es sollte. Und wieder einmal stellte er seine Emotionen ab, als er sich der Gruppe weit genug genähert hatte.

Gerade als er sich um den Baum herumdrehte, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte schaute ein Todesser zufällig in seine Richtung. Seine Kollegen konnten nur das Schrecken in seinen Augen sehen, bevor er umfiel, nachdem sich eine Blutwolke hinter seinem Kopf, in der Luft verteilt hatte.

Im Einzelfeuer-Modus um Munition zu sparen mähte Harry in etwa zehn Todesser nieder, nur waren einige von ihnen schnell hinter einem Baum in Deckung gegangen und schossen Flüche ab ohne richtig zu sehen wohin sie feuerten. Und Harry konnte sie nicht erreichen.

Drei der Maskenträger waren noch da und Granaten hatte er sich nicht besorgt, auch wenn Harry jetzt eine Notiz auf seinem geistigen Einkaufszettel machte.

Als einer der Todesser sich etwas weiter hervor traute um seinen Gegner mit Flüchen einzudecken, machte es ein weiteres mal Plopp und eine Kugel aus Harry´s G36 bohrte sich in den Hals des Todessers und er ging röchelnd zu Boden, mit zwei weiteren Plopps verschwanden die restlichen Todesser und ließen ihren Freund sterbend zurück.

Als Harry sich das Schlachtfeld ansah erkannte er wieder welch einen Preis es hatte sich im Krieg zu befinden. Auch wenn diese Muggelhasser nichts anderes verdient hatten, als den Tod, ging es Harry ziemlich an die Nieren, immer wieder Todesser töten zu müssen, bis er endlich an Voldemort selbst herankam.

Wieder einmal ließ er ein kleines Amulett mit einem Phönix über den toten Körpern schweben und verließ den Ort des Geschehens um in der heulenden Hütte wieder aufzutauchen.

Dort verstaute er seine Ausrüstung und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Morgen waren Auswahlspiele der Quidditch Mannschaft und auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige überhaupt keine Lust hatte jetzt an Quidditch zu denken, musste er sich doch noch darum kümmern, dass die Liste für die bereit lag, die vorhatten sich zu bewerben um sich darin einzutragen.

Morgen würde ein harter Tag werden.

Bevor er jedoch den Gemeinschaftsraum aufsuchte, machte Harry noch einen Abstecher in die Eulerei um einen Brief an die Auroren-Zentrale zu schicken, denn sicherlich war es nicht sonderlich gut, wenn Spaziergänger einen Haufen Leichen mit Masken und verzierten Holzstäben mitten auf einer Lichtung fanden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum verschaffte er sich erst einmal kurz Ruhe und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Also. Morgen sind die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Mannschaft und wer Interesse hat sich zu bewerben möge das bitte heute oder spätestens Morgen VOR dem Frühstück tun. Danke."

Endlich wieder Zeit für Hermine, dachte er sich, als er sich Richtung Kamin aufmachte, wo die anderen bereits warteten.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Hast du den Todessern den A…"

„SEAMUS."

„Was denn Ginny?"

„Du solltest echt mal ein wenig Feingefühl entwickeln. Also noch mal, Harry. Hast du sie erledigt?" fragte Ginny flüsternd.

„Ja hab ich, aber ich glaube ich sollte mal dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht belauscht werden." Antwortete Harry und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Diese Privacy-Charms waren echt praktisch, wenn man sich ungestört unterhalten wollte. Man konnte weder gehört werden noch hören was außerhalb der Zauber-Blase gesprochen wurde.

„Was ist jetzt passiert?" fragte Dean nach.

„Ich hab die Todesser angegriffen, aber zwei von ihnen konnten fliehen, bevor ich sie erledigen konnte."

„Haben sie dich gesehen?" War die nächste Frage.

„Natürlich haben sie mich gesehen, sonst wären sie wohl nicht geflohen, oder?"

„Ich meine ob sie wissen, dass du es bist. Haben sie dein Gesicht gesehen?" fragte Hermine nun ein wenig dringender nach.

„Nein, zum Glück nicht, aber ich will mich auch nicht desillusionieren, sonst fühle ich mich zu sicher und begehe leichter einen Fehler. Diese Tarnzauber sind immer auch ein Risiko, da man Fahrlässig wird. Viel interessanter ist was Voldemort tun will um nicht noch mehr Leute zu verlieren."

„Ich denke wir werden es früher erfahren als uns lieb ist." Meinte Neville.

„Oh, Harry, pass bloß auf dich auf. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Keine Sorge Hermine, seit dem Sommer habe ich wenigstens einen Grund wieder zurück zu kommen."

Dann küssten sich die beiden eine _lange _Zeit bevor sie sich weniger brisanten Themen zuwandten. Die Auswahl stand dabei im Vordergrund, denn keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was mit Ron passieren würde. Würde er wieder spielen wollen, mit Harry als Kapitän der Mannschaft, oder würde er seinen Posten abgeben? Es würde sich am nächsten Tag zeigen.

Der nächste Tag brach an und als Harry sich die Bewerber-Liste für die Quidditch-Mannschaft ansah blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Wie es aussah hatte sich das ganze Haus Gryffindor gemeldet um an den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen.

Das würde ein ziemlich langer Tag werden und umso früher sie anfingen, desto früher währen sie auch fertig. Also ging Harry mit den anderen Jungen, Ginny und natürlich Hermine zum Frühstück, wo sich die meisten Bewerber bereits eingefunden hatten und lautstark plauderten.

yNach dem Essen ging es direkt zum Quidditch-Feld und das gesamte Haus Gryffindor war dabei. Die meisten um selbst anzutreten, andere um zuzuschauen, auch wenn diese sich an zwei Händen abzählen ließen.

Begonnen wurde mit einer einfachen Flug-Runde um das Feld, bei dem es bereits einige Ausfälle gab. Um sich die Sache zu erleichtern hatte Harry sich eine Liste mit den Bewerbern gemacht und strich einfach die durch, die von Anfang an durchfielen. Was ungefähr ein drittel waren.

Jetzt wusste der neue Kapitän schon mal wer fliegen konnte und wer nicht.

Auf zu Test zwei: Die Treiber.

Die neuen Treiber sollten zuerst zeigen wie gut sie zielen konnten, außerdem war es wichtig, dass sie auch die nötige Kraft hatten, um die gegnerischen Spieler unter Druck zu setzten.

Nach einigem hin und her wählte Harry als Treiber einen Drittklässler namens Jimmy Peakes und einen Viertklässler namens Richie Coote, der zwar klein und schwächlich aussah aber einen guten schützen abgab, aus.

Die Jäger mussten sich zuerst zu Dreiergruppen zusammen finden und dann zeigen ob sie gut werfen und fangen konnten. Die neuen Treiber wurden dann angewiesen die Jäger anzugreifen um zu sehen, ob sie auch spielen konnten wenn sie unter Beschuss standen und nach dem einige Spieler vom Feld genommen wurden und die neu gebildeten Gruppen immer geringer wurden, zeigte sich, dass die neue Jäger-Gruppe aus Katie Bell, die schon die ganzen Jahre seit Harry in Hogwarts angekommen war die Position inne hatte, Ginny, die ja eh lieber Jäger anstatt Sucher, wie im letzten Jahr, spielen wollte, und zu guter letzt Demelza Robbins, die mit Ginny in die selbe Klassenstufe ging.

Als letztes gab es noch die Auswahl der Hüter und Ron hatte sich tatsächlich nicht gemeldet um weiterhin den Posten zu übernehmen. Zwar wusste Harry, dass sein ehemals bester Freund einige Fehler gemacht hatte, allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass Dumbledore großen Einfluss auf ihn gehabt hatte.

Mit einem leichten Stich im Herz setzte Harry die Auswahlspiele fort und kam zu dem erstaunlichen Ergebnis, dass Dean der beste Mann für die Position war.

Als sich alle wieder auf den weg zum Schloss machten, es war bereits Mittag, obwohl sie um neun mit der Auswahl begonnen hatten, erzählte Dean Harry, dass er vor Hogwarts Torhüter in einem Fussball-Club gewesen war, nur war ihm das fliegen, früher zu gefährlich gewesen um sich selbst zu melden. Erst seit er in Pottermanor von Ginny Flugunterricht bekommen hatte, wusste er wie wunderbar, das Gefühl auf dem Besen sein konnte.

Harry hingegen war einfach nur kaputt. Die Auswahl hatte ziemlich an seinen Nerven gezehrt und die Wutausbrüche, die Harry gebraucht hatte um die rebellierenden, aussortierten Spieler in die Schranken zu weisen, hatten die Sache auch nicht besser gemacht. Alles was er wollte war schlafen und da es Samstag war, konnte er sich diesen Luxus sogar leisten.

So trottete er nach dem Mittagessen, das die anderen Häuser schon fast beendet hatten, als der Quidditch-Trupp in die große Halle kam, zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, um völlig kaputt auf sein Bett zu sinken.

Keine fünf Minuten später stand Hermine ebenfalls im Zimmer und hatte, als sie auf Harrys Bett zuging einen nicht zu definierenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

* * *

_So. Tja. Was ist mit Hermine los? Wenn ihrs wissen wollt…einfach das nächste chap lesen, das dann wahrscheinlich am Wochenende zur Verfügung stehen wird._

_REVIEWS_


	15. Überraschungen

_Gleich mal zu Anfang möchte ich erwähnen, dass das folgende Kapitel Inhalte hat, die einem _**NC17 bzw. M-Rating**_haben. Da ich nicht wusste wie sich die Geschichte entwickeln würde, hoffe ich auf Verständnis und bitte/rate allen die mit dem Rating ein Problem haben diese chap _**NICHT**_ zu lesen. Ich werde die Bereich kennzeichnen der NC17/M-rated ist._

_PS: THX für die vielen Reviews. Ich hoffe es werden diesmal wieder ein paar. Und wer mir einen guten Titel für diese chap gibt dem widme ich dann auch das nächste chap (Ich hab echt kein Plan wie ich das hier nennen soll)_

_PPS: Für alle die es zu schätzen wissen: Es ist **2:55 Uhr **und ich tue das nur für **Euch** (Zumindest so halbwegs :D )_

_

* * *

_

_  
_

**NC17/M-rated**

„Hey Harry, was ist los?"

„Ich fühle mich als wär ein Bergtroll zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus, während ein Drache auf mir ums Schloss geritten ist." nuschelte Harry in sein Kopfkissen. „Das nächste Mal darf Ginny die Auswahl übernehmen. Ich geh gleich morgen früh zu McGonnagal und sag ihr sie soll sie zum Kapitän der Mannschaft machen. Wird mir sowieso zu viel mit der DA, dem Lernen und den Todessern."

„Na dann werden wir dich eben mal ein wenig „auflockern"." War Hermines Reaktion, als sie sich über Harry kniete und begann ihm das T-Shirt aus zu ziehen.

Da Harry gar nicht so richtig wusste was da gerade passierte leistete er auch keinen Widerstand und bald darauf begann Hermine ihr kräftig zu massieren. Was Harrys Körper mal richtig gut tat und er sich schnell entspannte. Auch Hermine hatte ihren Spaß, da sie mit „ihrem" Harry tun konnte was sie wollte.

Nach geraumer Zeit wechselten die beiden ihre Position und es war Harry der Hermine massierte, was ihr bald ein Seufzen entlockte. Auch sie hatte ihre Bluse ausgezogen.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und Harry, völlig unvorbereitet fiel auf sie.

Die Gelegenheit nutzte Hermine sofort und zog ihren Freund in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, aus dem sie sich erst wieder lösten als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Während des Kusses war Hermines Hand zu Harrys gewandert und zog sie jetzt langsam in Richtung ihres Oberkörpers.

Harry, der langsam realisierte was Hermine vorhatte zog scharf die Luft ein, ließ seine Freundin aber gewähren. Auch zog er sie wieder in einen Kuss und ergriff langsam selbst die Initiative.

Während seine Hand Hermines Oberkörper erreicht hatte und sanft über den Stoff ihres BHs strich, was der Braunhaarigen ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte, küsste er sich ihren Hals entlang zum Ohr.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst, Hermine?" fragte er sie, kaum hörbar.

„Ja, Harry. Das will ich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." kam die erregte, aber auch bestimmte Antwort.

Damit wusste Harry alles was er wissen musste.

Langsam öffnete er Hermines BH und zog ihn ihr aus. Dann strich er ihr an den Seiten entlang und berührte dabei ihre nackten Brüste, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Zur selben Zeit küsste er sich einen Weg an ihrem Hals, über das rechte Schlüsselbein hinunter zu ihren Brüsten, um sie zu liebkosen.

Hermine ließ derweil ihre Hände über Harrys Rücken wandern und versuchte so viel von ihm wie möglich in die Finger zu bekommen. Dass sie bei seinen Berührungen immer häufiger aufstöhnte merkte sie gar nicht. Für die Braunhaarige zählte nur noch Harry der inzwischen angefangen hatte ihre Brustwarzen zu küssen.

Während Harrys Zunge und Lippen mit Hermines Brustwarzen spielten wanderten seine Hände wie selbstverständlich in immer tiefere Regionen, bis sie auf festen Jeansstoff stießen und nach dem Reißverschluss suchten, mit dem sich das lästige Kleidungsstück öffnen ließ.

Als er es schließlich geschafft hatten, bewegte Harry sich tiefer und hinterließ dabei mit seiner Zunge eine heiße Spur, die auf Hermines erregtem Körper wie Feuer brannte und sie fast den Verstand verlieren ließ.

Dann zog Harry ihr erst ihre Jeans und wenig später die Boxershorts aus. (Seit wann trug Hermine Boxershorts? Er musste unbedingt daran denken sie zu fragen.)

Jetzt, wo sie in ihrer Vollkommenheit vor ihm lag wurde Harry erst bewusst, was für eine Schönheit Hermine war. Ihre Cremefarbene Haut, die braunen Buschigen Haare die gleichmäßig auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet waren und die perfekten Brüste ließen sie wie eine Göttin aussehen.

Erst als Hermine ein gestöhntes, bittendes „Harry" herausbrachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich beschäftigt sein sollte und beugte sich schnell wieder zu ihr hinunter um seine geistige Abwesenheit zu entschuldigen indem er sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergrub.

,Lange würde sie diese Folter nicht mehr aushalten´, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf als sie Harrys Zunge in ihrem feuchten Zentrum fühlte. ´Ganz bestimmt würde sie verrückt werden´. Aber es war ihr egal. Und so fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal und gab sich einfach nur diesem überwältigen Gefühl hin, das von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Noch immer erkundete seine Zunge Hermines geheimste Bereiche als er Hände in seinen Haaren bemerkte, die ihn nach oben ziehen wollten und obwohl Harry gar nicht vor hatte dieses verführerische Paradies zu verlassen, ließ er sie gewähren.

Sofort fand er sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Hermine wieder und merkte viel zu spät, dass plötzlich nicht mehr er oben lag sondern seine Freundin die Zügel in der Hand hatte. Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, diesen Zustand lange aufrecht zu erhalten und gab Hermine gerade genug Zeit ihn seiner restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen, bevor er sie seinerseits erneut in einen Kuss zog und den Spieß wieder umdrehte. Dabei fühlte er genau Hermines Feuchtigkeit an seinem Glied, welches gegen ihre Mitte drückte.

Als sie sich wieder einmal trennten schauten Rehbraune Augen in Smaragdgrüne und beide zeigten vor allem eins: Verlangen.

Vorsichtig drang Harry in seine Freundin ein und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Dabei fingen beide an zu stöhnen und gaben sich ihren Gefühlen hin, ließen sich von ihnen leiten und näherten sich immer weiter ihren Höhepunkten an.

Völlig unerwartet überrollte ein gewaltiges Glücksgefühl Hermine und ließ ihren Körper erbeben. Mit einem langen Schrei machte sie ihrer Erregung Luft.

Als Harry merkte wie sich die Muskeln um ihn zusammen zogen, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr halten und wurde über die Schwelle katapultiert.

**Ende NC17/M-rated**

Zehn Minuten Später lagen beide, eng umschlungen im Bett und genossen die Nähe zum jeweils anderen. Harrys Frage warum Hermine Boxershorts trug war längst aus seinem Gedächnis verschwunden, vorerst zumindest

„Wir sollten langsam aufstehen Hermine. Es könnte jederzeit einer der Jungs reinkommen. Und wenn es Ron ist bekommen wir echt Probleme."

Seufzend stimmte Hermine zu und schlüpfte, genau wie Harry, aus dem warmen Bett. Als sie dann ihre Shorts fast wieder an hatte, warf Harry noch einen schnellen Blick auf ihren bezaubernden Körper und erinnerte sich wieder an seine Frage.

„Sag mal Hermine, seit wann trägst DU eigentlich Männerunterwäsche?" seine Belustigung konnte der Schwarzhaarige dabei natürlich nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Verwirrt schaute die junge Gryffindor auf, bevor ihr klar wurde was ihr Freund eigentlich meinte. Sie war einfach noch zu sehr mit dem eben geschehenen beschäftigt.

„Seit ich mir die hier von dir stibitzt und festgestellt habe wie bequem sie sind, natürlich."

Einen kurzen Blick auf das Kleidungsstück an Hermines Körper später erkannte Harry, dass es tatsächlich seine Boxershorts war, die Hermine da an hatte. Er vermisste sie schon seit dem Ende der Ferien störte sich jetzt aber nicht mehr daran, dass seine Freundin sie in Beschlag genommen hatte. Wenn sie ihr gefiel konnte sie sie auch gerne behalten, schließlich war er kein Unmensch.

„Hermine, die den Harrys Blick bemerkt hatte meinte nur mit einem Achselzucken: „Ist nicht die einzige die ich habe. Bei unserem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse, hab ich mir einen ganzen Stapel von denen besorgt. Sie sind einfach besser zu tragen als die Slips und Stringtangas, die bei uns Mädchen sonst üblich sind."

Nach dieser interessanten Unterhaltung über Unterwäsche und ihre Vor- und Nachteile begaben sich die beiden unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen auf die anderen Jungen und Ginny, die es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Kurz bevor sie sie erreichten flüsterte Harry Hermine noch ein: „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass uns jeder gehört haben könnte?" zu.

„Nein, ich habe einen Privacy-Charm auf den Raum gesprochen, nachdem ich rein gekommen bin, alles war passieren konnte war, dass jemand reinkommt, aber ohne das Risiko hätte es sich weniger Spaß gemacht." Entgegnete diese nur mit einem tückischen Glitzern in den Augen, was Harry total aus der Bahn warf.

War das wirklich seine schüchterne Hermine? Die Hermine die sich nicht mal getraut hatte ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen und nur Bücher und Schulregeln im Kopf hatte?

Kopfschüttelnd lief er ihr hinterher und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch.

Das Thema das derzeitig lief: Quidditch, oder besser die neuen Gryffindor-Spieler.

Jetzt merkte Harry auch erst wieder, dass er eigentlich total kaputt im Bett liegen müsste, weil ihn die Auswahl so geschlaucht hatte. Nur merkte er davon gar nichts mehr. Es war wirklich seltsam was seine Freundin für Wirkungen auf ihn haben konnte.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Harry noch ein kurzes Treffen mit Professor McGonnagal um vom Posten des Quidditch-Kapitän zurück zu treten und Ginny vorzuschlagen. Zwar war diese nicht sonderlich glücklich über Harrys Rücktritt konnte ihn allerdings auch nicht überzeugen, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen, da er einfach zu viel mit seinen anderen Aktionen zu tun hatte auch wenn er ihr nicht alle davon nannte, aber lernen reichte ja auch schon. Leider war Ginny im ZAG-Jahr und Katie bereits im UTZ-Jahr. Da Harry das ganze allerdings vorher mit seiner zweitbesten Freundin abgesprochen hatte, würde es in dieser Richtung keine Probleme geben und Ginny war ihrem eigenen Jahrgang bereits um einiges voraus, was vor allem an den ausgedehnten Trainingsstunden in Pottermanor lag. Und durch ein wenig Hilfe von ihrem Freund Dean und natürlich auch Harry und Hermine wusste sie recht genau was in den ZAGs dran kommen würde. Alles in allem war sie also bestens auf die Aufgaben, die das neue Jahr bringen würde bestens vorbereitet und bei Quidditch-Fragen konnte sie sich immer noch an den inoffiziellen Co-Kapitän wenden: Harry.

Der nächste Tag war nicht weniger aufregend.

Zuerst einmal gab es das erste richtige Quidditch-Training mit Ginny als neuen Kapitän. Auf die Frage warum Harry schon nach den Auswahlspielen den Posten abgegeben hatte, hieß es nur er wäre zu beschäftigt und würde die Gruppe inaktiv führen. Er hatte die meiste Erfahrung und würde einfach die von Ginny ausgearbeiteten Strategien bewerten und eventuell geringfügig verändern sollte es nötig sein. Außerdem konnte er immer noch auf dem Feld den Kapitän raushängen lassen.

Nach dem Training und dem darauf folgenden Mittagessen war es Zeit für ein neues DA-Treffen.

Hermine hatte inzwischen neue DA-Münzen hergestellt (sie wussten ja vorher nicht wie viele „Neue" es geben würde) und auch Tonks brauchte eine damit sie Bescheid wusste wann das neue Treffen war.

Zwar war Harry anfangs dafür die Zeitpunkte für weitere Treffen erst mit ihr abzusprechen, um ihrem Lehrplan und den damit verbundenen Vorbereitungen, nicht in die Quere zu kommen, allerdings hatte die junge Aurorin ihm versichert, dass keine großen Vorbereitungen für ihren Unterricht nötig waren und sie sich die Zeit gerne nehmen würde solange sie nach jedem treffen ein Duell mit Harry bekommen würde um ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten verbessern zu können. Das hatte Harry erst mal zum schweigen gebracht und ihm ziemlich die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben, da er nicht erwartet hatte auch seine Lehrerin unterrichten zu sollen.

Natürlich hatte Tonks die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt und ihn damit aufgezogen. In Wirklichkeit fand sie Harrys Verhalten einfach nur süß und wieder einmal bedauerte sie, dass ihr Schüler schon eine Freundin hatte und ein wenig zu jung für sie war. Aber es gab da ja noch so einen lieben, sehr schüchternen Knuddelwolf, der auch seine Reize hatte.

Das erste was sie beim Treffen machten war wieder die Aufteilung der neu gegründeten Gruppen: Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene.

Und dann wurde geübt. Da die jüngere Gruppe jetzt nicht mehr einen Lehrer wie noch im letzten Jahr, sondern drei Kampferprobte Trainer und zwei weitere Co-Trainer hatte, die sie inzwischen vollkommen akzeptierten, da sie auch Harry vertrauten kamen sie recht gut voran. Aber auch in der Fortgeschrittenen Gruppe gab es erkennbare Fortschritte. Langsam entwickelten Harrys Privaten Schüler eine gewisse Eleganz mit der sie sich bewegten. So konnten sie Flüchen besser ausweichen und zurück schlagen, auch wenn keiner von ihnen an Harry oder auch nur Tonks herankam.

Wie versprochen gab es zum Abschluss dann noch ein Duell zwischen Harry und Tonks und wie es aussah hatte auch sie ein wenig dazu gelernt, denn dieser Kampf dauerte ein gutes Stück länger als der letzte Kampf, auch wenn wieder einmal Harry als Sieger hervorging nachdem er Tonks eine Reihe von Versteinerungszaubern und Schockern auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Tonks hatte dabei nicht bemerkt, dass Harry ihre Füße mit einem Schwenk seiner linken Hand am Boden festgeklebt hatte und als sie dann versucht hatte den Flüchen auszuweichen musste sie feststellen das sie dabei „geringfügige" Probleme hatte, wie ihr Gegner es später ausdrückte.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden dann noch die Ergebnisse und Fortschritte, die die einzelnen Gruppen erzielt hatten besprochen, so wussten Harry und Hermine was in der Anfänger-Gruppe vor sich ging und die anderen was die Fortgeschrittenen-Gruppe für einen Stand erreicht hatte.

So konnte Harry seinen Freunden noch ein paar Tips geben was sie als nächstes tun sollten und wie sie dabei vorzugehen hatten.

Als es irgendwann eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen gab und es bereits recht spät war zogen sich die anderen zurück und es blieben, wieder einmal, nur noch Harry und Hermine zurück.

Hermine hatte auf diese Gelegenheit eine ganze Zeit lang gewartet, denn seit Harry die beiden Todesser durch die Lappen gegangen waren hatte sie nachgedacht und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nicht mehr sicher genug war um alleine dort raus zu gehen um Todesser zu jagen. Und sie wollte mit ihm reden.

„Harry," begann sie das Gespräch „Ich hab mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht, was mit den Todessern passiert ist." perplex sah ihr Freund sie, ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsel, an.

„Was meinst du damit, Mine?"

„Ich meine, dass es nicht mehr sicher ist Todesser zu jagen. Was ist wenn die sich plötzlich schützen können und du bist nicht darauf vorbereitet?"

„Na, dann bin ich im Arsch. Ist doch ganz klar." erwiderte er grinsend, wurde aber sofort wieder erst als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er bedeutete ihr sehr viel, dass wusste er, aber da niemand sonst wirklich in der Lage war Voldemorts Todessern entgegen zu treten musste er das nun mal tun. „Ich weiß, dass du Angst um mich hast, Mine, aber wenn ich nichts unternehme, wer dann?" fragte er sie in beruhigendem Ton.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht Harry, aber wenn dir was passiert, was dann? Wie soll ich ohne dich weiter leben?" Jetzt war sie den Tränen wirklich nahe und nur die beruhigende Umarmung ihres Freundes sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht vollkommen die Kontrolle verlor.

„Schhhh. Keine Sorge Hermine. Mir passiert so schnell nichts. Aber du hast recht, wir sollten uns wirklich einen Notfallplan zurecht legen. Auch ich habe mir bereits Gedanken über das Thema gemacht und ein paar recht gute Ideen entwickelt. Nur bräuchte ich deine Hilfe dazu."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Verdammt Harry spann mich nicht so auf die Folter. Bevor ich nicht weiß, dass du sicher bist wirst du sowieso nirgends hingehen."

„Also gut. Als erstes brauche ich einen Notfall-Portschlüssel, der aktiv wird wenn er die Magie-Signatur eines Todesfluchs wahrnimmt, das schützt mich vor dem sofortigen Tod, dann muss ich ihn aber auch sprachlich aktivieren können um mich in Sicherheit bringen zu können falls ich schwer verletzt werde und ich habe einen Zauber gefunden mit dem ich mich an meinen Zauberstab binden kann."

„Wow, die Ideen sind echt gut. Also der Portschlüssel dürfte schwierig werden. Zumindest was die Aktivierung durch den Todesfluch angeht. Aber ich denke das kriegen wir hin. Deshalb wolltest du meine Hilfe, richtig?" ein Nicken von Harry. „Nur leider können wir keinen Portschlüssel erschaffen, der dich direkt nach Hogwarts bringt und mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass du dich irgendwann schwer verletzt über die Schlossgründe schleppen musst."

„Ich darf dich korrigieren Hermine. Wir können Portschlüssel erschaffen die mich direkt nach Hogwarts bringen..."

„Das kann nur der Schulleiter, Harry. Die Schutzzauber lassen sich nicht so einfach umgehen." unterbrach Hermine ihn.

Plötzlich verschwand Harry und tauchte auf der anderen Seite Hermines wieder auf.

Die darauf folgende Sprachlosigkeit von Hermine nutze Harry um ihr einige Sachen zu erklären.

„Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Jeder Zauber hat seine Schwachpunkte. Du hast richtig erkannt, dass Dumbledore in der Lage ist Portschlüssel zu erschaffen die nach Hogwarts führen oder hinaus und die Todesser nicht. Um die Sache richtig zu stellen müsste man sagen, dass er sie nur von seinem Büro aus erschaffen kann, da die Schutzzauber dort nicht wirken. Das liegt daran, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts schon immer eine wichtige Person war und er immer erreichbar sein sollte. Allerdings kann auch dort nur der Schulleiter einen Portschlüssel erschaffen, da er an das Schloss gebunden ist, solange er das Amt innehat. Deshalb war Umbridge auch nicht in der Lage Dumbledores Büro letztes Jahr in Beschlag zu nehmen. Sie war nicht die wirkliche Schulleiterin. Aber ich habe einen Vorteil, es gibt nämlich noch weitere Schwachpunkte in den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts. Nämlich kann ein Nachfahre der Gründer durch sein Blutband Portschlüssel erschaffen die auch in Hogwarts funktionieren und sie können apparieren wie du eben gesehen hast."

„Wow." war alles was sie jetzt noch zustande brachte.

„Moooment, kommt noch besser." sagte Harry mit einem grinsen im Gesicht und schelmisch funkelnden Augen. „Es gibt einen Trank in dem das Blut eines Gründers vorhanden sein muss. Wenn man den trinkt kann auch jeder andere Mensch diese Dinge machen. Einzige Voraussetzung ist, dass das Blut freiwillig gegeben wurde, so wie Voldemort Reanimations-Trank am Ende unseres vierten Jahres das Blut eines Feindes braucht, das „gewaltsam" genommen wurde. Leider braucht der Trank noch ein paar Tage."

„Du meinst du willst uns die Möglichkeit geben uns frei im Schloss zu bewegen?"

„Genau."

„Das ist so lieb von dir Harry." sagte Hermine noch voller Bewunderung bevor sie Harry in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Als sie sich wieder lösten wurde ihre Mine jedoch wieder ernst, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. „Harry, was ist mit Voldemort? Kann er dann nicht auch...?"

„Nein. Um das ganze ein wenig zu präzisieren waren es nur „drei" Gründer die in Hogwarts apparieren konnten. Helga Hufflepuff hatte wohl einige Bedenken was Slytherins Motive anging. Zumindest hat Godric das gesagt."

„Na da bin ich aber froh. Bleibt nur noch eine Frage übrig."

„Und die wäre meine Süße?" Kam es mit einem aufreizenden Augenaufschlag.

„HARRY! Du sollst deine Freundin nicht immer auf den Arm nehemen. Also gut was meinst du mit, an den Zauberstab binden?"

„Wie ich schon sagte habe ich ein Buch in meiner Bibliothek gefunden, auf das Godric mich verwiesen hat. In dem Stand ein Ritual, mit dem ich mich an meinen Zauberstab binden kann. Solange der Zauberstab existiert kann ich keinen anderen Zauberstab verwenden, es sei denn es ist ein Bruder meines Zauberstabs."

„Und wo liegt jetzt der Vorteil?"

„Ganz einfach. Vollkommene Kontrolle. Ich brauche dann keine Zaubersprüche und Bewegungen mehr, außer wenn ich neue Zauber lerne. Sobald ich einen neuen Zauber gelernt habe ist er praktisch gespeichert. Die Bewegung und der Spruch wird dann aus meinem Gedächtnis abgelesen und muss nicht mehr ausgeführt werden. Ich muss mir dann nur noch die Wirkung oder den Zauber vorstellen und er wird automatisch ausgelöst. Funktioniert natürlich nicht bei stabloser Magie. Praktischerweise ist meine Hand nämlich schon an meinen Körper gebunden."

„Du meinst du brauchst den Zauber dann nur noch einmal richtig ausgeführt zu haben und kannst ihn dann immer mit derselben Perfektion?" Fragte Hermine völlig verblüfft und mit Tellergroßen braunen Augen, was Harry ungemein süß fand.

„Richtig."

„Genial, Meinst du ich kann meinen Zauberstab auch an mich binden?"

„Lass uns erst mal sehen wie sich mein Zauberstab verhält, ok? Der Zauber ist uralt und keiner kennt ihn mehr, was wohl auch besser ist. Ich glaube er ist verloren gegangen noch bevor Hogwarts gebaut wurde, damals waren Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Zauberern sehr selten, da sie viel zu viele Probleme mit den Muggeln hatten, die ihnen ans Leder wollten. Würde Voldemort von dem Zauber erfahren, hätte er eine Waffe, der wir nicht mehr gewachsen wären. Wenn wir jemanden darin einweihen, müssen wir uns absolut sicher sein, das das Geheimnis auch geschützt ist."

„Also gut, Harry. Ich denke wir haben heute genug getan. Lass uns ins Bett gehen, ja?"

„Klar, gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?"

„HARRY!"

„Nicht das was du denkst Hermine. Ich will nur bei dir sein."

„Dann müssten wir zu dir und ich denke Ron wird uns umbringen wenn er uns sieht."

„Also zu dir." stellte Harry fest und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Harry, du kannst da nicht rein. Weißt du nicht mehr was das letzte mal passiert ist, als ihr versucht habt mich zu besuchen?"

„Hey, das war nicht mein Fehler sondern Rons!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Du bist ein JUNGE, Harry."

„Und ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor." erwiderte er grinsend und begann die Wendeltreppe emporsteigen, blieb allerdings auf der vierten Stufe stehen und sah sich nach Hermine um, die noch keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte und ihn wieder einmal nur ungläubig ansah.

Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und folgte ihrem Freund.

Bei der Tür mit dem Schild „Sechstklässlerinnen" blieb er stehen und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Wie es aussah schliefen die anderen Mädchen schon und er trat ein. Das erste was ihm auffiel waren Betten. Auch sie hatten Vorhänge waren aber um einiges stärker verziert mit Rüschen und anderen Spielereien. Also nichts auf das Jungen standen. Auch waren die Nachttische größer und bei den meisten anderen Mädchen mit allem möglichen Kosmetikkram zugestellt. Alle bis auf einen, auf den Harry jetzt zuschritt. Hermine hatte nur wenige Kosmetika herumliegen und alles war nur zur Pflege. Also keine Eyeliner, Lippenstift und Nagellack.

Auch kam Hermine jetzt zu ihrem Bett herüber und stellte sich neben Harry, der nun Hermines privaten Bereich genauer betrachtete. Wieder einmal kam sie nicht aus dem Staunen heraus. Woher wusste Harry welches ihr Bett war? Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, genau wie alle anderen auch und da die Mädchen nicht schnarchten hätte es jedes Bett sein können.

„Harry woher..."

„Ich wusste dass das hier dein Bett war? Ganz einfach. Dein Nachttisch ist nicht mit Kosmettikkram zugemüllt." flüsterte er ihr zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

Klar, darauf hätte sie auch selbst kommen können. Nach einiger Zeit löste Hermine sich wieder aus ihrer Umarmung und begann sich auszuziehen. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel. Er würde in Boxershorts und T-Shirt schlafen, während Hermine ihren Pyjama anzog.

Wenige Minuten später waren beide ins Reich der Träume geglitten wobei sie ihre feste Umarmung nicht lockerten. Die Mädchen würden am nächsten Tag einen schönen Schock bekommen wenn sie aufwachten.

* * *

_Da das letzte Kapitel ja mal wieder etwas kürzer war, hab ich das hier mal ein wenig in die Länge gezogen und ich glaube es ist mir ganz gut gelungen._

_Natürlich würde ich mich wieder wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen und hoffe ihr tut mir den gefallen. Diesmal gibt es aber auch echt eine Menge über das ihr mir eure Meinung sagen könnt. Also: Sagt mir einfach wie ihr es fandet und wir sehen uns hoffentlich in einer Woche wieder._


	16. Pläne und Probleme

_So, **wirklich fettes Sorry** erst mal wegen der langen Zeit ohne Updates und ich verstehe auch wenn ihr sauer auf mich seit (ich bins ehrlich gesagt sogar selber) aber ich hab in den letzten 2 Wochen drei wichtige Arbeiten geschrieben und musste noch ein paar Dinge in Bezug auf mein Praktikum klären._

_Dazu muss ich sagen dass ich hoffe durch mein Praktikum in den nächsten drei Wochen mehr Zeit zum updaten zu haben, bin aber noch nicht sicher. Ich VERSPRECHE allerdings dass ich mich bemühen werde._

_Wer dennoch nicht zufrieden ist, möge sich doch bitte bei mir melden, dann gebe ich mal meine Adresse bekannt und er kann mal kurz vorbeikommen und sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern. ;-)_

_Und als letztes noch eine Kleinigkeit, die ich auf keinen Fall vergessen darf:_

_Diese Kapitel widme ich der netten _**Slay Coral**, _die mir geholfen hat mir einen Namen für das letzte Chap zu finden, ebenso möchte ich mich allerdings bei _**Fawkes**_bedanken. Deine Ideen waren auch gut und ich habe ganze zwei Wochen gebraucht mich endlich zu entscheiden._

_

* * *

_

**Pläne und Probleme**

Der nächste Morgen brach an in Hogwarts und es wurde langsam Zeit sich dem neuen Tag zu stellen, oder in Harrys Fall einer Horde pubertierender Mädchen.

Denn kaum war Parvati aufgewacht und hatte angefangen sich anzuziehen bemerkte sie, dass Hermine untypischer Weise vergessen hatte die Vorhänge an ihrem Bett zu zu ziehen und was sie dort sah schockte sie doch schon ein wenig.

Nicht sicher ob es eine Illusion, Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit war kam sie vorsichtig näher und besah sich den mit nacktem Oberkörper im Bett liegenden Harry mit der schlafenden Hermine die zur Hälfte auf seiner Brust lag.

Noch immer nicht vollkommen überzeugt streckte sie zögerlich eine Hand nach Harry aus und berührte ihn am Arm, was diesen dazu bewegte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen ohne allerdings aufzuwachen.

Das erste was ihr dabei durch den Kopf schoss war: „Mein Gott!"

„Hermine musste echt verzweifelt in ihn verknallt sein wenn sie für ein kleines „Abenteuer" schon eine Harry-Puppe heraufbeschwor. Wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte!" natürlich wusste sie nicht, dass es wirklich Harry war, der da in Hermines Bett lag, sie wusste nur, dass es den Jungs nicht möglich war in die Mädchen-Schlafsäle zu kommen.

Das musste sie unbedingt Lavender zeigen und vielleicht konnten sie Hermine ja dazu überreden ihnen den Schwarzhaarigen auszuleihen.

Sofort rannte sie zu ihrer besten Freundin und weckte sie auf.

„Hey Lav, steh auf ich hab da was das du dir nicht entgehen lassen solltest."

„Hmm, wasn los? Ich schlaf doch noch. Geh wieder ins Bett und lass mich in Ruhe Parvati."

„Willst du etwa nicht den halb nackten Harry, der gerade in Hermines Bett liegt sehen?"

Mit einem Schlag war Lavender in der senkrechten und hellwach.

„WAS?"

„Psst! Du weckst sie noch auf."

„Ich meine _was?" _flüsterte Lavender zurück.

„Ich sagte Harry liegt halb nackt in Hermines Bett..."

„Sofort richtete sich Lavenders Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bett auf der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals.

Und tatsächlich. Dort lag mehr als eine Person im Bett, auch wenn Lavender nicht wirklich erkennen konnte wer es war, da Hermines Haarpracht das Blickfeld auf den Kopf der anderen Person versperrte.

„Mit einem schnellen Satz war sie auf den Füßen und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett ihrer Zimmer-Genossin.

Man hätte auch sagen können sie stürmte wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener D-Zug auf die beiden schlafenden Personen zu, aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied.

Zumindest stand Lavender keine zwei Sekunden später ungläubig an Hermines Bett und starrte den attraktiven Jungen, welcher sich mit 99,9 prozentiger Sicherheit als Harry herausstellte, an.

Inzwischen war auch Parvati wieder zu ihr gestoßen und fragte sich im geheimen, ob es sich hier tatsächlich um _den _Harry Potter handelte nur um die Frage eine Sekunde später von ihrer Freundin zugeflüstert zu kriegen.

Was machte Harry Potter in _ihrem _Schlafsaal? Erstens war es einem Jungen nicht möglich die Treppe herauf zu kommen. Und zweitens war Hermine nicht mit _dem _Harry Potter zusammen (Harry und Hermine hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht die ganze Schule an der Nase herum zu führen und ihre Beziehung für sich behalten).

„Ich denke es ist eine Art Puppe oder so was, Hermine ist doch so gut in Verwandlung, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich einfach einen Harry zum „Vergnügen" geschaffen, in den Ferien muss ihr wohl endlich klar geworden sein, dass sie in ihn verknallt ist."

„Wirst wohl recht haben Parvati, aber was machen wir jetzt?"

„Na was wohl? Sie wecken und fragen ob wir ihn uns mal ausleihen können." War die Antwort, begleitet mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen.

„Und was wenn sie ihn für sich behalten will?"

„Ach komm schon, Lav was soll sie denn machen? Wir können ihr ja drohen zu Harry zu gehen."

„Du gehörst nach Slytherin weißt du das Parvati?"

Das nächste was passierte war eine typisch Mädchenhafte Reaktion: Kichern und wie es aussah, würde das noch eine ganze Weile anhalten, was die beiden allerdings nicht mitbekommen hatten, war dass Harry in der Zwischenzeit längst aufgewacht war und auch Hermine sanft wach gerüttelt hatte.

Nicht fähig ihren Lachkrampf länger zurück zu halten, prusteten die beiden immer noch im Bett liegenden Gryffindors los, was ihrerseits die anderen beiden Mädchen dazu brachte ihr Gekicher einzustellen und die beiden anderen Geschockt anzusehen.

Mühsam das Lachen verkneifend wandte sich Harry an die Geschockten Gryffis: „Sorry Ladies, aber ich bin leider schon vergeben, da müsst ihr euch wohl jemand anderen suchen, mit dem ihr euch die Zeit vertreiben könnt."

Bis Lavender sich zusammen reißen konnte um ihm die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen, gaben die beiden eine beeindruckende Goldfisch-Imitation ab.

„Du bist echt?"

„Na ja ich hoffe doch, aber am besten wäre es wenn ihr da Hermine fragt."

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erfuhren Lavender und Parvati also, dass Harry und Hermine seit dem Sommer zusammen waren und obwohl sich Harry zu einem wenn nicht dem, bei den Mädchen, beliebtesten Jungen entwickelt hatte, gönnten die beiden Gryffindor-Buschfunker den beiden ihr Glück. Natürlich nicht ohne ihrem Schwarzhaarigen Traum noch ein wenig Bedenkzeit zu geben während sie sich vor seinen Augen umzogen und sich dabei quälend viel Zeit ließen.

Die beiden waren eben schon immer ein wenig unorthodox gewesen und um die, für Harry, peinliche Situation zu überbrücken zog er seine Liebste kurzerhand in einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der doch recht neidische Blicke bewirkte, auch wenn die Verliebten davon glücklicherweise nichts mitbekamen; Harrys Hose hatte schon angefangen sich zu spannen und jetzt konnte er es wenigstens auf den Kuss schieben.

Als die beiden Mädchen sich angezogen hatten wollte Hermine dem natürlich nicht nachstehen und war schon dabei ihr Nachthemd abzulegen, als ihr Harry zuvor kam und begann sich selbst anzuziehen, hätte er seiner Freundin den Vortritt gelassen, dann, so glaubte er, hätte er noch eine recht lange Zeit im Bett liegen müssen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, unglücklicher Weise schien sein Okklumentic Training in Hermines Nähe nicht ganz so gut zu funktionieren wie sonst.

So jedoch konnte er seinerseits eine kleine Show abziehen und mit Hermine, die ihm kurze Zeit später seinem Beispiel gefolgt war, an den beiden verblüfften Gryffindors vorbei den Schlafsaal verlassen.

„Mist. Wir hätten ihn einfach überfallen müssen. Hast du seine Muskeln gesehen, Lav?"

„Glaubst du ich bin blind Parvati? Mein Gott sah der gut aus, aber ich glaube da haben wir keine Chance."

„Ja hast wohl recht. Am besten wir gehen erst mal frühstücken, dann können wir auch gleich ein Paar Gerüchte unter die Leute bringen. Meinst du die glauben uns, dass Harry mit Hermine zusammen ist?"

„Schon möglich, immerhin erklärt das, warum Ron das Trio verlassen hat und die beiden haben vielleicht gut geschauspielert, aber trotzdem haben sie sich ein klein wenig anders verhalten als sonst."

Beim Frühstück bekam Harry dann einen Brief von Remus. Der hatte bei einem der Ordenstreffen einen der Todesser-Standpunkte in Erfahrung gebracht, der vor allem für die Lagerung von schwarzmagischen Gegenständen genutzt wurde. Das hieß: Teure Ausrüstung für die Todesser, aber wenig Wachen und auch wenn Harry nicht damit rechnete, dass Voldemort bereits eine Abwehr-Methode gegen ihn entwickelt hatte, so war es zur Zeit doch besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Die Zeit bis zum Einsatz zogen sich Harry und Hermine weitestgehend zurück, da Parvati und Lavender ihrem Ruf wieder einmal alle Ehre gemacht hatten und die ganze Schule wissen ließen, dass Er und Hermine zusammen waren.

Um kurz vor sechs am Nachmittag machte Harry sich fertig und Verzog sich mit seinen Freunden in die Heulende Hütte um zum Todesser-Stützpunkt zu apparieren.

Da sie noch keine Zeit hatten all ihre Pläne in die Tat um zusetzten, war die einzige Sicherheitsmaßnahme ein Sprachaktivierter Portschlüssel, der ihn sofort in die Hütte zurück bringen sollte.

Mit einem letzten Kuss machte Harry sich auf den Weg und tauchte unweit des unbekannten Hauses hinter ein paar Felsen wieder auf.

Wachen waren auf dem Gelände selbst keine zu sehen, aber das bedeutete nur, dass das Innere des Hauses um so gefährlicher sein musste.

Mit einem weiteren Augenschlag stand Harry neben dem Eingang und verschaffte sich Zutritt. Auf Muggelart, wie Fred und George es ihm im Sommer nach dem ersten Jahr beigebracht hatten. Ein Alohomora hätte sofort die Alarmzauber ausgelöst und sein Erscheinen verraten, innen angekommen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Mitte des Hauses, wobei es bereits nach der nächsten Tür ein Hindernis gab; ein Todesser der im Gang rumstand.

Glücklicherweise hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt und so konnte Harry sich leise anschleichen, seine Waffe am Tragegurt hängend zog er ein Army-Kampfmesser und schnitt der Schwarzgewandeten Person von hinten die Kehle durch, während er gleichzeitig eine Hand über den Mund legte um einen Aufschrei zu verhindern.

Leblos sackte die Person in sich zusammen und wurde von Harry in einen nahen Besenschrank levitiert.

Dann ging er weiter in Richtung Hausmitte um die Semtex-Ladung zu deponieren.

Als er endlich angekommen war nahm Harry seinen Rucksack ab platzierte die Ladung in dem Lagerraum und machte sie scharf, jetzt musste er nur noch den Portschlüssel aktivieren... als er Stimmen hörte, die sich ihm näherten.

Zu geschockt um etwas zu tun blieb Harry wo er war und lauschte. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte es noch so ausgesehen, als wäre der Todesser von vorhin die einzige Wache gewesen, aber jetzt waren dort zwei weitere und eine von ihnen kannte Harry: Goyle. Der Todesser, der bei Voldemorts Auferstehung dabei gewesen war und zugesehen hatte, wie er gefoltert wurde.

Als die Tür aufschwang hatte Harry bereits wieder seinen Körper im Griff und legte seine Waffe, auf die völlig überraschten Todesser, an

Als der erste Schuss sich löste wurde dem Schwarzhaarigen ziemlich schnell klar, dass er ganz schön in der Scheiße saß. Denn Goyle stand immer noch.

Sofort wechselte Harry zum Voll-Auto-Modus und verschoss ein halbes Magazin auf Goyle, bis die Munition endlich durch den schwachen Schild drang, der sich um den Mann aufgebaut hatte.

Inzwischen war der andere, unbekannte, Todesser aus seiner Starre auf den Boden der Ereignisse zurück gekommen und zog seine Zauberstab, als ein „Sectumsempra" ihn bereits niederstreckte.

Den Fluch hatte Harry in einem Buch gelesen und er schien sich, wie auch Harrys selbst konstruierter Zauberstabhalter gut zu bewähren.

Was als nächstes geschah konnte Harry gar nicht schnell genug realisieren. Er sah nur wie ein weiterer Schatten in der Tür auftauchte; wahrscheinlich ein Todesser, der den anderen Beiden in einigem Abstand gefolgt war; und einen Fluch auf sich zukommen.

Mit einem äußerst hässlichen Schmerz erschien ein tiefer Schnitt auf Harrys halbem Oberkörper und er fluchte laut. „Fuck."

Und hier bewies Hermine mal wieder ihre erstaunliche Intelligenz, denn Harrys Fluch war auch der Aktivierungscode für den Portschlüssel und Harry konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass er angegriffen wurde, den kaum zwei, drei Sekunden später schaltete der Timer der Bombe auf Null und ein weiterer von Voldys Stützpunkte verging in einer gewaltigen Explosion, an dessen Stelle nur noch ein paar Mauern und eine einsame Kloschüssel stehen blieben. Der junior-Todesser, der sich auf selbiger wenige Sekunden vorher noch aufgehalten hatte, würde später reichlich entstellt etliche Meter weiter gefunden werden. Es war Flint.

Einige hundert Kilometer weiter, in einer kleinen schäbigen Hütte in Schottland tauchte ein Schwarzhaariger Junge aus dem Nichts aus und schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf.

Sofort fing sich eine Pfütze aus Blut zu bilden an.

Mit einem Satz war Hermine bei Harry und zog ihn zu sich.

„HARRY. Harry was ist passiert? Verdammt sprich mit mir." Die Panik war deutlich in der Stimme der Brauhaarigen zu hören.

„Hey, mir geht's gut Hermine. War wohl ein dunkler Schnitt-Fluch."Eine weitere Sekunde Später war Ginny bei ihnen und hatte einige Flaschen in der Hand.

Die erste enthielt einen Zaubertrank gegen physische Verletzungen, der zweite war ein Bluterneuerungstrank.

Die junge Weasley hatte in Sekundenschnelle die Situation aufgenommen, verarbeitet und Gegenmaßnahmen getroffen.

„Hier Harry, die musst du schlucken, schmeckt scheußlich das Zeug aber dafür hilf es auch."

Ohne lange zu zögern griff Harry zu und lehrte die beiden kleinen Phiolen mit ein paar Schlucken. Kurze Zeit später war die Wunde größtenteils verheilt und hatte zumindest aufgehört zu bluten, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Lappalien.

Er hatte noch ein paar Minuten Zeit um wieder zurück zu kehren und sich Goyles Leiche anzusehen.

Irgendwas hatte die Gewehrkugeln abgeblockt und er musste herausfinden was.

Mit einem schnellen: „Ich bin gleich wieder da, also bleibt wo ihr seit!" verschwand der Schwarzhaarige und tauchte mitten in den schwelenden Ruinen wieder auf. Auf Grund der Zerstörung ließ sich schlecht ausmachen, wo der Lagerraum gestanden hatte, aber da er sich in der Mitte des Gebäudes befand war es Harry recht schnell möglich das Zentrum der Zerstörung auszumachen.

Etwa dreißig Meter in südlicher Richtung fand er dann auch was er suchte, Goyle, oder eher das was noch von ihm übrig war. Nach einigen Analysezaubern entdeckte er einen Magischen Gegenstand den der Mann um den Hals getragen zu haben schien.

Mit einem schnellen Aufrufezauber hatte er das kleine Amulett in der Hand und hörte auch schon die Plopps der ankommenden Auroren.

Nach einem schnellen Blick zu den Neuankömmlingen apparierte er zurück zu seiner Liebsten, die sich auch sofort in seine Arme warf.

„Harry, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, als du plötzlich verschwunden bist. Mach das NIE, NIE wieder, hörst du?"

„Sorry Hermine, aber es war wichtig."

"Echt? Warum?"

„Kommt ich erzähle es auch auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss."

Und so erzähle er seinen beiden besten Freunden was wärend des Einsatzes passiert war und klärte sie über das Amulett auf.

Für heute jedoch war er zu geschafft um noch großartig etwas zu unternehmen, was vor allem an dem Blutverlust lag. Hauptsache, er würde keinen dauernden Schaden davon tragen, nicht dass Hermine ihn noch auf Grund von Mangel an Aktivitäten verließ.

Mit einem Grinsen wegen diesem absolut bescheuerten Gedanken pflanzte er sich zusammen mit Ginny und Hermine auf ihre Lieblings Couch und redeten über dieses und jenes, nur nicht über die Todesser. Ein Thema, dass sie für heute ruhen lassen wollten.

Größtenteils ging es um die Gerüchte, die um Harry und Hermine entstanden sind und so wie es aussah gab es einige Schüler, die den Gerüchten glauben schenkten, denn quasi der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum hatte angefangen zu tuscheln, als die drei ihn betreten hatten und viele von ihnen warfen ihnen von zeit zu Zeit musternde Blicke zu.

„Weißt du was mich echt nervt Hermine?"

„Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst es mir gleich sagen, Harry."

„Eh... ja, hast recht..."

„Los sag schon Harry." mischte sich auch Ginny nun ein.

„Na diese Gerüchte. Ich hasse Gerüchte."

„Dann sollten wir die Gerüchte wohl langsam ausmerzen, was?" Sagte Hermine mit unschuldiger Stimme und lehnte sich zu ihrem Liebsten, um mit ihn in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken

Zwar war Harry ob der plötzlichen Aktion von Hermine etwas überrascht zog sie aber sogleich noch enger an sich und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr.

Währenddessen war der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum in Jubel ausgebrochen. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum? Nein, ein wütender Ron war bei dem Anblick seiner ehemals besten Freunde aufgesprungen und war durch das Portraitloch geeilt.

Harry und Hermine hatten allerdings nicht einmal das Gejubel bemerkt, geschweige denn einen eifersüchtigen Ron. Sie waren einfach zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken und genossen die traute Zweisamkeit, und das noch für die nächsten paar Minuten.

Der nächste Tag brachte wieder ein Haufen Arbeit mit sich.

Als erstes war der Zaubertrank an der Reihe, der es Harrys Freunden ermöglichen sollte auch in Hogwarts zu apparieren.

gegen Mittag war er fast fertig und es blieb nur noch Harrys Blut übrig, dass nötig war um den Blut bedingten Apparierblock zu überwinden.

Mit seinem Kampfmesser schnitt sich Harry leicht in die Hand und hielt sie über den Kessel, der leise, im Raum der Wünsche, vor sich hin brodelte.

Mit einem mal änderte sich die Schlammig-grüne Konsistenz in ein dünnflüssiges Hellblau und zeigte damit, dass der Trank perfekt geklappt hatte.

Hermine, die ihm aufmerksam zugesehen hatte, fing an zu strahlen und warf sich Harry, der inzwischen mit einem gemurmelten Heilzauber verarztet hatte an den Hals und beglückwünschte ihn mit einem langen Kuss.

„Du hast es geschafft Harry. Snape ist echt ein Idiot dich so zu unterschätzen."

„Also in letzter Zeit hatte er aber nicht so viel zu lachen."

„Stimmt. Komm wir müssen die anderen suchen und schauen ob der Trank auch wirklich funktioniert. Nicht dass ich deine Fähigkeiten nicht trauen würde, aber bevor man es ausprobiert hat, kann man sich ja nie so sicher sein."

„Na dann los. So wie ich Ginny kenne wird sie in der Bücherei sein und Dean leistet ihr sicher Gesellschaft. Dann brauchen wir nur noch Neville und Seamus."

„Die sind bestimmt im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielen eine Partie Snape explodiert."

„Meinst du? Seamus steckt doch neuerdings in jeder freien Minute in der Bibliothek um seinen Wissensrückstand auf uns weg zu machen."

„Wenn dem so ist, dann ist sicher auch Neville dort."

Und tatsächlich. Dort in der Bibliothek saß die gesamte Truppe, von der sie geredet hatten, plus Luna.

Als sich die beiden Gryffis näherten wurden sie sofort begrüßt und gebeten sich zu ihnen zu setzten.

„Das geht jetzt leider nicht Leute, aber vielleicht solltet ihr einfach mal mitkommen, wir haben da nämlich etwas, dass euch interessieren dürfte."

„Was denn?" fragte Neville.

„Lasst euch überraschen, aber ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich euch."

„Ok." kam die vielstimmige Antwort und die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg in den Raum der Wünsche.

Dort angekommen standen sie plötzlich in einem voll ausgestatteten Zaubertranklabor.

„Was machen wir in einem Zaubertranklabor, Harry? Davon hab ich bei Snape schon mehr als genug."

„Keine Sorge Dean, wir werden hier nicht experimentieren. Ich habe nur einen kleinen Trank gebraut auf den mich mein Vorfahr aufmerksam gemacht hat." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs flog je ein Reagenzglas zu einer der anwesenden Personen, ausgenommen ihm selbst, und schwebten vor ihnen in der Luft. „Das ist ein vollkommen ungefährlicher aber nützlicher Zaubertrank. Trinkt ihn einfach und Hermine zeigt euch die Wirkung."

Etwas skeptisch, sahen sie sich die Reagenzgläser an folgten aber sehr schnell Hermines Beispiel und tranken ihn in einem Zug aus.

Alles was zu spüren war, war ein leichtes Brennen, dass durch die Adern zu laufen schien und schnell wieder abebbte.

„Hmm, schmeckt nicht schlecht." vermerkte Luna und zog einige verwirrte Blicke auf sich. Tatsächlich schmeckte der Trank nach rein gar nichts, aber Luna war ja noch nie so ganz normal gewesen.

„Und was ist jetzt die Wirkung, Harry?" fragte eine interessierte Ginny.

„Hermine wenn du so nett wärst..."

Mit einem kleinen plop verschwand Hermine und tauchte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wieder auf.

„Was zum Henker...?"

„Wie ist das möglich...?"

„In Hogwarts kann man doch gar nicht..., oder doch?"

„Man nicht WIR schon." antwortete Harry mit einem tückischen Glitzern in den Augen. „Eigentlich ist die Sache ganz einfach," erklärte er „die Gründer von Hogwarts wollten die Schüler aber nicht sich selbst zu stark einschränken, also haben sie die Antiapparierzauber so ausgelegt, dass sie selbst nicht davon betroffen wurden. Der einzige der nichts von dieser Besonderheit wusste war Slytherin, er musste auch weiterhin rennen anstatt apparieren zu können. Diese Fähigkeit ist blutbasierend. Das heißt die Schutzzauber sind auf die Magiesignatur der einzelnen Personen abgestimmt. Als Erbe Gryffindors kann ich die Schutzzauber also umgehen und der Trank den ihr gerade getrunken habt enthält ein paar Tropfen meines Blutes wodurch auch ihr apparieren könnt wie ihr lustig seid."

Seamus´ Kommentar: „WOA. Voll krass."

Die nächsten Minuten schlug jeder von ihnen nacheinander einen Punkt in Hogwarts vor und sie apparierten dorthin, was ihnen allen eine Menge Spaß machte. Nur Seamus musste „mitgenommen „ werden, da er selbst noch nicht apparieren konnte. Eine Fähigkeit, die er bereits in den nächsten Tagen lernen sollte. Luna hatte bereits privat Unterricht von ihrem Vater bekommen, der ja nicht gerade viel vom Ministerium hielt und das Magieverbot für Jugendliche für vollkommen schwachsinnig hielt und es für seine Tochter so weit wie möglich zurecht bog.

Während Ginny und die anderen dazu verdonnert wurden Seamus diese recht nützliche Art des reisens beizubringen, wandten Harry und Hermine sich einem ganz speziellen Ritual zu. Dem Zauberstabmagieband, mit dem Harry sich an seinen Zauberstab binden würde um bessere Resultate erzielen zu können.

Es war eine anstrengende Angelegenheit, da es ein sehr altes Ritual war und Harry von vornherein keinen Plan von den Runen hatte, die auf den Boden gezeichnet werden musste; Hermines Part.

und auch sonst wurde ein weiterer Zauberer gebraucht um die Formel zu sprechen. Immerhin hatte Harry sie bereits entschlüsselt, so dass Hermine sie nur noch sprechen musste, während Harry hilflos in der Mitte des Pentagramms lag, das mit Runen verziert in der Mitte des Raums der Wünsche zu erkennen war.

Den Zauberstab auf der Brust hörte er wie Hermine anfing in einer fremden Sprach zu sprechen und fühlte wie etwas in sein Herz einzudringen schien.

Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker und schmerzhafter, bis es kaum noch auszuhalten war. Doch konnte Harry nicht einen Muskel bewegen und nur seine Augen verrieten den stetig stärker werdenden Schmerz. Bis plötzlich...nichts mehr zu spüren war.

Das Ritual war vorbei und Harry versuchte zittrig wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Das erste was er machte, war einen Stärkungstrank, den er immer dabei hatte, aus einer seiner Taschen zu ziehen und ihn hinunter zu stürzen. Sofort spürte er die Energie in seinen Körper zurück kehren und lächelte seine Freundin nur noch leicht erschöpft an.

dann gingen sie beide zu den anderen herüber, die Seamus bereits fast so weit hatten sein Privat-Training im Apparieren erfolgreich abzuschließen. Nicht einmal Harry hatte es so schnell geschafft das Apparieren zu erlernen, aber er hatte ja auch keinen Lehrer gehabt und erst recht keinen der sich voll und ganz auf seinen Schüler konzentrieren konnte. Luna war hier ein echter Trumpf, da sie das Apparieren bereits nach ihrem dritten Jahr gelernt hatte, als sie genug über die Magie wusste um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Gespannt sahen die fünf dem Paar entgegen. Sie hatten nur eine kleine Erklärung bekommen was Harry vor hatte. Nicht jedoch was die Folgen wären und dem entsprechend neugierig was jetzt passieren würde.

Noch während die beiden anderen sich ihnen näherten merkten sie wie sich der Raum änderte und in einen Duell-Trainings-Raum umwandelte. Am anderen ende des Raumes konnte man einige Dummys erkennen.

„Seit ihr fertig mit dem Zauber?" fragte eine neugierige Ginny.

„Ja sind wir ich muss nur noch testen ob es auch geklappt hat."

„Würdest du uns denn jetzt endlich aufklären war es dir gebracht hat, dass du dich mit deinem Zauberstab verbunden hast, Harry?" fragte die junge Weasley weiter.

„Ich sollte jetzt Zauber ausführen können, ohne eine Bewegung des Stabes oder einen Zauberspruch verwenden zu müssen. Alles was ich brauche, ist ein Gedanke davon was passieren soll. So stand es zumindest in dem Buch, in dem ich darüber gelesen habe."

„Worauf wartest du dann noch, Harry? Spreng die Dummys in die Luft!" meinte Neville und zeigte auf die Puppen zwanzig Meter entfernt.

„Ok." was alles was Harry erwiderte, drehte sich um und stellte sich vor, wie die ein Dummy in Flammen aufging.

Sofort schoss ein Flammenball aus seinem Zauberstab und verbrannte das anvisierte Ziel in wenigen Sekunden zu Asche.

Der nächste wurde mit einem Reduktor in die Luft gejagt und der danach verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Teddybären.

Als letztes reparierte er die im ganzen Raum verteilte zweite Puppe wieder und wandte sich seinen Freunden zu, die nur ungläubig in Richtung der Dummys schauten.

„Scheint zu funktionieren." holte Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sag mal Harry, was passiert eigentlich wenn du einen Zauberspruch benutzt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke mal, dass der Zauber genauso wirkt wie normalerweise."

„Versuch mal einen Zauber mit Zauberspruch." meinte Dean.

Wieder drehte sich Harry um und ließ einen Reduktor los.

Das Resultat war... interessant.

Ein mehr als Armdicker Strahl schoss auf die Dummys zu, während sich ein Schild vor ihnen aufbaute. Mit einem überwältigenden RUMS flogen nicht nur die Dummys sondern der halbe Raum auseinander. Wäre er nicht magisch gewesen und hätte sich in einer anderen Dimension befunden, dann hätte man davon ausgehen müssen, dass das halbe Schloss in sich zusammen gefallen wäre.

Das letzte was Harry sah, war dass der Schild, den der Raum offenbar, ob der nahenden Gefahr aufgebaut hatte von Trümmern erschüttert wurde und gleich darauf in sich zusammen viel, dann noch ein entfernt scheinendes „HARRY!" und Schwärze.

* * *

_Sorry wegen dem Cliff, aber ich MUSSTE das einfach ausprobieren, außerdem spornt es an gleich weiter zu schreiben und ich bin schon auf dem Sprung dies auch zu tun, muss das chap nur noch an meinen Beta schicken und schon geht's weiter._


	17. Magie und ihre Wirkung

_Da bin ich wieder AN kommt diesmal hauptsächlich am Ende. Jetzt wünsch ich euch erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen._

_Ach und bevor ichs vergesse: FETTES SORRY Slay Coral. Bei vielen Nicks isses echt schwierig zu sagen obs male oder female is.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Magie und ihre Wirkung**

Neville und Dean, die beide hinter Harry gestanden hatten, fingen ihn auf als der schwarzhaarige Junge Richtung Boden zu sinken begann.

Auch die anderen hatten bemerkt, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen verlor er quasi die gesamte Farbe im Gesicht und klappte in sich zusammen. Hermine brachte es noch fertig seinen Namen zu rufen, bevor Dean und Neville ihn auffingen und vorsichtig auf den Boden legten.

Sofort war Hermine bei ihrem Freund und begann seinen Namen zu schluchzen, dass er plötzlich weiß wie ein Bettlaken war, war garantiert nicht normal.

Auch der Puls und die Atmung waren nur noch schwach vorhanden.

„Dean, apparier in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer in der nähe des Krankenflügels und sag Pomfrey Bescheid, wir packen Harry ihn der Zeit auf eine Trage und laufen euch entgegen.

Gesagt, getan. Dean verschwand mit einem plopp und Ginny zauberte Harry auf eine Trage und ließ ihn neben sich aus dem Raum schweben.

Sie hatten etwa ein drittel des Weges geschafft, als ihnen Dean und die Schulkrankenschwester entgegengerannt kamen.

„Was ist passiert, Miss Weasley?"

„Wir wissen es nicht genau Madam Pomfrey. Wir haben ein paar Zauber geübt und plötzlich hat Harry den halben Raum der Wünsche pulverisiert und ist zusammen geklappt wie ein Taschenmesser."

Noch wärend sie liefen überprüfte Madam Pomfrey den bewusstlosen Jungen.

Im Krankenflügel sprach sie noch ein paar Zauber und diagnostizierte starke magische Erschöpfung. Alles was sie tun konnte war ihm ein paar Stärkungstränke einzuflößen und noch einmal zu überprüfen, ob sie auch ja keine Verletzungen übersehen hatte. Es sah jedoch so aus, als würde Harry nur sehr, sehr fest schlafen.

Als sie fertig war rief sie noch nach Dumbledore und ließ die Jugendlichen allein. Natürlich nicht ohne ihnen einzutrichtern, dass ihr Patient Ruhe benötigte.

Einige Minuten später erschien dann der Schulleiter, der sich nach dem Feuercall von Madam Pomfrey sofort auf den Weg gemacht hatte, in der Krankenstation; mir einem sehr besorgten Blick auf seinen „Goldjungen".

Zwar hatte Harry dank des Stärkungstranks schon wieder an Farbe gewonnen, war aber immer noch reichlich blass.

„Was ist Passiert." wollte der alte Zauberer dann auch sofort wissen und blickte Harrys Freunde der Reihe nach an.

„Wir haben trainiert und plötzlich hat Harry mit einem Reduktor den halben Raum der Wünsche zerlegt und ist zusammengebrochen." wiederholte Ginny ihre Aussage und ließ wieder den eigentlich wichtigen Teil aus, der ihnen nur Probleme bereiten würde.

„Und das ist alles?" fragte der Schulleiter nach.

„Ja." kam es fünffach von Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus und Luna zurück. Hermine saß einfach nur neben Harry auf dem Bett, streichelte seine Wange, die weiter an Farbe gewann, und hielt seine Hand.

Ungläubig fing Dumbledore Ginnys Blick ein und versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen.

Sofort reagierte sie und schmetterte ihn aus ihrem Geist, wobei er in der Realität drei Meter nach hinten flog und unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. Sofort war ihm klar, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wollte er sich eine solche Demütigung von einem SCHÜLER doch nicht bieten lassen.

Erstaunlich schnell für sein Alter war er wieder auf den Beinen und ging den Rotschopf an.

„Miss Weasley, wie können sie es wagen einen Lehrer anzugreifen?"

„Wie können sie es wagen einen Schüler anzugreifen?" entgegnete sie kalt. „Ich denke Harry wird nicht sehr glücklich sein wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass sie versucht haben in meinen Geist einzudringen, zumal sie wissen was sie wissen wollten und jetzt wäre es besser für sie sich wieder mit ihren Portraits zu unterhalten oder Schachfiguren durch die Gegend zu schieben." Damit wandte sie sich ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett.

Absolut geschockt über die Drohung, schaute Dumbledore Ginny an bevor er in die Gesichter der anderen Schüler schaute und nicht einen Hauch des Respekts erkennen konnte, den sie ihm sonst entgegen brachten.

Da war nur Verachtung zu lesen und verunsichert tat er das was jeder normale Mensch in einer solchen Situation tat: Den Rückzug antreten.

Schnell wie der Wind war er aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden und ließ die Jugendlichen allein.

Ginny und Hermine, plus Ron aber der zählte nicht, waren die einzigen die direkt gesehen hatten wie Harry von Dumbledore benutzt und behandelt wurde und erst jetzt wurde den anderen klar, was Harry hatte durchmachen müssen.

Sogar von Lunas Gesicht war der träumerische Ausdruck verschwunden und jagte den anderen einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Noch keiner hatte Luna jemals wütend gesehen und selbst wenn sie für einen wütenden Menschen recht normal aussah, war der Gedanke, dass sie überhaupt zu so einer Reaktion imstande war und sie auch noch gerade jetzt zeigte, reichlich Angst einflößend.

Erst nach einiger Zeit entspannte sich ihr Gesicht wieder, blieb aber weniger verträumt als es sonst immer war.

Erst als Madam Pomfrey wieder kam und ihnen sagte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte hier zu bleiben, da Harry erst am nächsten Tag wieder aufwachen würde machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf den weg.

Nur Hermine blieb wo sie war und es würde wohl auch kaum jemand schaffen sie dazu zu bewegen ihren Freund in solch einem Moment zu verlassen.

Gegen zehn war sie kaum noch in der Lage die Augen offen zu halten, zog sich ihren Umhang aus und legte sich zu ihrem Freund ins Bett.

Den Gedanken, dass Madam Pomfrey darüber überhaupt nicht glücklich sein würde verdrängte sie ganz einfach und kuschelte sich noch näher an Harry. Die Wärme, die er verströmte würde sie niemals wieder missen wollen und wusste dennoch schon jetzt, dass sie nicht jede Nacht zusammen in einem Bett würden schlafen können. Oder etwa doch? Außer Ron waren die Gryffindor-Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang alle auf seiner Seite und würden keinen Ton sagen und sich auch nicht daran stören und wen kümmerte schon der egoistische Rotschopf?

Zufrieden lächelnd schlief sie ein und merkte nicht mehr wie Harry sich im Schlaf zu ihr drehte und seinen Arm um sie schlang.

Madam Pomfrey, die noch mal nach ihrem Patienten sehen wollte, verzog sich, ein paar Minuten später, nur wieder leicht lächeln in ihre Privaträume. Liebe und Zuneigung war immer die beste Medizin und um einiges angenehmer als als die schrecklich schmeckenden Zaubertränke, die sie immer von Professor Snape erhielt.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und das entspannende Wochenende war leider schon wieder vorbei. Nicht einmal ein DA Treffen hatten sie am Wochenende zustande gebracht. Aber das konnte man ja auch noch unter der Woche nachholen.

Als Hermine aufwachte merkte sie zuerst einmal das jemand mit ihren Haaren spielte und konnte sich recht gut vorstellen wer es war.

„Harry?" fragte sie und öffnete ihre Augen, um in die funkelnden Smaragde über ihr zu schauen.

Sie hatte kaum genug Zeit um den Anblick ihres Liebsten zu genießen, als sie etwas noch viel wunderbareres bekam.

„Wenn ich nach dem Aufwachen immer mit solch einem Kuss begrüßt werde, sollte ich vielleicht in den Jungenschlafsaal umziehen, oder was meinst du Harry?" fragte sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wie wäre es wenn ich einfach in den Mädchenschlafsaal umziehe?"

„Harry! Du willst doch nur den anderen Mädchen beim Umziehen zuschauen."

„Also um ehrlich zu sein, will ich nur einem Mädchen beim Umziehen zuschauen, aber ich hab was dagegen das Ron dich vielleicht anglotzen könnte."

„Ok, dann kommst du eben zu mir, aber nur unter einer Voraussetzung..."

„Die da wäre?"

Mit einem tückischen Glitzern antwortete Hermine „Immer wenn Lavender und Parvati sich umziehen wirst du mich mit einem Kuss beglücken um nicht auf falsche Gedanken zu kommen."

„Lässt sich einrichten." antwortete Harry mit einem Glitzern in den Augen und ließ sie über Hermines Körper wandern.

„Später Harry," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr „jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Frühstücken."

„Och manno." stöhnte Harry. „Also gut, aber nur weil du es bist." und stieg aus dem Bett um sich seine Sachen anzuziehen, als Madam Pomfrey erschien.

„Ah, sie sind wieder wach Mr. Potter. Das trifft sich ja gut. Ich muss sie noch einmal untersuchen, bevor sie gehen können. Angenehme Nacht gehabt?"

Fürchterlich am rot werden, was Madam Pomfrey nicht entging, nuschelte er nur ein „Kann mich nicht beklagen." Auch Hermine war ziemlich rot angelaufen und wandte sich schnell ab um sich nicht zu verraten, was dank Harry ja eh vergeblich war.

„Verständlich und jetzt setzten sie sich hin."

Nach ein paar Minuten war sie mit der Untersuchung fertig und die beiden Teenager konnten gehen.

Hand in Hand betraten sie dann kurze Zeit später sie Große Halle und zogen eine Menge Blicke auf sich. Außerdem brach sofort wieder das altbekannte Geflüster aus.

Der beliebteste Junge der Schule hatte also tatsächlich eine Freundin. In Gryffindor war das bereits eine bekannte Sache, nachdem man die beiden beim Knutschen gesehen hatte, aber sonst waren nur Gerüchte durch die Luft geschwirrt und als es erst einmal bewiesen war, gab es für die Gryffis auch keinen Grund mehr darüber zu reden. Somit hatten die anderen Häuser auch noch nicht von den Beweisen gehört.

Interessant wurde es erst wieder vor der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke. Mit den Slytherins. Das es hier unten in den Kerkern zu einer Konfrontation mit Draco's Gang kommen würde war da natürlich vorprogrammiert.

„So, so. Du bist jetzt also mit dem Schlammblut zusammen, richtig Potter?" kam Malfoys nur zu bekannte Stimme aus dem Schatten, aus dem er mit einer dramatischen Geste hervor trat. Dicht hinter ihm, zu beiden Seiten, wie immer seine „Schatten" Crabbe und Goyle.

„Sag das noch mal Malfoy und deine Zahnbürste greift morgen ins Leere." wandte Harry sich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme an seinen Widersacher. Hinter sich hörte Harry ein Husten, das sich wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen anhörte. Muss wohl Seamus gewesen sein. Einer der Wenigen, die noch im Zaubertrankkurs der Sechstklässler zu finden war.

„Was denn? Das du mit Granger zusammen bist, oder das mit dem Schlammbl..."

WAMM

Malfoy hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft den Satz zu beenden, da lag er auch schon am Boden. Schon wieder. Und wieder einmal mit blutiger Nase. Aber immerhin war er noch bei Bewusstsein.

„Na warte Potter. Jetzt krieg ich dich dran. Dafür fliegst du von der Schule." spie der Blonde als er wieder auf die Beine kam. Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer und Snape musterte seine Schüler wie üblich mit einem seiner Berühmten stechenden Blicke, wie vor jeder Zaubertrankstunde.

„Professor Snape. Potter Hat mich angegriffen sehen sie?"

Nachdem Snape Malfoys Gesicht einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte, wandte er sich mit einem Triumphierenden Lächeln, das nicht einmal annähernd seine Augen erreichte, Harry zu.

„Mr. Potter..."

Gerade wollte er Harry darauf hinweisen, dass seine Aktion einiges an Folgen mit sich ziehen würde, als er sah wie eben Angesprochener sich mit einer Hand über das Kinn strich, einen überlegenden Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzend, mit seinem Finger einen kleinen Abstecher quer über den Hals machte und dann auf Snape zeigte.

Sofort verschwand sein Lächeln und er änderte seine Taktik.

„... ab in die Klasse. Ich dulde keine Störungen. Mr. Malfoy gehen sie in den Krankenflügel."

„Aber Professor Snape..."

„Ich sagte gehen sie in den Krankenflügel, ziehen sie nicht über Los und nehmen sie keine viertausend Galleonen ein, Mr Malfoy." damit drehte er sich um und verschwand mit den Schülern im Klassenzimmer.

Scheinbar war Snape noch immer zu sehr auf sein Eigenes körperliches Wohl bedacht, als dass er eine offene Konfrontation mit Harry riskieren würde. Richtig so.

Beim Mittagessen sahen sie Malfoy dann mit einem wütenden Blick auf dem Gesicht wieder. Den warf er allerdings nicht nur Harry zu, sondern auch Snape.

Zwar war seine Nase wieder in Ordnung, aber aufgrund der Gryffindor-Schüler, die bei dem Zwischenfall dabei gewesen waren, wusste schon nach dem Mittagessen die gesamte Schule was vorgefallen war.

Sonst suchte Malfoy immer die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen, das hatte sich spätestens im dritten Jahr beim Angriff durch Seidenschnabel gezeigt, aber wie es schien fand er das Heute gar nicht lustig.

Kein Wunder. Von einem Gryffindor eins auf die Nase zu bekommen war ja schließlich kein heroischer Tod wie bei einem Kampf mit einer wild gewordenen Bestie.

Der Blonde Slytherin hatte ganz eindeutig noch einiges zu lernen fand Harry. Sobald er erst einmal gegen ein paar Dutzend Riesenspinnen oder einen Basilisken gekämpft hatte würde er vielleicht seine Ansicht auf Heldentaten ändern, aber so wie Harry seinen Erzfeind kannte war das wohl so oder so ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

In Verteidigung wurden dann Kämpfe ausgeübt und jeder sollte sich einen Partner suchen.

Noch bevor Harry auch nur richtig aus seinem Sitz aufgestanden war stand auch schon Malfoy vor ihm.

Aha, eine Vergeltungsaktion. Das dürfte interessant werden. Natürlich akzeptierte Harry die Herausforderung. Blieb nur noch die Frage ob das wirklich eine Herausforderung werden würde, denn eigentlich bezweifelte Harry das, solange Malfoy nicht mit dem Mitteln eines Todesser kämpfte und die Unverzeihlichen anwandte.

Als die Schüler alle ihre Positionen eingenommen hatte gab Tonks den Befehl zu beginnen und das Chaos brach aus.

Die meisten Paare hatten harmlose Flüche auf einander abgeschossen und sich schnell geschockt oder entwaffnet. Nur die DA Mitglieder-Paare kämpften ein wenig länger und vor allem raffinierter als einfach Fluch über Fluch auf den Gegner abzuschießen.

Letzten Endes stand nur noch ein kämpfendes Paar. Harry und Draco. Dabei griff Draco an und Harry wehrte die Flüche mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ab.

Als die Fläche um sie herum klar von Schülern war wurde die Sache erst interessant, denn jetzt hatte Harry genug Freiraum um den Flüchen auszuweichen wobei er durch Sidesteps und Ducken kaum ein Ziel bot.

Er war einfach zu schnell und langsam wurde Malfoy, ob Harrys cooler Mine richtig sauer.

„Was ist los Potter? Kannst du dich nicht wehren oder was?"

„Doch schon aber ich finds echt komisch wenn du sauer wirst Blondi, die Gelegenheit dich zur Weißglut zu bringen kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder?"

Das war es was Malfoy gebraucht hatte. Blind vor Wut schoss er seine Flüche auf Harry ab und sah gar nicht dass sie überall hin gingen aber garantiert nicht zu Harry, der die wenigen Blindgänger leicht abwehrte und endlich reagierte, indem er in schneller Folge einen Entwaffnungszauber und eine Ganzkörperklammer abschoss, welche auch beide trafen.

Als Draco sich nicht mehr rühren konnte beendete Tonks offiziell die Duelle und bat die Schüler sich wieder zu setzten um die einzelnen Duelle zu analysieren.

Jedes Paar musste dann genau berichten was in ihrem Duell vorgefallen war und Stärken und Schwächen wurden in der Klasse gesucht.

Als letztes blieb nur noch Harrys Duell mit dem selbst ernannten Prinzen der Slytherins übrig.

„Schön," kam es von Tonks „kann mir jemand Schwächen oder Stärken in diesem speziellen Duell aufzeigen? Ja Miss Brown?"

„Harry hat die ganze Zeit über kühlen Kopf bewahrt und konnte gezielter reagieren als Malfoy."

„Richtig. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Noch irgendjemand? Mr. Longbottom?"

„Ich denke Malfoy hat sich von seiner Wut leiten lassen und wurde regelrecht blind. Da Harry ihn zuerst nicht angegriffen hatte, hatte er keinen Gegenangriff erwartet und konnte sich selbst nicht schützen."

„Sehr richtig. Noch einmal fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun, wir haben gerade gesehen was passiert wenn man sich in einem Duell seinen Emotionen hingibt. Geringfügig können sie nützlich und anspornend sein, aber bei zu vielen Emotionen kann es leicht zum Handicap werden und den Duellanten behindern, also denkt immer daran kühlen Kopf in einem Kampf zu behalten. Zusätzlich ist es nicht gut voreingenommen in ein Duell zu gehen. Man muss immer mit allem rechnen. Konstante Wachsamkeit wie Mad-Eye Moody sagen würde. Ihr dürft euren Gegner niemals unterschätzen , denn es ist immer möglich, dass er noch ein Ass im Ärmel hat. Als Hausaufgabe schreiben sie mir bitte alle einen kleinen Aufsatz über Schildzauber und ihre Wirkungen in Duellen."

Schneller als ein Blitz hatte ein gewisser blonder Slytherin mit zornrotem Gesicht den Klassenraum verlassen. Und wieder ein Rückschlag für die dunkle Seite mehr. Wäre die allgemeine Situation nicht so ernst, dann wäre das ein richtig amüsantes Spiel, aber so...?

Am Abend gab es dann noch ein DA-Treffen, das am Wochenende ja nicht stattgefunden hatte und wieder war es das selbe wie immer. Die Anfängergruppe machte riesige Fortschritte wärend die Fortgeschrittenengruppe, wie eine Dampfmaschine nur langsam in Fahrt kam. Außerdem gab es einen Neuzuwachs in Harrys Gruppe, da einige das Level der Anfänger überschritten hatten, was wieder Extraarbeit bedeutete.

Am Ende des Da-Trainings blieben nur noch Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Dean, Seamus Neville und Luna übrig und unterhielten sich über Harrys Magieausbruch am vorherigen Tag.

„Also um noch mal aufs Thema zurückzukommen Ginny. So wie ich das sehe sollte ich die Zaubersprüche in nächster Zeit wohl weglassen."

„Was? Ach so du meinst wegen gestern. Ja, wies aussieht kommt das wohl nicht so gut. Ich frag mich nur warum der Raum dieser Explosion standhalten konnte."

„Hat er wahrscheinlich gar nicht Ginny." mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine ein „Ich glaube viel eher, dass er sich sofort wieder selbst in Stand gesetzt hat. Hätte Harry den Zauber in einem normalen Klassenzimmer gesprochen wäre sicher ganz Hogwarts in einer einzigen, riesigen Explosion im Erdboden versunken."

„Ich glaube allerdings, dass ich die Magie kontrollieren kann. Alles was ich gestern machen wollte, war diesen Dummy zu vernichten, aber ich habe nicht darauf geachtet wie viel Magie ich dafür verwenden müsste. Außerdem hat das Ritual ganz schön geschlaucht und der Stärkungstrank bringt nur bedingt etwas. Wäre ich auf volle Power aufgeladen gewesen hätte wohl auch der Raum die Energie nicht mehr stoppen können und DANN wären wir richtig am Arsch gewesen."

„HARRY."

„Ist doch wahr, Hermine."

„Hast wohl recht, aber diese Ausdrücke könntest du trotzdem lassen."

„Na gut, ich versuchs."

„Was gibt's sonst noch wichtiges." fragte Dean.

„Richtig. Eigentlich hatte ich euch wegen dem Todesser-Angriff hierbehalten. Brisante Sache. Also, einer der Todesser hatte ein Amulett mit einem Schutzzauber um. Ich hab das Teil untersucht und einen einfachen Anti-Materie-Zauber gefunden. Der Schild hat nur einen Nachteil, er wird durch genug Energie schnell instabil. Meine Waffen erzeugen zwar durch die Bewegung der Munition eine Menge Energie, aber das bedeutet auch, dass ich nach wenigen Sekunden schon ein leeres Magazin habe und an ein präzises Ausschalten der Todesser mit Schalldämpfer ist gar nicht zu denken."

„Das heißt du musst mehr Energie in die Munition stecken?"

„Ja, aber Magie ist ungeeignet, da sie instabil ist und eigentlich immer eine Restabstrahlung hat. Wenn ich zu viel in der Gegend rumballer schmilzt mir nur der Lauf und die Munition geht noch im Gewehr hoch. Nicht sonderlich praktisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich meine Arme noch eine Weile behalten will."

„Also musst du einen anderen Weg suchen die Energie in der Munition zu erhöhen. Welche Energie-Formen kennen wir denn alles? Elektrische Energie, Lage Energie, Magische Energie, Bewegungs Energie und Chemische Energie fällt mir nur ein."

„Warte mal Dean. Chemische Energie ist nicht möglich. Was kleineres als ein 20er Kaliber kann man schlecht in eine Granate verwandeln. Auch die anderen sind schlecht möglich bis auf Bewegungs-Energie. Harry was währe wenn man die Geschosse einfach beschleunigt?"

„Im allgemeinen wird die Energie der Kugel allein durch die Geschwindigkeit verstärkt, aber dann kann es passieren, dass sie einfach durch das Ziel und was weiß ich nicht alles durchfliegt.. Mit einem .50 Kaliber kann man locker durch eine ein Meter dicke Betonwand durchschießen. Das heißt aber auch wieder Reibung und Hitze im Lauf."

„Aber immer noch weniger Hitze als bei Magisch aufgeladener Munition, oder?"

„Theoretisch schon. Wär' das einen Versuch wert?"

„Ja ich denke man kann es mal ausprobieren, dann brauche ich nur noch eine Möglichkeit die stärke der Schilde zu erkennen. Die hängt nämlich von dem Zauberer ab, der den Schild beschworen hat, oder ein Objekt mit dem Schutz versehen hat."

„Darum können wir uns später kümmern, Harry. Jetzt sollten wir all wirklich schlafen gehen. Es ist schon kurz vor zehn."

„Ja du hast recht Hermine." stimmt Ginny zu und unterlegte ihre Aussage mit einem Gähnen.

Daraufhin trotteten alle zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis auf Harry und Hermine. Sie hatte ihren Freund noch zurück gehalten und wollte mit ihm reden.

Harry war inzwischen ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven und Hermine durchaus zufrieden mit dem was sie geschafft hatten.

„Harry, erinnerst du dich an heute morgen im Krankenflügel?"

„Klar wieso?"

„Dreh dich mal um."

Als Harry der Aufforderung nachkam erblickte er einen völlig anderen Raum, als noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor. Die Dekoration war wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors mit einem riesigen Kamin und Sitzecke, nur das er kleiner war und an einer Wand ein riesiges Bett stand in dessen Richtung Hermine ihn jetzt zog.

„Ich hatte dir etwas versprochen, erinnerst du dich?"

So ging wieder ein wundervoller Tag zu Ende

* * *

_Ok ich gebs zu. War diesmal nicht so lang wie geplant und ich hab's Chap auch nicht so schnell fertig bekommen wie ich geplant hatte, aber mein Tag geht von 6 Uhr morgens aufstehen bis ca. 17 Uhr wenn ich wieder da bin und in der letzten Zeit schaff ich es kaum noch die ganzen geilen FFs zu lesen, Ogame weiter zu spielen und auch noch selbst was zu schreiben._

_ABER ich bemühe mich und werde auch weiterhin versuchen zumindest einmal in der Woche zu updaten._


	18. Gleichgewicht

_Ok ich weiß es war lange her, seit dem letzten Chap, aber endlich ist es wieder so weit._

_Das Problem war, dass mir so einiges dazwischen gekommen ist. Zum einen hatte ich ein paar Probleme mit dem Plot, zum anderen hätte ich nie gedacht, dass die 12. Klasse so was von ätzend anstrengend sein kann. Hier erst mal ein fettes DANKE an Illuminati, dass er mir schön in den Ar getreten hat, damit ich mal weiter mache._

_Eigentlich war die Story auf etwa 70k Wörter ausgelegt (was ich ja jetzt schon erreicht habe und ein Ende der Geschichte ist noch nicht so richtig in Sicht) und dann habe ich noch das Problem dass Voldy ein totaler Loser ist. Harry wird stärker und stärker und Voldy kann nicht mithalten (mein Gott wie öde!!!)._

_Das Problem ist jetzt erst mal gelöst und ich dachte mir ich könnt Voldys Armee ja auch noch um das eine oder andere Bataillon aus DEs und dunklen Kreaturen aufrüsten.  
Und zu guter Letzt hab ich auch noch mit Führerschein angefangen (A und B. Prüfung für A ist in ein paar Wochen)._

* * *

_  
**Gleichgewicht**_

__  
Die nächste Zeit verbrachten Harry und seine Freunde vor allem mit lernen, denn was keinem von ihnen bei der letzten Sitzung eingefallen war, waren die feineren Mechanischen Details mit denen eine Erhöhung der Feuerpower zu kämpfen hatte.

Erst einmal musste man die Geschwindigkeit der Patronen erhöhen (ohne Magie versteht sich) was nur durch mehr Treibladung in der Hülse möglich war.

Problem Nummer eins: Wie bekomme ich mehr Pulver in eine Patronenhülse, die schon voll ist? Man kann sie mit Magie vergrößern. Aufwendig aber machbar. Mit dem verbinden der Zauberstäbe mit dessen Besitzer (alle aus der Gruppe hatten das Ritual bereits durchgeführt und lernten zur Zeit ihren Magie-Austoß zu regulieren) war das kaum noch ein Problem und mit Wechsel-Zaubern ließen sie sich auch Füllen. Das führt allerdings zu Problem Nummer zwei: Im Lauf eines Gewehrs mit Standard-Nato-Patronen herrscht nach der Zündung der Treibladung ein Druck von etwa 2400 Bar (zum Vergleich, auf Meereshöhe herrscht ein Druck von etwa einem bar).

Erhöht man jetzt die Treibladung verstärkt sich auch der Druck im Lauf. Dabei kann entweder der ganze Lauf explodieren oder die Hülse verformt sich beim Auswurf, was zu Ladehemmungen führen kann. Kein sonderlich praktisches Szenario in einem Feuergefecht.

Damit lag Projekt „Highspeed" erst einmal auf dem trockenen. Das einzige was mit den neuen Schilden der Todesser noch möglich war, waren Scharfschützeneinsätze mit einem SA80 im .50 Kaliber und das Teil war 1,4 Meter lang und 14 Kilo schwer, ungeladen versteht sich. Also nicht gerade eine Nahkampfwaffe und nur für Präzisionseinsätze geeignet, was sich nur bei den Ranghöheren Todessern lohnte, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es keinen Schalldämpfer für ein solches Geschütz gibt.

Auf der anderen Seite mehrten sich auch die Angriffe von magischen Kreaturen und die waren ganz sicher nicht in der Lage Schilde zu beschwören, wie die Todesser und da sie „niedere" Lebensformen waren würde Tom Riddle sie auch nicht mit Amuletten ausstatten.

Zum Beispiel hatte er eine riesige Armee aus Inferi, reines Kanonenfutter, aber extrem effektiv, wenn man einen Antiapparier-Schild um ein Gebiet errichtete, so dass die Verteidiger nicht fliehen können.

Gerade um auch gegen Angriffe von großen Gruppen ungepanzerter Kreaturen geschützt zu sein, hatte Harry sich vor kurzem ein paar neue Waffen für sein Arsenal besorgt.

Das M249 Minimi Mk2, ein leichtes Maschinen Gewehr hatte keine sonderlich hohe Feuerrate oder Genauigkeit auf große Strecken, war dank seiner Patronengurtzuführung, die standardmäßig als 100 Schuss Gurt zu bekommen waren, allerdings äußerst praktisch gegen große Gruppen von Feinden im Kampf auf kurze bis mittlere Strecken.

Der M32 Granat-Werfer dagegen war eher gegen Riesen, Trolle und anderes Viehzeugs gedacht, dass mehr als eine halbe Tonne wog und für den Fall, dass Voldy es tatsächlich schaffte die Drachen zu seiner Unterstützung zu rufen, hatte Harry noch ein kleines aber feines, tragbares Stinger-System besorgt. Ein Illegaler Direktimport aus den USA, für Zivilisten eigentlich gar nicht zugängig, aber wenn man die Beziehungen schon mal hatte...

Also vertieften sich Harry und seine Freunde erst einmal in die Recherche und lernten weiter Zaubersprüche und Flüche, wobei auch die Schule nicht zu kurz kam.

Um gerade dort besser abschneiden zu können, hatte Hermine angefangen alle wichtigen zurückliegenden Informationen aus der Bibliothek in einem von Harry gegen Magie abgeschirmten Laptop zu speichern. Die Idee war, dass das ganze Gelaber drumherum heraus gekürzt wurde und nur noch der wichtige Teil übrig war. Die Magieabschirmung wurde benötigt damit der Laptop überhaupt funktionierte, da alle Elektronischen Geräte in Hogwarts ja verrückt spielten.

Das ganze konnte dann ganze einfach per Stichwortsuche aufgerufen werden und wurde zusätzlich noch in die einzelnen Kategorien, wie Verwandlung, Zaubertränke oder Verteidigung, unterteilt.

Des weiteren arbeiteten alle daran ihre Magie, die durch die Verbindung mit den Zauberstäben, kurzzeitig Unkontrollierbar war, besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was nach einiger Zeit auch funktionierte.

Nachts kam es auch mal vor, dass sich Harry mit seinem Tarnumhang in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek schlich um die etwas potenteren Zauberbücher etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Mit einem einfachen Illusionszauber gar kein Problem, da niemand der zufällig einen Blick in das Buch warf, erkennen konnte, dass sie es ja eigentlich gar nicht haben durften.

Wirklich nützlich wurde das jedoch erst als Hermine über ein Buch über dunkle Rituale stolperte.

_Horcrux_

_Ein Horcrux ist die Verbindung aus einem Objekt und einem Teil einer Seele die ein Zauberer absichtlich aus sich heraus gesprengt hat._

_Horcruxe wurden von einigen wenigen dunklen Zauberern verwendet um unsterblich zu werden,_

_da, falls ein Zauberer stirbt seine Seele mit ihm stirbt, kann der andere Teil der Seele weiterleben,_

_auch wenn diese Form weniger als die niedrigste Lebensform auf Erden ist und weder Form_

_noch Körper besitzt._

_Der erste Horcrux wurde, bei einem geheimen Experiment, durch Salazar Slytherin hergestellt._

_Nachdem die Gründer von Hogwarts heraus fanden, was Slytherin getan hatte, wurde er aus der_

_Schule verbannt, da das Ritual unter anderem den Tod eines anderen Menschen forderte._

_Es heißt Slytherin selbst habe seine gespaltene Seele bis in alle Ewigkeit sicher verwahrt und_

_Vorkehrungen getroffen, seine Rivalen zu bestrafen, für die Verleumdung die er zu erdulden hatte._

_Es heißt alle Aufzeichnungen über das Ritual wurden vernichtet und Slytherin gezwungen einen_

_magischen Eid zu schwören nie wieder Informationen über seine Entdeckung zu verbreiten._

_Wie das Ritual dennoch überleben konnte wurde nie ergründet._

„Das ist interessant."

„Was? Wovon redest du Harry?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich hab gerade etwas ziemlich wichtiges herausgefunden. Ruf die anderen zusammen, wir treffen uns im Raum der Wünsche in einer halben Stunde, ok? Ich muss nur kurz wen besuchen."

„Ähm, ok, wenn du meinst." antwortete eine sichtlich verwirrte Hermine.

Da sie sich zur Zeit in einem abgelegenen Winkel der Bibliothek aufhielten, konnte Harry ganz einfach durch die Apparier-Schilde nach Potter-Manor apparieren.

Zurück blieb eine noch mehr verwirrte Hermine, die sich nach kurzem starren auf den Fleck wo eben noch ihr Freund gesessen hatte, erhob ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und sich auf die Suche nach den Anderen machte.

In Potter-Manor tauchte, direkt vor dem Bild seines Ahnen, ein besorgter Harry Potter auf und wandte sich an das Gemälde.

„Hey Godric, was weißt du über Horcruxe?"

Das Gemälde, dass bis eben noch ein wenig geschockt hatte seinen Nachfahren plötzlich vor sich stehen zu haben, wurde plötzlich bleich: „WAS?"

„Ich fragte, was weißt du über Horcruxe?"

„Harry, das ist ein ziemlich brisantes Thema ist dir das klar?"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr Slytherin damals aus der Schule verbannt habt weil er einen Horcrux hergestellt hat. Und dann habt ihr ihn gezwungen einen Eid zu leisten nie wieder mit jemandem über das Thema zu sprechen."

„Nun, das ist richtig. Pass aus, die Sache sah so aus. Sly hatte immer eine Menge Experimente gemacht, das betraf vor allem seine Tränke. Der Vielsafttrank zum Beispiel stammt von ihm. Leider hatten einige seiner Experimente nicht nur mit seinem Chemiebaukasten zu tun, sondern auch dunkle, oder sogar schwarze Magie, wie ihr heute sagen würdet. Für uns gab es sowas nicht wirklich. Es gab nur Magie und ob es böse oder gut war, bezog sich darauf was man machen wollte.

Klar, dass die Verlängerung des eigenen Lebens durch den Mord an einem anderen Menschen, auch für uns schwarze Magie war. Aber da es egal war ob der Mensch ein Muggel oder Zauberer war, konnten wir nicht viel mehr machen als ihn zu verbannen, da er einem Muggel gewählt hatte und diese in den Augen des Hohen Rats nicht viel Wert waren.

Also haben wir alles was wir finden konnten vernichtet und ihm die Strafen auferlegt, die du schon genannt hast."

„Verstehe, dass erklärt aber nicht wie das Ritual trotzdem bekannt bleiben konnte. Und was ist eigentlich der Hohe Rat."

„Der Hohe Rat hatte viele Namen und wurde ständig neu benannt. Es war ein Rat aus den alten Zaubererfamilien, heute ist es der Zaubergamot. Das Ministerium gab es damals noch nicht und es hat sich auch erst später um den Rat herum geformt. Und was das Ritual angeht... nun ich nehme an, das der gute alte Sly einige seiner Aufzeichnungen gesichert hat. Wir waren auch nicht in der Lage den Seelensplitter zu finden, den er offensichtlich erschaffen hatte, aber ich habe inzwischen eine gute Idee wo er sein könnte."

„Und wo?"

„Der Basilisk! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er zum einen einen Teil von Slytherins Seele enthielt und zum anderen die Aufzeichnungen in der Kammer des Schreckens bewacht hatte. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das alle Aufzeichnungen waren, oder es gäbe selbst die spärlichen Informationen, die man in dem einen oder anderen Buch findet, nicht."

„Das heißt ich habe Slytherin getötet, als ich den Basilisken erstochen habe?" fragte Harry, Unglauben klar in seiner Stimme erkennbar.

„Tja, kannst du mal sehn. Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben lang gegen den Bastard gekämpft und du vernichtest in bei einem deiner nächtlichen Spaziergänge durch das Schloss und das wo du nicht mal dreizehn Jahre alt warst. Ist die Welt nicht witzig?"

„Na wenn du meinst. Aber wenn Slytherin seine Dokumente unter anderem in der Kammer des Schreckens aufbewahrt hat, würde das nicht bedeuten, dass Tom Riddle von den Horcruxen wüsste und wie man sie machen kann? Und warum würde der Basilisk Befehle von seinem Erben befolgen?"

„Was Riddle angeht könntest du Recht haben, jetzt wo du es sagst macht es sogar Sinn, denn das würde auch erklärten warum ihn der zurück geprallte AK nicht umgebracht hat..."

„Meine Rede, in dem Buch über die Horcruxe stand, dass man, wenn man stirbt und ein Horcrux zur Verfügung steht, weniger ist als das niederste Lebewesen. Genau was Tom bei seiner Auferstehung gesagt hatte."

„Richtig. Bei dem Basilisk gehst du allerdings von einer falschen Annahme aus, Harry. Du denkst er hat das Bewusstsein, von Slytherin. Allerdings ergreift der Horcrux ja keinen Besitz von dem Lebewesen in dem es platziert ist."

„Also waren der Basilisk und Slytherin immer noch zwei verschiedene Einheiten?"

„Richtig."

„Gut, das hat mich doch schon mal weitergebracht. Ich muss wieder los Godric, ich hab ein Treffen mit meinen Freunden angesetzt, wir sehen uns."

„Na dann solltest du sie nicht warten lassen. Viel Glück."

„Danke." war alles was Harry noch sagte bevor er verschwand.

Einen Augenblick später stand er auch schon wieder im Raum der Wünsche, wo die Anderen schon warteten.

„Harry? Was war denn los und wo zur Hölle warst du?" wurde der Schwarzhaarige sofort von seiner Freundin gefragt.

„Ich hab ein paar Dinge herausgefunden, in Bezug auf unsere Schlangenfresse und es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

„Worum gehts Harry?" fragte jetzt auch Neville."

„Am besten ihr setzt euch hin und ich erklär euch was ich herausgefunden habe. A propos, wo ist eigentlich Luna?" In dem Augenblick änderte sich der Raum der Wünsche vom typischen Duellraum der DA in ein dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum nachempfundenes, gemütliches Wohnzimmer, mit Kamin und weichen Sofas.

„Nachsitzen bei Snape."

„Oha, da weiß ich ja nicht wen ich mehr bedauert sollte. Luna wegen Snape, oder Snape weil er auf Granit beißen wird, wenn er versucht sie fertig zu machen. Dobby?"

Plopp.

„Master Harry hat gerufen?"

„Wann gewöhnst du dir bloss dieser verdammte Master ab, Dobby? Na auch egal, für sowas hab ich jetzt keine Zeit. Kannst du uns vielleicht ein paar Snacks und Tee hoch bringen?"

„Natürlich, Mas... Harry?"

„Immerhin er bessert sich." kam Deans Kommentar, nachdem Dobby mit einem weiteren plopp verschwunden war.

„Also Harry, was wolltest du uns so wichtiges erzählen, dass du noch nicht einmal Hermine eingeweiht hast?"

„Ok, Leute haltet euch fest. So wie es aussieht hat Voldemort sich einen oder mehrere Horcruxe zugelegt."

Stille.

Noch mehr Stille.

„Ähm... Harry, ich frag ja nur ungern aber was ist ein Horcrux?" kam es schließlich zögernd von Seamus, der sich bis dato noch gar nicht am Gespräch beteiligt hatte.

„Das, mein guter Seamus ist die richtige Frage. Also hört zu. Ich bin vorhin in der Bibliothek über ein Buch gestolpert. Um genau zu sein. dieses Buch." hier hielt er das Buch in die Höhe, damit alles es sehen konnten „Es ist ein Buch über dunkle und schwarze Rituale. Und das eine hier ist ganz besonders interessant. Ich lese mal vor..."

Als Harry fertig war mit lesen, herrschte wieder einmal Stille im Raum, als alle außer Harry versuchten das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Hermine war die erste die, die Informationen soweit verarbeitet hatte um damit etwas anfangen zu können.

„Das heißt wir haben es gar nicht mit nur einem Voldemort zu tun, sondern im Zweifelsfall mit hunderten?" versuchte sie geschockt klar zustellen was sie dachte.

Auch die anderen sahen, milde ausgedrückt, niedergeschlagen aus, bei dem Gedanken, noch mehr von diesen Rassisten gegen sich zu haben.

„Jein, ich bin mir nicht sicher was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, also bin ich ins Manor appariert und hab ein kleines Gespräch mir Godric geführt. Er wusste ja aus erster Hand was damals passiert war und es schien so als hätte Slytherin tatsächlich einen Horcrux erschaffen und ihn verwahrt."

„Und der währe?"

„Slytherins Basilisk."

„Du meinst du hast einen der Gründer getötet?" warf Neville ein, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte.

„Es scheint wohl so. Godric meinte es könnte sein, dass Slytherin seine Aufzeichnungen, über die Horcruxe, unter anderem in der Kammer des Schreckens aufbewahrt haben könnte. Damit hätte auch Riddle damals über eben jene Stolpern müssen. Damit klärt sich auch, warum es das Ritual immer noch gibt, trotz der Nachrichtensperre, der anderen Gründer über Slytherin. Soviel ich weiß, oder besser herausfinden konnte, kann man die eigentlichen Horcruxe aber nicht reanimieren. Sie bleiben solange eingeschlossen in den Objekten, bis der lebendige Teil der Seele stirbt. Ein Beispiel. Riddle hat mich damals an Halloween angegriffen und der AK ist abgeprallt und hat ihn vernichtet, dabei muss sein Geist, mitsamt den Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die Tom bis dahin hatte in den letzten Horcrux übergegangen sein, den er gemacht hat. Ein Teil seiner Seele wurde zerstört und der nächste wurde aktiviert. Das ist als ob du mit ner Halbautomatik rumballerst. Wenn du eine Kugel verschießt, wird die Hülse ausgeworfen und die nächste wird nachgeladen, bis du keine Munition mehr hast, wenn wir also Voldy umbringen wollen, müssen wir ihm erst sein Magazin klauen und es leer schießen, bevor wir uns an die Kugel im Lauf machen können. Im Magazin sind die Kugeln ungefährlich, nur im Lauf sind sie eine Gefahr und wenn TOM nicht mehr nachladen kann, haben WIR ihn an den Eiern."

„Das heißt wir müssen alle seine Horcruxe finden, richtig?" fragte jetzt Seamus.

„Richtig."

„Und wie viele Horcruxe hat er?"

„Das ist etwas das wir noch herausfinden müssen!"

„Na du bist lustig. Und wie sollen wir das machen? Wir haben doch gar keine Anhaltspunkte."

„Falsch. Wir wissen: erstens Tom glaubt an Macht, zweitens er glaub an die Magie im ganzen, drittens er ist kalkulierbar. Hermine, was weißt du über das magische Rechensystem?"

„Wir haben es in Arithmantik gleich als erstes Thema durch genommen, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht worauf du hinaus... Oh! Sieben?"

„Bingo."

„Tschuldigt mal ihr beiden, aber könnt ihr mal aufhören chinesisch zu sprechen?" warf Dean ein.

„Wieso chinesisch? Die sprechen doch englisch." fragte eine verwirrte Ginny.

„Ist'n Muggelspruch."

„Ach so. Aber Dean hat recht, wärt ihr trotzdem so freundlich und würdet uns aufklären?"

„Klar Ginny. Die Sieben ist mit Abstand die stärkste magische Zahl und wurde von vielen Kulturen, die zum Beispiel den Kelten, verehrt. Das ist unser erster Ansatz. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort das mit der Sieben weiß und nach seinen Veranlagungen was die Magie angeht zu schließen wird er sich die Zahl als Anzahl für seine Horcruxe zunutze gemacht haben. Etwas Besseres werden wir eh nicht finden und wenn ich richtig liege wird Voldemort auch nicht jede X-beliebige Person umgebracht oder Gegenstand verwendet haben um seine Horcruxe herzustellen. Dafür ist er viel zu eitel. Sicher denkt er mit dem Mord an einer mächtigen Person könne man auch einen mächtigen Horcrux erschaffen, ebenso wie mit dem Gegenstand in den er den abgespaltenen Teil seiner Seele ablegt."

„Aber sicher sein können wir uns nicht mit der Anzahl, oder?"

„Das nicht Neville, aber da spielt uns Voldys Kalkulierbarkeit wieder in die Hand und etwas besseres haben wir einfach nicht. Die Frage ist jetzt natürlich wie finden wir die Horcruxe? Sicher wird er sie nicht ständig bei sich tragen, sondern gut geschützt an verschiedenen Orten aufbewahren, wo sie keiner findet."

„Wichtige Orte seiner Vergangenheit vielleicht?"

„Gut möglich Ginny, wie es aussieht müssen wir mehr über Toms Leben vor und nach Hogwarts lernen."

„Und wie willst du das machen, Harry? Der Mistkerl war vor 50 Jahren hier in Hogwarts, es wird schwierig sein etwas zu finden wo er doch in den Wirren der Nachkriegszeit nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg aufgewachsen ist. An Dokumente aus der Zeit ran zukommen wird nicht einfach sein. Erst recht nicht an Muggeldokumente." warf Hermine missmutig ein.

„Wer redet denn von Muggeldokumenten, Hermine?" fragte Harry und konnte sich eines leicht diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Immerhin haben wir einige recht gute Kontakte im Ministerium und alle verfügbaren Dokumente eines Muggelgeborenen, werden bei den ersten Ausbrüchen von Magie magisch kopiert und ins Ministerium transportiert. Da guckt nur keiner rein. Alles was wir brauchen ist im Ministerium und es reicht sicher schon aus wenn wir die Orte herausfinden können an denen er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte."

„Harry?"

„Ja, Hermine, Schatz?"

„Du bist genial, weißt du das?"

„Na aber immer doch."

„Angeber. Nächstes Problem. Die Anzahl..."

„Haben wir doch schon Hermine. Sieben."

„So wie ich das sehe nicht ganz Seamus. Wir haben gesagt Voldemort wird nicht jede Person für seine Horcruxe nehmen, die ihm über den Weg laufen, sondern nur wichtige Personen. Wer würde also als Opfer am besten seine Sammlung zieren?"

„Die Person, die ihm am gefährlichsten werden könnte."

„Und wer ist das?"

„Dumbledore vielleicht?"

„Nein, Harry."

„Stimmt, aber den hat er doch gar nicht umgebracht." Meinte jetzt Neville, der da nicht mehr ganz durch stieg.

„Eben. Jede Wette, dass Voldemort an Halloween damals seinen letzten Horcrux machen wollte, aber der Plan ist schief gelaufen."

„Soll das heißen er hat gar nicht sieben Horcruxe?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Wand jetzt auch Harry wieder ein, der die letzten paar Minuten etwas abwesend gewirkt hatte. „Wenn ich mir die Sache genau überlege muss er sogar deutlich weniger haben und großartig zum Morden ist er in diesem Krieg noch nicht gekommen, also wird er sich auch noch keinen Ersatz beschafft haben können. Wenn es dazu kommen sollte werden wir es auf jeden Fall mitbekommen, es muss schließlich schon eine wichtige Person für die gesamte Zaubererwelt zumindest hier in England sein, die er umbringt, wie Dumbledore, als seinen Erzrivalen, oder den Minister."

„Was meinst du mit deutlich weniger?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich sag nur zwei Wörter. Toms Tagebuch."

„WAS? Du meinst das war ein Teil von seiner verschissenen SEELE?" wütete Ginny, die als erstes alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren hatte, aber schon bald mit einem roten Gesicht aufgesprungen war.

„Eben, das. Dann hatte Voldemort mit Sicherheit schon sechs Teile zusammen. Also fünf Horcruxe und der Teil seiner Seele, der noch mit seinem Körper verankert war. Und mit mir wollte er den Satz komplettieren. Passt doch wunderbar oder? Dann hat er in der Halloween Nacht allerdings nicht nur keinen neuen Horcrux bekommen, sondern, im Gegenteil, sogar noch einen Teil verloren. Das macht vier Teile, die wir finden müssen. Drei Horcruxe und die Kugel die schon im Lauf steckt."

„Machen wir uns morgen darüber Gedanken. Es ist echt schon ganz schön spät und ohne genug Schlaf kann ich nicht gut denken." Beschwerte sich Ginny und so beschlossen sie die weitere Planung nach der Horcruxjagd auf einen anderen Tag zu verschieben.

Harry und Hermine nutzten dabei noch, dass Hermines Zimmerkolleginnen schon schliefen und schliefen in mehr als nur Weise im selben Bett, wobei sie froh waren, dass die Schallschutzzauber gehalten hatten, da sonst die Ruhe im Sechstklässler Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Mädchen vorbei gewesen wäre.

Währenddessen ging ein ärgerlicher Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf und ab und überlegte wie er seine Waffe wieder unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte um endlich als größter Zauberer der Welt, sogar noch vor Merlin in die Geschichte einzugehen.

Kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn so wie es aussah, gab es nicht viel, dass er tun konnte. Immerhin war er jetzt schon Ewigkeiten am überlegen, was er tun konnte. Tage, Wochen sogar. Aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Dieser verdammte Potter, kam einfach zu sehr nach seinem Vater, schon den konnte er nicht so manipulieren wie er es eigentlich vor gehabt hatte. Die Longbottoms waren da schon ein ganz andere Fall gewesen. Warum konnte Riddle, dieser Idiot, nicht die Reinblüter nehmen? Neville wäre, nein, er war ganz eindeutig nach seinen Eltern gekommen, aber auch das hatte sich geändert, seit er zu Potters Gruppe gehörte. Wären Lily und James noch am Leben hätte der kleine Bastard Harry sich garantiert nicht mit Leuten wie Neville abgegeben.

Es war die Hölle. Dabei hatte sein Plan doch so gut ausgesehen. Potter kommt zu seinen Verwandten und wird milde gesagt bescheiden behandelt und wenn er erst einmal den gutmütigen, großväterlichen Dumbledore kennen lernt, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt, der ihm immer den Arsch rettet, wenn es darauf ankommt, würde er ihm quasi aus der Hand fressen. Am Anfang hatte das auch gut funktioniert. Auch dass er sich mit dem Weasley angefreundet hatte. Der war ja von Grund auf zu dämlich um für sich selbst du denken und als er auch noch in ihrem ersten Jahr heraus fand, dass Ron nichts mehr wollte als Macht und Ansehen, war es ein leichtes den Jüngsten Weasley Spross um den Finger zu wickeln, Molly hatte ihre Kinder einfach zu schlecht erzogen, zumindest was Ron anging. Der war ein ganz klares Muttersöhnchen. Der nächste Problemfaktor war dann natürlich die Granger. Zuerst sah alles glänzend aus. Der Regeltreue Bücherwurm, der die Lehrer wie Götter verehrt, freundet sich mit dem mächtigen Retter der Zaubererwelt an. Die perfekte Kombination aus Macht, Regeltreue und Strebsamkeit.

Aber wer hätte ahnen können, das sich die Göre so gegen ihn wendet? Ihn, Albus Dumbledore, den größten Magier aller Zeiten? Niemand! Und dass Sirius Black dann noch auf der Bildfläche erschien und damit den Rebell im jungen Potter noch mehr hervorbrachte war der Schnitt der einen der Letzten Fäden zerschnitt, die seine Marionette noch mit ihm verband.

Der letzte Schubs der Harry vollends von ihm weg befördert hatte war der Tod Sirius´, denn obwohl Harry sich Ewigkeiten Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, hatte sein Unterbewusstsein längst erkannt, dass Dumbledore es gewesen war, der vorwiegend an Sirius Tod Schuld hatte.

Wäre er noch im Sommer gestorben, bevor Harry in den Grimmauldplatz kam, wäre er vielleicht sogar ein wenig froh über seinen Tod gewesen, da Dumbledore Sirius verboten hatte Harry wichtige Informationen zukommen zu lassen, oder überwiegend viel zu schreiben, aber so?

So hatte Harry seinen Freunden und auch Sirius schon nach spätestens einer Woche vollkommen verziehen und Sirius konnte den Rebellismus in Harry noch weiter stärken, auch wenn dieser nicht übermäßig viel davon mitbekam.

Alles in allem war sein Plan also ziemlich schief gelaufen und er musste sich dringendst überlegen was er tun konnte, dass die Portraits in der Schule angefangen hatten ihm jegliche Unterstützung zu verwehren, die gegen Potter hätte ausgelegt werden können, machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher. Immerhin waren die Portraits nur dorthin gehend dem Schulleiter verpflichtet, dass dem Wohl der Schule und das der Schüler gedient wurde und in Harrys Fall war dem nun wirklich nicht so. Was Dumbledore nicht wusste war, dass die Portraits von Hogwarts dieses Verhalten nur auf Grund eines ihrer eigenen Portraits an den Tag legten. Und zwar auf das von Godric Gryffindor.

Und schon wieder musste Dumbeldore, „der größte Magier aller Zeiten", unverrichteter Dinge die Pläne für heute ruhen lassen, nicht ohne dabei jedoch einen Gedanken zu wiederholen, den er nun schon seit geraumer Zeit im Hinterkopf hatte

„_Das letzte Wort ist in diesem Buch noch lange nicht geschrieben, Harry. Und du wirst garantiert nicht der Autor sein, der es letzten Endes verkaufen wird. Verlass dich drauf."_

_So das wars auch erst mal wieder. Nicht traurig sein, dass das chap nicht so spannend war, ich brauchte halt erst mal einen Booster für Voldy Power (gewisser maßen) und das nächste chap wird dann mal wieder ein wenig Geballer beinhalten. :D_


	19. Training

_JAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU._

_Ich habs geschafft. Motorrad UND Auto Theorie sind jetzt schon mal beide bestanden und am 4. Mach ich wenn ich Glück hab dann den praktischen Führerschein für Motorrad (wenns Wetter schlecht ist, Auto)also wünscht mir schon mal Glück, auch wenns noch hin ist. Ohne die Theorie hab ich jetzt auch mal ein wenig mehr Zeit zum schreiben und Ferien sind ja auch nur noch nen Monat hin. Hier also erst mal das neue Chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch (is jetzt doch mal wieder ein wenig langweilig geworden, aber im nächsten geht's dann echt mal wieder ein wenig ab. VERSPROCHEN_

**Training**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Harry und seine Freunde damit mehr über Voldemort herauszubekommen, wobei Tonks am Wochenende ein wenig das Ministeriumsarchiv durchsucht hatte und einige recht nützliche Dinge zutage brachte.

Inzwischen wussten sie, ziemlich genau über Toms Werdegang bescheid. Als nächstes galt es zu bestimmen, wo die Horcruxe zu finden waren.

Bei einem weiteren Gespräch mit Godric hatte Harry dann auch ein wenig mehr erfahren, was sie um ein gutes Stück weiter brachte. Dabei hatte Sich Gryffindor zuerst einmal die verschiedenen Begegnungen mit Tom vorspielen lassen um Harrys Theorie bestätigen. Das Toms Tagebuch ein Horcrux war hatten die sechs Freunde ja bereits herausgefunden und dass Tom einen weiteren Teil seiner Seele verloren hatte, als er versuchte Harry zu töten war auch inzwischen klar, ebenso wie die Absicht aus dem Mord an Harry einen weiteren Horcrux zu erschaffen, was ja ebenfalls fehlgeschlagen ist. Damit blieben also vier Teile übrig und Mundungus wurde bersits bestochen um sich ein wenig bei Burgin&Burkes umzuhören, da Riddle laut Tonks Recherchen eine Zeit lang dort gearbeitet hatte.

Indessen wollten Harry und die anderen der Kammer des Schreckens einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, wobei Ginny einige Überzeugungskraft brauchte, da ihre Traumatische Vergangenheit in Bezug auf diesen Bereich des Schlosses, noch nicht ganz in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Um kurz vor elf am in der Nacht trafen sich Hermine und die anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum um sich, mit der Karte der Rumtreiber ausgerüstet, auf den Weg zum Klo der Maulenden Myrthe zu machen. Harry war bereits vor den Eingang des Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum appariert um Luna abzuholen. Natürlich erst nachdem er Ron mit einem starken Schlafzauber belegt hatte um sicher zu gehen, dass ihre nächtliche Tour unbemerkt blieb.

Natürlich hatte er seinen Tarnumhang dabei, da sie allerdings alle langsam zu groß wurden um zusammen unter den Umhang zu passen, obwohl Luna recht klein und schlank war, entschied Harry sich in seiner Phönix-Form zu der Mädchentoiletten zu kommen. So hatte Luna mehr Bewegungsfreiheit und konnte sich leiser fortbewegen, während Harry förmlich mit den Schatten der dunklen Gänge verschmolz. Hermine und co hatten ja noch die Karte und konnten ohne Schwierigkeiten allen Problemen aus dem Weg gehen. Insgesamt war das auch ein gutes Training zum lautlosen Infiltrieren und Spionieren.

Da Harry jetzt genau wusste womit er es zu tun hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er den Krieg nicht ohne die aktive Teilnahme seine Freunde gewinnen konnte und er hatte sich schweren Herzens entschieden, sie bestmöglich auf mögliche kommende gemeinsam ausgeführte Operationen vorzubereiten.

Im Orden ging das Gerücht um, dass sich einige Werwolfclans so wie auch Vampierstämme Voldemort angeschlossen hatten und durch die aussetzenden Angriffe durch Harry (Grund hierfür waren ja vor allen Dingen die verflixten Schild-Amulette) konnte Voldemort schneller Todesser rekrutieren als je zuvor. Und selbst die Riesen hatten scheinbar bereits ihre Unterstützung zugesichert und waren, wenn man den Berichten Glauben schenkte, bereits auf dem Weg nach England.

Kein sonderlich schönes Szenario für den Retter der Zaubererwelt und er brauchte unbedingt jemanden der ihm den Rücken frei hielt.

Das erste Waffentraining war deshalb auch schon für den nächsten Tag angesetzt. Da es Wochenende war, würde niemand die Abwesenheit der Sieben merken und wenn alles gut lief würden sie sogar in ein paar Stunden den richtigen Trainingsraum dafür zur Verfügung haben, denn wenn auf einmal good old Dumby in den Raum der Wünsche gerauscht käme wäre das nicht unbedingt zum Vorteil von Harrys kleiner Rebellen Truppe. Das wäre genau das was Dumby bräuchte um Harry erpressen zu können. Also äußerst unpraktisch und noch dazu kam, dass die Kammer des Schreckens, die Harry, sollte sie die Inspektion bestehen, als neuen Trainingsbereich auserkoren hatte, deutlich geschützter war. Unter anderem auch vor der Detektion dunkler Magie.

Ohne es zu merken waren die beiden im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe angekommen und wurden von den Anderen erwartet. Harry musste dabei erst einmal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen werden. Was sich eigentlich schon nach kurzer Zeit von selbst ergab, da er mit voller Wucht gegen Wand flog.

Nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte sah er die anderen an und fragte genervt auf die fragenden Blicke hin: „Nur weil ihr nie über die Probleme der Welt nachdenkt, trifft das noch lange nicht auf uns alle zu, also lasst uns gehen."

Damit öffnete er den Eingang zur Kammer und war eine Sekunde später von der Gähnenden Schwärze des Lochs in mitten des Raumes verschluckt worden, als er als erster hinab sprang.

„Manchmal frag ich mich echt ob der Kerl einfach nur verdammt Mutig ist, oder doch eher Lebensmüde beziehungsweise Wahnsinnig." Gab Dean zum Besten, als er sich den Eingang zu Slytherins Geheimversteck etwas genauer ansah und auf einmal nicht mehr wirklich viel Lust hatte dort hinunter zu springen.

„Kommt schon so schlimm wird's schon nicht sein.", meinte Hermine und sprang ihrem Freund hinterher. Natürlich war ihr nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, aber Ron hatte es schließlich auch geschafft und der war in einigen Aspekten eine ziemliche Memme und von so einem wollte sie sich garantiert nicht schlagen lassen.

Luna hingegen sprang mit ihrem typischen verträumten Blick kurze Zeit hinterher und Jaulte vor Vergnügen, als sie die Rohre hinunter glitt.

Seamus, von seiner Vorgängerin sichtlich motiviert sprang ebenfalls hinterher. Auch Neville folgte den Anderen, selbst wenn er ein ziemlich blasses Grün im Gesicht aufwies, was nur noch Dean und Ginny zurückließ.

„Los komm schon Dean, ich fühl mich zwar auch nicht wohl bei der Sache, aber da wo Harry ist ist es eigentlich immer am sichersten, von einige Ausnahmen mal abgesehen."

„Dann hoffe ich mal inständigst, dass _das hier _keine von diesen Ausnahmen ist."

Damit sprangen auch Ginny und Dean in kurzen Abständen in das Schwarze Loch und kamen einige Zeit später, tief unter dem Schloss, in einer niedrigen lang gestreckten Höhle an. Nachdem Harry und Seamus den beiden aufgeholfen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Zwar kannten alle schon die Geschichte, mehr oder weniger genau natürlich, aber dennoch erklärte Harry noch mal die Einzelheiten, wo zum Beispiel Lockhart gewesen war und machte auf die Barriere aus Steinbrocken aufmerksam, in die Ron ein Loch gegraben hatte. Was für ein Feigling. Er hätte locker nach einiger Zeit hinduchgepasst und dennoch war er Harry nicht zur Hilfe gekommen.

Vor dem Tor, das in die Kammer selbst führte hielten sie an.

„Ich denke wir sollten alle den Kopfblasenzauber verwenden um uns vor dem Geruch des Basilisken zu schützen." Meinte Harry. „Der liegt schließlich auch schon länger hier und ne Gefrierbox die groß genug war hab ich zu dem Zeitpunkt genau so wenig zur Hand gehabt wie, Frischhaltefolie."

Erst als alle aussahen als wollten sie einen Abstecher in den Weltraum machen öffnete Harry die Kammer ein zweites mal in seinem Leben und sie betraten die riesige Halle.

Ginny hatte bereits angefangen unkontrolliert zu zittern und der Schweiß brach ihr aus, aber mit Deans und Harrys vereinten Kräften konnten sie sie dazu bringen sich ihrem schlimmsten Albtraum zu stellen.

Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs entflammte Harry die Fackeln an den Wänden und der riesige Basilisk zu Füßen der übergroßen Slytherin-Statue war zu erkennen. Zwar wussten alle, dass ein tausend Jahre alter Basilisk nicht unbedingt das sein konnte was andere als klein bezeichnet hätten, aber als sie ihn dann endlich sahen, hätten ihre Kiefer beinahe Krater in den Steinboden geschlagen.

Nicht einmal Ginny konnte sich einer solchen Reaktion erwehren, da sie zum einen die Ereignisse hier unten versucht hatte, so gut es ging zu verdrängen zum anderen hatte sie schon damals nicht viel mehr als einen kurzen Blick auf die monströse Kreatur geworfen, sondern viel lieber ihren Retter und damaligen Schwarm bewundert, nachdem er ihr versichert hatte, dass er ihr für nichts was in der Schule passiert war die Schuld gab. Und nicht zu letzt war sie durch die ganzen mentalen Angriffe Tom Riddles noch sehr geschwächt, was sich erst nach einiger Zeit wieder gab.

„Heilige Scheiße."

„Das Ding sieht echt übel aus."

„Also um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich ihn größer in Erinnerung." meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Wahrscheinlich weil du damals auch noch ein gutes Stück kleiner warst." sagte Hermine und flüsterte dann noch, „aber bestimmt schon genau so sexy." Woraufhin Harry ziemlich rot im Gesicht wurde, als ihm einige, nicht jugendfreien Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

„Ok, dann sag ich mal, wir schnappen uns die verwendbaren Teile von dem Ding da, verbrennen den Rest und ihr macht es euch gemütlich während ich euch die Waffen und ihre Eigenschaften erkläre."

Da Harry den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, hatte er natürlich auch die, eher zweifelhafte Ehre, die Giftdrüsen der Riesenschlange zu leeren, ein wenig Blut abzuzapfen, das erstaunlicher Weise noch nicht geronnen war und den noch übrig gebliebenen Zahn zu entfernen.

Insgesamt eine beachtliche Ausbeute, mit der man auf dem Schwarzmarkt einige hunderttausend Galleonen machen konnte, was vor allem für das Gift gilt, da es erst wenn der Basiliks ausgewachsen war wirksam wurde. Dementsprechend gab es nicht sehr viel davon, da es auch nicht viele Leute gab, die es wagen würden einen Basilisken anzugreifen um ihm sein Gift, oder die ebenfalls sehr wertvollen Zähne zu stehlen. Das Blut war auch nicht uninteressant, da es ähnliche Eigenschaften wie das Drachenblut aufwies. Nur mit einem deutlich höheren Potential.

Als er fertig war und die brauchbaren Teile sicher verstaut waren, verbrannten die sieben, das Monster und insbesondere Ginny merkte wie ein schrecklicher Teil ihrer Vergangenheit vor ihr dahin schwand, was eine gewaltige Last von ihren Schulter nahm. Endlich war der Alptraum der sie so viele Jahre verfolgt hatte tatsächlich vorbei.

„Also, dann. Fangen wir am besten mit den Grundlagen an." Fing Harry an, während er ein Set gemütlicher Sessel, einen Tisch und eine Tafel heraufbeschwor. Dobby und Winky wurden kurz in die Kammer zitiert und brachten den Anwesenden netter Weise einige Getränke und etwas zu essen. Dann begann auch schon der Unterricht.

Zuerst einmal war die Theorie dran, damit die Anderen überhaupt wussten, wie eine Schusswaffe funktionierte. Gerade bei Ladehemmungen, währen sie sonst echt aufgeschmissen, auch wenn das, zumindest bei der Hauptwaffe, dem G36 K, kaum passieren konnte. Also erklärte Harry eine gute Stunde lang den Unterschied zwischen Gas- und Rückstosslader, was die Munition beschleunigte und vor allem wie man die Waffe verwendete. Also laden, entsichern und wie die Markierungen des Visiers zu deuten waren. Das man besser nicht zu nah bei einer Sprengladung stand wenn diese hoch ging, da C4 und Semtex im allgemeinen um einiges potenter waren als Nevilles Minibomben, die er zufällig im Zaubertränke Unterricht herstellte.

Im Großen und Ganzen war das Treffen sehr informativ für Harrys Freunde, wenn zum Beispiel Dean schon eine Menge über Waffen wusste, wo er doch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war und Hermine hatte in ihrer Kindheit ja sowie so jedes Buch gelesen, dass sie in die Hände bekommen konnte und war dementsprechend schon weit gebildet.

Der nächste Teil bedachte das praktische Training. Also das Schießen, hierbei zeigte Harry zuerst wie es ging und lies dann die Anderen der Reihe nach an die Waffen. Als Ziele dienten beschworene Figuren von Todessern, am anderen Ende der Kammer und zum Üben wurden das G36 K und die P8 Halbautomatik verwendet. Seine Beretta hatte er wegen mehrerer Ladehemmungen während des Trainings in die Luft gejagt und sich die viel modernere und zuverlässigere Standard Waffe der Deutschen Armee zugelegt. Die hatte jetzt nur noch 12 Schuss .45APC im Magazin, war aber dafür auch viel handlicher.

Zuletzt beim Schießen mit dem Scharfschützengewehr stellte sich gerade Neville als exzellenter Schütze auf Distanz heraus.

Damit war zumindest einer der Posten im Team schon einmal vergeben.

Ginny die ja schon in jungen Jahren das Schloss des Gartenschuppen geknackt hatte um mit den Besen ihrer älteren Brüder die ein oder andere Runde zu drehen wurde zur Technikerin erklärt und da Hermine im allgemeinen etwas gegen das töten hatte bekam sie den Posten des Koordinators.

Das Luna einige eher außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten hatte war bereits allen bekannt und auch daraus hoffte Harry Gewinn zu schlagen. So konnte Luna, die wie es schien Seher-Blut in sich hatte, Hermine sicher helfen die Operationen besser zu koordinieren, das sie schon im Voraus gewisse Züge der Gegner vermuten konnte.

Damit blieben nur noch Seamus und Dean übrig. Dean am besten als Sprengstoffexperte, da er wusste was das Zeug, dass Harry bei sich im Manor lagerte anrichten konnte und Seamus als Rückensicherung.

Das Harry der Team-Captain war musste hier wohl nicht weiter ausgeführt werden.

Als alles soweit geklärt war machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle, genau so wie sie auch hergekommen waren. Den Tunnel zum Bad der maulenden Myrte brauchten sie jedoch zum Glück nicht hoch klettern, sondern konnten Treppen verwenden, die Harry nach einem kurzen Befehl auf Parsel ausfahren lies. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung ob das Möglich war, aber Slytherin selbst war sicher nicht jedes Mal den langen Weg bis zurück in die Schule geklettert. Dementsprechend war es auch nicht schwierig das Geheimnis zu lüften und sie waren alle mehr als froh darüber, diese weniger Kraftraubende Möglichkeit nutzen zu können.

Als sie die Treppe betraten, begann diese sie sogar wie bei einer Rolltreppe von alleine nach oben zu befördern. Ein Luxus, den Harry am liebsten schon damals vor dreieinhalb Jahren gehabt hätte. Aber immerhin besser spät als nie.

Auch die nächsten Tage wurde fleißig das schießen geübt und in Deans Fall sogar das sprengen. Hierfür gab es für alle allerdings eine sonder Exkursion nach Pottermanor, wo Neville seine Fähigkeiten auch auf größere Distanzen unter Beweis stellen konnte.

In Hogwarts wurde dann nach dem Unterricht auch das Kämpfen im Team gelernt. Eine Besonderheit des Raums der Wünsche war nämlich, dass man zum einen die Zeit verlangsamen konnte (die sieben hatten Stundenlang trainiert und hatten so aufgehört, dass sie pünktlich zum Abendessen erschienen währen, mussten aber feststellen, das außerhalb des Raums nur wenige Minuten vergangen waren). Harry vermutete, dass es an seinen Gedanken lag, als er den Raum seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst hatte, dabei hatte er wohl etwas zu laut überlegt, dass es ganz cool währe mehr Zeit in dem Raum zu verbringen, als es der Außenteil zuließ.

Ein Lehrer für den Nahkampf war dann die nächste Überraschung, die sie verkraften mussten. Tatsächlich dachten sie als sie ein wenig mit den Möglichkeiten des Raums herum spielten, dass dieser sie wegen des ständigen Probierens in einen alten Tempel nach Japan geschickt hatte. Mitsamt Ninjameister.

So lernten alle also auch das Kämpfen ohne Zauberstab und Schusswaffe, aber dafür das werfen von Wurfsternen, und Messern, so wie den Kampf mit Hand und Fuß, was sich schon beim nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende auszahlte. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott und Blaise Zabini hatten dabei versucht die schwächeren der Gruppe, Neville und Luna, die zusammen unterwegs waren, zu überraschen und wahrscheinlich dem Dunklen Lord auszuliefern. Ein Fehlschlag auf ganzer Linie, der für die fünf im Krankenflügel endete. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass der ungeschickte Junge der letzten Jahre in Hogwarts plötzlich zu einer Kampfmaschine mutiert war. Dabei war er sogar noch ein wenig hinter den meisten Anderen, da er bei weitem nicht so fit war wie der Extremfall Harry, welcher das Feld auch ungeschlagen anführte.

Das Training im Sommer hatte sich halt doch ausgezahlt und auch sonst hielt Harry sich die Zeit über ganz gut fit. Das Ninjatraining machte ihm dabei besonders viel Spaß, da er viel über den Mythos der Ninja gelesen hatte, als er noch nicht nach Hogwarts kam. Natürlich konnte man nicht erwarten, in wenigen Monaten ein voll ausgebildeter Ninja zu werden, denn das dauerte Jahre, aber mit dem Zeitzauber, des Raums der Wünsche, konnte man durchaus einige Zeit dort verbringen.

Die dunklen Künste wurden ab jetzt nur noch in der Kammer des Schreckens geübt, mit der Aufnahme auf einen Player, der an einem sicheren Platz in Myrtels Toilette deponiert wurde, hatte damit auch keiner Schwierigkeiten die Kammer zum Trainig zu besuchen auch wenn Harry mal nicht zur Stelle war. Der verbrachte inzwischen sehr viel Zeit mit Hermine, wandte aber mindestens genau so viel Zeit zum trainieren auf.

Durch die unendlichen Möglichkeiten des Raums der Wünsche konnte jetzt auch das Stürmen von ganzen Häusern im Team probiert werden und von Tag zu Tag wurden die Sieben besser. Dabei war seit Harrys Entscheidung seine Freunde aktiv in den Krieg mit einzubinden noch nicht einmal ein Monat vergangen. Tatsächlich waren sie jedoch schon seit etwa eineinhalb Jahren intensiv mit Training beschäftigt, in denen sie sich zum Glück Körperlich kaum verändert hatten. Klar, dass jeder einiges an Muskelmasse zugelegt hatte und Neville hatte sein Babyspeck inzwischen vollkommen abgelegt, aber das hatte sich bereits am Anfang des Jahres gezeigt und mit einigen Illusionszaubern konnte man auch hier nachhelfen.

Seamus hatte inzwischen eine erstaunliche Affinität zu schweren Waffen aufgebaut, war es nun eine Panzerfaust, die Shotgun, Marke „Jackhammer" oder Harrys Minimi MK2.

Hermine hatte derweil eine eigenartige neue Seite an sich entdeckt und festgestellt, dass es sie erregte wenn Harry schmutzig mit ihr sprach oder die Möglichkeit bestand, dass andere Personen plötzlich auftauchen könnten (nicht dass das schon passiert währe, aber einige Male war es verdammt knapp). Die Schüchternheit beim Sex die, die beiden am Anfang noch beherrscht und zurück gehalten hatte, hatten sie inzwischen vollends abgelegt und sie lebten ihr Sexualleben voll aus. Die DA wurde während dieser kurzen/langen Zeit jedoch nicht vergessen und auch hier gab es einige Erfolge zu verzeichnen.

Derweil hatten John Borne und Remus sich zusammengeschlossen und die Unterlagen über Tom Riddle durchgearbeitet, die Tonks ihnen aus dem Ministerium besorgt hatte und begonnen mögliche Horcruxe zu bestimmen und ihre Position zurück zu verfolgen, auch wenn sie es ohne Harry noch nicht wagten tatsächlich auf die Jagd nach den gefährlichen Objekten gehen. Das war etwas, dass die zweite Generation der Rumtreiber besser bewerkstelligen konnte als ein Werwolf und einem Fitnesstrainer.

_Reviews? Wär echt nett von euch, auch wenn das chap nicht sooo lang war._


	20. Hogsmead under attack

_So endlich mal wieder ein neues chap und ich denke die Wartezeit war es Wert. Vorletzte Woche erst mal drei Arbeiten Geschrieben (Montag Informatik, Mittwoch Werte und Normen und am Donnerstag Mathematik). Manchmal frage ich mich echt warum sie das Kultusministerium nicht umbenennen in Ministerium für Folter von Kindern und Jugendlichen_

_Na wie auch immer, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und wie schon versprochen gibt's mal wieder ein **klein** wenig Aktion._

_Ist diesmal auch mal wieder etwas länger und ich hoffe ihr wisst das zu schätzen :-) (ein kleines Review würde mich natürlich auch sehr freuen.)_

_PS: Sorry, dass ich nicht am Wochenende updaten konnte aber uns ist bereits vorletzten ?Montag/Dienstag? der Router drauf gegangen, dass heißt kein I-net seit gut 2 Wochen (Ich könnt kotzen) und da mir das echt zu lange dauert mit der Sch T-Com lade ich jetzt vonner Schule her hoch (Nicht ganz Legal, aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Fans)_

**

* * *

****Hogsmead under attack**

Inzwischen war es kurz vor den Winter-Ferien und eisig kalt draußen.

Das nächste Hogsmead Wochenende stand bevor und die „glorreichen" Sieben machten sich bereit um einige letzte Weihnachtsgeschenke einzukaufen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit sich ein wenig zu entspannen, zumindest solange Voldemort ebenfalls ruhig blieb.

Am 15. hatten also alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse und mit Bescheinigung mal wieder Ausgang und viele nutzen die Gelegenheit und Vorweihnachtsfreude um sich in Hogsmead von den Strapazen der Schule zu entspannen.

Dass das Wochenende alles andere als entspannend werden sollte wusste natürlich keiner und selbst Luna hatte einige Probleme übermäßig weit in die Zukunft zu blicken.

Wie jedes mal wenn es nach Hogsmead ging wurden die Schüler von Filch überprüft und in Harrys Fall und dem seiner Freunde dauerte es deutlich länger als nötig gewesen wäre. Ob es old Dumbys Idee war oder einfach nur Filchs Besessenheit, was Harry anging wusste jedoch keiner.

In dem kleinen Dorf angekommen teilen sich die Sieben auf und gingen einzeln ihrer Wege, schließlich wollte niemand, dass die Anderen schon vorher wussten was sie zu Weihnachten bekamen. Über Funk konnte man sich im Notfall immer noch ordnen, wobei alle hofften, dass es ein, ausnahmsweise, ruhiger Tag werden würde.

Das dem nicht so war, musste Neville als erster erkennen, als er im Norden des Dorfes in einem kleinen Laden mit allerlei Kuriositäten (er wollte ein Geschenk für Luna finden) Bewegung im entfernt gelegenen Wald erkannte. Es war als würde ein Orkan durch den Wald fegen, denn die Baumkronen bewegten sich in einer etwas ungewöhnlichen Art. Er kam gerade aus dem Laden, als es ihm auffiel. Auf das Schlimmste vorbereitend griff er bereits nach dem Funkgerät, als eine riesige Menge Kreaturen durch den Waldrand brach. Die Wesen waren Menschenähnlich, extrem schnell, hatten graue Haut und sahen zum Teil ziemlich verwesen aus. Inferi. Shit.

Inferi waren lebende Tote, oder anders gesagt Untote. Besser bekannt als Zombies. Aber Zombies bewegten sich eigentlich recht träge und bei weitem nicht so schnell wie _diese_ es taten. Laut der Aufklärung aus dem Orden, sprich Schniefelus, experimentierte Voldemort schon seit einiger Zeit mit Untoten und versuchte ihre notorischen Funktionen zu verbessern und wie es schien hatte er tatsächlich Erfolg gehabt.

Im Allgemeinen waren Inferi nicht so schlimm, zumindest in kleinen Gruppen, da man sie schnell ausschalten konnte und sie zu dämlich waren um Flüchen auszuweichen. Aber in _diesen _Mengen? Das was da auf Hogsmead zustürmte mussten an die zweitausend sein und das Dorf selbst bestand nur aus etwa neunhundert Einwohnern. Einwohnern wohlgemerkt, die bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr die Flucht ergriffen und auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes warteten bestimmt schon die Todesser. Noch dazu war es nicht möglich ohne weiteres in das Gebiet hinein oder heraus zu apparieren, da das Ministerium „zum Schutz des Dorfes, Hogsmead, und seiner Bürger" einen Apparierschutz über das Gebiet legen ließ. Damit wurde Hogsmead zu einer Todesfalle, sollte ein Angriff stattfinden. Dazu kam, dass der sogenante „Apparierschutz" relativ einfach überwunden werden konnte, nur waren die Bewohner hier einfach zu Leichtgläubig (so wie scheinbar alle Mitglieder der Magischen Bevölkerung) und versuchten gar nicht erst einen Notfallplan zu erstellen, sondern vertrauten blind den Idioten der Regierung.

„Harry!"

„Hey, Nev, was gibt's?"

„Probleme! Und zwar massig."

„Verdammt. Was, wie viele und wo?"

„Inferi, im Norden, an die Tausend fünfhundert, vielleicht mehr. Und wenn ich mir die Baumbewegungen im Wald da vorn anschaue sicher noch einige Trolle oder Riesen."

„Ok, apparier zurück zum HQ und schnapp dir deine Ausrüstung, ich komm auch rüber. Muss nur schnell die anderen informieren."

Wärend Neville also in die Kammer des Schreckens apparierte (die Kammer befand sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts und konnte somit ohne Probleme per Apparation erreicht werden) klärte Harry die Anderen auf und apparierte schnell selbst kurz in den Norden des Dorfes um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Inzwischen war hier das Chaos ausgebrochen und griff langsam auch auf den südlichen Teil des Dorfes über, als die ersten Personen hier ankamen.

Nach dem kleinen Zwischenstop ging es direkt weiter in die Kammer des Schreckens, oder neuerdings, das Haupt-Quartier der Phönix-Krieger, wo sich schon alle Anderen versammelt hatten.

„Und, wie sieht's aus Harry?" fragte Hermine.

„Nicht gut, da sind Haufenweise Inferi unterwegs und so wie's aussieht sind die mutiert, außerdem noch einige Trolle, das Problem ist nicht mit ihnen fertig zu werden, sondern, _schnell_ mit ihnen fertig zu werden bevor sie die Bewohner niedermetzeln. Also, machen wir's kurz, Ginny vernebelt den Süden von Hogsmead mit ein paar Rauchgranaten, ich glaube nicht, dass die Dorfbewohner da rein rennen. Damit vereiteln wir die Falle, die die Todesser sicher vorbereitet haben. Luna und Hermine machen für uns die Aufklärung von einem der Berge aus, damit wir wissen, wo was los ist, Seamus geht mit Neville vom Östlichen Teil aus Richtung Norden und Dean geht mit mir vom Westlichen Teil aus. Beides aus der Mitte des Dorfes heraus. Die Hauptstraße ist dabei Sperrzone, damit wir uns nicht gegenseitig über den Haufen schießen, wird hier nicht geschossen. Und passt auf die Bewohner und Schüler in Hogsmead auf.

Und ich will komplette Maskierung haben, damit uns niemand erkennt. Noch Fragen?"

Ein sechstimmiges „Nein!" beantworte Harrys Frage und in Windeseile wurde getarnt aufmunitioniert und ausgerüstet.

Nicht einmal fünf Minuten, nachdem die ersten Inferi den Wald im Norden Hogsmeads verlassen hatten, erschienen zwei Gruppen in Mitten Hogsmeads. Eine zwischen Hauptsraße und der westlichen Dorfgrenze, die Andere zwischen Hauptsraße und östlicher Dorfgrenze. Eine weitere Person erschien im Süden und verschoss sofort mit einem sechsschüssigen Granatwerfer Rauchgranaten, Marke Weasley und wieder zwei Personen tauchten aus dem Nichts auf einem der Berge auf, die Hogsmead umgaben, bewaffnet mit Laptop, Fernglas und Funkgerät.

„OK, dann los. Eagle1 an Raptor1, Eagle1 und 3 sind unterwegs." informierte Harry Hermine. Die Codenamen dienten zur Tarnung um die Identität nicht preis zugeben. Dabei wurden folgende Namen vergeben:

Eagle1 Harry (Teamleader), nickname: Leader

Eagle2 Neville (Sniper), nickname: Sniper

Eagle3 Dean (Sprengstoffexperte), nickname: T (steht für TNT)

Eagle4 Seamus (Support), nickname: Support

Eagle5 Ginny (Technik), nickname: Tech

Raptor1 Hermione (Operator), nickname: Ops

Raptor2 Luna (Aufklärung), nickname: Spy

Das Raptor stand dabei für die Aufklärungsdrohne „Raptor" der Amerikaner und die Eagle kamen aus dem Film „The Rock" den Dean in den Ferien gesehen hatte.

„Eagle2 und 4 sind ebenfalls auf dem Weg." gab Neville seinen Teamstatus durch.

„Eagle5 hier. Ich hab den ganzen Süden zugenebelt, die Astmatiker unter den Todessers dürften jetzt sicher ihre Freude haben."

In den nächsten Minuten passierte erst mal gar nichts, bis auf Hermines Angaben über die Position der Inferi und Trolle, die sie von Luna erhielt und in den Laptop eintrug. Kontakt zwischen den verschiedenen Gruppen hatte es bisher noch nicht gegeben, wobei sich der ganze Nördliche Teil Hogsmeads bereits selbst evakuiert hatte. Ein großes Problem zum vorankommen von Harrys und Nevilles Teams war es anfangs gewesen nicht von dem Strom der Menschen mitgerissen zu werden.

Inzwischen jedoch waren die Straßen fast vollkommen leer. Laut Lunas und Hermines Aufklärung hatte der Feind vor einiger Zeit Hogsmead erreicht und rückte jetzt gen Süden vor. Nicht mehr lange und sie sollten eigentlich Kontakt haben. In einigen der Häuser schienen sich noch Personen verschanzt zu haben, wagten es aber nicht die für sie fremdartigen Kämpfer anzugreifen.

„Zombie im Visier."

Ein „bum" später gab es ein Problem weniger um das sich gekümmert werden musste, nur dass 10 weitere sofort folgten. In wenigen Sekunden war die unheimliche Stille, die nur durch das knirschen des Schnees unter den Schuhen durchbrochen wurde, in wilden Kampflärm umgeschlagen. Von überall konnte man ein kreischen der getroffenen Zombies und das Rattern der MGs hören. Neville hatte sein Sniper-Gewehr gegen ein G36 gewechselt, schoss aber immer noch im Einzelfeuer-Modus, wogegen Seamus eine Munitionskette nach der anderen vernichtete. Die Munition schmolz dahin wie das Eis im Sommer und nach kürzester Zeit waren die Straßen mit Leichen gepflastert.

„Shit, die Trolle wollen einfach nicht drauf gehn."

„Eagle2 an Eagle1, versuchs mal mit den GGs."

„Gute Idee, Eagle2, damit müssten wir weiter kommen."

Die GGs waren eine Erfindung der Zwillinge. Die eigentliche Bezeichnung war Ghost Granade, kurz GG. Entfernte man den Splint der Granate wurde sie nach zwei Sekunden Substanzlos und ging durch jedes Objekt hindurch, wie ein Geist. Wurden dreißig Zentimeter festes Material durchbrochen wurde die Granate wieder fest. Nach dem ziehen des Splints explodierte die Granate wie auch sonst nach fünf Sekunden Zündzeit.

Die perfekte Waffe um Räume von Feinden zu säubern oder größere Gegner wie Riesen oder Trolle zur Strecke zu bringen.

Mit einem nachklingenden „Pling" entfernte Harry den Splint und warf die Granate.

BUMM.

In einem Regen aus Blut explodierte die Brust des Trolls und die eklig rot-braune Substanz regnet, zusammen mit Knochenfragmenten und Fleischstücken auf Harry und Dean nieder.

„Boa, ey, ich kotz gleich, das Zeug stinkt ja schlimmer als Snapes Haare."

„Raptor1 an Eagle2, Status!"

„Eagle2 hier, wir stecken voll in der Scheiße. Die Trolle habens echt mies auf uns abgesehen. Support, ich brauch ne Bazooka."

Ohne großes Gerede wurde Neville eine Panzerfaust in die Hand gedrückt, die er auf den nächsten Troll richtete und abschoss.

„Verdammt die Rakete ist nicht explodiert."

Im nächsten Moment kippte der Troll, wie in Zeitlupe, langsam nach vorne und als er auf dem Boden aufschlug zündete die Sprengladung der Rakete, die dem Troll noch im Hals gesteckt hatte.

„Sauber, wenn Voldy mit Panzern ankommt, haben wir zumindest schon mal eine Panzersperre zur Hand."

„Spy hier. Erwarten Luftangriff. Da nähern sich einige schnelle Objekte vom Süden her."

„Wieviele und vor allem WAS?"

„Acht bis neun. Zu klein für Drachen, aber zu groß für Zauberer auf Besen. Ich tippe mal auf Wywern. Aber das Miniradar ist einfach zu schwach um genaueres festzustellen."

„Damn. Tech, Status!"

„Die Bevölkerung ist gesichert, aber leider auch ein leichtes Ziel."

„Ok, ich schick dir T."

„Aber Harry..."

„Keine Widerrede und erst recht keine Namen über Funk. Du hilfts Tech, wenn wir die Zivilisten verlieren war alles fürn Arsch."

Zum Glück war Dean in dem Moment klug genug nicht weiter zu argumentieren und verschwand mit einem „plopp".

Während Harry weiter Inferi abknallte und einige Trolle erledigte, tauchte Dean im Süden der Stadt auf.

Die Dorfbewohner hatten sich knapp außerhalb des Dorfes zusammengefunden und standen, einen Verteidigungskreis bildend zusammen, Zauberstäbe gezückt und die Kinder in der Mitte eingeschlossen.

Ginny überwachte das Gebiet und stand mit einigen DA-Leuten zusammen. Zwar wussten die nicht wer sich unter der Sturmhaube versteckte, aber immerhin erkannten sie, dass die Person zu den „Guten" gehörte. Die magischen Rauchgranaten rauchten noch immer vor sich hin und nebelten das Gebiet weiter im Süden vollkommen zu. Ein Glück, dass Süd-Wind war.

Als der vermeidliche Luftangriff angekündigt wurde, hatte Ginny sofort die DA verständigt, die sich zu einem guten Teil um die Menschenmenge positioniert hatte und alle schauten gebannt in den Himmel, als auch schon die Drachenähnlichen Wesen durch den Rauch der Granaten brachen.

„SEAMUS, DECKUNG."

KRACH.

Gerade als Neville Deckung gerufen hatte, hatte ein Troll den „Eberkopf", mit seiner Keule, in Stücke geschlagen und wollte gerade den am Boden liegenden Seamus zu Brei zerquetschen, als eine Granate in sein Bein eindrang, dort rematerialisierte und in die Luft flog.

Der verwundete Troll kippte nach hinten und riss dabei auch den Rest des „Eberkopfs" ein, wobei einer der Einstürzenden Dachbalken ein schönes großes Loch durch den Kopf des Wesens trieb.

Neville der sich nicht weiter um den gefallenen Troll kümmerte stürmte sofort auf seinen gefallenen Kameraden zu kam schlitternd neben ihm zum stehen.

„Hey Alter, alles klar?"

„WAS? ICH KANN DICH NICHT VERSTEHEN."

„Shit. ICH FRAGTE OB ALLES KLAR IST:"

„WAS IST WAHR?" fragte Seamus als er aufstand.

„NICHT SO WICHTIG, HIER IST ALLES CLEAR, WIR MÜSSEN ZU TECH´S POSITION."

„NICHT RICHTIG?"

„Sniper, Leader hier, wie siehts bei euch aus? Ich hab hier nur noch ein paar Streuner rumlaufen."

„Hier ist alle soweit in Ordnung. Support hat ein wenig was abbekommen, als ein Troll den „Eberkopf" zerstört hat, geht ihm aber soweit ganz gut."

„Hör ich da ein Aber?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten zu Tech´s, die dürfte gerade ziemliche Probleme bekommen."

„Ok, dann los."

„HEY, SUPPORT, SABBER NICHT RUM UND HALT DICH FEST."

„KANNST DU NICHT LAUTER REDEN SNIPER, ICH HÖR DICH NICHT."

„Oh man der Kerl macht mich noch wahnsinnig." sagte Neville, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemand anderem, als er Seamus am Arm griff und sie beide zu Ginnys Position apparierte.

„DA SIND SIE."

Als die Wywern auftauchten war es als ob ein Feuerwerk losgehen würde. Dutzende von Flüchen schossen den Angreifern entgegen und die dunklen Kreaturen mussten ihren Angriff abbrechen, wobei zwei von ihnen nicht schnell genug waren und zu Boden gingen und beinahe einige DA Mitglieder zerquetschten. Das Training, das Harry ihnen verpasst hatte sorgte allerdings dafür, dass sie noch rechtzeitig ausweichen konnten.

Die Zweite Welle war schon heimtückischer, denn die, an miniaturisierte Drachen, erinnernden Wesen griffen jetzt unvorbereitet aus dem Schutz der Häuser an, indem sie sich der Gruppe im Tiefflug näherten und Flammen auf die Menge nieder spien. Einige der Bewohner, die nicht schnell genug oder schlichtweg zu dämlich waren Schilde zu beschworen fingen sofort Feuer und mussten von den Anderen Zauberern und Hexen gelöscht werden.

„Fuck, Eagle5 hier, wir brauchen Verstärkung. Spy was zur Hölle ist da im Norden los, wir werden hier abgeschlachtet."

„Eagle1,2 und 4 sind gerade dabei die letzten Inferi und Trolle zu erledigen. Von dem was ich hier sehen kann, ist nicht mehr viel von denen übrig. Die Verstärkung sollte in ein paar Minuten ankommen."

„Verstanden," gab Ginny zurück, fügte aber missmutig ein „hoffen wir, dass es uns dann noch gibt." hinzu.

Einige Minuten später, als Ginny und Dean, soweit sie konnten Wywern vom Himmel schossen, tauchten mit einem plopp Neville und Seamus auf und wurden beinahe von Ginny niedergemeht, da sie dachte die Todesser würden angreifen. Ein Schutzzauber sicherte das G36 allerdings noch rechtzeitig und verhinderte den Team-Beschuss. Der Granatwerfer war nur eine Zweitwaffe gewesen und zum schützen vor Feinden eher ungeeignet.

Auch Harry war angekommen befand sich aber etwas entfernt.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Leader? Die Biester sind einfach zu schnell für uns." kam es auch sofort von Dean als Harry auftauchte.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ich dachte du hast IMMER eine Ahnung."

„Also wenn du das so siehst... Ich glaub ich hab da ne Idee. Spy, was ist das größte Gebäude in Hogsmead?"

„Warte. Ops?"

„Moment... habs gleich... Hier, das ist das „Blue Star", ein Hotel auf der Hauptstraße, etwa hundert fünfzig Meter südlich von den „Drei Besen"."

„OK, hier der Plan, ich schnapp mir meinen Feuerblitz und versuch die Wywern auf mich anzusetzten, während ihr euch im obersten Geschoss des „Blue Star" positioniert. Drachen und Wywern reagieren auf Wärme und Bewegung, also müsst ihr hier für ein wenig Feuer und Rauch sorgen, Tech, wenn du fertig bist kommst du ebenfalls zum „Blue Star". Und T, hol dir die Jackhammer aus dem Arsenal."

„Geht klar."

„Vergiss es Leader, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das zulasse, oder?" kam es von einer wütenden Hermine, über Funk.

„Hast du eine Bessere Idee?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Gut, dann ist das ja geregelt."

Im nächsten Moment war Harry auch schon verschwunden und pellte sich aus seiner Kampfausrüstung.

„Ich hasse dich Harry."

„Ich weiß. Und keine Namen über Funk, vergiss das nicht Schatz."

„Argh."

Nachdem Harry und Dean in die Kammer des Schreckens bzw. dem Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler verschwunden waren führten die Anderen den Plan aus.

Ginny wies die Bewohner an das Gebiet mit einigen Incendios in Brand zu stecken und sich mit Kopfblasenzaubern vor dem Rauch zu schützen. Als alle soweit waren schoss sie einige Rauchgranaten einige dutzend Meter, Richtung Norden, um mit Hilfe des Windes die Position der Dorfbewohner zu vernebeln. Mit etwas Glück sollte es eigentlich funktionieren.

Als Ginny ihre Granaten verschoss, gaben die Anderen im Team ihre Positionen bei den Zivilisten auf und apparierten zum „Blue Star", Ginny blieb noch etwas zurück und schaute ob der Plan tatsächlich wirkte. Luna und Hermine hatten derweil die Ausrüstung größtenteils zusammengepackt und zurück ins Hauptquartier gebracht. Nur ein Fernglas blieb übrig um die Position der Wywern weiter durchgeben zu können.

Und Dean hatte die Jackhammer aus dem Arsenal geholt und genug Munition mitgebracht um einen Krieg anfangen zu können. Und zwar nicht nur Schrotmunition sondern auch .223 Remington für die MGs und einige zusätzliche Munitionsketten für Seamus.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch Harry und diese gottverdammten Nebelkrähen.

„Eagle1 an Raptor2, ich bin auf dem Weg, wie viele von den Biestern sind noch in der Luft?"

„Fünf."

„Ok, dann wollen wir sie mal ein wenig aufmischen. Ist unser Flak-Turm da unten bereit?"

„Eagle2, von uns aus kanns los gehen."

„Na, dann... Rock'n Roll."

Mit einem animalischen Kampfschrei schoss Harry auf die Wywern, die irritiert über dem süglichen Gebiet des Dorfes kreisten, nieder und beschoss sie mit Feuerbällen aus dem Zauberstab.

Der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit der geflügelten Wesen gewiss, brach er den Angriff ab und schoss davon, Richtung „Blue Star" in der Dorfmitte, dabei musste er jedoch höllisch aufpassen, denn die Wywern waren auf Grund ihrer Größe deutlich schneller und wendiger als damals der Hornschwanz und das war auch nur _einer_ gewesen und nicht gleich vier.

Moment mal. Vier? Wo war denn dann bitte der fün...

„FUCK."

Der fünfte Wywern schien Beute am Boden gefunden zu haben, war jedoch gerade wieder abgeflogen. Und zwar genau vor Harry, der relativ dicht über den Häusern flog und jetzt ausweichen musste. Und da der Himmel zu gefährlich war, blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Und die hieß ab nach unten.

Keine zwei Meter über dem Boden schoss er dahin, und die Wywern klebten ihm immer noch am Arsch, aber gut, das sollten sie schließlich auch. Aber die verwinkelten Straßen Hogsmeads entlang zu rasen; und das mit dem Affenzahn, eine Horde feuerspeiender Monster hinter sich, war nicht unbedingt Harrys Wunsch von einem Shopping-Trip.

„Eagle1 ich biege in die Hauptsraße ein. Zeit bis zum Ziel circa zehn Sekunden."

„Oh, da klebt dir aber einer schön hinten dran, Eagle1."

„Wo?"

„Direkt hinter dir."

„Na dann sollte er sich aber vorsehen." Mit diesen Worten flog Harry noch ein Stück näher an die Geschäfte heran und machte im genau richtigen Moment eine Fassrolle, das heißt eine Rolle entlang des Besens als Achse, wich damit dem Schild von „Zonkos", das quer zur Straße, an der Wand hing aus und konnte eine Sekunde später den Wywern hören, der nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und von der Stange an dem das Schild befestigt war regelrecht in zwei Teile geschnitten wurde.

„Da ist er."

„Eagle1 ich biege in die Hauptsraße ein. Zeit bis zum Ziel circa zehn Sekunden."

„Oh, da klebt dir aber einer schön hinten dran, Eagle1."

„Wo?"

„Direkt hinter dir."

„Na dann sollte er sich aber vorsehen."

Was Harry nur erahnen konnte erschloss sich dem Rest des Teams das anwesend war, ziemlich bildlich und es würde „Zonkos" wohl einiges kosten die Überreste der dunklen Kreatur entfernen zu lassen. Also ein eindeutiger Pluspunkt für die Zwillinge.

„Ok. Bereit machen zum Feuern. Wenn Leader vorbei ist, nehmen wir uns die Wywern vor." übernahm Neville das Kommando.

„Warten... warten... FEUER."

Im darauf folgenden Kugelhagel gingen drei weitere Wywern zu Boden, die dem Kreuzfeuer einfach nicht entgehen konnten. Ein Letzter war allerdings noch in der Luft, da er im Schatten eines Artgenossen geflogen war und somit vor den Projektilen geschützt war.

„Wie siehts aus T? Haben wir alle erwischt?"

„Nicht ganz. Einer hängt dir immer noch hinten dran."

„Na schön, ein zweiter Anflug und wir sollten hier fertig sein. Ich komm jetzt vom Norden, also haltet euch bereit."

Zisch.

Gerade als Harry abgedreht war schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl an ihm vorbei und als er hinunter schaute konnte der Gryffindor eine Gruppe schwarzer Personen erkennen. Todesser. Scheinbar war es denen in den Bergen weiter südlich zu langweilig geworden und wollten mal nach schaun wo die Gäste zu ihrer kleinen Party blieben.

Aber darum mussten sie sich später kümmern. Jetzt war erst einmal der letzte Wywern dran.

„Flak-Turm hier Eagle1, ich bin im Anflug, also haltet eich bereit."

„Geht klar."

„Ich hab dich du Mitvieh." murmelte Neville, in dem Moment und drückte ab.

Das Reflexvisir, des G36 K konnte sich zwar nicht mit dem neunfach vergrößernden Zielfernrohr seines Sniper-Gewehrs messen, war aber dennoch recht wirksam und da Harry an dem Haus vorbei fliegen musste wurde auch das Ziel nicht verdeckt. Mit einem einfachen Bum ging das Gewehr los und die Kugel flog direkt durch das Maul, das der Wywern zum feuerspeien geöffnet hatte, drang durch die Schädeldecke und ins Gehirn. Noch bevor die Anderen die Gelegenheit hatten, oder in Deans Fall die benötigte Kampfentfernung, da Schrot sehr schnell an Energie verlor, je weiter es flog und sich noch dazu streute, war der letzte der neun Wyfern tot und segelte zu Boden.

„Erledigt."

Erst über Funk bekam Harry mit, dass ein Verfolger bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte und glitt zu Boden.

„Gute Arbeit, Sniper. Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig. Im Norden befindet sich scheinbar ein Aufklärungs-Team, von Voldy. Die fragen sich sicherlich wo die Bewohner abgeblieben sind. Und da wir nicht bei der restlichen Gruppe aus Hogsmead sind hätten wir einiges zu erklären, also packt eure Sachen zusammen und appariert so schnell wie möglich ins Hauptquartier, legt die Ausrüstung ab und trefft mich vor dem „Eberkopf"."

„Ok."

„Geht klar, Leader."

„Sind schon unterwegs." gab es die mehrstimmige Rückmeldung.

Derweil überlegte Harry sich wie er seine Abwesenheit und die seiner Freunde möglichst glaubwürdig gestalten konnte ohne selbst zu viel zu verraten. Okklumentik konnten ja alle, aber Dumbledore war nun leider auch nicht dämlich. Den Besen hatte er derweil bereits geschrumpft und war vor die Überreste des „Eberkopfes" appariert. _Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein paar Todessern den Arsch aufreißen, dann ist zumindest das Hauptproblem gelöst._

Mit einigen Plopps erschienen auch die anderen aus dem Team. Diesmal wieder in ihrer normalen Kleidung.

„Ok, alle mal her hören. Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe müssten die Todesser gleich hier vorbei kommen, also haltet euch bereit. Seamus, Dean, Luna, Hermine und Ginny gehen dort drüben zu Schreiberlings. Neville und ich warten hier. Das sind etwa ein duzend also sollten wir mit ihnen fertig werden. Wenn ich den Zauberstab drei mal gegen meine Hose schlage fallt ihr ihnen in den Rücken, damit werden sie nicht rechnen und sich versuchen gegen euch zu verteidigen. In dem Moment wo sie uns den Rücken zuwenden schnappen Neville und ich uns den Rest. Noch Fragen?"

„HÄ?"

„Was ist denn noch Seamus?"

„Oh, ähm, sorry Harry, mein Fehler. Ihm ist ne Granate neben dem Ohr hochgegangen." gab Neville etwas verlegen zu.

„Na dann nehmt ihn mit und klärt ihn auf wärend ihr wartet, sonst noch Fragen?"

„Ja. Seit wann spielst du so unfair, Harry?"

„Seitdem mir die Zeit ausgeht und jetzt los."

Keine Sekunde zu früh war das restliche Team in dem Geschäft verschwunden als auch schon die Todesser um die Ecke kamen.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wenn das nicht unser guter Potter und einer seiner kleinen Freunde ist." griff einer der Todesser die Beiden auch schon verbal an.

„Klein?" fragte Harry ganz erstaunt und musterte Neville demonstrativ. Durch das Training im Raum der Wünsche war er ein gewaltiges Stück gewachsen und war jetzt mindestens 1,95 groß. Der Todesser überging allerdings die sarkastische Bemerkung einfach.

„Ihr denkt wohl, dass ihr es mit uns aufnehmen könnt, richtig? Aber niemand widersetzt sich dem Dunklen Lord."

So wie Harry die Situation einschätzte hatten sie es hier mit Anfängern zu tun, die sicher erst vor kurzem rekrutiert worden waren, denn nicht einer von denen hatte sich bisher umgesehen um die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten, zu sehr darauf fixiert ihrem Lord einen großen Gefallen zu tun und die Plage Potter auszulöschen.

Hermine und Co. hatten sich derweil aus Schreiberlings geschlichen und einige Meter hinter den zehn Todessern positioniert.

„Wisst ihr was euer Problem ist, ihr Idioten? Ihr macht den klassischsten aller Filmfehler. Ihr labert zu viel." Zur selben Zeit als Harry dies sagte schlug er, wie abwesend, mit dem Zauberstab gegen sein rechtes Bein. Dreimal.

Im nächsten Moment lagen fünf der Todesser auf dem Boden und wieder einen Moment, gerade als sich die restlichen, stehenden Todesser umdrehten war auch der Rest der kleinen Truppe ausgeschaltet. Harry hatte dabei allein schon zwei Maskenträger mit einem Stupor und einem Diffindo auf den Hals des zweiten Todessers, gefällt.

„Wenn das alle waren, würde ich sagen, packen wir zusammen und verschwinden."

„Und die Todesser, Harry?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, zusammenpacken und verschwinden." damit schwang er seinen Zauberstab über die zwei Todesser die er erledigt hatte, einer davon war inzwischen tot, und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Hogwarts. Die Anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und schnappten sich ebenfalls ein oder zwei Todesser und folgten Harry.

„Hey Harry, was wird jetzt aus den Dorfbewohnern?"

„Denen sind wir nie begegnet und wissen auch nicht, dass sie im Süden auf Rettung warten. Wir wissen nur, dass Hogsmead angegriffen wurde und wir geholfen haben das Dorf zu verteidigen während alle anderen versucht haben zu fliehen."

„Na, wenn du das sagst."

Vor den Drei Besen wartete dann die erste Überraschung auf die Sieben. Ein ganzes Kommando Auroren war dabei Richtung Norden vor zu rücken und sofort wurden Zauberstäbe auf die Schüler gerichtet.

„Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr hier." war auch gleich das erste was sie, von einem bulligen Auroren, der das Kommando scheinbar anführte, zu hören bekamen.

„Wir sind Schüler aus Hogwarts und machen den Job den Sie und ihre Leute schon vor einer halben Stunde hätten machen sollen." erwiderte Harry nicht weniger unfreundlich und ließ dabei die beiden Todesser vor die Füße des Auroren schweben und beendete den Zauber. Das versetzte dem Anführer der Ministeriums-Einheit einen herben Dämpfer, aber Harry kümmerte sich gar nicht weiter darum sondern schritt einfach an den gaffenden Auroren vorbei mit dem Ziel noch heute Hogwarts zu erreichen. Dass eben jene Einheit gerade erkannte wen sie vor sich hatte war dem Schwarzhaarigen dabei vollkommen gleich. Auch seine Freunde ließen ihre Last mit einem Finite fallen und marschierten ihrem Anführer hinterher, ohne dabei noch einmal zurück zu blicken. Das würde kein sonderlich angenehmer nächster Tag werden, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer der Anwesenden zurück nach London kam und den Erfolg des Jungen-der-lebt, an die Zeitung verkauft und dabei sicher auch noch Gewinn machte.

Auf die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler konnte Harry ganz sicher verzichten, aber dass die Aktionen des heutigen Tages noch ganz andere Auswirkungen haben würde kam ihm dabei nicht in den Sinn. Er wollte, so wie alle anderen die heute in Hogsmead gewesen waren einfach nur noch zurück ins Schloss und ein schönes langes Bad nehmen. Am besten zusammen mit Hermine, das Bad der Vertrauensschüler war war ihnen beiden ja legal zugängig.

Das Team aus Auroren schien zumindest in einer Hinsicht vernünftig gearbeitet haben, denn als Harry und seine Freunde in den Weg nach Hogwarts einbogen konnten sie etwas weiter vorne eine große Gruppe Menschen erkennen und als sie aufholten war zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um die gesamte Hogwarts-Schülerschaft handelte, die in Hogsmead zugegen gewesen war. Begleitet von den Lehrern und einigen Auroren, die die Flanken des langen Zuges absicherten waren sie bis nach Hogwarts in Sicherheit.

Dort angekommen wartete auch schon Dumbledore und versuchte Schutz zu vermitteln, dass _er_ nicht in Hogsmead gewesen war und gekämpft hatte, brachte ihm dabei allerdings, zumindest von den älteren Schülern, die sich nicht mehr so einfach blenden ließen, einige misstrauische, wenn nicht sogar böse Blicke ein.

Aber Dumbledore achtete gar nicht weiter darauf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit eher auf die jüngeren Schüler, also dritte und vierte Klasse.

Erst als Harry und seine Freunde versuchten sich an dem Schulleiter vorbei zu mogeln, merkte man eine Veränderung in der Gestik des alten Mannes. Er schien weniger fröhlich zu sein und auch sein Blick verhärtete sich ein wenig Allerdings war nur ein geübter Beobachter, der wusste worauf er achten musste in der Lage diese Zeichen wahrzunehmen. Seine Stimme blieb dabei ganz die Alte.

„Ich würde gerne kurz mit ihnen und ihren Freunden sprechen Mister Potter."

„Und ich möchte jetzt duschen und mich frisch machen, also wäre es wirklich sehr nett wenn sie später wiederkommen würden."

„Was meinst du was er will, Harry?" fragte Dean, als sie außer Reichweite waren.

„Wahrscheinlich sollen wir der Presse sagen, dass wir auf seinen Befehl hin gekämpft haben, oder dass er sogar selbst da unten war. Irgendwas in der Richtung, nehme ich an."

„Ich frage mich warum er nicht in Hogsmead war und gekämpft hat, immerhin ist er mächtig genug und seinem Image hätte es auf jeden Fall gut getan." meinte Hermine.

„Na ja, genau so gut kannst du dich fragen warum die Auroren erst so spät aufgetaucht sind. Ein Notfalleinsatz sollte nicht länger als ein paar Minuten dauern um anzulaufen und sie hatten eine dreiviertel Stunde Zeit, bevor das Chaos beendet war. Vielleicht war Voldemort in der Lage die Kommunikationswege zu blockieren. Fakt ist zumindest, dass es kein gutes Licht auf den Anführer der Seite des Lichts wirft wenn er nicht aktiv an einem Kampf teilnimmt, der direkt vor seiner Haustür stattfindet."

„Na wie schön das Thema auch ist, könnten wir es nicht auf später verschieben? Ich brauch echt dringend mal ne Dusche." mischte auch Neville sich mit ein und beendete effektiv die Unterhaltung, denn wenn sie es sich eingestanden, dann konnten sie alle eine Dusche gebrauchen.

Am Ravenclaw-Turm verabschiedete sich Luna und als sie am Vertrauensschülerbad vorbei kamen, kamen auch Harry und Hermine zum stehen.

Die Anderen sahen sie seltsam an.

„Was ist? Wenn man schon mal die Möglichkeit hat sollte man sie doch auch nutzen, oder nicht?" fragte Harry auf die Gesichter seiner Freunde hin.

„Na wenn du meinst, aber macht nichts unanständiges da drin, ja?" meinte der Rotschopf nur dazu.

„Ginny, glaubst du wirklich damit kannst du mich noch zum rot werden bringen?"

„Man kann es ja zumindest mal versuchen."

„Wenn du meinst." Damit drehte Harry sich weg und gab der Tür das Passwort um sie einzulassen. Ginny, Neville, Dean und Seamus hatten derweil ihren Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm fortgesetzt.

Im Bad der Vertrauensschüler wartete die nächste große Überraschung. Nett wie er war, hatte Harry seiner Freundin die Tür aufgehalten und wollte gerade folgen als...

„RON?!"

Mehr musste Harry gar nicht hören um zu wissen was los war. Zwar war Ron Kapitän der Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft und somit berechtigt das Vertrauensschülerbad zu benutzen, aber aufgrund seiner vorherigen Fehler wurde dieses Privileg von Professor McGonnagal außer Kraft gesetzt. Somit hatte Ron auch kein Recht hier zu sein, was er allerdings ganz offensichtlich tat. Und noch dazu, war er nicht allein. Wenn Harry sich recht erinnerte war das Mädchen, das neben seinem ehemals besten Freund im Wasser schwebte eine Ravenclaw und er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären wie es dem Rotschopf gelingen konnte die recht attraktive Schülerin um den Finger zu wickeln.

Beide waren mehr als geschockt Harry und Hermine vor sich zu sehen und während beide rot im Gesicht waren, so war es bei Ron ganz eindeutig Wut, wobei die Ravenclaw eher verlegen war. _Verdammt verlegen_.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts unanständiges gemacht." sagte Harry, wobei es sich sehr nach einer Frage anhörte.

Schnell schüttelte das Mädchen seinen Kopf, während Ron blaffte: „Und wenn? Was geht es dich an Potter?"

„Was es mich angeht? Nun zum Einen ist das hier kein Ort an dem du zugelassen bist _Weasel_ und zum Anderen mag ich es nicht wenn du andere Leute ausnutzt. Also wäre es besser wenn du hier schleunigst verschwindest, es sei denn es ist dir lieber wenn ich McGonnagal hole?"

Danach waren keine weiteren Diskussionen notwendig, und Ron machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub, allerdings erst als die anderen Beiden sich umgedreht hatten, damit er ohne Probleme aus dem Wasser steigen konnte, und Harry einen Kommentar an den Kopf geknallt hatte.

„Du bist doch eh nur neidisch, dass dich keiner will Potter und mich schon." Natürlich war das gelogen und Ron wusste es, aber etwas anderes fiel ihm in dem Augenblick nicht ein. Malfoy wäre sicher etwas besseres eingefallen, aber Ron war ja auch nicht Malfoy. Außerdem war Hermine dazwischen gegangen noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte. Dabei hatte sie demonstrativ Harrys Hand genommen, sie sich auf die Brust gelegt und Harrys Hand, mit ihrer eigenen zugedrückt.

„Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht wovon du redest Ronald." Hatte sie dabei gesagt und wären Rons Augen nicht fest mit seinem Kopf verbunden gewesen, so hätte Harry schwören können sie wären heraus gefallen, wobei er selbst auch nicht wirklich wusste was er von Hermines Aktion gerade eben denken sollte.

Ron, jedenfalls schien die Botschaft verstanden zu haben und machte dass er weg kam, vielleicht wusste er aber auch einfach nicht was er noch hätte erwidern können (was wohl auch wahrscheinlicher war).

Als der Rotschopf verschwunden war, wandten Harry und Hermine sich wieder der Ravenclaw zu.

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Rons Verführungsversuch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war, andererseits war es schwierig Beweise zu finden. Allerdings nahm er sich vor seinen ehemals besten Freund genau im Auge zu behalten. Zumindest gab es keinen direkten Grund warum er dem Mädchen noch mehr Unbehagen bereiten sollte und so wandte er sich kurz Hermine zu, flüsterte ihr ein. „Kümmre du dich um sie." ins Ohr und verließ das Bad und wartete dort.

Einige Minuten später kam das Mädchen zusammen mit Hermine heraus und wirkte schon viel „erleichterter", auch wenn sich die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht noch nicht ganz verzogen hatte.

Gerade als sie sich mit einem geflüsterten, kaum wahrnehmbaren: „Danke." entfernen wollte hielt Harry sie jedoch noch einen Moment zurück.

Sofort wurde sie wieder nervös und blickte Harry mit ängstlichen Augen in die seinen.

„Halt dich fern von Ron, du bist viel zu gut für solch einen Idioten." sagte Harry ihr in einem sanften Ton. Sofort entspannte sich die Ravenclaw wieder und brachte sogar ein leichtes, dankbares Lächeln zu stande. Mit einem Nicken, das Harry erwiderte entfernte sie sich und Harry und Hermine waren wieder allein.

„So Mister Potter, was haben sie denn jetzt noch vor?" fragte Hermine in gespielt ernstem Tonfall.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Bad?" Damit schnappte er sich seine Freundin, warf sie sich über die Schulter und betrat wieder das Bad, wobei Hermine lautstark am protestieren und Kreischen war.

Erst als sie mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser landete gab sie wieder Ruhe, zwar notgedrungen aber immerhin, konnte aber auch nichts weiter sagen, oder sich an Harry auf gleiche Weise rächen, als dieser, ebenfalls vollkommen bekleidet neben ihr im Wasser einschlug.

„Verdammt Harry, weißt du eigentlich wie lange es dauern wird die Sachen trocken zu bekommen? Und wir haben nicht einmal Ersatz bei uns. Willst du etwa nackt durchs Schloss rennen und das auch noch bei der Kälte?"kreischte die Braunhaarige zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten los, als Harry wieder an der Wasseroberfläche auftauchte.

„Reg dich ab Hermine Schatz, ich meine bist du jetzt eine Hexe oder nicht."

„Natürlich bin ich eine Hexe, Harry, aber... oh! OH."

„Sie sagt, oh. Na das ist ja ganz toll." machte er sich über Hermine lustig, verhinderte allerdings jegliche Proteste sofort indem er ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen versiegelte.

Ab dem Zeitpunkte war Kleidung eh unwichtig, sah man davon ab, dass sie gerade extrem störte und erst nach einer guten Stunde verließen die beiden Gryffindors das Bad wieder, die Lebensgeister neu geweckt. Und durch Dobbys Hilfe hatten die Beiden sogar frische Kleidung zum anziehen.

Jetzt musste man nur noch mit Dumbledores Minderwertigkeitskomplexen fertig werden und das würde nicht ganz so einfach zu regeln sein, wie ein beinahe in flagranti erwischter Ronald Weasley.

_

* * *

__So Leute das wars mal wieder von mir. Wie gesagt, das chap war mal wieder ein wenig länger (10 Seiten) und hat dementsprechend gebraucht. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir die langen Wartezeiten nicht all zu übel. Wann das nächste chap raus kommt kann ich zur Zeit leider noch nicht sagen, aber ich denke mal noch vor Neujahr :D. Also machts gut, feiert schön Weihnachten und (für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich es nicht schaffe vor dem 1.1.07 ein neues chap hoch zu laden) lasst es an Silvester schön knallen (passt aber auf, dass ihr, nicht wie jemand den ich kenne, Hecken von wildfremden Leuten in Brand schießt)_

_(Vll schaff ich ja ein Weihnachts-Chap, wenns I-Net wieder läuft bis dahin)_


	21. Trials

_Ok Leute I'm proud to presen: Das schwerste Kapitel dass ich je geschrieben habe. (Ihr werdet schon merken warum.) An alle die, die das hier unter HP-Experts lesen: Das Ende des Kapitels ist nicht ganz Jugendfrei, deshalb hab ichs zensiert. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich es ja als Oneshot hochladen und ihr schreibt mich einfach an, dann gebe ich euch das PW._

_Ansonsten viel Spaß beim lesen. Ach ja: Das nächste Chap kommt dann in genau drei Wochen hoch. Ich hab im Skiurlaub nämlich schon vorgeschrieben und das Chap ist auch schon fertig, aber ich will nicht schon wieder alles auf einmal auf die Server ballern, weil ich sonst wieder keinen Puffer habe und ihr wieder ne Ewigkeit warten müsst. (SRY noch mal deshalb)_

_Und vergesst die Reviews nicht... ;-)  
_

* * *

**Trials**

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, Harry. Stimmt es, dass ihr in Hogsmead einige Todesser erledigt habt?"

Schon beim betreten des Gemeinschaftsraumes wurden Harry und Hermine mit Fragen bombardiert. Wie es schien hatten Dean, Seamus, Neville und Ginny geschwiegen wie ein Grab. Nicht dass das falsch wäre. Immerhin war eine Absprache was die Anderen wissen durften und was nicht immer besser als, dass man im Nachhinein mit unerwünschten Problemen zu kämpfen hatte.

Und so wie es schien war Seamus noch immer nicht ganz auf der Höhe um irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten. Er starrte einfach geradeaus mit einem leicht verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Als Harry und Hermine sich zu ihren restlichen Freunden setzten wurden sie zum Glück erst einmal von den restlichen Gryffindors in Ruhe gelassen. Sie hatten inzwischen gelernt diese Treffen nicht zu stören oder zu belauschen. Spätestens als Ron ein halbes Duzend Schocker auf einmal abbekommen hatte nach dem er, mit Erfolg, die Langziehohren seiner Brüder verwendet hatte, um seine früheren Freunde zu belauschen, war Ruhe gewesen.

„Hey Neville, jetzt sag mir doch mal bitte was mit Seamus genau passiert ist."

„Na, das war so. Wir waren vor dem „Eberkopf" und haben ein paar Inferi erledigt als ein Troll den Pub zerstört hat. Seamus hats dabei mit Schutt halb begraben, also hab ich mir ne GG geschnappt und den Troll aufs Korn genommen. Problem war nur, dass ich gar nicht versucht habe richtig zu werfen, weil ich ein wenig in Panik geraten bin. Also hat die Granate nicht den Körper sondern das Bein erwischt, ist materialisiert und in die Luft geflogen. Den Rest könnt ihr euch vorstellen. Und da der Troll direkt vor Seamus gestanden hat, ist ihm die Granate wohl etwas zu nah am Kopf hochgegangen."

„Na toll. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur überlegen wie wir, das erklären können. Vorschläge?"

„Reduktor-Fluch, von einem der Todesser, die Dinger wirken wie Granaten und sind dementsprechend laut."

„Gute Idee Ginny. Dann sollten wir unseren Kameraden mal schleunigst in den Krankenflügel bringen. Und dann ist Essenszeit, ich hab nämlich Hunger."

„Meint ihr Dumby wird glücklich sein, wenn wir erst was essen bevor wir ihm einen Besuch abstatten?" fragte Dean.

„Ob er glücklich sein wird, oder nicht, steht gar nicht zur Debatte. Er wird wahrscheinlich stinksauer sein, aber was solls. Ich bin eher gespannt wie er es verhindern will. Wenn er es versucht wird es zumindest reichlich unschön werden."

Im Krankenflügel angekommen kam ihnen beinahe sofort Madamme Pomfrey entgegen, wie man es von ihr kannte etwas hektisch und da im Krankenflügel zur Zeit doch ein paar Leute anwesend waren, schien es auch berechtigt. Die meisten Personen, die hier waren wiesen Verbrennungen auf und Harry konnte von allen sagen, dass sie in der DA waren.

_Und Molly versuchte ständig die Kinder aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten, aber während die Erwachsenen weg rennen, sind wir letztendlich diejenigen die kämpfen, soviel zur Kriegsphilosophie „Neue Männer braucht das Land"._

„Und wie kann ich ihnen diesmal helfen Mr. Potter?" begrüßte Pomfrey die Neuankömmlinge, wobei man eine eindeutige Spur Sarkasmus aus ihrer Stimme heraushören konnte.

„Also wenn sie sie sich unseren Seamus hier mal anschauen könnten, wäre ich wirklich wunschlos glücklich." nahm Harry der Krankenschwester den Wind aus den Segeln. Es war aber auch zu komisch Harry einmal nicht als Patient im Krankenflügel anzutreffen, sondern als einfacher Besucher. Vorher war das erst einmal vorgekommen und zwar im zweiten Jahr als Hermine versteinert gewesen war. Dementsprechend reagierte Madamme Pomfrey auch indem sie zwischen den beiden erwähnten Personen hin und her blickte und aussah als ob jemand gleich „April, April" rufen würde.

Seamus blickte derweil immer noch teilnahmslos in der Gegend herum. Ohne die Möglichkeit sich aktiv an den Gesprächen der Anderen zu beteiligen, blieb ihm allerdings auch nichts anderes übrig.

„Hey Seamus, SEAMUS."

„HÄ? WAS IST DENN HARRY?"

Da Harry keine Lust hatte den ganzen Krankenflügel zusammen zu schreien und Madamme Pomfrey schon reichlich sauer aussah, dass ihr Reich gestört wurde, bedeutete Harry seinem Freund mit Zeichensprache, sich von der Medi-Hexe untersuchen zu lassen.

Die Zeichensprache hatten sie sich alle im Raum der Wünsche beibringen lassen, so wie auch einige andere Sachen, wurde ihnen dies von einem Simulierten Amerikanischen Drill-Seargent beigebracht. Und wieder einmal zeigte sich, wie wirksam Muggeltechniken wirklich waren. Die Zauberer hätten jetzt sich umständlich mit Pergament und Feder rumhantiert.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" schaltete sich jetzt Pomfrey wieder ein.

„Neben Seamus ist vorhin, in Hogsmead, ein Reduktor eingeschlagen. Absolut taub der Gute."

„Aha, na aber ich denke das haben wir gleich."

Schon wuselte sie wieder davon und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Flasche Zaubertrank wieder.

„Sagen sie ihm, er soll das hier trinken Mr Potter. Die Wirkung setzt erst nach einigen Minuten ein, aber, das sollte ja kein Problem sein."

Als Seamus den Trank getrunken hatte scheuchte sie die sechs auch gleich wieder aus dem Krankenflügel und kümmerte sich wieder um ihre anderen Patienten.

In der großen Halle hatten sich derweil die meisten Schüler versammelt und aßen zu Mittag, wobei die, die in Hogsmead waren, denen die nicht ins Dorf konnten oder wollten, also zum einen die jüngeren Schüler, der ersten bis dritten Klasse und die Älteren denen Hogsmead zu langweilig geworden war, erzählten was genau passiert war. Natürlich war vor allem Harrys Abwesenheit nicht unbeachtet geblieben, somit fragten sich viele wo er und seine Freunde gewesen waren und dementsprechend wurde es auch totenstill als die Sieben die Halle betraten. Luna hatte sich ihnen kurz zuvor angeschlossen, da sie nicht alleine von ihren Mitschülern über den Vorfall befragt werden wollte. Ob sie im Mittelpunkt stand oder nicht war ihr ansonsten ja sowieso vollkommen gleich, da es nichts gab, dass sie aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Allerdings hielt die allgemeine Stille nicht lange an und die Köpfe wurden wieder zusammen gesteckt und weiter geflüstert, wobei viele Köpfe von Zeit zu Zeit, den „glorreichen Sieben" zugewendet wurden.

Harry und Co. ignorierten das Gerede einfach und wandten sich dem bereitstehenden Essen zu, wobei Luna sich, wie selbstverständlich, mit an den Gryffindor-Tisch zu ihren Freunden setzte.

Am Lehrertisch verfolgte Dumbledore das Geschehen und obwohl er nach außen hin ruhig war, kochte er. Natürlich hatte er die bewundernden Blicke von Harrys Mitschülern bemerkt, die ihm und seinen Freunden zugeworfen wurden. Er musste diesen Idealismus gegenüber Potter verhindern, sonst würde sein gesamter Plan schief laufen. _Er _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, Vorsitzender der internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer und Chief Warlock des Zaubergamots war der e_inzige _Held in der magischen Gesellschaft und das würde er sich von so einem kleinen, miesen Möchtegern-Zauberer nicht wegnehmen lassen, aber es gab einfach zu wenig Zauberer die sich noch gut genug an seinen Sieg über Grindelwald erinnern konnten. Er _musste _etwas tun und zwar schnell.

„Harry! Probleme auf acht Uhr, schnell näher kommend."

„Hab sie schon gesehen, aber trotzdem danke Dean."

Im nächsten Moment räusperte sich auch schon jemand hinter Harry.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Professor." fragte Harry, als er sich langsam umdrehte.

„Der Schulleiter möchte mit ihnen reden. Jetzt."

„Na das ist ja schön für ihn, aber ihm sollte wohl aufgefallen sein, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin, oder?"

„Das war keine Bitte, Mr Potter."

Im Gegensatz zu dem was Harry in dem Augenblick nach außen hin zeigte, als er aufstand und sich vor Professor McGonnagal aufbaute (und sie dabei um einen halben Kopf überragte), nämlich eisige Kälte, lachte er sich innerlich tot. _Wie schnell so etwas doch nach hinten losgehen kann._

In der großen Halle war es inzwischen absolut still geworden, denn alle hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry und die Leiterin seines Hauses gerichtet. Genau was er gehofft hatte.

„Professor McGonnagal, wenn der _Schulleiter_ mich sprechen will, dann soll er sich gefälligst einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt zum Reden aussuchen." fing der Junge-der-lebt in deutlicher Stimme an zu sprechen. „Im Gegensatz zu Professor Dumbledore war ich mit meinen Freunden nämlich in Hogsmead und durfte einigen vorlauten Todessern den Arsch aufreißen und ich sehe garantiert nicht ein mein Essen für irgendwelche Minderwertigkeitskomplexe unseres Schulleiters ausfallen zu lassen. Klar so weit? Ich verstehe auch ehrlich gesagt nicht warum er mir das nicht einfach persönlich sagt, wenn er nur knappe zwei dutzend Meter entfernt ist. Ja, ja das Alter, nicht wahr? Man wird krank und gebrechlich, aber wenn Sie schon mal hier sind können sie ihm ja sagen, dass ich mich in meinem derzeitig halbverhungerten Zustand nicht in der Lage fühle an einem Treffen mit ihm teilzunehmen. Vielen Dank." Dass Dumbledore das ganze mitbekommen haben musste und McGonnagal somit als Botschafter gar nicht nötig war übersah Harry hier einfach mal.

Während der ganzen Rede war, McGonnagal immer mehr in sich zusammen gesunken, was man von ihr nun überhaupt nicht kannte und old Dumbledore war zuerst weiß und dann rot vor Wut geworden.

Auch die anderen Schüler warfen einen neugierigen Blick auf den Schulleiter und mussten sich eingestehen, dass er, wenn er erst einmal wütend war, überhaupt nicht mehr nach dem gutmütigen alten Mann aussah, von dem ihre Eltern berichtet hatten. Auch den jüngeren war dies nicht entgangen und wo bei den älteren Schülern schon einige Zweifel vorhanden waren, kamen bei eben jenen jüngeren Schülern die ersten wahren Zweifel an dem alten Mann auf.

Das war bei weitem nicht so gelaufen wie Dumbledore es geplant hatte. Potter hätte seinem Befehl folgen sollen und wenn möglich sollten auch einige der Schüler es mitbekommen, damit sie sahen wer tatsächlich die Macht in Hogwarts hatte und wem der verdammte Junge-der-nicht-sterben-will folgte.

Nicht in der Lage seine Großväterliche Maske in diesem Augenblick wieder auf zu bauen machte Dumbledore, dass er auf schnellstem Wege die Halle verließ.

_Der Punkt geht an dich Potter, aber ich werde dir schon zeigen wozu ich noch fähig bin._

Auf dem Weg in sein Büro hatte sich ein teuflischer Plan im Kopf des Schulleiters manifestiert. Er musste dringend Kontakt mit Fudge aufnehmen.

Die Bemerkung, von Harry, dass er mit seinen Freunden in Hogsmead gewesen war und, was wohl wichtiger war, einigen Todessern, wie er es ausdrückte, den Arsch aufgerissen hatte, hatte derweil in der großen Halle für einiges an Gesprächsstoff gesorgt. Diejenigen die schon einige Gerüchte gehört hatten, hatten damit ihre Bestätigung und alle Anderen wussten jetzt zumindest, dass _der_ Harry Potter mal wieder in einen Kampf mit Todessern verwickelt war.

Aber eben jene über die gesprochen wurde blieben weiterhin ruhig und beendeten gesittet ihr Mittagessen. Der Tag war hart gewesen und dennoch hat der erste richtige Einsatz der Sieben ihre wahre Stärke gezeigt. Es war alles sauber abgelaufen, soweit man die wenigen Komplikationen die das plötzliche auftauchen der Wyfern und Todesser verursacht hatte weg ließ.

Aber nichts desto trotz hat der Einsatz an den Kraftreserven der Sieben gezehrt. An den Mädchen dabei vielleicht etwas weniger, da sie erst zum Schluss des Angriffs hin gefordert wurden, aber Kraft zehrend war der Tag allemal gewesen und so begaben sie sich alle in den Raum der Wünsche um sich, den Rest des Tages, zu entspannen. Erst gegen Abend gingen sie wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück und machten noch einige Hausaufgaben, bevor es ab ins Bett ging.

Der nächste Tag sollte nicht weniger anstrengend werden, vor allem für Harry, aber das wussten sie ja zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

Der nächste Tag begann völlig unschuldig und harmlos und blieb auch so bis zum Frühstück, als der „Tagesprophet" erschien.

_**Angriff auf Hogsmead**_

_Offiziellen Ministeriums-Quellen zufolge kam es am gestrigen Vormittag zu einem offenen Schlagabtausch zwischen Auroren des Ministeriums und Kräften des dunklen Lords „Du-weißt-schon-wer"._

_Die Gegner bestanden dabei aus einer großen Anzahl Inferi, einigen Trollen und Wyfern, die von einem kleinen Trupp Todesser befehligt worden waren._

_Das „Der-Junge-der-lebt" und einige seiner engsten Freunde an dem Kampf beteiligt waren wurde derweil jedoch nicht bestätigt. Jedoch ließ Minister Fudge verlauten, dass Ermittlungen gegen den Retter der Zaubererwelt eingeleitet wurden. Die Gründe hierfür wären Anwendung dunkler Magie, die Gründung einer illegalen Schülerorganisation und Mord. Näheres ist jedoch noch nicht bekannt._

_Ob diese Vorwürfe nur dazu dienen sollen der kränkelnde Karriere des Ministers neuen Aufschwung zu verleihen, oder doch mehr dahinter steckt bleibt dabei weiterhin reine Spekulation._

_Natürlich werden wir sie über alle Veränderungen der Situation auf dem Laufenden halten._

„Dumbledore!"

„Da kannst du einen drauf lassen, Dean. Aber wieso lassen die solche Informationen verlauten solange ich noch nicht hinter Gittern bin?"

„Ich glaube die Antwort kommt gerade durch die Tür herein, Harry."

Und tatsächlich. Als Harry sich nach dem Eingang der großen Halle umsah konnte er Minister Fudge persönlich, mit einem Trupp aus sechs Auroren hinter sich erkennen. Und sie steuerten direkt auf ihn zu.

Der Rest der Halle war absolut Still geworden, sah man von einigen schnell geflüsterten Konversationen ab, in denen die Abonnenten des Tagespropheten, denen, die keine Zeitung lasen erklärten was scheinbar vor sich ging.

Kaum war Fudge mit seinen Männern am Gryffindor-Tisch hinter Harry angekommen begann er auch schon wichtigtuerischen mit seiner Anklageschrift.

„Mr Potter, wir verhaften sie wegen Anwendung dunkler Magie, die Gründung einer illegalen Schülerorganisation und mehrfachen Mordes an Mitgliedern einiger alter Zaubererfamilien. Sollten sie sich zur wehr setzten werden wir nicht davor zurückschrecken Gewalt anzuwenden."

Jedem der das Gesicht des Minister sah konnte erkennen, dass er es darauf anlegte und nichts lieber sehen würde, als einen Harry Potter der plötzlich anfing Ministeriums-Personal zu attackieren.

Schon als im nächsten Augenblick etwa die halbe Schule ihre Zauberstäbe auf Fudge und seine Eskorte gerichtet hatte merkte dieser allerdings, dass das ganz eindeutig die falsche Vorgehensweise gewesen war. Die Auroren die sich in seiner Begleitung befanden sahen schon als sie die Halle betreten hatten nicht sehr glücklich aus, sicherlich weil sie jemanden von der „guten" Seite festnehmen sollten, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Ausdruck, der jetzt auf ihren Gesichtern abzulesen war, denn welcher Zauberer war schon so dämlich und versuchte sich der Kollektiven Meinung von circa zweihundert anderen Zauberern zu widersetzen, selbst wenn diese noch mitten in der Ausbildung waren?

Im großen und ganzen konnte man wohl gerechtfertigt sagen, dass die Aktien für Fudge in diesem Augenblick wieder einmal auf einem Rekord-Tief angekommen waren.

Aber Harrys Reaktion auf die ganze Situation war wohl das ungewöhnlichste, was jeder erwartet hätte.

Er stand seelenruhig auf und wandte sich Fudge zu. Was folgte war ein Duell des Willen. Wer war am längsten in der Lage dem anderen in die Augen zu schauen und selbst nachdem Harry nach knapp sieben ein halb Sekunden gewonnen hatte starrte er noch mindestens drei weitere Minuten auf den, einen Kopf kleineren Fudge nieder. Kein Wunder dass dieser sich fürchterlich am winden war, unter dem stechenden Blick des jungen Gryffindors.

Erst als die Stille in der Halle langsam anfing durch unterdrücktes Lachen zu wanken begann er zu sprechen.

„Nun in dem Fall muss ich mich wohl dem Gesetz fügen nicht war, _Minister?"_

Es gab wohl kaum jemanden in der großen Halle dem vor Schreck nicht der Kiefer aufklappte. Selbst Dumbledore hatte damit gerechnet und sogar darauf spekuliert, dass „sein" Junge einen kleinen Kampf heraufbeschwören würde. Angriff gegen einen Beamten der Regierung würde die Anklage schließlich schön abrunden, nicht wahr?

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, Harry ließ sich von den Auroren abführen, die jedoch überhaupt nicht aussahen als fühlten sie sich wohl in ihrer Haut. Auch merkte keiner der „anderen Partei" die warnenden, aber auch belustigten Blicke, die Harry, vor allem, seinen engsten Freunden zuwarf. Er hatte ganz eindeutig einen Plan und der erste Teil daran bestand, Fudge wie einen Idioten aussehen zu lassen, ohne dabei selbst ins Fadenkreuz zu gelangen, so wie good old Dumby es versucht hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde Harry in eine kleine, aber immerhin saubere, Zelle im Ministerium geführt.

Teil zwei: Kooperiere mit den Offiziellen und versuch wie das Opfer auszusehen, nicht wie der Täter.

Insgesamt saß Harry vielleicht sechs Stunden in der Zelle, als endlich jemand auftauchte. Leider war die Person keine von denen die sich Harry in dem Augenblick gewünscht hatte. In den Vorraum der Zelle kam nämlich niemand anderes geschritten als Albus Fucking Dumbledore himself.

Da wünscht man sich doch fast schon wieder man hätte den Haferbrei am Morgen nicht abgelehnt um jetzt wenigstens etwas zu haben mit dem man dem alten Mann dieses falsche, mitfühlende Lächeln verschmieren kann.

„Hallo Harry."

„..."

„Ich muss sagen es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass du hier gelandet bist. Das hätte nie passieren dürfen, aber du weißt ja wie der Minister so ist. Natürlich arbeite ich schon an einem Plan wie ich dir helfen kann hier so schnell es geht wieder raus zu kommen und..."

„Machen sie sich keine Mühe Dumbledore, ich denke mich hier REIN zu bekommen war schon schwer genug."

Zwar wusste Dumbledore nicht was er darauf noch erwidern sollte, versuchte aber dennoch ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben, immerhin war dies seit langem die erste Möglichkeit um den Jungen wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Natürlich musste er bald einsehen, dass Harry keineswegs seine Spielregeln befolgen würde und gab dementsprechend nach einer viertel Stunde dummes herum Gerede klein bei und verschwand wieder, einen sich ins Fäustchen lachenden jungen Gryffindor hinter sich lassend.

Auch war es Harrys Freunden nicht möglich ihn zu besuchen, da die ja noch in der Schule waren und von dort nicht einfach verschwinden konnten, mal ganz davon abgesehen dass man zum besuchen eines Gefangenen eine Erlaubnis brauchte und in diesem Fall sogar direkt vom Zaubereiminister. Keine guten Chancen also vor einem Gerichtstermin noch einmal ein nettes Gesicht zu sehen.

So verbrachte Harry die nächsten eineinhalb Tage damit seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seine Okklumentik-Schilde weiter zu verstärken (selbst wenn es da nicht mehr so übermäßig viel zu verstärken gab).

Eigentlich hatte Fudge versucht den Gerichtstermin noch ein wenig herauszuzögern, hatte aber sehr bald arge Probleme mit der magischen Bevölkerung bekommen, gerade weil diese den Zeitungsartikel des Tagespropheten doch scheinbar ernster nahmen als zuerst angenommen.

Und auch die weiteren Besuche durch Dumbledore hatten nichts weiter gebracht, so dass ein weiteres aufschieben des Termins nicht weiter hilfreich sondern, wenn überhaupt, nur noch schädlicher für Fudge werden konnte, als die ganze Situation ohnehin schon war.

Also wurde Harry knappe zwei Tage nach seiner Inhaftierung in den ihm bereits bekannten Gerichtsraum zehn geführt, der, sicherlich dank Fudge, bereits mit einer ganzen Menge Schaulustiger und Reporter gefüllt war.

Auf den erhöhten Sitzen befanden sich, wie schon beim letzten Mal, die Richter und der Zaubergamot, wo auch Dumbledore diesmal nicht fehlte.

Doch während dieser nicht gerade glücklich aussah, konnte man denken für Fudge wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

Nachdem Harry auf dem Sitz des Angeklagten Platz genommen hatte schlang der auch sofort die Ketten um ihn und band ihn so effektiv fest. Etwas das nicht gerade auf Zustimmung bei den Zuschauern stieß, man konnte ja schließlich nicht einfach so ihren Helden wie einen Schwerverbrecher behandeln. Teil zwei war also schon einmal ein Erfolg.

Kam also Teil drei: Alle Anklagepunkte Abwehren und mit doppelter Härte zurück schlagen.

„Harry James Potter, gegen sie werden folgende Anklagepunkte erhoben: Anwendung dunkler Magie, die Gründung einer illegalen Schülerorganisation und mehrfacher Mord. Die heutige Gerichtsverhandlung soll Klarheit über diese Anklagen bringen. Die Anklage führt Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Wer ist ihr Verteidiger, Mr. Potter?" Kam die dröhnende Stimme Madame Bones' von den Richtersitzen. Auch heute machte sie wieder den Vorstand.

Gerade als Dumbledore sich erhob um zu sprechen, kam ihm Harry zuvor.

„Es tut mir leid euer Ehren aber es wurde mir bisher nicht gestattet einen Verteidiger zu rate zu ziehen."

„Was?" Verblüfft und wütend zugleich schaute sich die alte Dame nach Fudge um und wollte diesen gerade zusammenstauchen, als Harry weiter msprach. Auch hier hatte er gesehen, dass Dumbledore bereits auf dem Sprung war die Verteidigung zu übernehmen, aber genau das war das Letzte was Harry wollte, in so einem wichtigen Fall konnte er sich nicht von dem alten Puppenspieler hineinpfuschen lassen. Das Ergebnis könnte dabei Fatal sein, vor allem wenn Dumby ihn ins Messer laufen ließ.

„Wenn es mir gestattet ist euer Ehren, dann würde ich die Verteidigung gerne selbst übernehmen. Da ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst bin und damit sicher dass ich für keine dieser lächerlichen Anschuldigungen verurteilt werde, sehe ich keinen Grund warum ich diese Sache nicht auch selbst klären können sollte."

Das schien Madame Bones nun wirklich von den Socken zu hauen, denn die Anschuldigungen gegen Harry waren alles andere als harmlos und eine Verurteilung konnte ihn ohne Probleme lebenslänglich nach Azkaban bringen. Dennoch sah sie die Entschlossenheit in Harrys Augen und ihr war klar, dass der Junge einen Plan hatte.

„Also gut Mr. Potter, wenn es ihr Wunsch ist können wir gerne so verfahren, ihnen muss jedoch klar sein, dass es bei einer Verurteilung nicht zu einer neuen Verhandlung wegen einem möglichen Verfahrensfehler kommen kann."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst euer Ehren, aber wie ich schon sagte, bezweifle ich dass eine weiter Verhandlung nötig sein wird."

„Also gut, Gerichtsschreiber," Hier wandte sie sich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Percy Weasley, zu. „Tragen sie bei Verteidiger Mr. Potter ein."

„Jawohl euer Ehren."

„Na schön dann erkläre ich diese Gerichtsverhandlung für eröffnet. Mr Fudge bringen sie ihre Anklage vor."

„Natürlich Euer Ehren. Wir klagen hiermit Harry James Potter der Anwendung dunkler Magie, der heimlichen Gründung einer illegalen Schülerorganisation und des mehrfachen Mordes an verschiedenen Mitgliedern hoch angesehener Zaubererfamilien an. Fangen wir mit dem leichtesten Verbrechen an. Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Mr. Potter im letzten Jahr eine geheime Organisation gegründet hat deren Ziel es war Flüche und Zauber zu üben die nicht vom Ministerium für Schüler freigegeben waren. Ich bitte Mrs. Dolores Umbridge in den

Zeugenstand.

_Oh, Mann und ich dachte die hässliche alte Kröte wäre in der Irrenanstalt, aber hey man kann ja nachhelfen. Muahahaha, d_achte Harry sich.

„Mrs. Umbridge, was können Sie uns über diese Organisation erzählen?"

„Nun, als ich das letzte Jahr über Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war habe ich schon sehr früh feststellen müssen, dass Mr. Potter zum einen ein extrem schlechter Schüler in meinem Fach war und zum anderen auch noch Lügen in der Schule verbreitet hatte..."

„Einspruch euer Ehren."

„Mr. Potter?"

„Die angeblichen Lügen von denen Mrs. Umbridge spricht waren nichts als die Wahrheit. Es handelt sich hier um die selben Lügen die man das ganze letzte Jahr über im Tagespropheten lesen konnte. Ich bezichtige Mrs. Umbridge hiermit des Versuchs der Rufschädigung und erwarte eine öffentliche Entschuldigung."

„Würden Sie uns bitte erklären um welche Natur von Lügen es sich hier handelt Mrs. Umbridge?" Verlangte Madame Bones mit einem eisigen Unterton.

„Ich denke nicht dass dazu hier ein Anlass besteht, euer Ehren." Versuchte sich die, in Bedrängnis gekommene Zeugin heraus zu winden.

„Nun in diesem Fall muss ich Mr. Potters Einspruch wohl für gegeben betrachten und sie bitten sich hier bei ihm für die falschen Unterstellungen zu entschuldigen. Es sei denn sie erklären uns welche Lügen Mr. Potter verbreitet haben soll."

„WAS. DAS KANN NICHT IHR ERNST SEIN. ER LUEGT."

„RUHE. Da ihre Glaubwürdigkeit hier in Frage steht, muss ich sie bitten den Zeugenstand zu verlassen. Bestehen sie auf eine Entschuldigung Mr. Potter oder reicht es wenn Mrs. Umbridges Aussage aus dem Bericht gelöscht wird?"

„Nun, die Lügen sind mir eigentlich egal, aber da Mrs Umbridge schon einmal hier ist möchte ich eine Anklage gegen sie stellen für die Benutzung eines Schwarzmagischen Objekts."

Am Ende des Satzes war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, dass das Monokel der Richterin mit Magie im Auge gehalten wurde, denn eine andere Möglichkeit gab es kaum, wo doch die Augenbrauen schon Gefahr liefen über den Haaransatz hinweg, den Kopf entlang und den Nacken hinunter zu wandern, so sehr hatte sie ihre Augen aufgerissen. Es wurden allerdings auch nicht jeden Tag derart schwerwiegende Anklagen gegen hohe Ministeriums-Beamte ausgesprochen.

„Könnten sie das für uns vielleicht ein wenig präzisieren Mr. Potter?"

„Natürlich euer Ehren. Ich wurde im letzten Jahr von Mrs Umbridge gezwungen mit einer Blutfeder zu schreiben: „Ich darf nicht Lügen." als ich bei ihr zum Nachsitzen war."

Ein Kollektives Einatmen zeigte wie Geschockt die ganzen Zuschauer waren.

„Können sie das auch beweisen, Mr Potter. Was sie da behaupten ist schließlich kein Kavaliersdelikt?"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst euer Ehren. Ich habe die Narben noch immer auf meinem Handrücken. Ich denke das sollte als Beweis genügen."

Schnell waren Harrys Anschuldigungen bewiesen und Umbridge wurde zu einer Entschädigung von 50.000 Galleonen und sechs Monaten Azkaban verurteilt. Gerade als Umbridge dann den Gerichtssaal verließ schnalzte Harry noch mit der Zunge, was Umbridge sicher noch mal in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ihr Erlebnis mit den Zentauren hatte sie scheinbar immer noch nicht überwunden.

„Also schön," sprach Bones Fudge an. „Haben sie noch weitere Zeugen was die illegale Organisation die Potter angeblich gegründet hat angeht?"

Für einen Augenblick wechselten Dumbledore und Fudge Blicke, aber wie schon bei Harry damals, als die DA entdeckt wurde, gab Dumby ein kurzes Kopfschütteln um zu zeigen, dass er den Fall dabei belassen sollte. Zwar hätte Dumbledore die Sache ganz schell für ihre Sache entscheiden können, aber damit hätte er Harry nur noch weiter von sich gestoßen und insgesamt, wog dieser Aspekt der Anklage auch viel zu wenig ins Gewicht.

Schafften sie es jedoch Harry wegen Ausübung von dunkler Magie oder Mord dran zubekommen, war es vielleicht möglich das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, dass man ihn mit einem Traue Zauber, der ihn an Dumbledore binden würde, wieder auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückbringen konnte, da brachte es nichts es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob Dumbledore WOLLTE, dass er erst einmal in diese Position kommt, denn der Treue Zauber würde Harrys Bereitschaft eben dazu erfordern, da er ähnlich wirkte wie der unbrechbare Schwur. Früher wurde er vor allem bei magischen Hochzeiten zwischen dem Brautpaar angewandt, was jedoch inzwischen nicht mehr in Mode war.

„Nein, euer Ehren." Gab also ein innerlich kochender Fudge zu. Der Junge war die Pest, wie konnte er sich nur schon wieder aus solch einer Lage herauswinden?

„Dann machen sie bitte weiter." Man konnte Madame Bones ganz genau ansehen, dass sie die Situation überhaupt nicht lustig fand. Wenigstens hatte man den Jungen in eine Verwahrungszelle im Ministerium gesteckt und nicht nach Azkaban, denn einige der Dementoren hatten es vorgezogen dort zu bleiben. Kein Wunder wenn man die ganzen Erinnerungen nur noch mit einem Bruchteil der Artgenossen teilen musste wie sonst, die es dort noch gab. Und eines war klar. Unter dem Einfluss von Dementoren wäre Harry Potter garantiert nicht in der Verfassung in der er sich jetzt befand (Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung von Harrys Okklumentikfähigkeiten, mit denen er die Dementoren recht gut ausblenden konnte, aber wen interessierte das schon?).

„Wir klagen Mr. Potter des weiteren dem Gebrauch der schwarzen Magie an."

„Und worauf begründen sie ihre Anschuldigungen Mr Fudge?"

„Bei dem Angriff auf Hogsmead vor einigen Tagen wurden hohe Mengen an schwarzer Magie festgestellt. Ein beachtlicher Teil dieser Energie hatte Mr. Potters Magiesignatur als Quelle der Flüche." Hierbei reichte er Madame Bones die Berichte der Aurorenabteilung. Nachdem diese die wichtigen Teile des Berichts durchgelesen hatte sah sie ziemlich schwarz für den Retter der Zaubererwelt, Sprichwörtlich. Sie konnte nicht glauben dass Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-Lebt, tatsächlich auf schwarze Magie zurück greifen würde und doch hatte sie den Beweis direkt vor sich liegen. Schwarz auf Weiß.

„Was haben sie zu diesen Anschuldigungen zu sagen Mr Potter." Fragte eine innerlich geknickte Emilia Bones. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wollte sie die Antwort gar nicht hören, denn entweder war es eine Lüge oder aber gleich das Geständnis, dass er dunkle Magie genutzt hatte und wo das hinführte war jedem Zauberer klar.

„Haben sie letztes Jahr den Klitterer gelesen, Madame Bones?"

Mit dieser Antwort, oder besser Gegenfrage, hatte wohl keiner gerechnet.

„Es tut mir leid aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, Mr Potter."

„Nun ich hatte ein Interview gegeben, über die Nacht in der Voldemort," kollektives Zusammenzucken im ganzen Gerichtssaal, „auferstanden ist. Ich nehme an sie haben den Artikel gelesen?"

„Natürlich, jeder hat das."

„Dann sollte ihnen auch klar sein, dass Voldemort," erneutes Zusammenzucken, „mein Blut verwendet hat um wieder auferstehen zu können und damit automatisch meine Magiesignatur übernommen hat."

Es brauchte wohl eine halbe Minute damit alle Anwesenden das Offenbarte verarbeitet hatten und doch wollte Fudge nicht aufgeben. Er war vielleicht kein Genie aber dämlich war er leider auch nicht.

„Einspruch euer Ehren. Ich hab gehört die Magiesignatur eines Zauberers hängt nicht allein von der eigenen Signatur sondern auch von der des Zauberstabs ab, das hab ich gehört, jawohl."

„Dann sollten sie vielleicht auch wissen, dass mein Zauberstab ein Bruder zu Voldemorts Zauberstab ist. Es könnte also genauso gut er gewesen sein." Und wieder kollektives Zusammenzucken bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf in Hogsmead war?" Fragte eine schockierte Madame Bones?

„Wer?"

„Na Sie-wissen-schon-wer!"

„Kenne ich nicht."

„Der dunkle Lord, Mr. Potter." meinte jetzt eine verärgerte Madame Bones, die dachte Harry nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Ach sooo, Sie meinen Voldemort? (Zusammenzucken der Menge) Muss wohl, oder?"

„Nun, in dem Fall stehen uns wohl keine klaren Beweise zur Verfügung. Antrag abgewiesen Mr Fudge."

Inzwischen wandelte sich die Wut, für die ungerechtfertigte Festnahme von Harry Potter in Amüsement darüber, wie der angeblich mächtigste Mann der englischen Zaubererschaft von einem Schüler aufs übelste zurechtgewiesen wurde. Nur stand der härteste Anklagepunkt noch aus. Mord war kein leichtes Vergehen, erst recht nicht wenn es gegen ein Mitglied einer alten Zaubererfamilie ging. Und wieder einmal konnte man sehen, dass im Bewusstsein der Zauberer ein Reinblut mehr wert war, als ein muggelgeborener.

Auch Dumbledore begann langsam daran zu zweifeln, dass diese Idee so gut war, bisher hatte Harry zwei Punkte der Anklageschrift abschmettern können. Mit Leichtigkeit, wie er mit Neid zugeben musste. Jetzt kam es tatsächlich auf den letzten Punkt drauf an, würde er auch dort durchkommen, hieße das die beste Chance, seit dem Sommer vor seinem fünften Jahr, Harry wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen wäre vertan und er müsste sich schon wieder einen neuen Plan ausdenken.

„Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass sie uns Hieb und Stichfeste Beweise liefern Mr Fudge. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären ihren letzten Anklagepunkt vorzutragen?"

„DU HAST SIE ALLE UMGEBRACHT, POTTER GIBS ZU." Schrie Fudge jetzt. Diese Verhandlung sollte seiner Karriere Aufschwung verschaffen und geendet hat es bisher in einem Desaster. Und wenn das kein Grund ist für jemanden wie Fudge in die Luft zu gehen was dann?

Ok für Fudge ist eigentlich alles was nicht exakt so läuft wie er es will ein Grund in die Luft zu gehen, aber das hier war schon echt ein hartes Stück für den kleinen Mann mit dem Nadelstreifenanzug.

„RUHE. Wenn sie nicht in der Lage sind ihre Anklageschrift in einem gemäßigten Tonfall vorzutragen Mr Fudge muss ich sie des Saales verweisen."

„EUER EHREN,... ich meine euer Ehren Potter hat hoch angesehene Mitglieder der Magischen Gemeinde umgebracht. Diese Mitglieder sind..." versuchte Fudge es erneut, auch wenn er sich doch sehr im Zaum halten musste.

„Euer Ehren?" Unterbrach Harry hier.

„Bitte unterbrechen sie kurz ihren Vortrag Mr Fudge. Mr Potter sie haben das Wort."

„Danke euer Ehren, es wäre nicht schlecht wenn sie mir für mein Plädoyer kurz die Ketten abnehmen könnten?"

„Natürlich Mr Potter." Damit gab sie einem Auroren ein Zeichen und er tippte die Ketten kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an, woraufhin diese von Harry abließen.

Bevor er zu sprechen begann rieb er sich noch die Handgelenke und machte einen etwas wackligen Eindruck auf den Beinen, wie er dort mit den viel zu weiten Häftlingsroben stand. Natürlich war alles nur vorgespielt. Dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Euer Ehren, werter Zaubergamot. Bevor die Namen der Personen die durch meine Hand gestorben sind preisgegeben werden möchte ich dass sie alle diese Personen nicht als Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft sehen, sondern als das was sie tatsächlich sind. Terroristen. So nennt man sie bei den Muggeln. Wir sagen es sind Todesser aber letztenendes ist es egal wie man sie nennt, denn es gibt Wörter für diese Leute die bei Muggeln und Zauberern gleich sind. Mörder und Vergewaltiger sind ebenso Namen mit denen man sie bedenken kann wie die zuvor genannten. Namen sind für sie nicht wichtig. Ihnen ist es egal wen sie töten müssen um noch mehr Macht zu bekommen, Hauptsache sie bekommen was sie wollen und Macht ist es was ihr Meister ihnen verspricht, und sie folgen ihm obwohl er selbst nichts weiter ist als ein Halbblut. Er ist das was sie eigentlich erst bekämpfen. Ihre Opfer haben für sie keine Namen, es sind nur Opfer, aber genauso sollten sie für UNS auch keine Namen haben, denn für uns sind sie nur Todesser. Todesser die uns am liebsten alle Tod sehen würden. Und dabei ist es vollkommen egal ob ein Todesser reines Blut hat oder nicht. Terrorist bleibt Terrorist. Todesser bleibt Todesser. Als ich Voldemort vernichtet habe, als ich gerade mal ein Jahr alt war wurde ich als Held gefeiert, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal laufen konnte. Und jetzt? Jetzt bin ich angeklagt weil ich das bekämpfe wofür man mich früher gefeiert hat. Ich nehme das in die Hand was andere nicht in die Hand nehmen wollen und trotzdem versucht man mich dafür zu betrafen, dass ich Dinge tue die getan werden müssen.

Es wird langsam Zeit dass die Zaubererwelt sieht wer der Feind ist und anfängt dementsprechend zu handeln, denn so wie die Dinge im Moment laufen wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis alle die die kämpfen euch im Stich gelassen haben und ihr auf euch allein gestellt seid.

Auch der stärkste Held kann nicht gewinnen wenn er für das was er tut verachtet und bestraft wird."

Erst nachdem Harry seine Worte hatte einsinken lassen und den Zaubergamot noch einmal mit strengem Blick bedacht hatte drehte er sich wieder um und setze sich wieder auf den Stuhl des Angeklagten. Die Ketten blieben diesmal still und Minutenlange Stille breitete sich im Gerichtssaal aus.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Harry vorkam räusperte sich dann endlich Madame Bones und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich denke wir haben alles was wir für eine Entscheidung brauchen. Ich bitte jetzt alle diejenigen ihre rechte Hand zu heben, die für Mr Potters Freispruch sind.

Als Harry nach oben schaute, sah er, dass etwas mehr als sechzig Prozent der Magot-Mitglieder ihre Hand gehoben hatten, eine Gegenprobe war hier unnötig und so konnte Madame Bones Harry ohne weitere Verzögerungen freisprechen. Auch die Dinge die er bei sich hatte während der Festnahme bekam er wieder, also vor allem seinen Zauberstab und seine P8, die er immer dabei hatte. Ein Glück, dass das Reinblüter waren, die ihm die abgenommen hatten und dementsprechend nicht viel mit einer Handfeuerwaffe anfangen konnten, vor allem da sie gesichert war.

Von dem Streit zwischen dem mächtigsten Zauberer Englands (politisch gesehen) und dem mächtigsten Zauberer Englands (magisch gesehen), der in einem kleinen Büro irgendwo auf der Chef-Etage des Zaubereiministeriums stattfand wusste er dabei nichts, auch wenn er sich denken konnte, dass es mindestens zwei Personen in dem Komplex gab die alles andere als Glück waren.

Zurück in Hogwarts wurde er bereits von einer ganzen Schar Schüler erwartet. Die wichtigsten darunter mit Sicherheit die glorreichen sechs, die ohne ihn als Anführer kaum etwas wert waren, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach.

Als sich die meisten Schüler verzogen hatten wusste Harry auch warum sich seine Freundin so zurückgehalten hatte, denn jetzt stürzte sie sich schon fast auf ihn und wäre Hermine nicht Hermine gewesen, dann hätte die Sache sicherlich ziemlich peinlich geendet. So aber zog sie ihn lieber Richtung Raum der Wünsche davon, anstatt ihm an Ort uns Stelle die Kleider vom Leid zu reißen, nicht dass sie es nicht tat, aber erst als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren und wenn die Küsse die er bis dato erhielt auch nur einen Bruchteil von dem zeigten was sie noch mit ihm vorhatte, dann war Harry sich nicht sicher ob ein einfach Silencio-Zauber später noch helfen würde.

„Hermine, hmm, meinst du nicht du übertreibst etwas?" fragte Harry zwischen heißen Küssen, die er mit Hermine wechselte.

„Ich hab drei verdammte Tage warten müssen, Harry. Also halt die Klappe und küss mich."

Im Raum der Wünsche angelangt war es nur eine Frage von Sekunden bis Harry und Hermine nackt waren und in dem extrem großen Bett, das bei ihrem Erscheinen aufgetaucht war, lagen. Ohne langes Vorspiel ließ sich Hermine auf Harry nieder und fing an ihn zu reiten. Das Gestöhne das die Beiden dabei produzierten musste wohl selbst in Hogsmead noch hörbar gewesen sein und durch die dreitägige Abstinenz dauerte der erste Durchgang auch nicht gerade lange. Nach nur ein paar Minuten kam Hermine mit einem gewaltigen Orgasmus und durch das Zusammenziehen ihrer Muskeln folgte Harry ihr quasi sofort und entlud sich in sie.

Bis die Beiden ihre Sexuellen Spannungen jedoch komplett abgebaut hatten dauerte es noch einige Stunden. Im Raum der Wünsche hat man ja schließlich auch genug Zeit.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Beiden dann damit einfach nur zu kuscheln und zu reden. Da sie während Harrys Inhaftierung keinen Kontakt hatten musste Hermine ihm noch erzählen was in der letzten Zeit passiert war und auch Harry musste ihr noch versichern, dass nichts weiter Schlimmes in der Verwahrungszelle des Ministeriums vorgefallen war.

Besonders zufrieden war Harry mit der Unterstützung, die er in der magischen Bevölkerung gefunden hatte. So wie Hermine es darstellte war es fast zu einem Staatsstreich gekommen nachdem Harry festgenommen wurde und da der Tagesprophet einige Hogwarts Schüler interviewt hatte wussten auch alle um Harrys Rolle in der Schlacht um Hogsmead Bescheid. Viele sahen ihn wieder einmal als ihren „Retter" und selbst wenn viele von denen nichts weiter als Arschkriecher waren, so waren sie doch immerhin hilfreich wenn es darum ging Dumbledore und das Ministerium zurecht zuweisen und als eine Art Backup bereitstehen zu haben.

Sollte es hart auf hart kommen so konnte Harry sogar den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung öffentlich machen. Das würde ihn zum einen aus jeder erdenklichen Situation befreien zum anderen wusste Voldemort den ersten Teil ja sowieso schon, also konnte es nicht wirklich schaden wenn man das Geheimnis noch ein wenig mehr lüftete. Einen Nachteil konnte es dabei kaum geben, sah man mal davon ab, dass Harry dann noch mehr in die Helden-Rolle gedrängt werden würde. Aber das war natürlich nur der Reserveplan für den Fall dass alle anderen Stricke reißen sollten. Man musste seine Asse ja schließlich nicht einfach so verballern, richtig? Mal abgesehen davon, dass Harry nicht noch mehr wie ein Gott verehrt werden wollte. Und auch seine kleinen Missionen würden nicht mehr so einfach durch zu führen sein, war sein kleines Geheimnis erst einmal bekannt, da man ihn kaum noch aus dem Auge lassen würde.

Und jetzt wo Voldemort seine Wunden leckte, das Ministerium etwas zum Nachdenken bekommen hatte und sein Team doch recht kampferprobt war, konnte man sich auch wieder dem Problem mit den Horcruxen zuwenden.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht, in der ich euch nicht zum trainieren gezwungen habe Hermine?"

„Och, dies und das. Wir haben unsere Basis ein wenig ausgebaut und Schlafzimmer in den Fels gesprengt und eingerichtet."

„Wow, da wart ihr ja richtig aktiv."

„Stimmt und wenn ich das da unten richtig deute dann bist du auch schon wieder aktiv."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt glitt Hermine auch schon unter die Decke zwischen Harrys Beine. Dort angekommen leckte sie zuerst mit der Zunge sanft über seinen Schaft nahm jedoch schon bald so viel von Harrys Penis in den Mund wie sie konnte und saugte daran. Kurz bevor Harry es nicht mehr aushielt zog er sie wieder nach oben und drehte Hermine auf den Rücken. Sie wusste genau was kommt und ihre Augen glänzten schon voll Vorfreude. Langsam küsste Harry sich einen Weg ihren Hals hinunter und zu ihren Brüsten. Dort angekommen umspielte er abwechselnd ihre Brustwarzen mit der Zunge und saugte an ihnen, während er mit der Hand die andere Brust knetete. Als Hermine schon stark am stöhnen war begab er sich tiefer, umspielte ihren Bauchnabel mit der Zunge und glitt mit der Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Bei der leichten Berührung spreizte Hermine sie bereits und gab ihm so leichteren Zugang. Ihre Scheide war bereits feucht und heiß und mehr als bereit. Sanft strich er mit den Fingern ihre Schamlippen auf und ab und berührte ihre Klitoris dabei. Hier bäumte Hermine sich auf und streckte sich ihm entgegen, ihre Scheide gegen seine Hand pressend.

Inzwischen hatte Harry seine Wanderung über dieses Paradies, dass er Freundin nennen durfte fortgesetzt und war auch mit seinem Mund an ihrem Zentrum angekommen. Hermine war jetzt nur noch am wimmern und nicht mehr in der Lage sich richtig zu artikulieren.

Sanft drang Harry mit einem Finger in sie ein während er mit der anderen Hand ihre Schamlippen noch weiter spreizte um ihre Klitoris besser freilegen zu können. Als er das getan hatte brachte er auch seine Zunge mit ins Spiel und umkreiste den kleinen pinken Knubbel mit der Zunge.

„OH GOTT, HARRYYYYY." Ein gewaltiger Orgasmus erschütterte Hermine zum wiederholten Male und ihr süßer Saft spritzte aus ihr heraus. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, aber noch nicht befriedigt kam Harry wieder unter der Decke hervor uns küsste Hermine begierig. Sich selbst in ihm zu schmeckten törnte sie dabei gleich wieder an. Die Beine noch immer gespreizt drang Harry langsam in sie ein.

Was mit einem leichten, aber beständigen vor und zurück begann wurde schnell um einiges schneller und leidenschaftlicher und jeder Stoß von seiten Harrys wurde mit einem entgegen stoßen von Hermine begegnet. Als Harry dachte er würde gleich sterben vor Ektase, war es um Hermine geschehen und wieder kam sie und wieder verengten die Muskeln ihre Scheide und drückten auf Harrys Glied. Mit einem letzten Stoß vergrub sich Harry soweit es ging in seiner Freundin und ergoss sich dabei in sie.

Noch schwer am Atmen und völlig fertig zog sich Harry aus Hermine zurück und legte sich neben sie.

„Gott, ich liebe es wenn du das tust, Harry!"

„Wenn ich was tue?" Schnaufte Harry.

„Wenn du mich so zum explodieren bringst."

„Und ich liebe es wenn du so explodierst, Schatz."

Ein wenig später waren die beiden eingeschlafen und würden auch nicht vor dem Mittag am nächsten Tag aufwachen.

* * *

_Wäre echt nett wenn ich das eine oder andere Kommi erhalten würde um zu sehen ob sich die Mühen gelohnt haben. Große Teile des chaps hab ich schon zweimal geschrieben, damit man es überhaupt lesen konnte. Also einfach mit der Maus auf den Button da unten gehen und drücken. Muss ja auch nicht viel sein._


	22. Erhofftes und unerwartetes

_So, wie ich versprochen habe das neue chap (sogar noch vor Ende der drei Wochen) und ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch diesmal wieder. Ist wie man sieht auch mal wieder etwas länger (wenn man dem Word-Count glauben schenkt mein bisher längstes chap) und wie immer hoffe ich ihr wisst es zu schätzen. Wenn ja dann hinterlasst mir einfach mal ein Review, von denen bekomm ich nämlich nie genug. :D_

_Ansonsten, **READ ON.**_

* * *

**Erhofftes und unerwartetes**

Weihnachten war endlich einmal das was Harry die ganzen Jahre über vermisst hatte. Das Fest der Liebe. Genau so wie es sein sollte. All die Jahre zuvor war er gezwungen dieses heilige Zeit entweder alleine zu verbringen, oder aber mit, zum Teil, falschen Freunden zu teilen. Diese Jahr war das anders. Dieses Jahr konnte er tatsächlich mit das Fest mit seinen Freunden und was noch deutlich wichtiger war, mit seiner Geliebten verbringen.

Was konnte man sich also mehr wünschen? Dumbledore hatte seine Versuche Harry zurück zu gewinnen wieder einmal auf Eis gelegt, wobei ihm ja auch kaum etwas anderes möglich war, so wie sich die Situation zur Zeit darstellte. Es war klar das der alte Puppenspieler die Fäden nicht selbst zertrennen würde, jedoch waren ebnen die zur Zeit loser als sie es je in Harrys Leben gewesen waren und enden Diese Freiheit nutzen er und seine Freunde jetzt um unbeschwert Weihnachten feiern zu können. Um mehr brauchte man sich ja gerade nicht kümmern und so gab es auch eine ausgelassenen Party mit den restlichen Mitgliedern von Harrys kleiner Phönix-Sturmtruppe.

Von den meisten seiner Freunde erhielt Harry Bücher oder Süßigkeiten, da es kaum etwas gab das er nicht schon hatte oder selbst kaufen konnte, da aber jeder wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor kaum etwas lieber tat als zu lernen, und das immerhin schon seit den Sommerferien, wobei sein Wissensdrang nicht ab, sondern, durch Hermine, eher noch zugenommen hatte, waren Bücher über völlig neue Themen-Gebiete der Magie so ziemlich das beste was man ihm schenken konnte.

Nur von Hermine erhielt er kein Buch, was Harry am Anfang doch ziemlich verwirrte wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er doch bisher selten etwas anderes von seiner Freundin zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag bekommen. Auch die anderen Mitglieder der kleinen Gruppe ließen es sich nicht nehmen den bekanntesten Bücherwurm der Schule etwas mit der Geschenkwahl aufzuziehen. Tatsächlich war es eine Halskette mit Anhänger, den sie ihrem Freund geschenkt hatte. Der Anhänger bestand aus einem Oval geschliffenen Türkis-Kristall, der in eine filigrane Goldhalterung eingefasst war.

„Der Stein ist magisch, Harry und deine Okklumentik-Schilde zusätzlich stärken, so dass du auch dann vor Voldemort geschützt bist wenn du einmal verletzt sein solltest und nicht in der Lage bist deine Schilde aufrecht zu halten. Außerdem kannst den Stein magisch mit einem anderen Objekt deiner Wahl verbinden. So können beide Träger der verbundenen Objekte einander spüren. Sie arbeiten dann mit der Magie des Trägers. Wenn du also magisch erschöpft bist merkt der Träger des anderen Gegenstandes es, weil sich sein eigenes Objekt dann abkühlt." erklärte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme, das elegante Schmuckstück und sah ihren Freund dabei zum einen etwas unsicher aber auch erwartend an. „Ich denke du hättest mir kein besseres Geschenk machen können Hermine." meinte dieser daraufhin und bedeutete der jungen Frau neben sich ihr eigenes Geschenk zu öffnen. Zu Tage kam ebenfalls ein Anhänger. Dieser Jedoch bestand nicht einfach nur aus einem einfachen Kristall, sondern stellte einen Engel dar, der mit keinen Diamanten besetzt war. Als sich Hermine von dem atemberaubenden Anblick des Schmuckstück losriss umarmte sie ihren Freund freudig. Sie wusste dass es sehr teuer gewesen sein musste, aber auch, dass Harry es niemals zurück nehmen würde, wieso also streiten? Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn. Nach dem sie dann wieder von ihrem halb erstickten Freund losließ und sich den Anhänger genauer ansah musste sie erst einmal grinsen, denn er war, wie sie erkannte, zu großen Teilen, also Größe Form und Diamant-Besetzung einem Schmuckstück nachempfunden dass sie einmal in einem Film gesehen hatte. „Arwens-Abendstern" stand für die ewige Liebe und ohne plumpe Abkupferung war es Harry wieder einmal gelungen Hermine seine Gefühle zu zeigen und ihr klar zu machen, dass es auch noch Männer gab die nicht versuchten Frauen zu erobern indem sie auf Mittel zurückgriffen, wie Ronald Weasley es tun würde. Der ganze Tag lag in einer entspannten Atmosphäre und ging ebenso auch zu Ende. Dass nicht alle während der Zeit um Weihnachten herum inaktiv waren und sich dem allgemein, entspannten Dasein widmeten zeigte sich erst einige Tage später, als die Ferien sich wieder ihrem Ende zuneigten und Harry einige Interessante Berichte zugeschickt bekam. Es war Zeit Voldemorts derzeitige Inaktivität zu nutzen und selbst einige Schritte in Sachen Krieg zu unternehmen... „Ok, Allemann, willkommen bei Operation „Dinner's Out." begrüßte Harry seine Freunde zur Missionsbesprechung. Sie befanden sich gerade in der Kammer des Schreckens und waren um einen großen, runden Tisch, der mit einigen Karten und Photos beladen war, versammelt. „Unser Ziel ist O'Neil Manor in Irland. Die O'Neils sind eine alte Zaubererfamilie die mit Voldemort kollaborieren. Da sich das Missionsziel nicht innerhalb Englands befindet haben wir hier eine heikle Situation vor uns, denn sollten wir dort von Auroren des Irischen Ministeriums festgenommen werden, werden wir kaum in der Lage sein uns so einfach aus der Sache raus zureden. Letztenendes sind die Iren unsere Freunde und Verbündete, da Voldemort auch sie bedroht, aber was wir auf jeden Fall verlieren würden, sollte unsere Aktion auffliegen, dann ist es unsere Anonymität. Und das wäre in der derzeitigen Lage nicht so sinnvoll, vor allem nicht für mich, da das Ministerium mich bereits auf dem Kicker hat. Also ist entsprechende Vorsicht das Schlüsselwort. Wenn jemand nicht bereit ist das Risiko einzugehen, dann verstehe ich das natürlich. Gibt es also jemanden der aussteigen möchte?" Keine Antwort. „Also schön, Remus hat gestern herausgefunden, dass es in O'Neil Manor ein Abendessen einiger Rang hoher Todesser geben soll. Wir rechnen mit etwa sechs Todessern, die zwar nicht in Voldemorts innerem Zirkel sind aber dennoch Schlüsselstellungen in seiner Organisation einnehmen. Das sind unsere Sekundärziele. Unser Primärziel dagegen ist die Informationsbeschaffungen. Also eine gute alte Infiltrationsmission. Einer der Todesser, Jack Harding wurde heute Abend als Wache eingeteilt. Nur dass er nicht dort sein wird. Wenn alles passt wird er gegen sechs Uhr Abends sein Haus in Oxford verlassen und nach Irland apparieren, wir müssen ihn dann nur noch, bevor er verschwinden kann, ausschalten. Ein Schluck Vielsafttrank und ich nehme seinen Platz ein, appariere nach Irland und stehe bei dem Treffen Wache. Mit ein paar Wanzen im Gepäck sollten wir in der Lage sein alle wichtigen Informationen zu extrahieren. Dann schalte ich die Todesser aus und verschwinde. Und um dich zu beruhigen Hermine, werdet ihr mir den Rücken decken. Es wird zwei Teams geben. Team Shield besteht aus Dean und Neville und befindet sich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe Süd-Westlich des Manors. Mit einem leichten MG der Panzerfaust und einem Snipergewehr haltet ihr mir, beim Rückzug, die Todesser auf Distanz. Das Manor ist durch Magie-Detektoren, Abwehrzauber gegen Muggel und Anti-Portschlüssel und Anti-Apparations Zauber geschützt, dass heißt ich werde ein wenig rennen müssen, wenn ich da raus bin. Die Magie-Detektoren sind ebenfalls ein kleines Problem für uns. Ihr dürft auf keinen Fall die auf der Karte eingezeichneten Phasenlinien Alpha und Bravo überqueren. Alles was sich hinter diesen Linien befindet ist _mein_ Einsatzgebiet und nicht eures. Ok, Team zwei besteht dann also aus Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Seamus. Euer Rufzeichen ist „Jackhammer" und ihr bildet mein Backup, sollte etwas schiefgehen. Haltet euch also bereit. Ihr werdet im Norden in der Nähe des Waldrandes stationiert sein. Erst einmal wissen wir nicht genau wie lange das Treffen dauern wird, also macht euch im Zweifelsfall auf eine gewisse Wartezeit gefasst zum anderen können wir uns Zwischenfälle nicht erlauben. Also keine unüberlegten Aktionen dort draußen, ok?" Als Harry die Bestätigung seiner Freunde bekommen hatte, dass alle wussten wie die Sache ablaufen sollte, ging es zum Ausrüstungscheck. „Harry kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" 

„Na klar Hermine."

Ein wenig abseits von den Anderen drehte sich Hermine zu ihrem Freund um und bedachte ihn mit einem ängstlichen Blick. Ihr war klar, dass es keine gute Idee wäre ihn vor den Anderen fünf zur Rede zu stellen, da das Harrys Autorität untergraben würde.

„Muss das wirklich sein, Harry? Ich fühle mich echt nicht wohl bei der Sache. Wenn etwas schief läuft wird dir das Backup auch nicht weiterhelfen. Wir wären doch gar nicht rechtzeitig bei dir um noch irgendetwas zu tun... ich hab Angst Harry. Um dich." Dabei sah sie ihm in die Augen und man konnte unterdrückte Tränen schimmern sehen.

Sanft nahm Harry sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare, so wie sie es mochte.

„Keine Sorge Hermine, wenn es nötig sein sollte werde ich einfach sagen, dass ich Harry Potter bin. Sie würden mich niemals sofort umbringen, wenn sie das wüssten. Das gibt euch genug Zeit mich herauszuholen. Ich vertraue dir Hermine und ich bin mir sicher dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst sollte es dazu kommen. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich mich aus so ziemlich jeder Situation heraus schlängeln kann. Sonst wäre ich jetzt sicher schon Schlangenfutter für Nagini. In Ordnung?"

„Ich hoffe du hast recht, Harry. Wehe du hast auch nur einen Kratzer an deinem sexy Körper wenn du zurückkommst. Den brauche ich nämlich noch." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Gott Hermine du machst mich wahnsinnig."

„Tatsächlich?" Fragte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Dann warte erst mal was ich mit dir tue wenn wir wieder zurück sind."

Da es mit einer Erektion nicht gerade praktisch war auf eine Infiltrations-Mission zu gehen dachte Harry schnell an was abtörnendes (Snape in den Sachen von Nevilles Großmutter) und schaute noch einmal dass er alles wichtige beisammen hatte. Da damit zu rechnen war, dass es zu einem kurzen Check der Wachen kommen würde war seine Bewaffnung einfach gehalten. Magische Objekte hatte er nicht dabei, da diese sofort auffallen würden. Also blieb es bei zwei Gläschen Rauchelixier und einer Schallgedämpfen P8. Natürlich war sein Zauberstab auch dabei, aber ohne den wäre es auch sicherlich verdächtiger gewesen als mit, welcher Zauberer läuft auch schon ohne Zauberstab durch die Gegend?

Als alle fertig waren, es war viertel vor sechs, apparierten sie nach Oxford.

„Dort ist es. Hardings Wohnung ist im dritten Stock. Remus sagte er benutzt immer die Gasse zwei Häuser weiter um zu apparieren. Dean? Dein Job. Versuch es nicht zu spektakulär zu machen."

„Geht klar Harry."

„Ginny stell dich in die Gasse und lenk ihn ab, dann hat Dean es etwas leichter ihn auszuschalten."

„Ah, ich darf also meine weiblichen Reize spielen lassen?"

„Deine Sache, machs aber nicht zu offensichtlich, ok?"

„Aber klar doch Harry." Meinte eine vergnügte Ginny.

„Oh und Ginny? Mach deine Ausrüstung unsichtbar, ich weiß nicht ob der Kerl auf Army-Girls steht. Der Rest von uns wartet dann hier. Wenn wir das Ziel haben geht's nach Irland. Ihr kennt ja die Koordinaten."

Nachdem sich alle auf ihre Positionen gegeben hatten warteten sie. Harrys etwas größere Gruppe wartete auf der anderen Straßenseite in einer kleinen Gasse. Als Harry schon anfing zu denken sie hätten Harding verpasst tauchte dann auch endlich eine dunkle Gestalt im Hausausgang, auf der anderen Straßenseite, auf und wandte sich nach rechts dem Eingang der Gasse zu, so wie sie es erwartet hatten. Kurz vor der Gasse schien sie jedoch etwas zu hören und drehte sich blitzschnell um, den Zauberstab schon in der Hand. Gerade konnte Dean noch dem roten Schockzauber ausweichen, aber viel hätte nicht gefehlt und er wäre vorerst aus dem Rennen gewesen. Glücklicher Weise hatte sich das Training bezahlt gemacht und mit einer schnellen Drehung stand er schon wieder in Angriffsposition. Das schien Harding nicht erwartet zu haben und so war er auch nicht in der Lage dem folgenden Schocker aus Deans Zauberstab auszuweichen, so wie sein Gegner es eben getan hatte. Mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck ging er zu Boden.

„Was meinst du Neville?" fragte Harry, während er sich nachdenklich das Kinn kratzte. „Sollen wir das nächste mal vielleicht Ginny schicken um die Todesser auszuschalten und Dean um sie anzutörnen?"

„HARRY?" meinte Hermine nur und sah ihn streng an, wobei ihre Mundwinkel ziemlich am zucken waren und auch die Anderen hatten Mühe ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Ein Glück dass es so dunkel war.

„Also los gehen wir."

Dean hatte sich derweil den ohnmächtigen Harding am Revers geschnappt und ihn schnell in die Gasse geschleift. Zwar war in diesem Teil der Stadt kaum jemand unterwegs und da es Winter war, war es auch schon stockdunkel aber sicher war sicher, schließlich musste Harry sich noch in den gefangenen Todesser verwandeln und da war es nicht so sinnvoll wenn gerade ein paar Muggel des Wegs kamen und später der Polizei etwas von Doktor Jackel und Mister Hyde erzählten.

„Na Dean, das hast du ja echt sauber hinbekommen." Sagte Harry zu seinem Freund in amüsierten Tonfall.

„Ach halt den Mund Harry. Verdammter Todesser. Ich schwöre ich war leise wie ein Wiesel..."

„Danke Dean." schnappte eine angepisste Ginny Weasley.

„Schuldige war nicht so gemeint Ginny. Aber dass er Kerl mich gehört hat war echt ein Wunder."

„Werwolf?" Fragte Seamus.

„Das würde erklären woher Remus die Info hatte, er hatte es ziemlich eilig Bericht zu erstatten, da Dumby ihn zu sich bestellt hatte. Scheint so also ob der immer noch sauer wegen letzter Woche ist. Vielleicht hat Remus in der Eile einfach vergessen etwas zu sagen. Wie auch immer. Here we go." Damit nahm Harry ein Reagenzglas aus der Tasche und riss dem Ohnmächtigen ein Haar aus, dass er dann dem Vielsafttrank zu mischte. Nach einigem Geblubber manifestierte sich ein ekliges Schlammbraun in der Suppe, die Harry in der Hand hielt.

„Mann wenn das Zeug wenigstens vernünftig riechen und schmecken würde, dabei ist das Aussehen schon schlimm genug."

„Komm Harry hau weg die Scheiße."

„Mann Dean, DIE Assoziation hab ich nun wirklich nicht gebraucht. Na schön bringen wir's hinter uns." Mit zwei großen Schlucken war das Reagenzglas leer und auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich nichts als Ekel ab. Kurze Zeit später begann die Transformation. Zum Glück hatte er sich schon eine Todesserrobe und die restliche Kleidung in der Kammer angezogen, so blieb ihm das umziehen bei der Eiseskälte erspart. Andererseits war die Verwandlung schon die Hölle, wenn auch nicht ganz so schlimm wie damals, als er sich zusammen mit Ron in Crabbe und Goyle verwandelt hatte. Aber damals musste die beiden Exfreunde auch sicherlich das achtfache an Körpergewicht zulegen.

„Ok, Harry." sprach Ginny ihn an als er wieder stehen konnte. „Was machen wir mit dem hier?" Dabei stieß sie dem Todesser der immer noch am Boden lag mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht.

„Mitnehmen und wenn alles vorbei ist mit einem verscheuche Zauber zu seinen „Artgenossen" schicken wurde ich sagen." Macht ihn aber vorher kalt ja, ich mag es nicht wenn diese Typen in freier Wildbahn rumlaufen! Ich heb mir aber lieber noch was von ihm auf. Wenn das Treffen länger dauert brauche ich sicher noch Nachschub an Vielsafttrank."

„Ok."

Dann waren die Sieben auch schon aus der dreckigen kleinen Gasse im Randgebiet Oxfords verschwunden und nicht deutete mehr darauf, dass es hier vor wenigen Augenblicken noch eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Anhängern zweier im Krieg befindlicher Gruppen gab, von denen nur sehr wenige Muggel wussten.

Süd-Irland, irgendwo in der Pampa, wohin sich kein normaler Muggel verirren würde:

Plopp, plopp, plopp, plopp, plopp, plopp,... .

„Verdammt Harry wie zum Teufel machst du das?" fragte Seamus.

„Was denn?"

„Ich glaube er meint deine lautlose Apparation, Schatz."

„Ach so, äh, na ja apparieren halt."

„Mann, der macht mich noch wahnsinnig."

„Nimm's nicht so hart Seamus. Also dann ich muss los, ich werde sicher schon erwartet. Luna hast du den Laptop und Empfänger dabei?"

„Klar Harry, pass nur auf dass du deine Wanze richtig setzt, so dass wir auch was verstehen können. Wenn es heikel wird sind wir in ein paar Minuten bei dir."

„Gut, also dann. Wünscht mir Glück." Ohne noch auf ein weiteres Wort von den anderen zu warten, war Harry verschwunden und etwa zweihundert Meter von dem Manor entfernt wieder aufgetaucht. Zwei andere Todesser warteten schon auf ihn.

„Jack da bist du ja endlich. Das Treffen fängt gleich an und wir dachten schon du kommst nicht mehr. Na ja egal. Komm schon bevor O'Neil sauer wird. Der Kerl ist in letzter Zeit echt unausstehlich."

„Ok, ok. Ich komme ja schon." Antwortete Harry und schritt den anderen Beiden hinterher.

Am Eingang angekommen wurden alle drei erst einmal von zwei weiteren Todessern kontrolliert. Jedoch nur nach magischen Objekten. Dazu verwendeten sie die selben komischen Antennen, die auch benutzt wurden wenn man im Ministerium durch den Sicherheit-Check ging.

Wäre es zu einer Leibesvisitation gekommen hätte Harry wohl oder übel erklären müssen was er mit einer Muggelwaffe anfangen wollte. Auch wenn die beiden Idioten hier vorne sicher nicht gewusst hätten was sie dort dann in der Hand halten würden.

Eigentlich wollte Harry die Waffe ja auch verkleinern, aber dann hätte er sie in einem kritischen Moment sicher nicht schnell genug ziehen können. Und wer vermutete auch, dass jemand ein Todessertreffen infiltriert anstatt alle Anwesenden sofort in die letzte der neun Höllen zu fluchen?

Während Harry dann den Anderen durch das Manor folgte schickte er durch Klopfzeichen, die Position der Todesser an Luna weiter. Mit der Wanze in der Hand war das ganz leicht und der GPS-Sender schickte laufend Daten an Luna, so wussten sie durch die Pläne die sie hatten jederzeit wo Harry sich gerade befand und wo mit Todessern zu rechnen war.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie dann endlich im großen Saal an, wo bereits einige Todesser warteten, scheinbar waren noch nicht alle da oder wurden noch durch das Manor geführt. Warum waren Zauberer eigentlich solche Angeber?

Na ja zumindest hatten sie noch nichts verpasst. Zum Glück.

Nach weiterem endlosen Warten, wobei sich die „Wachen" an drei der Wände stellten, wobei die Front mit den Fenstern frei blieb, kamen die restlichen Todesser dazu. Harry hatte derweil stablos die Wanze in einem Strauß Blumen der auf dem Tisch stand versteckt.

Plötzlich blickte Harry in zwei dunkelblaue Augen. Augen die ihn seit dem Anfang des Sommer verfolgten. Bellatrix Lestrange. Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte Harry sich beherrschen ohne auf die Mörderin seines Paten los zugehen. Was machte die überhaupt hier? Waren nicht eigentlich nur niedere Todesser eingeladen? Was also machte die rechte Hand Voldemorts hier? Das ihr Mann Rodolphus auch bei dem Treffen anwesend war nahm Harry dabei nur am Rande wahr.

Die Antwort darauf, warum zwei hochrangige Todesser zugegen waren wurde später am Abend geklärt, nachdem das Dinner zu Ende war und man mit den Gesprächen begann. Der Smalltalk, der vorher geherrscht hatte, hatte keine wirklich nützlichen Informationen zu Tage gebracht.

Zum Glück kam Bellatrix auch bald zur Sache und brachte ihr Anliegen, oder besser das ihres Meisters, vor. Komischer Weise schien sie sich die ganze Zeit über nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Das hatte Harry bemerkt, weil sie den ganzen Abend über seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Nur noch ein paar Stunden und er würde Sirius endlich rächen können dachte er die ganze Zeit über. Glücklicher Weise wurden die Wachen vollkommen ignoriert und sie selbst starrten nur geradeaus, da Harry direkt neben der Tür stand und und somit die Fensterfront vor sich hatte konnte somit auch keiner seiner beiden „Kollegen" das ständige Starren bemerken. So konnte er auch den Vielsafttrank einige Male einnehmen ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden. Vielleicht hatte sie es allerdings selbst bemerkt und war deshalb so angespannt, oder es war einfach nur der Grund warum sie hier waren.

„Können wir nun zur Sache kommen." Begann sie nach dem Essen, als bereits abgeräumt war und nur noch Wein und Brandy auf dem Tisch standen.

„Mein Meister hat vor einiger Zeit Geld in einige Firmen aus Übersee investiert, die einiges an Gewinn abwerfen. Jetzt braucht er neue Geldgeber die ihm ihr Geld leihen, damit er weiter investieren kann. Das Geschäft wäre äußerst lukrativ und würde unserem Krieg weitere, dringend benötigte, Mittel zur Verfügung stellen."

„Dürfen wir fragen um welche Firmen es sich dabei Handelt Mrs Lestrange?" fragte Mr O'Neil.

„Ich glaube die Firmen heißen Lockheed, Northrop und Rheinmetall."

„Nie gehört."

„ Nun, ich denke das ist auch nicht wichtig. Die Frage ist, werden sie meinem Meister das Geld zur Verfügung stellen oder nicht?"

„Um diese jämmerlichen Muggel und Schlammblüter zu erledigen? Natürlich stelle ich mein Geld zur Verfügung, aber was springt für uns dabei ab?"

„Der Gewinn wird eins zu vier geteilt."

„Also 25 Prozent?"

„Das ist richtig. Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?"

„Eigentlich nicht aber sie wollen doch sicher nicht schon gehen, oder?"

„Eigentlich haben wir es eilig wieder zu meinem Meister zurück zu kehren, aber ich denke eine weitere halbe Stunde wird nicht schaden können." Antwortete Rodolphus

für seine Frau.

_So so, good old Voldy investiert also in Muggel Rüstungsindustrie. Eigentlich ist die Idee wirklich genial. Zum einen Vernichtet er damit Muggel ohne selbst etwas tun zu müssen und zum anderen schafft er sich damit ein solides Grundeinkommen, Wenn ich mich nicht irre baut Lockheed die neuen Kampfjets der Amerikaner und macht dabei eine Menge Geld. Ich wüsste nur gerne was Northrop und Rheinmetall sind. Am besten ich setzte Hermine darauf an wenn wir zurück sind, so wie ich sie kenne wird sie mir nach fünf Minuten sagen können, was es für eine Firma ist, wer in ihr arbeitet und welchen Umsatz die im Jahr machen. Mein Gott sie wird sogar wissen ob der Chef eher auf Blondinen oder Schwarzhaarige steht. _Dachte sich Harry und musste bei dem Gedanken an seine Freundin grinsen. Sie war wirklich ein Naturtalent wenn es darum ging Dinge herauszufinden, egal um was es ging.

Schnell schaute er auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass der Countdown fast wieder abgelaufen war. Noch ein paar Minuten und er würde sich zurückverwandeln. Zeit um Rache zu nehmen.

Die Robe schmiss er einfach nach hinten von den Schultern und griff im selben Zuge mit der rechten Hand nach der Pistole, die er in einem Holster hinten an der Hose trug. Der Schalldämpfer war bereits aufgeschraubt und die Waffe geladen. Mit dem Daumen drückte er die Sicherung nach unten, während er schon auf die erste Wache, anlegte. Zuerst kam der Kerl an der rechten Wand dran, da Harry seine Waffe mit der rechten Hand gezogen hatte und der Todesser genau in der Zugrichtung der Pistole lag, mit der Harry beim Ziehen einen Halbkreis beschrieb. Pfump, pfump. Schon sackte der erste Feind zu Boden. Durch den aufgesetzten Schalldämpfer war kaum etwas von dem Schuss zu hören. Nur der zurücklaufende Schlitten und die ausgeworfenen Patronen ließen ein gut vernehmbares, nachhallendes „Pling" hören, als sie auf den Boden trafen und wieder zurück in Feuerposition liefen. Kurz hielt Harry inne als der sterbende, oder bereits tote, so genau konnte man das nicht sagen, wobei letzteres durch den Kopfschuss wahrscheinlicher war, Körper zu Boden sackte. Einen weiteren Augenblick starrten alle Augen auf Harry, der sich noch nicht zurückverwandelt hatte. Aber das machte in dieser Situation auch keinen großen Unterschied. Was alle wussten, war nämlich dass da jemand im Saal stand der gerade einen reinbültigen Todesser kalt gemacht hatte.

Noch bevor seine Feinde vollständig registriere konnten was gerade geschah, hatte Harry bereits wieder sein derzeitiges Ziel aufgenommen und ballerte in kürzester Zeit und mit unglaublicher Präzision alle Anwesenden über den Haufen. Bis auf einen. Oder besser eine. Bellatrix Lestrange. Seine Nemesis, sollte Leiden so wie er gelitten hatte als Sirius starb. In genau dem Augenblick setzte dann auch die Verwandlung ein.

Bella hatte bis dato einen äußerst unangenehmen Abend verbracht. Sie hasste diese Treffen und noch mehr hasste sie die Leute die auf diese Treffen gingen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Ihr Meister hatte es ihr befohlen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu tun wie ihr geheißen war, sie hatte gerade das Anliegen ihres Meisters vorgebracht, als auf einmal ein mehrfaches dumpfes Geräusch ihr gegenüber zu hören war. Sie sah auf und sah eine der Wachen, plötzlich ohne Umhang dort stehen und mit irgendetwas in seiner Hand auf etwas links von ihr zeigen. Sie folgte dem Blick des Todessers und sah wie eine andere Wache an der Wand langsam hinunter glitt und dabei einen Streifen Blut an eben dieser hinterließ. Der erste Schuss den Harry abgefeuert hatte, hatte das Herz erwischt und den Körper sauber durchschlagen. Grund dafür war wohl die Teflon beschichtete Munition, die er verwendet hatte.

Sofort flog Bellas Blick wieder zurück zu dem Unbekannten und fixierte ihn. Da sie dachte sie wäre sicher hier drin und dass es zumindest eine Vorwarnung für einen möglichen Angriff geben würde war sie zuerst nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Wer hätte auch mit einem Angriff von Innen gerechnet? Das galt aber nicht für den Fremden und so kam es, dass als sie endlich nach ihrem Zauberstab griff bereits fast alle Anderen zusammen gesackt in ihren Stühlen saßen. Und da es im sitzen nicht so einfach war einen Zauberstab zu ziehen blickte sie auch schon in die Mündung der seltsamen Waffe, als sich ihre Hand gerade um den kühlen Griff ihres Zauberstabs schloss.

„Denk nicht mal dran Lestrange." Kam die hasserfüllte Stimme aus dem Mund des Mannes, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Genau in dem Moment begannen sich dessen Züge zu verändern. Genau da wurde ihr klar, dass die ganze Zeit ein Spion der „hellen" Seite unter ihnen gewesen war und jedes Wort das geredet wurde mitbekommen hatte. Die Antwort war aber auch zu einfach. Vielsafttrank. Wenn man ihn klug zu nutzen wusste, konnte man erstaunliche Dinge mit diesem Trank vollbringen. Und eine dieser Dinge war es in ein Todessertreffen zu rauschen und alle Anwesenden kalt zu machen, ohne dabei auf Wiederstand zu stoßen. Das noch Niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist vor wichtigen Treffen alle Anwesenden auf eben diesen Trank zu testen war wirklich erstaunlich schließlich waren sie es selbst gewesen, die ihn eingesetzt hatten um Voldemort wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Die Ironie des Schicksals, dass eben jener Trank jetzt gegen sie verwendet wurde, wo er ihnen vorher einen entscheidenden, nein, DEN entscheidenden Schlag gegen die Lichtseite gebracht hatte, wurde der Todesserin jetzt schlagartig bewusst. Und sie musste tatsächlich bei dem Gedanken Grinsen.

Als Belatrix plötzlich anfing zu Grinsen wäre Harry beinahe explodiert und die Luft fing an zu knistern, aber das war sicher nicht der einzige Grund warum das Grinsen Bellas Lippen plötzlich verließ, als wäre es ihr abgewischt worden. Denn Harry hatte gerade seine Verwandlung komplettiert und stand nun so vor ihr wie der Teufel es nicht besser hätte tun können. Die Augen waren von einem inneren Feuer ergriffen und leuchteten giftgrün, über seinen Körper zuckten Energieblitze und sein Haar wehte in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind. Inzwischen war Bellatrix aufgesprungen und tat jetzt mehrere Schritte nach hinten um wider atmen zu können, denn die Luft war in Harrys Nähe so stark aufgeladen, dass man sie schon fast in Scheiben schneiden konnte.

Bellatrix war in dem Augenblick klar, dass ihr Leben beendet war, als sie in diese grün scheinenden Augen schaute, die sie schon in der Mysteriumsabteilung so beeindruckt hatten. Und es war ihr sogar Recht. Sie hatte ihren Cousin getötet. Der Cousin der ihr das wichtigste im Leben gewesen war.

„Schau dem Tod in die Augen Lestrange. Es wird Zeit dass ich meinen Paten räche." Was Harry in dem Moment nicht erwartet hätte war die Antwort die er erhielt.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Harry." meinte Bellatrix, so leise dass Harry es kaum vernehmen konnte. Dabei lief ihr eine einsame Träne die Wange hinunter und sie schaute bedrückt zu Boden.

Als Harry das sah verwand auf einmal beinahe sein gesamter Zorn und und das Feuer verschwand aus seinen Augen. Auch seine außer Kontrolle geratene Magie befand sich wieder voll unter seiner Kontrolle und wenn man an den Raum der Wünsche zurückdachte war das wohl auch gut so, denn er wollte nicht einfach das ganze Manor der O'Neils in die Luft jagen während er noch darin beschäftigt war.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Das heißt, dass ich es verdient habe zu sterben." flüsterte Bella.

Das brachte Harry nun völlig aus dem Konzept. War es ein Ablenkungsmanöver um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen um dann zuzuschlagen? Doch als sie dann langsam ihren Zauberstab zog und ihn ihm vor die Füße warf war er sich sicher, dass es sich hier nicht um ein falsches Spiel handelte.

Doch worum handelte es sich dann? Reue? Wohl kaum. War sie nicht mit Freuden davon getanzt als Sirius durch den Torbogen fiel?

„Was für ein Spiel spielst du Lestrange? Denkst du ich kaufe dir deine Schauspielerei ab?"

Endlich blickte sie auf und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Die ihrigen waren dabei am glänzen und spiegelten das Licht der Kerzen wieder, die auf dem Tisch standen. „Nein das erwarte ich nicht, ich will nur dass du weißt, dass ich nicht Herr meiner Selbst war, als ich Sirius getötet habe. Ich erwartete auch nicht, dass du mir _das_ glaubst. Und am wenigsten kann ich von dir erwarten dass du mir verzeihst. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du wirklich der Mensch bist als der du beschrieben wirst und mir einen schnellen schmerzlosen Tod bescherst."

Harry war erstarrt. Schlicht und einfach.

_Wovon redete sie da? In der Myteriumsabteilung hatte sie noch versucht mich zu töten und nun das hier? Da war was faul und zwar gewaltig._

„Was soll das heißen, du warst nicht Herr deiner Selbst, Bella?"

_Shit, ich könnte mich Ohrfeigen. Jetzt benutze ich schon ihren Vornahmen._

„Als ich verheiratet wurde habe ich versucht einige Male auszubrechen. Ich wollte nicht die Frau von Rodolphus sein. Meine Mutter hatte mich in die Ehe gezwungen aber irgendwann wurde es ihm zu viel und er hat mich nicht einfach nur bestraft sondern unter den Imperio gestellt, dabei hat er ein Ritual durchgeführt um seine Macht kurzzeitig zu verstärken damit der Imperio auch entsprechend stark war. Ich habe es nie geschafft ihn vollkommen abzuschütteln, auch wenn es Zeiten gab, in denen ich sehr nah dran war. Ich glaube als du ihn vorhin getötet hast wurde der Fluch gebrochen..."

„Sirius hat nie gesagt, dass du dich nicht mit deiner Familie verstehst. Also warum sollte ich dir die Geschichte glauben?"

„Ich habe nie etwas gesagt weil ich nicht von meiner Familie verstoßen werden wollte wie Sirius damals, dass es ein Fehler war nicht zu kämpfen habe ich erst bemerkt als es schon zu spät war."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht ob ich dir glauben soll oder nicht Lestrange. Aber du hast Recht. Ich würde alles verraten an was ich glaube wenn ich dich ohne Beweise deiner Schuld jetzt töten würde. Du kommst mit mir, aber wenn du auch nur einen Mucks machst liegst du schneller unter der Erde als dass du Voldy sagen kannst. Ist das klar?"

Genau in dem Moment ging Harrys Notalarm los. Um dringende Mitteilungen schnell kenntlich zu machen hatte sich Hermine überlegt, dass man das Funkgerät ja auf einer Art Notfrequenz anwählen konnte und genau für diese Frequenz ging jetzt der Alarm los.

Schnell steckte Harry sich das Headset auf den Kopf.

„Was ist los, Hermine? Warum der Notalarm?"

„Wir kriegen Besuch Harry..."

„Todesser?"

„Schlimmer, ich nehme an du bist eben ein wenig aufgelaufen, als du mit Lestrange gelabert hast? Wir konnten ja nur das Gespräch mithören aber nicht sehen was genau da los war."

„Ja, bin wohl etwas außer Kontrolle geraten, aber was hat das... OH FUCK."

„Du hast es erfasst Harry. Neville meldet eine Gruppe von Personen die sich langsam vom Osten her nähern. Ich wette das Ministerium hat deinen kleinen Ausbruch registriert und Auroren geschickt um die Sache zu untersuchen. Also schnapp dir deine Freundin und verschwinde da."

„Ok, bin schon weg. Komm schon Lestrange das Ministerium rückt uns auf den Pelz und ich habe keinen Bock hier rumzuhängen wenn die Hausbesuche abstatten. DU gehst vor. Hermine, sag den anderen Bescheid ich bringe einen Gefangenen mit. Die sollen sich ein wenig zurück halten auf was sie feuern." Sprach er dann wieder in das Funkgerät.

„Geht klar Harry. Was ist mit Neville. Glaubst du nicht es könnte da einige Probleme geben?"

„Sag ihm er soll mit Dean zurückbleiben und die Lage weiter beobachten. Wenn Die Auroren abgezogen sind sollen sie in die Basis zurückkommen und Bericht erstatten."

„Na schön Harry. Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust."

„Das hoffe ich auch Hermine, das hoffe ich auch."

In der Zeit wo Harry noch einige Details der Mission mit seiner Freundin abgeklärt hatte waren sie schon den halben Weg bis zum Ausgang gerannt und hatten auf dem Weg eine recht ansehnliche Zahl an Todessern ausgeschaltet. Besser gesagt Harry hatte, da er noch Bellas Zauberstab hatte. Man konnte schließlich nie sicher genug sein. Gerade wenn es um einen vermuteten Feind handelte, auch wenn Harry sich hier längst nicht mehr sicher war.

Als sie aus der Vordertür stürmten waren die Auroren leider nicht mehr weit und die Beiden mussten einen ordentlichen Sprint hinlegen um aus dem Apparier-Schutz rauszukommen.

„Dean!" Schrie Harry in sein Headset, dass jetzt wieder auf Normaler Team-Frequenz arbeitete und somit ein Gespräch mit allen zuließ und nicht nur mit dem der die Notfrequenz aktiviert hatte. „Schnapp dir den Granatwerfer und feuer denen ein Paar paar vor den Latz. Aber wehe dir es gibt Verletzte."

„No Problemos Cheffe, binne isch dämlische Nooby oder was?"

Kaum hatte Dean geendet waren auch schon die Explosionen zu hören, die die Auroren hoffentlich genug aufhalten würden damit Harry und Bella es in die sichere Zone schafften. Und tatsächlich, auch wenn ihnen noch ein paar Schocker um die Ohren flogen, konnten die Beiden relativ leicht verschwinden. Kaum hatten sie den Apparier-Schild hinter sich schnappte Harry Bella am Arm und verschwand.

In der Kammer des ehemaligen Schreckens angekommen wurde es Schwarz um Bellatrix und ohne Harrys Schwebezauber wäre sie sicher wie ein nasser Sack zusammengesunken.

„Dobby?"

Plopp.

„Mei... Ich meine, du hast gerufen, Harry?"

„Ja das hab ich Dobby, wir haben einen Gast hier und ich möchte dass du dich, wenn wir nicht da sind, um sie kümmerst, aber vor allem will ich dass sie hier bleibt und auf keinen Fall darfst du ihr irgendwelche Fragen beantworten. Hast du verstanden?"

„Natürlich. Dobby wird tun wie Mas... wie Harry befielt."

Gerade in dem Augenblick tauchten auch Seamus, Luna, Hermine und Ginny auf.

„Hermine, bitte bring unseren Gast in eines der Schlafzimmer hier unten und ihr drei könnt erst mal eure Ausrüstung weglegen. Ginny wenn du fertig bist kannst du dann in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und mir ein wenig Veritaserum bringen?"

„Klar Harry mach ich."

Als jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte brachte auch Harry seine Ausrüstung weg und holte sich eine Flasche Feuerwiskey. Wenn der Rest der Nacht so verlief, wie er es... glaubte? Befürchtete? Dann würde er die brauchen und nicht nur er.

Zumindest Neville würde arg zu kämpfen haben um seinen Hass gegen diese Frau vergessen zu können. Immerhin in Bezug darauf hatte er noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Wenn seine Theorie stimmte dann zog sich der Geist eines Menschen zum mentalen Schutz nämlich zurück wenn er zu lange Gefoltert wurde. Riss man die mentalen Barrieren also ein, hinter denen sich der Geist versteckte sollte er eigentlich wieder in der Lage sein die direkten körperlichen Funktionen zu übernehmen. Der Patient müsste dann eigentlich geheilt sein. Natürlich war das alles nur Theorie, aber wenn sich Neville damit beruhigen ließe war es zumindest einen Versuch wert.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch Hermine aus der Waffenkammer zurück, nachdem sie Bella in einem der Zimmer untergebracht hatte. Die anderen saßen schon mit Harry am Operations-Tisch und Ginny war zum Raum der Wünsche unterwegs um das Wahrheitserum zu holen.

Dass der Raum sie mit allen möglichen Tränken versorgen konnte hatte Harry herausgefunden, als er sich an das letzte Jahr erinnerte und daran, dass Fred und George gesagt hatten, dass Filch Putzmittel daraus bezogen hatte, als seine Vorräte knapp wurden.

Eigentlich hatten alle angenommen, Dinge, die aus dem Raum der Wünsche kamen würden sich sofort auflösen, nur dass dem nicht so war und so hatten sie den perfekten Lieferanten für alle möglichen Dinge gefunden, die so gebraucht wurden.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine ihn vorsichtig.

Harry der gerade gedankenversunken an einem Glas Feuerwiskey genippt hatte schaute auf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Freundin. „Hmm?"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ehrlich gesagt... ich weiß es nicht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die meist gesuchte Hexe der Welt ein Opfer ist und kein Täter. Vorausgesetzt sie sagt die Wahrheit, aber das werden wir ja bald herausfinden."

Gerade da fing Harrys Funkgerät an zu piepen, dass er noch bei sich hatte um Dean und Neville nach ihrem Status zu fragen und eventuell zu Hilfe zu eilen sollten sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken.

„Ja?"

„Hey Harry es gibt gerade Verstärkung." kam es von Dean.

„Das heißt?"

„Die scheinen ein paar Leute abgestellt zu haben um das Chaos das du hinterlassen hast zu untersuchen."

„Ja und?"

„Ja und? Was heißt hier ja und? Die werden Tage brauchen um hier fertig zu sein, sollen wir uns hier etwa so lange den Arsch abfrieren?"

„Oh, stimmt ja. Na ich denke ihr könnt jetzt abziehen. Da passiert sicher nichts spannendes mehr."

„Ok, dann kommen wir jetzt rüber."

Dann war wieder Funkstille und nach ein paar Sekunden erschienen Neville und Dean, mit ihrer Ausrüstung neben ihnen. Den Moment suchte sich Ginny dann auch aus um wieder von ihrer kleinen Tour zum RdW zurück zu kommen.

„Ich hab das Veritaserum Harry."

„Danke Ginny, ihr beiden," dabei blickte er Dean und Neville an, „könnt erst mal eure Ausrüstung wegbringen."

„Moment Harry, so einfach wirst du uns nicht los." entgegnete Neville. „Ich will wissen was hier los ist. Wo ist eigentlich dein ominöser Gefangener?"

„Schaff deine Ausrüstung weg und wir können reden Nev. Wir warten hier solange auf euch."

„Na schön ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung, für das hier." Damit machten sich die Beiden auf um ihre Ausrüstung los zu werden.  
„Luna schnapp dir den Laptop, besser wir lassen die Aufzeichnungen sprechen, als dass ich alles erkläre. Ich denke damit werden wir weiter kommen, ohne dass Neville die ganze Basis in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt."

Als alle sieben dann zusammen am Tisch saßen goss Harry erst einmal ein paar Gläser mit Feuerwiskey voll und ließ sie über den Tisch zu den einzelnen Personen schlittern.

„Und was wird das jetzt?" fragte Neville.

„Den wirst du brauchen Nev, glaub mir. Luna?"

Die nächsten paar Minuten war nichts weiter als die Aufzeichnungen aus dem Laptop zu hören und selbst wenn Neville zu Anfang wütend aufgesprungen war, als er erkannte wer da sprach beruhigte er sich schnell wieder und hörte sich das ganze bis zum Ende hin an.

„Und du glaubst ihr, Harry?"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll, Nev aber dafür haben wir ja das Veritaserum. Dabei fällt mir ein..." Hier drehte er sich zu Hermine um. „Was sagen dir die Namen Northrop und Rheinmetall?"

„Was? Ach so, die Investitionen. Ich hab mich noch nicht drum gekümmert, aber ich glaube das sind Firmen für Rüstungsindustrie."

„Northrop und Rheinmetall?" schaltete sich jetzt Dean mit ein. „ Na klar, Northrop baut doch unter anderem den B2 Tarnkappenbomber der Amis und Rheinmetall ist doch eine Deutsche Rüstungsfirma. Haben die sich nicht auf Panzer spezialisiert?"

„Keine Ahnung. Zumindest investiert Voldemort in lukrative Firmen mit hohen Gewinnausschüttungen. Daher nimmt er also das Geld für seinen Kriegs-Fond und wenn ich richtig liege dann macht er enorme Gewinne durch seine Beteiligungen."

„Die Frage ist: Was ist mit seinen Todessern? Ich meine was sagen die denn bitte dazu, dass ihr Chef in Muggel-Firmen investiert?" meldete sich jetzt Seamus zu Wort.

„Wer sagt denn dass sie davon wissen? Ich wette Voldy hat ihnen nur gesagt, dass sich die Investitionen lohnen würden und eventuell noch die Namen der Firmen, aber wie soll schon ein Zauberer herausfinden was das für Firmen sind? Zum einen würden die nur in der Zaubererwelt nach den Namen suchen und zum anderen sind es nicht einmal Englische Firmen sondern welche aus dem Ausland. Solange die also nicht zufällig das Internet einführen oder über ein Werbeplakat der Firma stolpern, werden sie wohl weiter im Dunkeln über die Natur der Firmen bleiben. Und nachfragen wird wohl kaum jemand, dazu sind diese Speichellecker viel zu Rückgrat los."

„Das stimmt natürlich. Also was ist Harry? Können wir jetzt endlich unseren Gast ein wenig durchleuchten?"

„Wenn du das wörtlich meinst, Nev, dann nicht. Aber du hast recht, mal sehen was sie so zu erzählen hat. Wenn wir Glück haben bekommen wir sogar mehr Informationen über Voldys Pläne als wir uns für heute erhofft hatten. So oder so wird sie von nutzen sein. Seamus, Hermine. Ihr holt sie und bindet ihr etwas vor die Augen."

Als die Beiden sich auf den Weg machten begann Harry mit dem Zauberstab alle Lichter in der Kammer zu löschen und einige grelle Scheinwerfer herbei zu zaubern, die auf einen einfachen Stuhl ausgerichtet waren.

Als Hermine und Seamus zurück kamen war der einzig beleuchtete Fleck in der Kammer der Stuhl auf den Bellatrix jetzt gedrückt wurde. Dann nahm ihr Hermine die Augenbinde ab.

Da hatte sie doch tatsächlich gedacht sie würde die Fehler die sie durch den Willen Anderer Gemacht hatte endlich korrigieren können und dann das.

Als sie in dem kleinen Zimmer aufgewacht war, war noch alles gut gewesen und sie dachte an das was ihr kurz zuvor passiert war und wie Harry Potter sie mitgenommen hatte. Wohin auch immer. Aber als dann plötzlich die beiden dunklen Gestalten das Zimmer betraten, Kapuzen ins Gesicht gezogen und ihr eine Augenbinde um machten ohne dabei ein Wort zu sagen, wusste sie dass der golden Boy es sich anders überlegt haben musste und dass er kein Problem damit hatte Menschen zu töten hatte sie ja selbst erlebt. Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens wer in den letzten Monaten so dermaßen unter den Todessern aufgeräumt hatte. Und die Antwort war doch mehr als einfach nur schockierend oder unerwartet.

Als sie dann auf einen Stuhl gedrückt wurde und man ihr die Augenbinde abnahm, sah sie vor lauter Helligkeit erst einmal gar nichts. Doch auch als sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit weitgehend gewöhnt hatten konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen als zwei Helle Flecken, die sich in ihre Augen ein brannten. In dem Moment schloss sie bereits mit ihrem Leben ab und doch blieb sie aufrecht sitzen und kauerte sich nicht zusammen. Zumindest sterben würde sie aufrecht, denn Leben hatte sie so ja nicht gekonnt.

„Bellatrix Lestrange!" Der Kopf der Angesprochenen zuckte in die Richtung der Stimme und sie konnte einen Schatten in der Dunkelheit ausmachen, der sich bewegte.

„Wir werden ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum. Wenn sie mich vorhin angelogen haben, dann werden wir das herausfinden. Und in dem Fall wird ihr Tod noch deutlich „unangenehmer" werden, als ich es geplant hatte. Stimmen sie einem Verhör zu?"

„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen." War die schlichte Antwort, doch innerlich machte sich ein Glücksgefühl in der ehemaligen Todesserin breit, wie sie es nicht mehr gekannt hatte, seit Sirius von Zuhause weggelaufen war. Sie hatte noch eine Chance.

Harry schnippte mit dem Finger und Ginny trat vor um das Wahrheitserum zu verabreichen. Als die Augen ihrer Gefangenen glasig wurden begann dann die Befragung.

Wie sich herausstellte hatte nicht nur Bellas Mann sie unter seiner Kontrolle gehabt sondern auch Voldemort schien einen Teil seiner Magie gewirkt zu haben. Dadurch war sie erst in der Lage so zu kämpfen wie sie es in der Myteriumsabteilung gezeigt hatte. Auch war sie gezwungen worden die Longbottoms zu foltern, jedoch selbst dann nur für kurze Zeit, da ihr Mann erkennen konnte dass es ihr keinen Spaß machte und somit war das reine Verschwendung.

Alles in allem war Bella so unschuldig wie man nur sein konnte und der Verlust ihres Cousins machte ihr, gerade jetzt wo der Imperius nach dem Tod Rodolphus von ihr entfernt wurde, extrem zu schaffen.

Als die Befragung zu ende war und das Veritaserum seine Wirkung verlor schaltete Harry mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs die Scheinwerfer aus und erleuchtete den Rest der Kammer wieder.

„Wie es aussieht haben wir einen neuen Verbündeten, oder wie seht ihr das?" fragte Harry seine Freunde und erhielt zustimmendes Kopfnicken.

Als Bella aufschaute sah sie in die Gesichter von fünf ihr zum Teil nicht ganz unbekannten Personen.  
Erkennen konnte sie unter den Anwesenden zum einen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, Harry, dann Ginny, Luna, auch wenn sie ihren Namen nicht kannte, Hermine, ihren Namen kannte sie zumindest aus der Zeitung, und... Neville. Hier musste sie schlucken. Neville schaute sie nur mit einem Neutralen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. Doch ob er wirklich nur neutrale Gefühle in dem Augenblick hatte, oder sie einfach hinter seinen Okklumentikschilden versteckte war nicht zu erkennen.

Erst als Harry sich räusperte wandte sie sich dem Gürnaügigen wieder zu.

„Ich denke es wäre angebracht wenn ich die Anwesenden kurz vorstelle. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger denke ich kennst du schon. Nun, das hier vorne ist Luna Lovegood, dann haben wir hier Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan." Bei jedem Namen deutete er auf die jeweilige Person und wartete, dass sie Bella auch zumindest mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßten.

Noch etwas schüchtern ließ Bella den Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass ein Rotschopf weniger vorhanden war als es in der Myteriumsabteilung der Fall gewesen war.

„Ist ihr Freund nicht da Mr. Potter?" redete sie ihn mit dem gebührenden Respekt an?"

„Freund?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Ach so Ron." Dabei spie er den Namen aus als wäre es ein Wort, dass er lieber nicht in den Mund genommen hätte. „Der kleine Pisser ist nicht mehr mein Freund, noch ist er der Freund von einem der Anderen hier anwesenden. Hat Malfoy das noch gar nicht an Voldy weiter gegeben?"

„Voldy?" fragte eine belustigte Bella.

„Harry? Sollten wir unser Gespräch nicht lieber wo anders fortsetzen?" Schaltete sich jetzt Hermine mit ein.

„Ja du hast recht Schatz. Machen wir es uns etwas bequem." Also machten sie sich auf zum Konferenz-Tisch, der zumindest mit bequemen Sesseln umstellt war. Dann ließ Harry noch Knabberkram von Dobby bringen und verteilte Butterbier, wer wollte konnte natürlich auch Feuerwiskey haben, aber der wurde ja jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht, also rührte ihn auch keiner an.

„Dürfte ich eigentlich fragen wo wir uns hier genau befinden Mr. Potter?"

„Es heißt Harry für meine Freunde und Verbündeten und das hier ist die Kammer des Schreckens wenn man es so sehen will. Auch wenn sie ihren Schrecken schon vor einiger Zeit verloren hat."

„Was? Aber ich dachte nur der Erbe Slytherins könnte..."

„Falsch. Jeder Parselmund _kann..._ wenn er weiß wo der Eingang ist versteht sich. Also nur Voldemort und ich und Voldy wird wohl kaum herkommen um uns einen Besuch abzustatten."

„Und was ist mit Dumbedore?"

„Was sollte mit dem alten manipulativen Bastard sein? Der sitzt sicher gerade in seinem Büro und überlegt sich neue Wege wie er mir auf den Sack gehen kann."

Das war nun wirklich ein Schock für die schwarzhaarige Frau. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass der Junge-Der-Lebt, _so_ von Albus Dumbledore reden würde. Waren die Beiden nicht eigentlich die besten Freunde? Was war nur zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen, dass Harry so von seinem angeblichen Mentor redete?

„Du verstehst dich wohl nicht so gut mit ihm, was?"

„Nun sagen wir es so: Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte würde ich die Essgewohnheiten des alten Mistkerls seinem Alter angleichen und auf Flüssignahrung umstellen. Wie die Dinge zur Zeit stehen ist das aber leider nicht möglich, also dulde ich ihn solange wie er sich aus meinem Leben heraushält. Nicht dass er das tut, aber die luschigen Versuche, die er bisher unternommen hat um mir den letzten Nerv zu töten waren nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt. Zur Zeit ist er für uns nichts weiter als ein Running Gag der immer mal wieder auf der Bildfläche auftaucht."

Nach dem die ernsteren Gesprächsthemen so langsam in den Hintergrund rückten wurde es sogar noch ein richtig schöner Abend, oder besser Nacht, da es inzwischen kurz vor zwölf war. Bevor sie sich jedoch in die Betten begaben wurde Bella noch eingewiesen wie sie Kontakt aufnehmen konnte und dass Dobby sich um ihre Wünsche kümmern würde, solange sie nicht mit Harrys Befehlen in Konflikt gerieten.

Auch bat Bella Neville noch einmal zurück zu bleiben, um mit ihm zu reden.

Als er später in den Jungenschlafsaal kam, konnte man deutlich sehen, wie eine schwere Last von seinen Schulter genommen zu sein schien. Es entwickelte sich alles so wie Harry es sich erhofft hatte. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?

* * *

_Noch ein Wort zum Schluss: Das nächste chap kommt dann wieder in drei Wochen on. Ich bedanke mich hier dann noch mal bei allen die mir beim letzten Mal ein Review hinterlassen habe und weiterhin meiner Story treu bleiben, auch wenns zum Teil ein wenig hakt. Wenn ich in genau drei Wochen noch nicht wieder geupdated habe schickt mir mal bitte direkt ne Mail. Schule is gerade ziemlich was los und es könnte sein, dass ich desshalb das Datum vergesse._

* * *

_Noch ein paar Antworten zum Schluss: _

_Phönix: Nope, eigentlich hatte sich mit etwa 80.000 Wörtern gerechnet, aber so wies aussieht werd ich locker die 150k knacken_

_Basti: Nein ich lebe nicht mehr, bin beim Snowboarden umgekommen, aber Gott ist ein großer Fan meiner story und hat mir erlaubt, das Sky-wide-web Gateway zu verwenden um auch in der Welt der Sterblichen weiter posten zu können._

_Und natürlich auch liebe Grüße an alle anderen die gereviewt haben oder auch nicht gereviewt haben._


	23. Harry? Wir haben ein Problem

_Also, da es ja niemand geschafft hat mich mal an den termin zu erinnern hats mal wieder etwas länger gedauert. An dieser Stelle möchte ich das chap **Lativ **widmen, da sie mir dann ja doch noch ne PN geschrieben und mich somit daran erinnert hat, dass es mal Zeit wird, dass meine Geschichte weiter zu gehen hat._

_Also dann, viel Spaß noch beim lesen._

_Kommis und Kekse werden wie immer gerne entgegen genommen_

* * *

**Harry? Wir haben ein Problem**

Der nächste Morgen brach an und wieder einmal mussten Harry und seine Freunde zum Unterricht. Nicht dass sie ihn benötigt hätten, sie waren inzwischen mit ihren eigenen Studien weit über den normalen Schulstoff hinaus, was sich auch an ihren Noten zeigte, mal abgesehen von Snape natürlich, aber auf den achtete eh niemand mehr so richtig. Die Abschluss Zeugnisse würden sie sich nämlich nicht ruinieren lassen und das war das einzige was zählte. Zwar gab es einige Lehrer, die das Angespannte Verhältnis zwischen der zusammengeschweißten Gruppe und dem Schulleiter missbilligten, allerdings waren sie nicht bereit sie deshalb schlechter zu behandeln. Das war schließlich vor allem eine Sache zwischen Dumbledore und den sieben Schülern und Schülerinnen. Also nichts wo es sich lohnte sich einzumischen. Auch war den Lehrern nicht entgangen, dass Harry und seine kleine Gruppe wie Helden unter den meisten Schülern verehrt wurden. Grund genug hatten sie ja, immerhin war öffentlich bekannt, dass die Sieben bei dem Angriff gegen Hogsmead mit die einzigen waren, die zurück geschlagen hatten. Und dass Dumbledore selbst nicht zugegen war stärkte ihr Vertrauen gegenüber dem Schulleiter garantiert nicht.

Als der kleine Trupp also die große Halle betrat waren sie für einen Augenblick wieder einmal der Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Das legte sich allerdings auch ganz schnell wieder, als nichts interessiertes passierte, wie zum Beispiel eine weitere kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und dem Schulleiter.

„Und? Was interessantes in der Zeitung?" fragte Harry auch gleich seine Freundin, als sie den Tagespropheten auseinander rollte.

„Ja. Mal wieder ein großer Artikel über einen Angriff auf eine Todesserbasis." hinterher flüsterte sie noch ein. „Sind ja ziemlich schnell was?"

„Aha, wo denn?"

„Hmm, das ist komisch, der Angriff hat in Irland stattgefunden, das Ministerium der Iren ist scheinbar ziemlich besorgt, dass sich die Todesser auch dort schon etablieren."

Gerade in dem Augenblick zog Ron Weasley an ihnen vorbei. Und damit einer der Gründe warum sie nicht öffentlich über die Aktionen redeten. Zumindest nicht wenn es jemanden gab der lauschen könnte. Und wenn es sich dann auch noch um einen enttarnten Spion handelte, war wohl klar dass höchste Sicherheit geboten war, denn niemand wollte, dass diese kleine Information gegen sie verwendet werden konnte. Selbst wenn es sich um Todesser handelte so war es dennoch eine heikle Situation. Vor allem da das Ministerium unter der absoluten Kontrolle von Reinblütern stand. Die einzigen Positionen die man Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen anbot waren eher unwichtig und konnten nicht viel bewegen. Außerdem war Harry ja auch erst vor kurzem gerade so aus den Fängen des Ministeriums entwischt und das wollte er so schnell nicht wiederholen müssen.

Noch dazu hatten seine Freunde noch viel weniger Chancen. Immerhin hatte jeder von ihnen seit Harrys Verhaftung genug Sprengstoff dabei um sich im Notfall aus einer Zelle befreien zu können. Miniaturisiert in den Schuhen versteckt war das Zeug nicht so einfach zu finden und durch Stablose Magie recht einfach zu zünden. Harry hingegen brauchte das ja eh nicht. Er konnte sich einfach in einen Phönix verwandeln und aus einem Gebäude heraus teleportieren aber die anderen hatte diese Möglichkeit natürlich nicht.

„Schon eine Ahnung wer die Angreifer sein könnten?" fragte Ginny.

„Nein sie tappen mal wieder im Dunkeln."

„Na ja zumindest scheinen diese Unbekannten deutlich effektiver gegen die Todesser vorzugehen als das Ministerium. Ich würde mir da keinen Kopf drum machen."

„Und was ist wenn es jemand ist der selbst die Weltherrschaft will und einfach nur Voldemort vorher beseitigt haben will."

„Nun in dem Fall wird er uns erst die ganze Arbeit abnehmen und wenn er sich öffentlich zeigt und klar macht, dass er uns alle tot sehen will machen wir ihn halt als erstes kalt."

„Du hörst dich an als ob es nichts leichteres auf der Welt gäbe, Dean." meinte seine Freundin.

„Was solls denn da noch schwierigeres geben?"

„Oh, man ich gebs auf."

„Haha, ach komm schon Ginny war doch nur ein Scherz. Aber mal ehrlich, warum sollte der Unbekannte die Weltherrschaft wollen? In dem Fall hätte er doch eher mit Voldemort zusammen gearbeitet anstatt gegen ihn zu kämpfen."

„Vielleicht weil es einfacher ist das Ministerium zu beseitigen als Voldemort und er damit die Hauptgefahr ausschaltet du Schlaumeier?"

„Hmm da könntest du natürlich recht haben Ginny."

Die rein hypothetischen Gespräche dieser Art, wo eh schon jeder wusste was tatsächlich vor sich ging, waren unter Harrys Freunden keine Seltenheit. Je mehr man so tat, keine Ahnung von den wirklichen Geschehnissen zu haben, desto unwahrscheinlicher wurde ja schließlich auch, dass ihnen jemand auf die Schliche kam und zu dem machte es ihnen einen riesigen Spaß ihre Gegenspieler zu verarschen.

Vom anderen Ende des Tisches sah derweil ein verdammt schlecht gelaunter Ron zu, wie Dean Thomas seine Schwester küsste, wobei er anlief wie eine Tomate und beinahe geplatzt wäre. Dieser Bastard würde bezahlen. Sie würden alle bezahlen. Wie konnten sie es wagen Albus Dumbledore, dem klügsten Magier aller Zeiten zu widersprechen und wie zu Hölle konnten sie es wagen sich gegen _ihn, _Ronald Weasleyzu stellen? Bald würde er es ihnen zeigen. Bald würde er ihnen zeigen was es hieß sich mit ihm, Ronald Weasley anzulegen.

Den unterdrückten Wutausbruch bekamen die anderen Sieben natürlich nicht mit und die, die es mitbekamen, achteten nicht weiter drauf, schließlich lief Ron schon seit einiger Zeit quasi die ganze Zeit herum als wäre er in einen roten Farbtopf gefallen.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich alle zu ihren Klassenräumen. Die Sechstklässler hatten Verwandlung bei McGonnagal und die Fünftklässler Kräuterkunde bei Sprout.

Hätten Blicke töten können, dann hätten an Dean sicher schon vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit die Maden angefangen zu knabbern, aber wieder einmal beachtete niemand den Rotschopf. Inzwischen waren die meisten Schüler ziemlich gut darin geworden ihn zu ignorieren, denn weder gehörte Ron zu der Gruppe die Harry unterstütze, noch gehörte er zu denen die ihn absolut hassten, denn das waren beinahe ausschließlich Slytherins und mit denen konnte sich ein Weasley ja nicht abgeben, immerhin waren die alle ja sooo böse. Also stand der jüngste Weasley ziemlich alleine da und war sich selbst überlassen und somit beachtete ihn auch niemand mehr. Als er noch mit Harry befreundet war hatte er zumindest etwas im Rampenlicht gestanden, aber jetzt? Hätte er seine Prioritäten also schon etwas früher geklärt würde er jetzt zumindest nicht alleine da stehen und von seinem Hass zerfressen werden.

Der Unterricht an dem Tag stellte sich mal wieder genau so langweilig dar wie es schon die ganze letzte Zeit gewesen ist, aber was soll man erwarten wenn man selbst schon Dinge machen kann, die nicht mal der Professor oder die Professorin zustande brachte. Das war zumindest die Situation wie sie sich für Harry darstellte. Und da jeder von Harrys Freunden, ihn selbst mit eingeschlossen, keine Probleme hatten die Anweisungen ihrer Leher zu befolgen stand schon jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit fest wer den Hauspokal gewinnen würde. Gerade den Slyherins wurde diese Wissen beinahe jeden Tag unter die Nase gerieben, da sie seit Snape als Professor angefangen hatte jedes Jahr den Pokal für sich entscheiden konnten. Seltsamer Zufall wenn mal genau darüber nachdachte. Das hatte sich allerdings auch nur solange gehalten bis Harry und seine Freunde nach Hogwarts kamen und hatte Ron in den ersten beiden Jahren noch ganze eindeutig dazu beigetragen, dass sie den Slytherins zeigten wo es lang ging, so wurde er jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr benötigt um die Ehre seines Hauses im Häuserkampf zu verteidigen. Noch dazu kam, dass auch die Ravenclwas und Hufflepuffs die Gryffindors unterstützten, denn eigentlich war es klar, dass einer der beiden rivalisierenden Häuser gewann, selbst wenn Ravenclaw selbst schon einige Male dicht dran war, die Führung für sich zu gewinnen.

Nach dem Unterricht eilten alle so unbemerkt es ging zum Klo der maulenden Myrte. Sie hatten sich mit Bella verabredet um wichtige Informationen über Voldys Organisation zu sammeln und weitere Angriffspläne zu schmieden. So wie es aussah hatte sich Bella bereits gut eingelebt und auch die Schrecken der letzten Jahre gut verdaut. Da sie die meiste Zeit unter dem Imperio stand war es nicht schwierig für ihr Unterbewusstsein, die meisten unangenehmen Erinnerungen, die durch den Imperio eh nur schattenhaft durch ihren Geist huschten zu verdrängen. Die Fehler die sie dabei gemacht hatte, hatte sie sich allerdings noch lange nicht verziehen und gerade was Sirius anging, erging es ihr um kein Stück besser als Harry, denn beide hatten das Gefühl, dass sie ihn umgebracht hatten, obwohl keiner von Beiden so wirklich daran schuld hatte. Bella wurde dazu gezwungen, weil ihr Geist nicht frei war und sie nicht so handeln konnte wie sie es hatte tun wollen und Harry wurde in eine Falle gelockt, von der er unmöglich wissen konnte, dass es eine war. Die tatsächlichen Mörder waren somit Dumbledore und Voldemort. Doch einer geplagten Seele konnte dieses Wissen nur wenig helfen, bis sie akzeptiert hatten, dass sie nichts hatten tun können, um den Fehler der ihnen unterlaufen war zu verhindern.

Also taten beide das was in solch einer Situation am besten war. Sie Arbeiteten daran, das Übel das ihre Welt befallen hatte zu vernichten und dazu war es erst einmal wichtig der ehemaligen Todesserin zu erklären, wie Harrys Gruppe überhaupt funktionierte und welcher Ausrüstung sie sich bedienten. Dabei wurde ihr auch erklärt, was das für eine Waffe war, die Harry in der letzten Nacht so effektiv gegen die Todesser eingesetzt hatte.

Auch zeigte sie sich den Todessern soweit abgeneigt, dass Harry es für sicher hielt sie in das Geheimnis um Volemorts Unsterblichkeit einzubeziehen. War Bella am Anfang noch vollkommen geschockt, verarbeitete sie die Information doch recht schnell und versprach mit zu helfen die restlichen Objekte zu suchen. Auch konnte sie mit ihrem Wissen über Voldemorts Vergangenheit weiterhelfen. Das war natürlich äußerst nützlich bezogen sich die Quellen, die Harry und die anderen zur Verfügung hatten doch vor allem auf Dokumente des Ministeriums. Und die waren zum Teil äußerst undurchsichtig und noch dazu schwer zu beschaffen. Wäre Tonks nicht, hätten sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal diese Möglichkeiten und das hätte fast schon automatisch eine Zusammenarbeit mit Dumbledore bedeutet, immerhin war er derjenige der am besten über Riddle Bescheid wusste, hatte er ihn doch selbst unterrichtet.

„Apropos Tonks, Harry denkst du nicht sie sollte Bescheid wissen, dass wir ihre Cousine im Schloss versteckt halten?" fragte Ginny, als sie gerade zusammen saßen und Bella ein wenig in die Geschehnisse einweihten.

„Hmm, wo du recht hast hast du natürlich recht Ginny, am besten ich hole sie gleich mal her. Kein Grund das ganze noch weiter aufzuschieben, ansonsten reißt sie mir später noch den Kopf ab."

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden, es war doch wirklich praktisch einfach im Schloss hin und her apparieren zu können.

Während die Anderen in der Kammer weiter über die derzeitige Situation sprachen, tauchte Harry in einem Klo nicht weit von Tonks' Büro auf. Natürlich hätte er auch gleich dorthin apparieren können, aber er wollte ja nicht, dass seine Lieblings-Professorin einen Herzinfarkt bekam. Zuerst vergewisserte er sich dann noch mal kurz ob jemand in seiner geheimen Apparier-Zone aktiv war und glücklicher Weise war er auch hier wieder leise appariert, denn zum einen handelte es sich um ein Mädchenklo zum anderen war es tatsächlich gerade in Benutzung.

„Vergiss es Susan. Der ist doch eh schon vergeben. Da kannst du machen was du willst."

„Ich könnte ja einen Liebestrank verwenden." meinte Susan.

„Und du glaubst das funktioniert?"

„Na klar, warum nicht, Anna?"

„Also wenn die Geschichte stimmen, die man so hört, wird er sich sicher nicht so einfach mit einem Liebestrank austricksen lassen. Außerdem müssen wir langsam mal los, es ist schon zehn vor sieben und wir sind gleich mit Lisa und diesen komischen Gryffindors verabredet."

„Wie hieß noch mal ihre Freundin? Rosa-irgendwas, oder?"

„Sie hieß Romilda. Echt mal Susan wenigstens die Namen deiner Konkurrentinnen solltest du kennen."

„WAS?"

Leider war Anna schon verschwunden und antwortete nicht mehr auf den Ausruf ihrer Freundin.

Harry war während des Gesprächs übrigens immer weißer im Gesicht geworden. Oder besser, als Romilda mit ins Gespräch kam. Nur zu gut konnte er sich denken wer der Unbekannte war und die Antwort gefiel ihm gar nicht. Wie viele Bewunderer, und vor allem weibliche Bewunderer, hatte er eigentlich? Gab es in dieser Schule eigentlich eine Schülerin, mal von den Slytherins abgesehen, und hier war sich Harry nicht mal sicher, wie es dort aussah, Ginny und Luna, die nichts von ihm wollten?

Nach dem er den Schock erst einmal überwunden hatte machte er sich schnell auf zum Büro seiner Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin und überlegte sich schon mal wie er endlich diese Bewunderer loswerden konnte. Natürlich wollte er nicht die Gefühle von einem der Mädchen verletzten, aber so eine Annäherungsaktion wie die von Cho im Sommer wollte er aber auch um jeden Preis verhindern.

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte er an Tonks' Tür und wurde auch prompt eingelassen.

„Harry was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?" fragte sie ihn auch gleich.

„Ich hab ne gute und ne schlechte Nachricht für dich Tonks. Welche willste zuerst hören?" fragte Harry.

„Na in dem Fall, nehme ich als erstes die gute. Schlechte hatte ich schon genug heute." murmelte sie dann noch und legte den Test den sie gerade korrigierte beiseite.

„Wieso?"

„Dumby war vorhin hier. Muss ich noch mehr sagen."

„Eigentlich nicht, was wollte er denn?"

„Was wohl. Dass ich meine Unterstützung für dich einstelle, oder für ihn spioniere. Als ob er mit so was jemals Glück bei mir haben würde. Ich hab ihm versprochen, dass ich versuche etwas über euch herauszufinden. Aber nur damit er endlich Ruhe gibt."

„Hat er dich unter Druck gesetzt?"

„Er hats versucht, du kennst ihn ja. Irgendwas von wegen das Ministerium würde es wohl nicht so gerne sehen, wenn ich dir unter die Arme greifen würde und dass du mehr brauchst als dass was ein Auror im vierten Jahr bieten könnte."

„Ach hat er das?"

„Ja hat er, aber ich glaube du hattest eine Nachricht für mich, also raus mit der Sprache Harry. und versuch nicht wieder vom Thema abzulenken, du weißt genau wie neugierig ich bin. Also?"

„Na ok, die gute Nachricht: Sie ist unschuldig. Die schlechte Nachricht: das Ministerium würde sie zerfleischen bevor wir die Möglichkeit bekommen es zu beweisen."

„Harry, bitte fang nicht an wie Dumbledore."

„Warte ich muss mal kurz die Checkliste durchgehen. Habe ich jemanden bestohlen? Nein. Manipuliert? Nope auch nicht. Informationen zurück gehalten? Ups, sorry Tonks war keine Absicht. Ich hoffe der alte Bastard färbt nicht auf mich ab mit der Zeit. Ich sollte Hermine echt mal bitten mir in den Arsch zu treten sollte sowas noch mal vorkommen."

„Eigentlich meinte ich dass du etwas in Rätseln sprichst, Harry..."

„Kommt aufs selbe raus Tonksy Baby. Komm mit ich muss dir was zeigen."

„Was denn?"

„Kleine Vorwarnung wäre wohl ganz angebracht, was? Also pass auf, wir haben doch von Remus den Tip mit dem Dinner in Irland bekommen, richtig?"

„Ja, richtig. Ich hatte ja echt erwartet ihr würdet mir gleich nach der Schule erzählen wie es gelaufen ist. Also? Was ist passiert?"

„Nun es waren nicht nur unwichtige Todesser, die an dem Essen teilgenommen haben. Der Grund dafür war, dass Riddle Geld braucht um seinen Krieg finanzieren zu können. Und langsam schwimmen ihm die Felle davon. Er geht so langsam aber sicher pleite, da die großen Finanzierungen nicht mehr ausreichen. Dazu kommt, dass es kaum noch jemanden gibt, der bereit ist sein Geld zur Verfügung zu stellen, weil seine Todesser Angst haben, dass man sie durch ihre Gelder zurück verfolgen könnte und sie das zu einem leichten Ziel für die Unbekannten machen würde. Was die aber nicht wissen, ist das Voldy neuerdings sein Geld in lukrative Muggel-Firmen für Rüstungsindustrie steckt. Aber er kann ja schlecht sagen, dass er die Muggel braucht um Geld zu machen und bedrohen kann er viele der Todesser auch nicht mehr, weil die mehr Angst vor Angriffen durch uns haben als vor der Ungunst ihres Meisters. Von einem Cruziatus kann man sich schließlich erholen, aber wenn einem erst mal das Gehirn an der Tapete klebt wird's etwas schwieriger sich zusammen zu reißen. Das Treffen gestern sollte neue Gelder an Land schaffen und rate mal wen Tommy geschickt hat um seinen Zuschuss zu sichern?"

„Keine Ahnung Harry, das könnte so ziemlich jeder sein, der sich in seinem inneren Zirkel befindet."

„Richtig, aber wer wäre wohl besser geeignet als seine Rechte Hand, Bellatrix Lestrange, höchst persönlich?"

„Was? Sag bloß du hast die verdammte Schlampe endlich kalt gemacht, Harry?"

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, die derzeitigen Umstände sprechen da eine etwas andere Sprache."

„Du meinst sie ist unschuldig?" brauste sich Tonks jetzt auf. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen wenn sie es war die Sirius ermordet hat?"

„Tonks beruhig dich erst mal wieder. Wir haben sie gestern unter Veritaserum befragt und herausgefunden, dass sie seit kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Rodolphus unter einem Imperius-Fluch stand, weil sie versucht hat von ihm abzuhauen."

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch, genau das will ich damit sagen, Tonks. Sie ist genau so ein Opfer wie Sirius es gewesen ist. Wenn es so viele Todesser gab, die dem Ministerium entkommen sind, weil sie angeblich unter dem Imperius standen, wieso sollte es dann nicht auch welche geben, die unschuldig nach Azkaban gekommen sind, _weil _sie unter dem Imperius standen? Eigentlich sollte man bei jeder einzelnen Gerichtsverhandlung Veritaserum benutzen. In dem Fall könnte es nämlich gar keine Irrtümer mehr geben."

„Also ist meine Cousine wirklich unschuldig?"

„So unschuldig wie man nur sein kann! Komm ich bring dich zu ihr. Wir haben sie vorerst im Hauptquartier untergebracht."

Gleich darauf sprang Tonks auch schon auf und stürmte zur Tür.

„Eh, Tonks? Wo willst du denn bitte hin?"

„Na wohin wohl. Ins HQ!" antwortete eine sichtlich irritierte Tonks.

„Also, eigentlich solltest u inzwischen wissen, dass wir besser Möglichkeiten haben um von A nach B zu kommen, als zu Fuß, wo uns jede Sau verfolgen kann."

„Oh, ja stimmt ja."

Mit dem Seit-an-Seit-apparieren fühlte man sich zwar noch stärker durch einen Gummischlauch gepresst, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war, aber in diesem Fall war das dem Metamorphmagus vollkommen egal. Wie oft bekam man aber auch schon mal die Möglichkeit die Cousine kennen zu lernen, die man über Jahre hinweg für eine Mörderin gehalten hatte?

In der Kammer des Schreckens angekommen, fanden sich sowohl Bella als auch Tonks auch sehr bald in einer Umarmung wieder, die sie erst nach einigen recht langen Momenten wieder auflösten.

Auch begannen sich die Beiden sofort besser kennen zu lernen und vergaßen dabei vollkommen, dass sie nicht die einzigen hier unten waren. Als Harry und Co klar wurde, dass sie hier ziemlich überflüssig waren, machten sie sich daran etwas sinnvolles zustande zu bekommen. Zum Beispiel wie man noch an das Horcrux-Problem rangehen konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit, es war schon fast neun Uhr, verabschiedete sich Dean von den Anderen weil er noch etwas in der Bibliothek schauen wollte. Zwar war die Bibliothekarin, Madame Pince, sicher schon nicht mehr da, aber wofür brauchte man die auch schon, wenn es nicht gerade darum ging sich die Leviten lesen zu lassen, wie man die Bücher zu behandeln hatte.

Irgendeine Melodie vor sich hin summend verließ er gerade das Bad der maulenden Myrte bog in den nächsten Korridor nach recht sein und wanderte so durch Hogwarts als sich ein Schatten an seine Fersen heftete. Den bemerkte er aber nicht, denn wer immer es war wusste ziemlich gut wie man unbeobachtet und unbemerkt blieb. In der Bibliothek angekommen suchte Dean dann schnell nach dem Buch, dass er für seinen Aufsatz in Verwandlung brauchte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

_Eigentlich eh dämlich Aufsätze zu schreiben, wenn man die Praxis beherrschte. Wer brauchte da noch die Theorie? Aber ich wette Hermine würde das schon wieder ganz anders sehen. Na ja jedem das seine. _Schoss ihm gerade so durch den Kopf, als er an einer Statue vorbei kam und jemand einen Zauberspruch sagte. Was das für einer war konnte Dean nicht sagen, aber in dem Moment konnte er auch gar nichts anderes mehr, denn ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn zusammen sinken. Ausweichen hatte er diesmal nicht können, denn hier stand der Angreifer quasi direkt neben ihm und davon mal abgesehen war ein Angriff mitten in Hogwarts eines der Dinge die er als letztes erwartet hatte. Aber er hatte ja auch noch nicht so viele Ahnung in diese Richtung wie Harry der schon einiges innerhalb der alten Schlossmauern erlebt hatte. Und zwar viel mehr als Dean.

Der letzte Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss bevor er ohnmächtig wurde war dabei ein ganz einfaches „Fuck".

Im selben Moment als sich Deans Vitalfunktionen destabilisierten ging in der Kammer des Schreckens der Alarm los.

Jeder der Mitglied in Harrys Truppe war hatte einen Kristall, in ein Schmuckstück oder die Uhr eingearbeitet, dass die Körperfunktionen des Trägers scannte und bei Dean bedeutete das, dass der Kristall keine angenehmen Werte lieferte. Das ganze wurde dann an den Hauptkristall im HQ weitergeleitet und der sagte dann ob es Probleme gab oder nicht. Und gerade jetzt war er der Meinung, dass eine seiner zu überwachenden Personen ziemlich abgefuckt war. Die Folge war, dass er mal lieber den Alarm auslöste und so allen Anwesenden Personen ordentlich die Ohren durch pustete.

Harry brauchte nur einen Augenblick um zu erkennen was los war als der Alarm los ging. Der Blick auf das Projizierte Hologramm, dass plötzlich über dem VF-Kristalls schwebte und daneben die schwächer werdenden Funktionen von Dean anzeigte die wie bei einem Oszilloskop auf und ab gingen sagten ihm, dass das siebte Mitglied der Truppe gerade ziemlich in der Scheiße steckte. Ein weiterer Blick auf das Holobild des Körpers zeigte einen roten Bereich am Rücken an. Und nichts von dem was Harry sah gefiel ihm.

„Leichte Bewaffnung und zwar alle. Ihr habt zehn Sekunden. Eins." Die Anderen begannen sich zu bewegen. „Zwei." Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe draußen und riefen ihre Ausrüstung zu sich. „Drei. Vier. Fünf. Sechs." Jeder hatte was er brauchte. Das heißt eine Hauptwaffe, eine Sekundärwaffe und die Headsets. „Sieben." Harry hatte derweil stumm einen Portschlüssel erschaffen und ließ sie alle antreten. Er selbst hatte nur seine Pistole dabei, dafür waren alle Anderen aber auch mit MP5 PDWs, und G36Cs ausgestattet. Für den Fall der Fälle also mehr als genug geballte Feuerkraft um mit so ziemlich jedem Gegner fertig zu werden.

Mit einem Blick auf Tonks und Bella wies Harry die beiden Erwachsenen noch an, dass sie ihnen auch ja nicht folgen würden und niemand, der noch alle Tassen beisammen hatte würde es wagen sich Harrys derzeitiger Entschlossenheit zu widersetzten

Etwa zwanzig Sekunden nach dem Alarm tauchte ein leicht bewaffnetes Search und Rescueteam in einem Klo auf, wie es bei Harry üblich war. Er selbst in der Führung verließen sie die Toilette und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Deans Position, die ebenfalls der Hauptkristall im HQ angegeben hatte. Zwar hätte Harry auch die Karte der Rumtreiber verwenden können, aber die so auf die Schnelle zu holen war nicht ganz so einfach möglich und vor allem hätte es seine Zeit gedauert. Zeit die sie im Moment ganz eindeutig nicht hatten.

„Seamus, LFlak, Luna LRD. Neville, RFlak, Hermine Mitte, Ginny RRD." Da Harry keine Zeit verlieren wollte, verfiel er in seine Fachsprache, die sie alle zusammen gelernt hatten. Übersetzt hieß das ganze dann linke Flanke sichern, linke Rückendeckung, rechte Flanke sichern und rechte Rückendeckung. Dabei verteilten sich alle an die Seiten des Korridor, so dass sie schnell in Deckung gehen konnten, wobei Luna und Ginny den Weg mit ihren MP5 PDWs nach hinten absicherten und Neville und Seamus mit den beiden G36Cs den Vorstoß bildeten. Harry schritt derweil mit beleuchtetem Zauberstab und der P8 nach vorn gerichtet in der Mitte des Korridors dem Ziel entgegen.

Da er sie alle möglichst nah an Deans Position ran gebracht hatte, dauerte es auch nur eine weitere knappe halbe Minute bis sie ihn erreicht hatten.

Sofort ließ Harry das Gebiet absichern und kümmerte sich mit Hermine zusammen um den am Boden liegenden Dean.

Was sie fanden war dabei alles andere als beruhigend. Wie es schien hatte jemand den Jungen mit einem leichten Explosionszauber angegriffen. Oder jemand hatte versucht ihn mit einem normalen Explosionszauber anzugreifen war aber magisch nicht sehr mächtig. Zumindest sah Deans Rücken nicht mehr so aus wie er eigentlich aussehen sollte. Ein Glück dass alle Anwesenden Harry bedingungslos vertrauten, denn andernfalls wäre Ginny sicher nicht so leicht unter Kontrolle zu halten gewesen, so allerdings schaute sie einfach nicht hin, sondern vertraute auf Harry und überwachte die ihr zugeteilte Korridorrichtung. Was dabei tatsächlich in ihrem Kopf vorging wollte derweil jedoch keiner so genau wissen. Gerade Hermine wusste da ganz genau was es hieß durchzumachen, wenn der Liebste in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Als Harry erkannte, dass der Zauber stark genug war, um das Rückenmark zu verletzen sah er nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Die Blutung war bereits gestoppt und mit dem Blut-Regenerations-Trank war Dean auf jeden Fall außer Gefahr, aber mit der Rückenmarks-Verletzung würde er auf

Jeden Fall Querschnittsgelähmt sein.

Schnell verwandelte er sich in seine Phönix-Form und sang einige Noten. Zum einen konnte er damit seine Freunde beruhigen zum anderen war Harry damit in der Lage Fawkes zu rufen. Was Harry bis dahin noch nicht konnte, war dem tatsächlichen Phönix schon lange möglich, denn Fawkes konnte weinen wenn er es wollte und als er Deans Zustand erkannte wusste er auch warum Harry ihn gerufen hatte und wirkte seine Kräfte. Ein paar Phönix-Tränen später war der Schlimmste Schaden beseitigt. Dennoch musste Dean noch medizinisch versorgt werden, also verwandelte Harry sich wieder zurück und rief die Anderen kurz zusammen.

„Also schön. Dean ist außer Gefahr und derzeit Stabil, aber wir haben hier immer noch einen potentiellen Mörder rumrennen. Ich glaube zwar nicht dass wir hier noch etwas erreichen werden, aber dennoch will ich, dass ihr euch ein wenig umschaut. Passt auf, dass ihr nicht entdeckt werdet und haltet euch zurück wenn ihr etwas merkwürdiges seht. Reine Aufklärung mehr nicht. Das gilt auch für dich Ginny. Ich will die Person lebend. Klar?"

„Was ist mit dir und Dean, Harry?" fragte eine besorgte Ginny, die ihren Freund nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Keine Sorge. Madame Pomfrey wird sich schon um ihn kümmern. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut wäre wenn wir plötzlich alle im Krankenflügel erscheinen würden, vor allem mit eurer Bewaffnung, also führt eure Befehle aus und bringt mir dieses Arschloch."

Mit diesen Worten war alles geklärt was geklärt werden musste und jeder verschwand in eine andere Himmelsrichtung.

Derweil machte Harry sich auf zum Krankenflügel, den bewusstlosen Dean schwebend neben sich. Die Waffe hatte er dabei die ganze Zeit bereit, auch achtete der Gryffindor auf mögliche Geräusche und Bewegungen, die einen Feind verraten könnten.

Den Krankenflügel betretend fand Harry zuerst niemanden vor, aber die Krankenschwester musste wohl Schritte gehört haben, denn einige Augenblicke später kam sie schon aus ihrem Büro gewuselt und auf Harry zu. Erst als sie Dean schwebend neben ihrem Dauerpatienten der letzten sechs Jahre erkannte veränderte sich ihre Miene von verärgert zu besorgt, denn wenn jemand mitten in der Nacht, schwebend in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert wurde, war das im allgemeinen kein gutes Zeichen.

„Was ist passiert Mr Potter?" erkundigte sie sich auch sofort.

„Ich weiß es nicht Madame Pomfrey. Ich war auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zurück, als ich etwas gehört habe. Als ich nachsehen gegangen bin, hab ich Dean mitten auf dem Korridor liegend gefunden. Ich hab ihn dann notdürftig zusammengeflickt, weil er stark geblutet hat, aber das wars auch schon. Dann bin ich so schnell ich konnte hierher gekommen." antwortete Harry ruhig und versuchte es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob er nicht schon vorher von dem Angriff gewusst hatte. Dumbledore war ja schließlich schon genug, auch wenn er es sich garantiert nicht nehmen lassen würde noch einmal mit Harry über den Vorfall zu reden, was auch ein Grund war warum Harry seine Freunde aus der Sache heraushalten wollte.

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey keine weiter nützlichen Informationen über den Fall aus Harry herausholen konnte machte sie sich schnell an die Arbeit. Sie musste zugeben, dass Harry gute Arbeit geleistet hatte wobei Hermine ein gutes Stück geholfen hatte. So war sie auch schnell in der Lage den restlichen Schaden zu beseitigen, der noch vorhanden war: Dennoch würde Dean für ein oder zwei Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen.

Auch verständigte sie noch den Schulleiter, da es sich hier um einen Ernstfall handelte und Dumbledore sicher nicht erfreut wäre wenn er erst am nächsten Morgen von dem Vorfall erfuhr. So dauerte es auch nicht lange bis ein etwas verschlafener Schulleiter den Krankenflügel betrat. Nichts desto trotz hatte er einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Oder zumindest so ernst wie es mit einer Schlafmütze mit lila Bommel am Ende auf dem Kopf und Bademantel am Körper eben ging. Harry fand den Aufzug derweil reichlich lächerlich und konnte sich nicht erklären wie solch eine Person es jemals zum Schulleiter der (angeblich) besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei der Welt geschafft hatte.

So wie es aussah hatte sich das Niveau allerdings auch ziemlich abgesenkt, seit Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden war, bedachte man einmal einige der Professoren, wie Trelawney, Snape oder viele der verschiedenen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Keine dieser Besetzungen, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, wie zum Beispiel Professor Lupin, in Harrys drittem Jahr sprachen sonderlich für die Qualität der Lehrer, die Dumbledore den Schülern versprach.

Allerdings wurde Harry auch schnell aus seinem Grübeln über schlechte Lehrerbesetzungen und lila bebommelte Schlafmützen gerissen, als der Schulleiter ihn neben Deans Bett erkannte und ihn ansprach. Offensichtlich hatte Madame Pomfrey kein Statement darüber abgegeben, dass Harry in dem Vorfall irgendwie verwickelt war.

„Harry mein Junge, was machst du denn hier?" begrüßte der Schulleiter seinen Schüler ohne als erstes auf die derzeitige Lage des eigentlichen Objekts des Treffens einzugehen, was Harry wieder einmal einen neuen Schwung Abneigung gegen den alten Mann vor sich einbrachte.

„Ich denke das ist offensichtlich, _Professor." _entgegnete er auch gleich bissig und ließ dabei vor allem das Wort „Professor" überdeutlich vernehmen um seinem alten Mentor zu zeigen, dass er es gar nicht schätzte mit dem Vornahmen angesprochen zu werden. Aber so etwas gehörte sich ja schließlich auch nicht für einen Lehrer. Andere Menschen könnten ja auf falsche Gedanken kommen, dass es sich hier nicht nur um eine einfach, distanzierte Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung handelte, sondern vielleicht mehr am laufen war als das Auge sah. Und würde es nach dem alten Mann gehen, dann wäre das noch nicht einmal eine unbegründete Annahme. Aber da seine Waffe ja schon seit einiger Zeit etwas _zu _selbstständig geworden war, wollte Harry auch dass sein Gegenüber dementsprechend zu ihm sprach und beharrte damit darauf mit dem Nachnahmen angeredet zu werden.

„Nun Madame Pomfrey sagte mir es hätte wohl einen Angriff gegeben, aber nicht dass..."

„Sehr richtig. Es hat einen Angriff gegeben. In ihrer Schule. Auf einen _meiner _Freunde. Denken sie nicht dass so etwas ein wenig häufig passiert seit ich hier her gekommen bin?"

Das warf Dumbledore erst einmal ordentlich aus der Bahn. Das was Harry da gerade hatte verlauten lassen bedeutete aber auch indirekt, dass er dachte der Schulleiter käme seinen Pflichten nicht nach, wäre nicht der mächtige Zauberer der er vorgibt zu sein und habe vielleicht sogar etwas mit den ständigen Schwierigkeiten, in denen Harry steckte, zu tun. Alles in Allem also keine leichten Anschuldigungen.

„Mal abgesehen davon bin ich wohl kaum der Grund warum sie mitten in der Nacht hierher gekommen sind, oder?" kam Harry seinem Schulleiter noch zuvor und nagelte ihn dabei mit einem eiskalten Blick fest, dem Dumbledore, mit seinen ständig blitzenden, Augen nicht standhalten konnte und den Kontakt abbrach. Das war alles was Harry wollte, denn jetzt war der Schulleiter so verunsichert, dass er es vor zog sich bei Madame Pomfrey nach Deans Zustand zu erkundigen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam er dann jedoch trotzdem noch einmal zurück, aber nur um sich nach Harrys Version der Dinge zu erkundigen und ob er jemanden gesehen hatte, der vielleicht mit der Tat etwas zu tun gehabt haben könnte.

Natürlich war das nicht der Fall, aber selbst wenn würde er dem Meister der Manipulation nicht sagen, sondern den Übeltäter zuerst ausquetschen und dann, je nach dem wie die Dinge standen entweder laufen lassen oder erschießen.

Vorausgesetzt Ginny bekam ihn nicht vorher in die Hände, denn dann würde nicht mehr genug von dem Kerl übrig bleiben um überhaupt noch etwas laufen zu lassen. Das Ausquetschen hätte in dem Fall ja dann schon Ginny übernommen. Wörtlich versteht sich.

Harrys Problem bestand daher eher darin, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer den Anschlag verübt haben könnte. Zwar wären die Slytherins, oder zumindest einige davon, allen voran Draco Malfoy, Harrys Hauptverdächtige, aber das war keinesfalls sicher, denn soviel er wusste gab es in jedem Haus Sympathisanten des dunklen Lords, oder wie er selbst lieber sagte: Tommy Boy. Natürlich war das auch kein Wunder, denn in jedem Haus von Hogwarts waren mehrere Dutzend Mitglieder aus reinblüten Familien vorhanden. Das wenigstens der Eine oder Andere ein Rassist war, war da nicht weiter verwunderlich. Nachdem Harry also ausgefragt wurde, wurde er auch endlich entlassen und konnte den Krankenflügel so wie auch seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten hinter sich lassen. Kaum hatte er den Krankenflügel verlassen setzte er auch schon sein Headset auf, dass er vorher abgenommen hatte. Die Anderen wussten zwar nicht, dass sie ihn nicht anfunken sollten, aber Harry konnte wohl soweit auf ihre Intelligenz vertrauen um davon ausgehen zu können, dass sie ihn nicht stören würden, während er sich in der Nähe einer anderen, nicht eingeweihten, Person befand.

Als er also sein Funkgerät wieder auf dem Kopf hatte forderte er auch sofort eine Statusabfrage seiner Freunde und Teamkameraden an.

Die einzige die antwortete war dabei Hermine und sprach für alle Anderen mit, denn inzwischen hatten sich alle wieder in der Kammes des Schreckens versammelt, nachdem die Suche nichts ergeben hatte. An die Karte der Rumtreiber kam zu dem Zeitpunkt ja leider niemand dran, außer Harry, da er sie in seinem Koffer verstaut hatte und leider hatte auch niemand daran gedacht den kleinen Fetzen alten Pergamentes zu benutzen. Aber als sie alle von dem Angriff auf Dean erfahren hatten war der Adrenalinspiegel im Blut auch einfach zu hoch um noch klar denken zu können.

„Wir sind wieder im HQ Harry. Die Suche hat nichts ergeben. Leider. Aber am Besten wäre es wohl wenn du einfach herkommst. Über Funk lässt es sich doch ein wenig mühsam reden."

„Ok, ich bin gleich da."

Eine Sekunde später war er dann auch da, nachdem er sich schnell vergewissert hatte, dass es niemanden gab, der ihn beim apparieren sehen konnte.

„Also? Was gibt's?"

„Eigentlich nichts, wir konnten niemanden fassen. Das Schloss war absolut leer mal abgesehen von Snape, Filch und Mrs. Norris. Was hat Dumby eigentlich gesagt? Luna hat ihn gesehen wie er sein Büro verlassen hat."

„Was, wohl? Hat mich ausgefragt was passiert war. Ich hab ihm gesagt ich hab Dean gefunden als ich von der Bibliothek zurück gekommen bin. Glaube zwar nicht dass er es mir abgekauft hat, aber was soll er schon machen? Zumindest weiß er nicht, dass ihr mit dran beteiligt wart, oder etwas wisst."

„Wie geht es Dean?" fragte jetzt endlich Ginny, die letztenendes doch fast zusammengebrochen war, nachdem der Schock erst mal überwunden war und die Adrenalinmenge im Blut sich wieder eingependelt hatte.

„Der ist in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen, aber das hätte auch leicht anders ausgehen können, deshalb will ich dass ihr von jetzt an ganz besonders vorsichtig seid. Also egal wohin ihr geht, sorgt entweder dafür, dass ihr gut abgesichert, oder dass ihr nicht alleine unterwegs seid. Und haltet eure Augen offen morgen, vielleicht erkennt ihr etwas bei einem der anderen Schüler was euch merkwürdig erscheint."

„Ok, ich denke mehr können wir auch nicht machen." machte sich Neville bemerkbar, dabei schien er fast vom Stuhl zu fallen und auf der Stelle einzupennen. Der Tag war aber auch wirklich hart gewesen.

Auch die Anderen in der Runde saßen nur noch mit den Augen halb offen da, mal abgesehen von Luna, aber bei der waren die Augen auch kein eindeutiges Zeichen wie es ihr gerade ging. Viel zu trügerisch waren sie um sich darauf verlassen zu können, so konnten sie noch so verträumt aussehen und würde dennoch jedes kleine Detail einer Situation erfassen um es dann vom Gehirn auswerten zu lassen. Nicht umsonst war die junge Hexe nach Ravenclaw gekommen.

Da auch Harry langsam aber sicher gegen den Schlaf ankämpfen musste beendete er das Treffen und schickte alle in ihre Betten zurück wobei sie sich natürlich nicht erwischen lassen sollten. Dabei brachte er Tonks selbstverständlich in ihr Büro zurück und auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm beriet er sich noch ein wenig mit seiner Freundin, die er ebenfalls mit nach oben appariert hatte.

Als er dann später im Bett lag, dachte er nur noch daran, dass dieser Krieg so schnell wie möglich zu enden hatte. Irgendwer war dort draußen und machte sich jetzt an Harrys Team zu schaffen und damit verlief der Krieg eindeutig nicht mehr so wie Harry sich das wünschte. Wäre er dabei Dumbledore gewesen, wäre ihm der Verlust eines einzelnen Spielers auf dem Schachbrett des Lebens wohl egal, aber hier handelte es sich immer noch um Harry Potter, einen Menschen mit Gefühlen. Gefühlen denen der alte Mann, der jetzt sicher wieder in seinem Büro saß, ein Zitronenbrausebonbon lutschte und über die Vorfälle der Nacht nachdachte, scheinbar schon längst entsagt hatte.

Es war eindeutig an der Zeit mehr Energie damit zu verbringen die restlichen Horcruxe zu finden und dem Krieg damit die langersehnte Wendung zu geben.

* * *

_So, das wars mal wieder für heute. War auch mal wieder ein wenig länger das chap und wenns gut läuft sehn wa uns dann in drei Wochen wieder. (Zumindest wenn sich mal wer die Mühe macht mich an die Einhaltung des Termins zu erinnern.)_

_Und´s Review nicht vergessen ja?_


End file.
